


The INXS Life

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Bughead Smut, Bughead fic, Character Death, Death, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gang Wars, Gangs, Ghoulie Betty, Ghoulies, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Minor Character Death, Passion, Romance, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, Street Racing, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, southside serpents, train crash, unwated attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 107,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Two gangs alike in tyranny both holding two souls that are destined to be forever entwinned.Was their love tragic or the circumstances around them or was it the events that would occur in the coming months that would make their love the most tragic of all.Jughead feared on this afternoon in summer, of the consequences that were hanging in the stars.She was gorgeous. Like the angel of death had come to Riverdale.Jughead new he had to have her.Or Serpent Jughead meets Ghoulie Betty, forbidden love, Gang wars, Love, Passion.





	1. Suicide Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone  
> I love Bughead and have had this idea in my head for ages and I am finally taking the step and posting it. I'm not an experienced writer but I thought I would see how this goes anyway.  
> I sincerely apologise for any mistakes that you find.

The afternoon summer sun beat down on the hood of a slick black Chevrolet Camaro as Jughead and his South Side Serpents stood around it waiting for his opponent to arrive. The whole serpent clan had come out to watch the race as the last one had been a smoke show in favour of the serpents and Jugheads reckless driving. The stakes were high for that race and when Jughead had won, he mentally told himself not to roll the dice twice.

But to his surprise he was challenged again by his vengeful opposition, he knew that none of them had the street smarts nor the driving ability to beat him. So, with some convincing from his right-hand mate, it got him here today. 

Taking a long calming drag from his cigarette, he scanned the area. His serpents or rather his dysfunctional adopted family were all taking swigs of their drinks and enjoying the race atmosphere.   
But unlike last time Jughead. Jones. The. Third. felt slightly nervous for this race.

The stakes had risen even higher than the last, with some of their serpent territory on the line, something felt different that he just couldn’t shake.  
Like when Jughead bit into a Pops burger one day and it didn’t taste the same. Which he later found out was due to Pops normal ketchup supplier missing their delivery that week. Resulting in store bought ketchup. 

So, like then, this time he is bound to be right about his gut feeling.   
Maybe it was because his car hadn’t been serviced since the last race.  
Or maybe it was because it made no sense that The King of the Ghoulies Malakai Price was challenging him again. He knew Malakai well enough to know that he hated losing, and always had an underlying plan. 

The first race was Jugheads idea but this one was Malakai’s. What had he gotten himself into  
His right-hand mate Sweet Pea leaning on the car next to him sensed Jughead hostility. 

“Dude Relax” he said taking a drag from his cigarette.

“There is no way he is going to beat you. He can’t race for shit.” Jughead gave a dry sarcastic laugh in return to cover his uncertain mood. 

But that’s exactly why he was nervous. If Malakai and the Ghoulies couldn’t race for shit then why was he challenging him again, knowing he would most defiantly lose.  
“Yeah man” Fangs Fogaty another fellow Serpent adds to boost his confidence. 

“You’re the best street racer this town has ever seen. As long as you don’t crash my baby Camaro, ill do your night jobs for a week if you lose!”   
Nigh jobs were the worst. Collecting money from dealers and handling drunk basterds who wanted to buy JJ. But Jughead did it because he hated the big jobs more, so he left them to Sweet Pea. And if he was arrested one more time, for sure he would be off to Shank Shaw prison for the rest of his life. So, this was his way of laying low.   
Other than street racing of course. The adrenalin of the race fuelled his soul

“You’re that confident I’ll win?”

“Of course. I mean last time you fully took my car off the ground for a few seconds to get past Malakai on some wicked jump thing you did. I was so mad but if you can do that you can do anything to win this time too.” Jughead smirked in remembrance. 

Sweet pea nods in agreement “Yeah Jug, no way in hell your losing with skills like that” 

“Alright enough of boosting Jugs ego its already big enough” Toni Topaz jokes as she walks over from the other serpent women. 

“Just be safe?” She whispers quietly touching his arm rubbing little circles with her thumb. 

He flicks her a quick side smile and just nods in return. He and Toni had been friends since high school and were pushed together by their fellow serpents. But once they finally took the next step in their relationship, it fizzled out rapidly. She still gets called his girl, but they both know there is nothing between them.   
They just keep up the poor façade of maybe they’re together or maybe they’re just fucking. No one really knows, and no one questions it either. He’s there for her and she him, and that’s all that matters.   
Sometimes Jughead did wish he had a girl by his side, but he knew his life was just to complicated for that shit.

Toni moved to lean on the car next to him just as everyone’s head turned to the horizon with an ominous rumbling of a car engine as their trigger.   
“Jones tell your stomach to quiet down I’m trying to enjoy the sunset here” Sweet Pea jokes as Jugheads stomach was always making noises. Probably why he was hungry all the time.   
But they all new what that sound was. A precursor to their fate. A territorial growl from the threatened species that was the Ghoulies with Malakai Price leading his pack to a ruthless fight. 

Standing to attention everyone slid on their figurative serpent masks showing no sign of weakness or fear. They were tough ruthless snakes who would tare Malakai and his Ghoulies apart.   
But as the Ghoulie motorcade got closer and the setting sun was no longer in everyone’s eyes, a bright red Ford Mustang with shinny silver rims and head lights shinning directly onto Jughead made his stomach churn. 

This wasn’t your average Ghoulie car. They liked fucking hyped up custom hearses that brought death and disparity to the world. Ugly looking cars that appear behind the Ford.   
It didn’t matter that Jughead had to race a different car but what it was bringing he knew would be different and that’s what he hated. There were no rules with these races. Only where you had to drive to, and the first one back is declared the winner and overall fucking champion and better person. So, this change whatever it was couldn’t rattle him nothing could.

The car had two white strips down the centre of its hood and Jughead and his serpents could clearly see Malakai sitting in the passenger seat looking smug as ever.   
“That pretentious bastard can’t even drive himself. He’s not the fucking queen of England” Sweet Pea says in disgust.

“No but he is a king” Fangs retorts watching the whole seen unfold in front of him with utter astonishment.

What type of man doesn’t drive his own car to his own fucking race Jughead thought to himself. Shaking his head and looking away from that sad excuse of a man Jughead ignored the main driver of the car. Gasps and shocked expression fell onto the faces of everyone in the vicinity. For a woman was sat in the hard leather seats of that Ghoulie Mustang.   
The Ghoulies were a male dominated sexist group of idiots, that only saw women as possessions and never for who they were. Most of them did have girl friends but Jughead wondered what really went on inside their heads for them to be with such pigs.

No one could get a good look at her as the sun was casting a dark shadow over her face but you could tell she was no man. The rest of the Ghoulies drove passed the serpents and parked off to the side like the rest of the serpents had, getting their viewing positions ready for the race. But Malakai stopped right in front of Jughead. 

“Jughead Fucking Jones.” Malakai taunted as he got out of the car and stood directly in Jugheads personal space. 

“Malakai.” Jughead replied staring down his opponent. Like cobras preparing to strike their prey both men said nothing else letting their puffed chests and silence do the talking.

“Are we ready to race then or what?” Sweet Pea interrupts, pushing Malakai in the shoulder so he would back off from Jughead.

“There is nothing I’d like more.” A smug smile appeared on Malakai’s face and it was at that moment that the driver’s door of the red mustang opened, and the driver stepped out.  
She was Fucking gorgeous. Like the angel of death had come to Riverdale. As she sure did make everyone’s heart stop.

She was tall with a river of golden hair flowing over her shoulders. She wore a white singlet tucked into black high waisted slim jeans. She had a small nose ring and a few assorted tattoos up and down her arms. None of the serpents could believe that she was here. These events for the Ghoulies were normally male dominated with only the occasional Ghoulie lady attending. So, this shit just got real.  
Jughead watched her as she closed the car door and took in her surroundings. 

She walked forward and traced her delicate fingers along the lines of the car hood at the same time closing her eyes and taking a large breath as if it was the first time her lungs were filtering the fresh summer air. Who knows how long Malakai had been keeping her locked away. 

“I don’t think you gentlemen have met my girlfriend. Betty. She will be racing for the Ghoulies today.” Malakai said beckoning her over with the swift head movement.

“Well last time you raced like a girl so this won’t be any different.” Sweet Pea laughed trying to get under Malakai’s skin. “I mean why even challenge us again if you’re not even going to try and win?”  
“Let’s just see who is laughing at the end of this Fucking thing you piece of Shit”

Jughead hadn’t taken his eyes off Betty to even respond to Sweet Peas and Malakais exchange of words. He was transfixed by her being. And when she came to stand right in front of Jughead and looked straight into his eyes he still couldn’t even utter a word. Sweet Pea could tell Jughead had spaced out so he flung his arm into his chest to make him look away anywhere but her. Regrouping Jughead new this was the plan to rattle him, so channelling all his anger he ever had for the Ghoulies he turned into the stone-cold serpent leader he was.

“Shall we shake on it then and move these cars to the start line? First person to the town of Pep sign and back wins.” Sweet Pea commands looking at Betty and Malakai then to Jughead.

“Which will be us.” Malakai says nodding in agreement and looking to Betty who was indifferent at this point. She was just glad that for once Kai had actually listened to her and she was not about to let him down. 

She had been driving cars before she could walk. She knew this town like the back of her hand and she was the only one who had a chance in hell of beating Jughead Jones.  
“No fucking Chance.” Jughead said angrily finding his voice and extending a hand for Betty to shake as they always did before a race. It was a silent agreement that yes there maybe no rules to this race, but each driver would still race fair.

Betty looked straight into Jugheads pearl blue eyes and scanned his face taking in his features. Sharp jaw line, jet black hair with curls she could easily run her hands through and lips that she dare not look at. He was the definition of hot gang leader who could show her a good time. Way better than Kai had ever looked.  
He wore an odd shaped crown beanie, his signature serpent jacket, combat boots that had seen better days and a black t-shirt with and S painted in the middle that hugged his torso nicely to show his strong chest.

Betty then looked down at his extended hand and a smirk formed on her lips. With one more quick look back at Sweet pea then back to Jughead she slowly started to back away not taking her eyes off his nor acknowledging the hand shake. The shit eating grin growing wider on her face and now Malakais as well.

Wooping and hollering came for the Ghoulie crowd “ow it’s on Serpent Scum” they yelled approving of Bettys choice not to participate in the pre-race ritual. Jughead didn’t really know what to make of it as he watched her back away and open her car door. But his hard scowl remained on his face.

“Evolve or die baby, evolve or die.” Malakai taunted as he got back into the car as its engine started up.

“She’s going to regret that isn’t she Jones?” 

Chuckling with sarcasm and hatred Jughead and Sweet Pea rounded their car and got inside  
“Ow its Fucking on!”


	2. Devil Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people liked the first chapter Thank you all !!  
> The chapters are getting longer each one I write.
> 
> I just thought I would do a bit of a disclaimer to say that  
> The first two chapters were inspired by Season 2 episode 6 of Riverdale Death Proof  
> And also GeorgieGirl8 Fic Dangerous Curves. It is a master Piece you should all go read it  
> I will also be using other movie quotes and maybe even a song lyric here and there through out my fic as this is also were I have found inspiration from.
> 
> Anyway sorry for the mistakes I'm the worst editor.  
> Please let me know If you liked the chapter  
> 

As the cars were lining up on the old highway out of Riverdale, Archie Andrews a red headed construction worker form the North side of town approached with a green race flag in his hand. A serious scowl was draw all over his face as he approached the cars despising the current situation. 

Archie Andrews was the only North sider that communicated with the two opposing gangs, to keep the peace and make sure that whatever was brewing didn’t have an impact on the town.  
He was Switzerland between their civil wars but not this time. This time the serpent territory that was on the line was in fact the North side its self. 

The Serpents were the original Riverdale gang that ran the streets, until Hiram Lodge came to town and brought his menacing Ghoulies with him. The Ghoulies fought tooth and nail to take the town from the Serpents and in the darkest night of Serpent history, buckets of blood was shed and the town was retained safely in Serpent hands. 

That is until today. When it was put back on the table. Archie couldn’t believe what Jughead had done. Their argument about it was not quiet to say the least but Jughead assured him that it was an easy win and he had nothing to worry about. However, Archie new that when he arrived there today and saw the Ghoulies new driver that everything would not be ok. 

Racing on the old highway out of town meant that no one used. The new highway shaved off 10 minutes travel time to the next town Greendale, so it was the perfect place for their race to take place.  
There were two crucial tests along the highway only good drivers could successful do, which Malakai crashed and burned on last time. Literally. The first being a tight curve in the road at the town of pep sign that was normally where skilled drivers could make a 360 turn and head back to the finish. The other was crossing New Harvey bridge. 

Old Harvey bridge was too low set to Sweet Water river and flooded every time there was a thunder storm. So New Harvey bridge was made to fix that problem. However, the Riverdale council ran out of money half way through construction and ended up making it a one-way bridge. This was Test two. 

But Jughead knew that if he could make it over the bridge first he would be able to get the lead he needed to win. 

The old bridge was then closed off to the public as it had become unsafe for cars. The roads became over grown with weeds and it was now used as a walking bridge for runners into Fox Forrest.  
The deep Growling sound of the car engines vibrated everyone’s ear drums and the warmth that radiated off them raised the immediate temperature by at least 10 degrees. 

Archie stood on the edge of the road in front of all the other spectators ready to wave that green flag in hopes that the black Chevrolet Camaro would be the first one back.  
“Are we ready to race?” Archie shouted over the all the noise.

Jughead was feeling the pressure sitting in the car. Sweet Pea had already given him the we can’t lose, do whatever it takes to win talk, and with his leather racing gloves on he was ready to put his foot on the clutch and the other on the accelerator to drive them into oblivion. So, with a reassuring flick of his wrist to Archie he signalled they were ready. 

Betty on the other hand was thriving on the atmosphere and chaos she had created. She knew she had rattled the Serpent King and it just boosted her confidence even more. She would be the one to take him down. He had no idea what she was capable of. 

“This was your idea B. If it fails there will be hell to pay.” Malakai threatened in a menacing tone. Giving a nod to Archie that they were ready.  
Betty was unphased by his warning of future punishment if she lost. Because she had no doubt in her mind that she would. 

“I’m not going to fail Kai.” She said putting on her black Raybands and staring down the road waiting in anticipation for that green flag to drop.

\----------

Like a lion waiting for the opportune time to strike its pray, the two drivers sat there waiting for the carnage to unfold. 

Three. Archie raised the flag. His arm shaking with the thought of his towns fate hanging in the balance.  
Two. He paused.  
One. He dropped it. 

Reflexes like a startled dear in headlights, Betty and Jughead darted out of the start gates and were already putting their cars into fifth gear 30 seconds into the race.  
There was no difference between them not even the adrenalin running through their veins. Both cars were as parallel as the lines they drove next to.

With the Ghoulies on the left and Serpents on the right neither of them dared take their eyes off the road to glance at each other. To see if one was going to falter or who would be the first to cave at the approaching bridge. 

In the first race Malakai had side swiped Jughead with his car to get over the bridge first. But it didn’t matter as Malakai didn’t have the skills to make the turn at the town of pep sign which is where Jughead regained his lead and held strong for the rest of the race. 

So, this time he was waiting for similar tactics. He saw a darkness in Bettys beautiful hazel eyes that was running havoc in her mind and knew that this race would be the perfect trigger for her inner demons to be released. To climb through the pupils of her eyes and possess her mind, body and soul. 

But just like the planet, the other half of every being is always light and at the same time she had so much light radiating off her. And he hoped that for this race those tight jail bars that were holding her demon’s prisoner would stand strong so he could triumph.  
But as their car wheels brought them closer and closer to the bridge neither driver was backing down.

“What the fuck is she playing at! Does she know this is a one-way bridge!” Sweet Pea barked wrestling in his seat, panic settling into his veins as he new Jughead would rather crash than back down.  
It was at this point that Jughead spared a glance over to his rival. And what he saw in that split two seconds shocked him. Malakai was reacting the same way Sweet Pea was. Apprehension and panic was written all over his face. He had no idea what Betty was doing and at this rate the likely hood of them crashing was now imminent.

Sweet Pea braced himself on the front dash and clamped his eyes shut. Jughead also clamped his eyes shut but not once letting up on the accelerator. At least if they crashed there would be no winner and the North side would be safe in his hands again. That is if they survived. 

“Shut the Fuck up Kai! I know what I’m fucking doing!” Betty yelled at her boyfriend. And indeed, she did. Because just off to the side of New Harvey bridge right at its head was the forgotten road to the old bridge. 

It had been closed off to the public but before the race, Betty had her friends remove the barricades blocking the way. It was a steep decent along a dirt road down to the bridge that was too low set for any bridge to be and so Betty left it to the last minute to turn. 

Her pussy boyfriend cowering in his seat next to her yelling profanities and begging her to stop only spurred her on more. She quickly looked over to the others and saw their impact ready faces and with all her strength turned the steering wheel to the left. Driving her off the main road and saving her from near death the drive became suddenly very rough and clouds of dust blocked her view. But she knew where she was going, who ever doubted her was a fool because Betty Cooper was fucking amazing. Down the hill, over the old bridge and up the other side, Betty lost a bit of momentum but hoped that when she finally re-joined the boys at the town of pep sign where the road eventually came out she would be winning. 

Jughead and Sweet Pea flew over the New Harvey bridge like lightning and around the first curve in the road. Opening their eyes and realising their blood was still running through their bodies and not spray painted all over road confusion washed over them both.  
Had Betty Crashed? Did she pull up? Or where they actually dead and Jughead was driving them into the depths of Hell?

Breathing heavily as though they were running a marathon Sweet Pea turned in his seat to see what had happened out the back window. But all he saw was the bridge growing more distant with every second and not a trace of that Red ford Mustang that not 20 seconds ago was right beside them.

Doing a double take and also checking his rear vision mirror Sweet Pea yelled. “There not there!” 

“What do you mean there not there?” Adrenalin and panic coursing through Jugheads veins.

“I don’t know dude they must have swerved and crashed off road because the bridge and road behind us is empty.” 

“Your shitting me! FUCK!” Jughead yelled slamming his hands down on the steering wheel and stepping harder onto the accelerator taking them up to 220 kilometres per hour along the now straight road.

“What? What the hell is going on Jones?”

“She took the old road. The old bridge.”

“But its blocked by bushes and barricades and its dirt!” Sweet Pea reasons in an attempt not to believe it.

“You think I don’t know that!” anger seething through Jughead now. He knew this would happen. He felt it in his gut the moment Malakai asked for a rematch. But he went against his better judgement his pride and ego getting the better of him.

“This was there plan all along! They must have checked the road before the race! I Fucking told you they would pull some shit like this!”  
“Well you didn’t have to agree to the race”

Jughead scoffed “And have you and all the other serpents think I was a coward? I mean you practically said yes to Malakai anyway before I had the chance when he asked for the re-race!” 

“Look they’re not even in eye sight and the town sign is just up head. We’re still winning. So, before you go blaming me why don’t you we finish the god damn race.” 

Sweet Pea was right the town of Pep sign was in sight now and Betty would have lost speed taking the dirt road. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions.  
But just off to the left streaking through the trees along that forbidden and forgotten dirt road was the ever-present red mustang. Its fluorescent colour didn’t go amiss by Jughead or Sweet Pea gaining on their winning lead. 

It was now or never for Jughead to make the turn if he wanted to stay ahead. Realising that Betty would already be driving back in the right direction when she turns onto the bitumen highway. He knows its time and so does Sweet Pea.  
Bracing themselves, Jughead pulls on the hand break at his high speed and yanks the wheel left hand down. Burning rubber, screeching tires and exhaust smoke engulfed the most important moment in the race but Jughead had no time to guess if the car is in the right position he just has to step on it because he wasn’t the only one making a scene.

Betty re-joined the bitumen road in a cloud of dust accelerating more than she should. Hearing Jugheads loud display of driving skills and the adrenalin he caused to pump through her veins, it created a want in her soul that craved him. Every inch of him. But now was her time.  
The moment was open, hers for the taking. The milliseconds that Jughead took to start accelerating again was the lag in his drive she needed to over take him. Increasing her speed more and more Malakai knew it too.

“Holy shit.” He said in aw of what was about to happen. The Ghoulies were going to take the lead.  
Both cars now accelerating in the same direction but one travelling faster than the other. Betty was getting excited shuffling forward in her seat she couldn’t help the unadulterated smile that rarely appeared on her pristine lips. Her plan worked and now it was time for the crucial moment. The take-over. The underdog to become the top dog, the victor to the spoils. 

Neck and neck they were along the road back. But not for long. This time everyone in both cars were glancing back and forth at each other. No one cared about the road this time.  
As Red inched further ahead than black like the night sky chasing away the days kaleidoscopic sunset Malakai flipped off the opposing team as red finally escaped the black Camaro’s shadow. Yelling triumphant whoops and fuck yeahs at the passing car Malakai couldn’t believe she had done it and in all honesty neither could she.

It was only a matter of formalities now. Betty had a half a car length lead over the Serpents so she made it first over the bridge this time and on the last straight to the finish line there was no way he would pass her. 

He tried to side swipe her but she saw it coming and swerved out the way avoiding the collision and costing them momentum even more. Seeing the finish ahead, everyone cheering, Betty felt like this was the biggest achievement of her life. It may sound stupid to some but Betty’s life had always been far from anything nice and it probably never would be, so she had so savour the happiness while it lasted.  
Crossing that line first and creating a plume of smoke from her tires when she stretched to a halt in a turning donut motion nothing in her life had ever felt better. Not even the best orgasm she ever had. Sitting there breathing heavily she just couldn’t believe it. Her hands were shaking, and her vision became blurry. She rested her head on the wheel and took a minute to take it all in.

Malakai on the other hand got straight out the car and lapped up all the praise from the other Ghoulies as though he had been the one driving. Shouting and victorious cheering were the only things that could be heard in the vicinity not even the still running engines of both cars.

But not all the voices were excited ones. Aggressive yelling from the Serpents bored into Bettys ear drums. Hearing the key word cheater pricked her attention to look up from her down cast eyes. But what the Serpents had forgotten is that there are no rules in hell. Betty slowly got out the car. Her breathing even now but her hands still shaking. Not receiving the praise Kai had only two of her friends that were at the race came over to congratulate her. But this is all she expected, the Ghoulies were not the type to give credit where it was due.

Closing the car door, she was engulfed by four arms hugging her tightly. Kevin Keller. Veronica Lodge. The two most important people in her life.  
“You were god damn brilliant out their Cooper.” Kevin whispered into her ear

“Yeah B, just amazing. Although not the most feminine way to show off in front of all these sexy, testosterone filled Fuck wits, it was still amazing.” Veronica said letting go of her.  
Betty laughed “Thanks guys. It was pretty crazy wasn’t it” 

She moved her sun glasses on top of her head and ran her hands through her hair in a calming manner.  
The other Ghoulies and Malakai had already started getting back into their cars, ignoring the very obvious glares and angry serpents trying to start a fight.  
“I guess we are heading back then?” Kevin spoke starting to make tracks for Ghoulie territory. 

“Yeah come on B. Party tonight you in?”

“Sure, V why not” Betty replied, looking forward to a good night out.

Pausing briefly to fix her hair and sun glasses again taking in the last seconds of this glorious moment her eyes fell onto a dark and stormy ocean. One pair of eyes were looking right back at her from the drivers’ seat of the Camero. Those dark and storm ridden eyes staring right into her soul almost willing her to combust from hatred. 

Watching his shoulders rise and fall from his heavy breathing and noticing the black curls that had fallen onto his face Betty couldn’t help but feel that want for him again. The want of what it would have been like to shake his hand at the start of the race. To feel his long strong fingers curl around her own. To feel that electrifying current from just the simplest of touches pulse through her and stimulate her body in sinful ways. 

But Betty didn’t smile at him. She was with Kai after all and she knew what she had just cost him, and she was sorry. Who knows what this will now mean for the sleepy town of North Riverdale.  
So, with a soft and simple salute gesture with her right hand, her eyes now tearing away from his she turned on her heal and made head way with her friends walking back to Ghoulie territory.  
The sun finally disappeared under the blankets of the wide horizon foreshadowing the eventual fate that the red sunset would inevitably succumb to the black storm that was the night.


	3. New Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three !!  
> Comment if you can spot the other movie references. Or just what you thought in general !! 
> 
> Sorry again for the mistakes. My writing isn't the best.
> 
> I love you all !!!

The heavy beat of the base music pounded out of the speakers like a nuclear explosion with the sound waves rushing out of the mushroom cloud. The waves spread through the trees and to the land far beyond the small abandoned farm house where the Ghoulie victory party was in full swing.

It was common every Friday night for there to be some sort of party or gathering at the farm house, whether it was hosted by the Ghoulies of Serpents. The major leaders of the gangs never went to the parties though, they liked to get high and drunk in their own twisted ways. So, the farm house was for the smaller members of the gangs to just go and get wasted. Even the occasional North sider appeared in the crowds from time to time.

It was the only time when there was a mix of Serpents and Ghoulies in the same square footage without a fight. Everyone was either too high on JJ or too drunk to care. Betty had even befriended one of the Serpents, Joquin De Santos, over a game of bear pong. She lost 10-6 but, in his win, he asked if her cute friend was seeing anyone.

When she had said yes Veronica’s boyfriend was Nick St’Clair, Malakai’s number two, he just laughed at her and pointed to who he really meant. Kevin. Going red in the face Betty told him that he was single and ever since then they had been friends. Occasionally sharing a conversation and smoke but nothing more. He was a Serpent after all. 

Kevin on the other hand saw him every Friday night specifically around the side of the house during their heated make out sessions. Betty and Veronica were happy that Kevin had found some joy in his life and weren’t about to ruin it for him. So, they let it slide. They didn’t have a problem with it per say, in fact, most of the serpents although drunk were nice people. But if any of the higher ups found out about it their lives would no longer be worth living. 

Tonight though, as Betty, Veronica and Kevin arrived at the house in Kevin’s red Mustang it was glaringly obvious that there were more people here than usual. 

“Nick has been such a pain in my ass this week” Veronica said getting out of the car.

“I’m so glad he’s gone for two weeks now. Cannot wait to get blind tonight.” 

“So just like every other Friday night then, Ronnie?” 

“Shut up Kevin. Just because your love life is perfect and mine and Betty’s is fucked doesn’t mean you get to harsh my buzz” 

“You know I love you guys.” Kevin says hugging Ronnie as his light-hearted apology. 

“Besides tonight is all about Betty and her massive win today.”

“Your right Kev. Come on B, you look so hot tonight why are we still standing out here?”

Betty laughed at her friends. She wasn’t looking to get drunk tonight or high she just wanted to escape from her lifeless Ghoulie world.  
“Come on you two.” She said as they walked over to the house.

In the yard people were standing around a bonfire drinking while others lounged on outside couches imagining dragons and little leprechauns with pots of gold. Inside however, was a different story.  
When the three of them stepped inside and stood in the door way they noticed a thick haze like a morning fog that lingers on low lying swamps. A Haze of white powder that was constantly being inhaled by everyone inside. 

The JJ was a drug that was made and sold by both gangs and so they never had a party without it. But the JJ that the Ghoulies dealt was slightly different. Whatever Malakai and Nick laced that drug with sent people to a different dimension. It was hard core shit, known on the streets as JJg. The g being for Ghoulie. 

But here tonight everyone was clearly still functioning so it had to be the regular stuff. Betty never went for the hard-core JJg only the occasional regular hit when she could find some. It being rare for a Ghoulie to find since you were classed a coward if you didn’t want their own poison. 

“Let’s get a drink before we hit the dance floor.” Veronica yelled over the pounding music to Betty and Kevin. 

All agreeing they moved to the derelict kitchen and fixed themselves a drink. Betty’s first cup of Jack and coke went down like a bitch. Wow she needed that. She promptly fixed her self another before the others had finished theirs. Betty was no light weight, so she would be set with her standard four drinks without having to worry about embarrassing herself or have Kai think she was having a good time with out him. God forbid. 

Nursing her second cup, Betty stood against the corner of a wall watching Veronica and Kevin make small talk with other Ghoulies and take a hit of JJ.  
“So, Cooper I heard you threw the rule book out the window today and cost my boss the race.” 

Just on the other side of the corner wall, to make it look like they weren’t talking business or even standing next to each other Joquin took a sip of his drink.  
“You heard right De Santos.” Betty replied smugly. Proud of her racing skills. 

“Jughead is not happy. You and your gang better watch out.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a warning Betty. I’m serious. You have no idea what you have just started.”

Moving off the wall and rounding the corner to talk face to face, Betty shook her head in amusement. “Well thanks for the tip. But it’s not my gang. I have no say in anything, you know that. So, whatever Jugheads problem is it’s not with me. I was just the driver the figurative ‘bringer or bad news.’”

“I know that and He knows that too but it doesn’t mean you don’t need to watch your back alright. Tell Kev to make sure he keeps one eye open.”

Betty chuckled and smirked “Ow so you’re not telling me this cause you’re my friend. You’re telling me this for your secret boyfriend’s sake?”

“Exactly. And I couldn’t tell him directly because he’s a drama queen.”

“Riiigghhtt” Betty said not believing him as they both shared an inconspicuous smile.

“Well I’m sure Kev would appreciate you going over to say hi at least anyway.”

“Yeah ill see you around Cooper” Joquin said starting to walk over to where Kevin was but before he got to far away he turned around and yelled, “By the way where did you learn to drive like that?”

“You’ll never know Serpent.” Betty yelled back smiling and taking another sip of her drink. 

Shortly after he left her in piece, Veronica came waltzing over to her as Kevin was now occupied by his secret lover. Unlike Betty, Veronica was a light weight and was already off in another world.  
“Come on B dance with meeeeee.” She yelled swinging her arms around and twirling in a circle. Her eyes were glassy and her voice trippy but Betty couldn’t help but laugh and smile at her friend.  
She was already completely gone and didn’t have a care in the world. She had clearly forgotten about her controlling and abusive boyfriend, her pregnancy scare earlier in the month and her father the devil incarnate himself.

Kai liked to think he was the feared leader of the Ghoulies but really Hiram Lodge was the puppet master and Kai, Nick and all the other Ghoulies were his puppets. Even his own daughter, Veronica Lodge.  
Malakai and Nick were the same chip of the old block. With the same father but different mothers they grew up apart. That was until Hiram Lodge brought them back together. It turned out that their father was good friends with Hiram. That was until his brutal murder by the South Side Serpents, while he was away on business in Riverdale many years ago. 

Back then he and Hiram were planning on building a prison right on top of Riverdale itself. The Serpents and their leader at the time, FP Jones the second, got word of this and stopped it the only way they knew how. Eliminate the puppet master. At that point there were two, but when one of them met their untimely demise it created a domino effect that landed Hiram behind bars for a number of years. But now he was back, wanting revenge and to finish what he started. 

He gave all his orders from a luxurious apartment in Switzerland, only ever coming to see his lackeys or daughter when plans went wrong. Veronica had loved her father once upon a time. When he was a criminal mastermind behind her back, never showing his true colours. But after finding out the truth about her mother’s death and in hysterics leaking his trade secrets to the officials, she was banished to live with Nick and Malakai. Never to escape his control.

Hermione Lodge had died in a house fire when Veronica was seventeen. The police report said that a candle had been knocked over starting the tragic accident. But one simple candle could never have turned a 10-million-dollar home built of Blue Steal to ashes.

“I thought you would never ask V.” Betty replied before finishing her second cup of jack and coke and taking Veronica’s hand leading them to the dance floor. 

Freaks by Timmy Trumpet and Savage blasted through the house rocking any unsteady house beam or wall to their cores. B and V were a force to be reckoned with on the dance floor. Every male eye trained onto them to watch their exposed bodies move with the beat and grind against each other. 

The heat and the vibrations of sound around them made them look like goddesses here on earth to tempt any naïve man into their clutches. But no one dared touch them for their keepers would rain down on whoever did with a mighty wrath even the devil himself would turn away from.

In their high, amongst the laughter and joy, between the sexy as fuck comments and hollering for Betty the best driver on the eastern sea board, two unexpected guests watched on.  
Their eyes never leaving the scene before them. 

One pair watched the beautiful raven. With her dark black hair dipped in sweat and her tight black shorts and V neck silk shirt that were specifically designed to torture him. He watched her dance atop a kitchen table with her best friend blissfully laughing in the moment. A picture that would live in his mind forever.

The other pair of eyes clouded with lust as they memorised every part of the blond angel of death. Her white short pants and white crop top where a stark contrast against her signature ghoulie leather jacket covering her shoulders. Jughead thought she looked even more gorgeous than she had at the race earlier that day. Maybe because in this moment she was so undoubtably happy it shone through her like the first light of dawn, blinding the demons inside her. She was a vision in white and he couldn’t help the feelings of affection creep up inside him.

When the song came to an end and the mysterious raven clasped her best friend’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately atop that kitchen table, the two men couldn’t take it any longer. They needed to look away. 

Watching them emerge from their dance haze and clumsily dismount the table heading to the kitchen Sweet Pea pushed through the crowd to get closer to this mysterious girl. He had no idea who she was but he was going to find out. 

Jughead stayed rooted in his position against the far wall of the house with a clear view of the kitchen and Betty. Originally, he had come to the party to confront her about the race. Convince her to change the bet and make her winnings worth her while instead of Malakia’s and keep the town his. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, he could see she was stubborn and loyal but seeing her tonight dressed like that and flushed cheeks from a hot as fuck kiss his task seemed near impossible now. 

Betty emptied a can of Jack and coke into a cup and took a long sip, needing it to help swallow that kiss and dull her senses to stand the loud music. She loved her best friend but girls just weren’t her jam. 

Jughead watched as she looked around the house curiously before suddenly growing very tense with what she saw. He noticed all the joy drain from her face as if she was an emotionless robot. Following her line of sight, she was staring directly at her friend who was flirting with fucking Sweet Pea. Of course. 

When Jughead looked back to Betty she was already looking back at him. Their eyes meeting from opposite ends of the house over the heads and bodies of everyone inside. Clearly stunned by his presence at the party, she stared at him, confusion now written all over her face. Jughead never blinking stared back at her boring a hole into her head with his intense gaze. 

Lifting her cup to her mouth once again, her eyes never leaving his as she finished it off and turned away from him making her way outside. Jughead took this as his cue to follow her.

Making his way through the crowd Jughead got caught between two Ghoulies fighting over the last straw of JJ and lost sight of Betty. Pushing through them and rushing past anyone who got in his way he tried to find her again but had no luck. She had evaporated into thin air. Slowing down from his jog to find her, he exited the back door. “Fuck” he said taking a frustrating exhale of air.

But a voice from the deep so perfect like nothing he had ever expected made him turn his head so fast it gave him whiplash.  
“Why are you following me?” Betty said confidently, trying to hide her nerves.

He would never forget those first words she ever spoke to him. She was standing in the shadows leaning against the wall with one leg bent so her foot rested flat on the wall. No wonder he didn’t see her when he came out. The garage joined the house right where she was standing and two gas bottles caged by metal stood on the other side of her leaving a gap between the garage wall and the bottles. 

“Why are you here Jughead?” she said again moving off the wall and approaching him, stepping out of the darkness.

“You have no idea what you have done letting Malakai win that race. You’re a fucking fool to even be with him.” Jughead spoke letting his emotions get the better of him as he looked her up and down, approaching her on the edge of the shadows.

“You have no right to judge my relationship with Kai just because I beat your ass at your own game.” Betty replied agitated walking even closer. Jughead hated that she used such a pet name for Malakai, he didn’t deserve her affection. Not with the things he had done. 

“Yeah well bending the rules until they break isn’t much of a fair race Betty.” He said emphasising her name trying to intimidate her. 

“Maybe I don’t like to play fair Jughead.” Betty answered quietly trying a different way to get under his skin. Seduction. 

And it worked. All reasons for coming to the party flew out the window and his feelings for her were the only thing on Jughead’s mind. Even though they had just met not quite 6 hours ago the force between then was so strong it could destroy an empire. 

“Well its clear Malakai only keeps you around for what you can offer him. Which other than your driving skills probably isn’t much.”

As quick as the words left his mouth her hand struck his cheek in a powerful slap that would hurt her palm as much as it did his face. Betty hated his speculations as they were laced with the truth and she couldn’t stand it. She went to push past him utter rage written all over her face. 

But she was grabbed roughly, one hand on her hip the other on her neck and she was pushed into the shadows and held against the brick wall of the garage. Jughead was holding her in a death tight grip as though she was going to fall off a cliff. No way was he letting her leave. He didn’t mean for what he said to sound so misogynistic but the fire that it ignited in Betty was one he was not sorry for. 

Their bodies were so close together, both of them breathing heavily but neither of them looking at each other. Betty was suffocating, not just from his noose like hold on her neck but in his intoxicating scent. She went weak at the knees as it infiltrated its way through her nose and body. Tobacco. Grease. And something else that was just so distinctly him, she wanted to bottle it up like a love potion she could get high on every day of the week. 

Jughead loosened his grip on her neck but still kept his hand on her skin loving the way it melted under his touch. Like butter. Soft and pure. 

He watched her chest move up and down loving that he was the cause of her racing heart. He had to tell his own body to calm down, just being around her made him feel all kinds of desire.  
Betty’s eyes were inline with his lips and she couldn’t not stare at them so pink and soft. She had been man handled many times before but this was completely different. When Kai did it, it was to show his power and authority over her but here now when Jugheads hands wrapped around her waist, fingers digging into her skin leaving marks of possession, it was because he wanted to touch her. To be close to her and feel her skin against his as much as he could. And she loved it. 

In a hushed voice his breath dancing along the other side of her neck Jughead managed to say “Let me make you a deal.” 

All he wanted to do was bear down on her neck claiming it as his with dark purple marks sucked into her skin. Run his tongue along its length and move to her ear to whisper sweet words that would make her moan his name in ecstasy. He let his eyes tell her this as he looked into them for one brief moment.

Whispering ever so quietly into the air between their faces Betty stumbled on her words feeling hot from their close proximity to each other.  
“I…can’t……” make a deal with you, she was meant to say but she didn’t get to finish as two people came out of the house blind with pleasure for each other. Assaulting each other necks and mouths as if it was the last crumb of affection they would ever receive again.

Not wanting to be seen or heard talking together Jughead immediately put his hand over Betty's mouth roughly staring down into her eyes again telling her to keep quiet. The intensity at which they looked at each other only made the situation so much hotter. If eye fucking was a thing they were doing it. 

The foreign couple then started to back into the shadows where Jughead and Betty were trying to stay hidden. The pair were clearly ready for the bedroom but were too overcome with each other to care. They hadn’t noticed Betty or Jughead standing against the wall and before they had a chance to Jughead moved them both again pushing Betty into the gap between the garage and the gas bottle cage.  
Jughead's body was now firmly pressed against Betty in this tiny hiding place. It just fit their two bodies and left no room to move. They were boxed in with Jughead's back facing the love crazed strangers just meters from them. 

Removing his hand from her mouth he slid it across to her cheek where it rested holding her face. They were so incredibly close now, closer than they were before. Betty was over whelmed by all her senses. What was she doing. Sure, they were hiding from view but her body was reacting the complete opposite of what her brain was telling it to. 

She was still so hot and breathing heavily. She needed to rub her legs together to relieve some of the pressure that they so badly needed but instead tilted her head upwards and slowly brushed her nose against his letting her lust for him overtake her actions. She could feel his stare, his breath, his hands all over her body and it was driving her insane. She wanted to be one with him in that very moment, combine their heart and brains together just so she could be with him forever.

Opening her mouth slightly to inhale more air her nose brushed against his again and this time he did it back as though last time was just an accident. It tipped Jughead over the edge. He leaned in just that little bit extra and precisely at the right angel and their lips brushed slowly for the briefest of moments, generating enough electricity to power a whole city.

It was like they were in a trance. In their own place where nothing else existed completely forgotten was the background noise, loud music and the couple making out behind them. They were in this moment together just Betty and just Jughead no walls or masks just them.

Opening his mouth slightly exhaling a shaky breath Jughead did it again this time going in for a passionate kiss, but Betty moved her head so their lips only grazed each other her breath entering his mouth instead. Holding her face more steadily this time he was determined to capture her lips. He was hungry for her like a carnivorous mammal who hadn’t eaten for days.

Yet again, he was met with disappointment. Betty was holding his Serpent jacket and shirt in her fists and angled him away from her again moving her body against his instead making them both moan. She wanted to kiss him so bad she ached for it but no good would come from it and she was going to listen to the one little voice inside her head.  
Knowing he wasn’t going to get what he wanted Jughead rested his forehead on hers in frustration, memorising the feeling of her body and the tiny movements of her fingers rubbing against his chest.

However, their moment was short lived when more people came out of the house.

“Jughead you out here?” Joquin yelled into the open. 

Tensing immediately both Jughead and Betty realised what they were doing as though for that one moment they weren’t themselves. Betty let go of his jacket and Jughead removed his hand from her face but leaving the one on her hip. 

Looking down at his hand taking a mental picture for later of what his hands on her looked like she whispered quietly “I should go.” 

And this time he didn’t stop her. She slid past him trying not to let anymore parts of their bodies touch she left him behind in the darkness and walked away flustered.  
Jughead then emerged as well from where they had been standing, running into Joaquin.

“Dude where the hell did you come from?” he said in surprise but continued talking “Wait it doesn’t matter what the hell are you even doing here I saw Sweet Pea inside talking up Nicks girl and he said you were here to fix this mess.” 

“Yeah so…?”

“Yeah so? What the fuck is wrong with you man you know what I’m talking about. If anyone of these Ghoulie's take it back to Malakai or Nick that you were here they’re going to think your planning something. Which you probably are but we don’t want them knowing that. Shit man what the hell.”

But Jughead wasn’t even listening he was still watching Betty. She was fixing her hair in an attempt to calm her hormonal body down as she walked into the darkness back down the dirt road to town away from the party.

“At least you didn’t confront Betty about the race otherwise we would be in even more deep shit.”

“Look Quin I know what I’m doing. But your right it was a mistake to come here let’s get Sweet Pea and go.”

Wanting to catch a glimpse of Betty one last time as he rode past her, he found Sweet Pea no longer flirting on death row and headed for their motor bikes. Starting his motor and taking off into the night he could never have imagined the nights events even if he wanted to. His plan completely disappeared when he saw here dancing and looked into her eyes. She was an enigma. A puzzle only he could solve because she was missing a piece and he was the exact shape that completed her.

Travelling down the dirt road Jughead waited to pass her but when he reached the main Highway she wasn’t anywhere to be found.


	4. Just Keep Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes you find

When Betty got back to the Ghoulie warehouse that night she was immediately tortured with questions about her night. The whole gang lived in a huge warehouse that had been converted into apartment style living on the west side of Riverdale. A fortress like Davy Jones’ Locker housing condemned souls for all of eternity.

The house of the dead had 2 floors each with 16 mini apartments, the top floor had only 10 as they were much bigger and the ground level was the bar. It had one long corridor out the back that housed three ordinary doors. Yet behind those ordinary doors extraordinarily horrid things took place. The least horrid being the concoction of JJg and its storage.

Malakai and Betty along with Nick and Veronica all lived on the top floor with the elder members of the gang as a sign of their superiority. Everyone else bunked in on the 2nd and 3rd floors fitting as many people into the apartments as they could. 

Word had gotten back to Malakai fast that Jughead and Sweet Pea had made an appearance at the house party and he was furious. Pacing back and forth in their makeshift living room he grilled Betty like a cop grilled their perp. 

But he was only met with simple answers to his pressing questions.

“I don’t know alright Kai! I didn’t see him” Betty yelled in frustration at him from her spot on the couch.

Betty’s lack of cooperation was like a lightning strike to a dry forest, eliciting an explosion of fire in Malakai tipping him over the edge. His hatred for the Serpents and frustration finally consuming him. Flipping the coffee table over and throwing his whisky glass against the wall shattering it into a million pieces. Tiny shards of crystal glass landed at Betty’s feet as she flinched away from the loud smash.

“Then what’s the good of you then? Huh?” Malakai yelled at her tauntingly, confirming precisely what Jughead had assumed earlier. Completely forgetting that she had just won the street race for him and served to him the North side of town he only cared about what she could do for him. 

She lied about talking and seeing Jughead because she wanted to make the situation as painless as possible. Listening to Malakai scream at her Betty completely shut down inside and out. She tuned out from the words he was spouting and just sat there staring at the broken glass on the floor, a symbol of how something so beautiful as crystal can be used and broken without a second thought. Just like her. 

She hated how Kai acted and spoke to her. He was a foul-mouthed carbon breather and she wished she had never fallen for him. But he was her first love. The first fire that was lit inside her body and now, even today, after everything he had done to her she couldn’t put out that last dwindling flame out. But that was not the reason she stayed.

She stays because she still owes him a debt. She puts up with his shit because he saved her when she was drowning. She owes him.

“The only reason I let you go to those things is to watch for suspicious shit like this! They are probably planning a raid or an attack on us now and they were there to suss out weak links. If you hadn’t been so high on JJg and self-absorbed in your own life, with Keller and princess Lodge you could have actually found out the fucking facts!”

Out of breath from his rant Malakai took a minute to breathe. His chest rising and falling at a tachycardic pace. He rubbed his face in frustration shaking it with disappointment. 

Betty still said nothing. She was on autopilot. Containing everything she wanted to yell and scream at him deep inside her. She instead clenched her fists so tightly her nails pierced the soft skin of her palms, allowing a warm metallic substance to seep out. Many times, she had talked back to Malakai, fighting against his words, even throwing her own glass of Jack at him but tonight she just couldn’t be bothered.

If there was one difference between Malakai and Nick it was that Malakai knew when he had gone to far. Too bad he couldn’t realise this before he crossed the line but he always settled with Betty after every fight. Where as Nick, the ruthless pig he is, just leaves Veronica in her catastrophic state of hurt in the aftermath of their contests. She wishes her and V had a way out of this life but with no money, no transport, no protection and no place to go the prospects were hopeless.

Coming to his senses at last, Malakai noticed Betty’s clear mental absence to the whole situation which was unlike her normal retaliation.

“B I’m sorry baby.” He says sitting down next to her on the couch. His thighs and knees touch hers as they sit so close on the couch. The feeling of him being so close to her right now, after melting at the touch from someone else, makes her feel sick and knowing what Kai was thinking (apology sex) Betty shuffles away. 

There was a time when Betty did love Kai or at least thought she did. Veronica had introduced them to each other five years ago. Kai was 21 and Betty being only 19 was naïve to his charm and wit.  
Veronica wasn’t completely involved with Nick and the Ghoulies back then, so she couldn’t warn Betty of the world Malakai would drag her into.

“Hey. Hey. Come here.” Malaki persists grabbing her thigh and face with both his hands roughly. Shuffling along the couch with her so they are still glued together, he cradles her face, just like Jughead had done hours earlier.

Fuck that man was hot Betty thought. But as much as she wanted to kiss him tonight, this, this was her life right here. She needed to make sure that she showed her loyalty to the Ghoulies from now on, forget the Serpent king and be Kai’s girlfriend like she owed him.

Or try as hard as she could.

Wishing he hadn’t forcefully moved her head up to look at him, they lock eyes. Into those swirling black holes, she sees nothing but a desolate waste land. No feelings, no love or appreciation just stone cold Ghoulie leader Malaki Price.

“I’m sorry ok?” He says quietly in the sincerest tone he could muster. Silently nodding once, Betty looks down at her lap again thanking the stars he let his grip loosen.

This was the same apology he had given her for the horrible incident last year, that Betty hated to think about. Back then his eyes were filled with sorrow, remorse and even love. But that was the night Betty finally fell out of love for him. Tears still welled in her eyes every time she thought about that treacherous night and what he had done. 

Exhaling a large breath of relief glad she had supposedly forgiven him, Malakai cracks a small smile that five years ago, would have made her smile back. Malakai did love Betty. She was his everything he just never told her or even behaved in a way that suggested it. She was the one person that made him feel like he was capable of good and not evil. The torch in his dark tunnel. 

He loved the way she felt, the way she would get goose bumps when he would run his hands up her legs. She was his drug that he couldn’t give up. He was addicted and he knew he was the luckiest son of a bitch to have her in his arms. Wanting to feel that in this moment of unease Kai angles her head up again to his and he locks their lips together throwing away the key. 

Betty kissed him back wishing he didn’t force her into these things. His tongue charged into her mouth trying to convey how much it loved to slide against hers. The kiss was passionate but Betty felt nothing. 

Taking a breath between the loveless contact of their lips, his scent envelopes her. It burns her nostrils like bleach and paint fumes. It’s so Kai, a familiar smell that she was use to but the whisky, Lynx deodorant and tobacco mix creates a new response in her tonight. 

That small hint of tobacco fires new synapses and neurons in her brain that reaffirms her thoughts and memory of a certain Serpent king. Was it cheating if you were thinking of another man while kissing your boyfriend? 

Probably but Betty doesn’t give a fuck in this moment and wishes Jughead was here right now massaging her mouth with his. Showing her how much he wants her and not just for what she can offer him but because he truly desires her. Jughead Jones was now living rent free in Betty’s mind and there was nothing she could do about it.

She had only just met him today and he was already making her feel things that she had never felt with Kai. Proving to Betty that what she had with him, had never been real.

Lost in her thoughts she missed Kai’s subtle movement of his hand up her thigh, moving higher and higher to the most wanted area of her whole body. Secretly even more important to him than the miles of area that the North side covered. Starting to mark her neck now with his teeth and tongue Betty leans away from him.

“No.” she says softly to him putting her hands-on top of his signalling to stop their crusade. But this just makes him kiss her harder rubbing the other side of her neck with his hand and sitting up straighter. 

“Yes.” He says into her neck pushing past her hands and into her pants. She was his drug or was it her pussy? he thought to him self as he went to push inside her. 

“No. Stop. I said fucking stop Kai!” Betty yelled at him pushing him off of her forcefully and standing up from the couch to get away from him. 

“FUCK WHAT?” He yelled at her hating that she pushed him away.

Frustrated and disgusted at her boyfriend Betty just shook her head in astonishment at how oblivious he was to her feelings. 

“You know you’re a sick fuck Kai.” Disgust dripping from her statement. 

Rage surged through him again as he let her words sink in. Even the sight of her now made him angry. Standing up abruptly, irritated to the bone, he acquires another crystal glass from the kitchen pouring himself some more whisky. Taking a long sip of his chosen poison he sighs loudly into the silence. Annoyed that she didn’t want to fuck. Angry that she was upset with him. Frustrated that the Serpents were clearly coming after the Ghoulies and irritated at life in general, he decides to call it a night.

“I’m going to need you to do an extra pick up next week.” Malakai mumbled into his whisky glass to Betty.

Moving back to the couch Betty decides to challenge him. “Why?” she asks.

“Because I fucking said so.” He replied forcefully. “And because we need more flour for the pancake mix since we are making triple the amount in getting ready to start selling on the North side in a few months.” 

Flour and pancake mix was the Ghoulie codes for their secret ingredient and their JJg. Used so that no stray ears listening to their conversations would know the true meaning behind it.

“Fine.” Betty replied quietly still not looking at him. At least that will mean two days away from this place she thought.

“Good. And clean this mess up, will you?” he referenced to the broken glass and destruction his earlier explosion had caused. 

Another use for Betty Cooper I suppose, she thought to herself as Kai slammed the bedroom door shut with an unnecessary bang. Normally Betty would head in after her shower but tonight she decided to sleep on the couch and for every night after that as well.

\--------- 

A week later Betty was making her second trip into town for the extra pick up. Her town day and regular pick up was normally on a Sunday when the town was quiet and all the shops shut at mid-day. But this week she was loving being in town on a Wednesday. The bustling streets of pedestrians, mums trying to drag their screaming kids into the dentist and the revving car engines driving past, made Betty feel light as a cloud. As though she was living a normal life in the free world. 

She had a few personal errands to run before 2pm when she was to meet the supplier at the North shore docks. So, she had plenty of time to even stop in at Pops Chocolate shop for lunch.  
Pops was open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and made the best food in town. Pops house burger and vanilla milk shake was her regular order and it was always remembered by the owner of the diner himself. Pop Tate. The nicest man that ever walked the earth. Always offering to shout her an extra milk shake and never fails to ask if she is ok. If Betty had known him when she was younger her life probably would have been very different. 

Not wearing her Ghoulie jacket until its needed later, Betty wore the clothes that she felt most comfortable in. A red flannel with the top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled to her elbows, jeans, converse and her black Raybands atop her head shaping her sunshine blonde hair as it freely danced in the summer breeze. 

Her mum always made her wear it in a tight pony tale when she was younger. Always strict with her appearance. So, now it’s always out, blanketing her shoulders, the way she likes it.

Walking further down the street Betty noticed a dishevelled looking man sitting in a side alley. A backpack as his only possession he wore a solemn expression on his face. As though the world was no longer his oyster, he gazed out onto the street watching the world pass him by. It was clear to Betty that this alley was the place he called home and not just because he looked and smelled like he needed a shower and had become part of the rubbish bin beside him. But because she had been in that position once before and knew the struggling vacant expression on his face.

Approaching him, Betty reached into her pocket and grabbed one of the two 50-dollar notes that Kai had left for her to spend on herself today. She didn’t need his guilt money and knew that this man needed food and tooth paste more than she needed anything. Betty hated that people walked straight past him not even sparing him a glance as though he was the used chewing gum stuck to their shoes. But not her. 

“Excuse me sir.” Betty spoke softly kneeling down to become eye level with the man.

“I just found this 50 here, in the gutter and thought you might want to have it.” She finishes handing him the note. On the outside Betty was a hard, tough young woman who was the girlfriend of a ruthless gang leader. On the inside however, she was the polite perfect girl that her mother had raised. 

The man looked at her in utter bewilderment “I…..” but he just couldn’t finish his sentence. There were no words to describe how surprised and grateful he felt in that moment for her kind gesture.

“Please take it” Betty says smiling softly at him “I know what it’s like”

Shocked at her statement the man cautiously took the money but not before clasping both of his dusty hands around hers shaking them graciously. “Thank you my dear.” 

It was as though he had never held or seen such heavily waited money in his life. Sharing a look of understanding and a genuine smile Betty stood back up. 

“You take care now.” She said as she turned on her heel and walked away. 

It was the little things in life that made Betty most happy. Like dancing on the kitchen table with Veronica or looking into that poor man’s weary eyes and seeing utter relief and gratitude towards her random act of kindness.

Or even buying a bunch of flowers. Her favourite was the kind that were always left at the end of the day because no one wanted the small cheap bunch to surprise their wife with. But Betty loved those bunches the most. They were understated, minimal, but had such character unlike the over bearing rose or lily. Thinking about her favourite flowers she decided to get some before she went home this afternoon. Sunflowers would be perfect. 

Now approaching the chemist, with an extra bounce in her step she went inside to pick up some perfume and her next set of ‘I don’t want to be pregnant at 24 pills’.

\-----

Jughead had had a terrible week. Not the worst week of his life but definitely getting close. Shit had well and truly hit the fan. Dealing with the fallout of the race and the outrage of his fellow Serpents and his father he was nose deep in Serpent business. 

Currently he was in town with Toni and Fangs collecting drug money from a few inconspicuous buyers. They had their regular customers, junkies and guys from the bar, but there were also a few people in town who no one would expect to associate with a lower-class substance like JJ. 

A bank manager. The town pharmacist and even Mrs Prue, an old lady who owns an antique store. 

The three of them had a system.

Toni would go into the chemist and buy a bottle of sunscreen each week as her cover for the exchange of money and substance.

Jughead would go into the bank and appear to have the Whyte Wyrm bars bank balance checked and books freshly updated for the month as his disguise.

And Fangs would visit Mrs Prue. She had the biggest crush on him. There were rumours around town that she fancied younger men and so no one thought anything of it when they say Fangs walking into her shop ever Wednesday morning. She always found some way to touch him and complement his physique and he hated it. Always taking her time and trying to keep him in the shop for as long as possible he just had to put up with it and wear his best fake smile no matter how cringe worthy the situation got.

Mrs Prue said it was her secret ingredient in her classic chocolate cake recipe to help with her memory but Jughead swore he saw her closing up the shop one night with a joint in her hand.  
Although these pickups were monotonous it was the main source of income for the Serpents. Without it they would only be surviving on the profit they made from the Whyte Wyrm bar where they all hung out. This was in stark contrast to the Ghoulies who made only small amounts of money from their pancake mix and more from the shady deals and trades they help Hiram with.

But know that the rights to the town were no longer with the Serpents, there was a high possibility they would all end up like homeless Harry. 

Normally it was Joquin who would be in Jughead’s shoes today but his father asked Joquin to “help him with something.” Jughead knew though, that his father was punishing him for his total fuck up last week with these small annoying jobs. Jughead thought that when his father retired he would be free to rule how he saw fit and not have his father watching over him. Ow how wrong he was.

FP was still the overarching leader in most people’s eyes as Jughead hadn’t yet earnt his place to sit on the throne. But he was in the process of planning a major take down of the Ghoulies to stop them from infiltrating the town that would win over the rest of the elder Serpents.

So even though he should be back at the Wyrm with Sweet Pea planning his masterful scheme. He was here in Mrs Prue’s shop loathing every second.  
He and Toni had met Fangs back at her shop because they knew she would be taking her sweet time. 

“Here we are then boys and pretty girl.” Mrs Prue said coming back to the front of the shop with her envelope of cash. “Three Hundred and fifty dollars. Would you like me to count it for you?”

“No. That’s fine thank you.” Jughead said forcefully and quickly wanting to get out of there.

“Are you sure? I probably should. With my age I’m always doing things wrong.” Mrs Prue says looking straight at Fangs with a sickly-sweet smile. 

“Really Mrs P you don’t have …..” But as Fangs spoke she was already taking the notes out one by one and placing them on the counter to count them. Exhaling loudly Jughead couldn’t hide his annoyance anymore. 

“20, 40….” In the most painfully slow order she began to count her cash. 

“Jughead just calm down. After this we are done for the day. Have some manners.” Toni whispered to him in a harsh tone scolding him for being rude.

“100,120….” Not listening to Toni and frustrated out of his fucking mind Jughead rolled his neck to the left and then to the right cracking it and trying to stay calm. Rolling it back to the left again he stared out the shop window wishing he was anywhere but here right now. However, amongst the pedestrians outside and cars driving through the main street with their radios playing the latest hits, he saw her. Across the street in all her beauty. 

It had been a week and a half since that night at the party and she hadn’t left his thoughts since. Every night she was there in his mind, in the shower, in his bed haunting his entire existence. He would call her Betts. His very own pet name for her and she would come undone every time he used it.

Jughead had to ask himself was she really there or was he just seeing what he wanted to be true. Closing his eyes hard together preparing for her to disappear just like she always did he opened them to find her still walking down that street looking free as a bird. 

He had never seen her in town, ever. He was here at least four times a week, getting supplies, meeting Archie or just to escape the Wyrm. So, what was she doing here? Was this the start of the Ghoulie infiltration into the pure town of Pep? 

Jughead completely zoned out from where he was and couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her sunshine hair softy blew in the breeze as if it was waving at him and she walked with such confidence and poise, if he didn’t know any better he would say she was just like any other normal woman walking down the street. 

He had never felt like this about anyone before and it was so foreign to him. Jughead didn’t know how to cope. But when he saw her stop and bend down to talk to Homeless Harry (as the kids of Riverdale called him) he knew she wasn’t like anyone else. He wished there was some way she could be in his life and not as vital element to his gang’s demise. 

Watching her talk to him and then outstretch her hand to him. Money attached to the end of her delicate fingers. Jugheads eyes went wide. He never imagined a ghoulie ever caring about anyone other than themselves. But then again Betty was no ordinary Ghoulie. 

Watching her stand back up and walk away he needed to know what she was doing in town. 

“You guys have got this covered right?” He said to Fangs and Toni backing away from them to the door.

“Jughead she’s almost done just fucking wait. Get back over here” Toni hissed at him.

But he couldn’t wait, he wasn’t going to let her disappear on him again. So, with an apologetic look and a quirk of an eye brow he left Toni and Fangs in the shop. 

“Jones!!” he heard after he exited the shop. But he was already half way across the road watching Betty enter the chemist to worry about how pissed his friends would be for skipping out on them.  
Slowing his walk and trying to act casual as he waited for her to come back out, he cursed at himself for being an idiot. Running after a girl like this. What had gotten into him? He didn’t think he had a passionate bone in his body until he met her and now all he can think about is driving his rock hard …

“Jones, son how are you?” 

Not letting him continue his train of thought which in hindsight was probably a good thing a gruff voice suddenly echoed in his ears. 

“Harry. I’m good man. How are you? I see your still choosing to sleep on the streets.”

Jughead had met Harry last month when he had come to town from Greendale. Being kicked out of his home Jughead offered him a spare trailer in Sunny Side Trailer Park where all the serpents lived. It was located on a large property just outside of the southside where they were free to do their own thing and spread out over the grassy land. Harry though had declined the offer saying that some solitude would do him some good.

“It’s not that bad Jug, besides tonight will be extra comfortable. Some woman just gave me fifty dollars.”

Fifty dollars. Holy Fucking Shit.

“Did she say anything? Why she came to this moral epiphany?”

“Just that she found it in the street and thought I should have it”

“Jesus” Jughead whispered to himself. 

“Very fine looking to. Wouldn’t mind her coming back to visit me.”

“Shut up you dirty old man” Jughead says as they both laugh together.

Glancing back to the chemist Betty appears out of the doors with a small paper bag.

Looking back to Harry Jughead begins “Look ill…” 

Not finishing his sentence, he quickly switches back to see where Betty was going but then finally adds “I’ll see you later Harry”

“You go get her Jones.” Harry said with a wink. Walking backwards and shaking his head Jughead leaves him there in search of Betty. 

Finding her again after rounding the corner Jughead tried to pick up the pace to catch up to her. Pops was just ahead he thought and realised she must be in town just to have lunch and pick up a few things. Nothing to do with Ghoulie schemes or take overs. So, he decided to stop following her. Malakai would never trust a woman to do anything for him anyway.

But God could he use one of pops burgers right about now. Maybe he could go in and get one anyway and coincidently she just happens to be there too, Jughead thought and saw no harm in that.  
But really, he wanted to hear her voice again. Anything to hear her honey like voice, so sweet and smooth. Caught up in his thoughts again, fuck he had to concentrate more, he was already stumbling into the situation head first.

\---

Betty had paused just outside Pops chocolate shop after finishing in the chemist to check her phone. The time was 12 noon and she had five overbearing messages from Kai and one missed call.

Malakai: B make sure you’re on time this afternoon

Malakai: Text me back B so I know you’re ok

Malakai: Fucking answer me Betty !!

One missed call- Who did not leave a message

Malakai: Sorry its just you never go into town on a Wednesday I don’t want you to run into trouble.

Malakai: I hope you buy something nice

Betty: Kai I’m fine I’ll be half an hour early to the pick up like always. I’m just getting lunch I wont talk to anyone. I know the drill ok.  
Immediately he sends back a thumbs up with “That’s my girl”

Annoyed at his incessant ways Betty placed her phone back into her pocket when she was suddenly run into from behind. A heavy body pushed her off her feet making her stumble to the side. Becoming annoyed immediately at the person she exasperatedly yelled “hey!” at them thinking they weren’t going to stop and apologise as no one ever did.

“Shit I ….” The man began to say but as Betty turned around and met his gaze he never finished his sentence.

Jughead. Fucking. Jones. Now she understood why Kai always said it like that. He had a habit of turning up in unwanted places.

Opening her mouth to say a sarcastic comment she struggled to find anything appropriate to say. Not wanting to look like a gold fish she closed her mouth promptly. Clearing her throat and giving him an annoyed glance and a huff, she walked inside the diner. 

Oh God this was not happening. Why was he here? Its like they were powerful magnets drawn to each other no matter how hard they tried to stay away. Maybe if she was cold toward him he would leave her alone and not mention their encounter at the party.

“Hi Pop. Just my usual thanks.” Betty said walking into the dinner which was very busy for its lunch time rush.

“Betty. I’m surprised to see you here today. It’s not Sunday already is it?”

“No, it’s definitely Wednesday Pop. It’s just a onetime thing today.” 

Nodding at her, Pop understood her usual goings on and that today she must have an extra job to complete. Always staying out of everything that went on in the town, Pop did know who Betty was and what she did every Sunday. But he never gave any sense of disapproval or judgement.

“One burger and fries with a vanilla milk shake coming right up.”

“I’ll have it here today, Thanks Pop.”

Normally she would get her food to go but she had extra time on her hands today and she wasn’t going to let Jughead or Kai ruin that for her.

So, finding the last empty booth at the back of the shop Betty takes a seat at the window, peering out to watch the world go by. 

Regretfully for her the bell over the shop door tolled again signalling a new customer. In some countries when door bells ring they mean death and at this moment Betty would rather die than have to be near Jughead. She couldn’t trust herself to behave when she wanted so badly to be touched by him again. He sent shivers down her spine every time, something Kai had never done. 

Please don’t come over. Please don’t come over. Please don’t come over. 

“Hey”

Fuck.

“Look I’m sorry for running into you outside alright. Completely unintentional” Jughead says defensively. 

“ah huh” Betty replies not moving her gaze from the window. With fear that if she did she would never look back.

“And I admire what you did for that homeless man out there. His name is Harry by the way and he really appreciated your kindness. Not many people are like that towards him”

She knew he was right, people are horrid towards less fortunate others and she wanted to tell him that she knew what he meant. But in reality, she didn’t even acknowledge him she just repeated her words over and over in her mind. Cold and distant remember Betty, cold and distant so he will leave you alone. You can’t be with him. You can’t be with him.

Feeling defeated and slightly annoyed at her behaviour Jughead decided to retreat away. He was obviously wrong to follow her. He knew she was with Malakai but he could see in her eyes that she was deeply unhappy. Jughead had felt so strongly for her at the party and thereafter and he swore she had too. But clearly her suffering wasn’t bad enough to want to escape he thought. 

“Anyway, I’ll let you get back to your window”

Jughead didn’t get very far though, as Pop was right behind him with both his and Betty’s food.

“Would you too like your meals here at this booth? There isn’t much free space in here at the moment.” Pop said looking at them both. Betty tore her eyes away from the cloud she was staring at to politely acknowledge Pop. 

“Ahhum” Betty and Jughead both say quietly at the same time. Neither of them knowing the right thing to do was. They both wanted to eat their food. They both wanted to sit together and listen to each other’s voices. They both wanted to be close to each other and yet they didn’t say anything.

“Well I’ll just leave the plates here and you two can decide. Your drinks will be over shortly. Enjoy the food kids.” and with that Pop Tate, the only thing stopping them from completely devouring each other was gone.

Clearing his throat to try and fill the awkward silence, Jughead reluctantly went to pick up his plate. No way was he going to go and share a table or booth with anyone in this town. He would just have to inhale his burger and chips and get the hell out of there.

“Wait.” Betty surprises herself as she speaks. 

“Your food is already here and I don’t think there is a spare seat in the house so just sit.” She hisses regretting her decision immediately but she was already going to hell so why not make the journey more interesting.

She wanted him to stay and for once she didn’t care what Kai would do to her if he found out.

Slowly sitting, surprised at her gesture, Jughead takes off his serpent jacket to make sure no one would recognise them together. 

“Look about the other week. I had one too many drinks and I wasn’t myself. We never should have …” She lets the silence fall onto her sentence, not even knowing how to describe what they did. 

Jughead didn’t know what to call it either but he knew she was lying. She was the one who stopped him from completely taking her on that wall to begin with.

“Well technically we didn’t do anything” Jughead said flicking her a glance before taking a bite of his burger. 

“You know what I mean.” Betty said taking their drinks form the buss boy and placing his strawberry milkshake in front of him. 

“I’m surprised your even talking to me since I have nothing to offer anyone” she says looking him dead in the eyes quirking an eye brow. She would never forgive him for that comment.  
Well maybe one day, when he had shown her how sorry he really was, she thought sexily.

“I didn’t mean for that to sound so fucked up. Sorry.” He paused before continuing.

“I’m sure you could offer me plenty.” He winks at her. Trying to hide the lustful chills that spread through her body, she only offered him a sarcastic chuckle in return. She would get him back for that.  
They continued to eat their food in silence that was no longer awkward. Betty carefully spared him a few glances as he ate, always looking away when she thought he was going to catch her. 

“You like Pop’s house burger?” Jughead asks after a while as they were on the last bits of their meal.

“Mmm” Betty moaned with a mouthful of food. “It has a certain twang. I like it.”

“It’s anchovy”

“What?” Betty replied, pausing half way through her chewing to look up at him.

“Anchovy”

“Fuck your joking. I hate anchovy.” She said, surprised as the burger tasted so amazing. 

“Pop let me make my own burger since I’m here so much and people liked it enough that he made it permanent.”

“Well its really good. Even with the secret ingredient.” Betty applauded him giving him a genuine smile.

“Thanks. Judging by your taste in food and racing skills I’m sure in another life we would have been friends.”

Smiling seductively, Betty reached for her milkshake. Dancing the straw around in the cup and letting it linger on her lips she softly replied “I don’t think you and I would ever be friends.”  
Arching her eye brow at him sexily, she looks down at her shake and takes a long sip leaving Jughead to stew in his flustered state. Payback.

They continue to eat and finish their drinks in silence but eventually it’s interrupted with the vibrating noise of Betty’s phone on the table.

“Are you going to get that?” Jughead asks.

“Nope.” She says popping the P and draining the last remanence of her shake from the glass.

“He keeps you on a pretty tight leash, doesn’t he?”

“It’s really none of your business.” She says defensively. All the light-heartedness now dissipating from their booth.

“Why are you even with this gang anyway. Shouldn’t you be off making mummy and daddy proud with big achievements or something?”

Raising her eye brows at how forward and direct he was being it made her angry. He had no right asking about such a touchy subject in her life and she didn’t want to talk about it. But it was the second time he had asked her why she leads the life she does, so maybe if she did tell him something he would just drop it. 

“If you must know.” She says exasperatedly and sighing deeply “my parents along with my younger brother and older sister died in a car accident when I was 19.”

“Shit I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“Obviously”, she says quietly but it actually felt good to talk about it as she hadn’t in so long. Her original thought was to just tell him that one detail but it was like pandoras box had been opened and now she just couldn’t stop. All the hurt and memories resurfaced in her mind that she had tried so hard to forget and she just wanted to let it all out. 

“I was left with no other family, my father’s gambling debt and my mothers reputation of being crazy. I had to sell my childhood home and even then, it wasn’t enough money to cover his debts. So, I just skipped town and left it all behind, I fell off the grid. I lived on the streets in a women’s shelter at 19. Do you know how hard that was? I had lost everything.”

“And then you met him?” Jughead asks, already knowing the regretful answer. 

“Well not exactly. I met Veronica, my friend who I was with at the party the other week at a bar I was waitressing at and then she introduced me to him a month later. He said he would pay my debts if I just did a few jobs for him. Then I guess it just snowballed form there. I just wanted that old life gone and I was still so hurt from it all I said yes.”

Towards the end of the sentence Betty’s voice became very quiet. Talking about it all allowed her to release the toxicity that had built up inside of her but it was all still so raw for her. She had never fully grieved for her family. She never even went to their funeral. She hadn’t thought about them in so long and now when she finally opened up it was to Jughead Jones. The one person who could use this against her. 

“I can’t believe I just told you all that. Please forget everything I just said. Shit” Betty cursed at herself. Why did she feel like she could trust him and tell him all of that when she knew full well that she couldn’t.

Jughead couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She was such a strong, beautiful woman. How could so much hurt and evil be in her life. The feelings he was trying so hard to supress down in his gut for her where now ruling over his body and knowing this about her only made them stronger. He could see she had become very uneasy and regretted telling him by the way her fists clenched and her eyes darkened. 

“Hey. Hey.” Jughead whispered reaching across the table and clasping her hand in his.

“I’m not going to use this against you Betty. Full Disclosure ok. And I’m sorry for what happened to you.” His voice was so genuine and pure. Just like it should be if you truly cared for someone.

Nodding in thanks Betty slowly and reluctantly shrunk her hands away from his. It was one thing to let him sit with her across a table but for him to touch her in this affectionate way was just too much. His fingers were like hot branding irons every time they touched her. Leaving his mark wherever they touched. 

Not looking at him and missing his warm touch her phone buzzes for the fifth time. Flipping it up to briefly look at the dozen messages she notices its 1pm. 

“I have to go.” Betty says quietly to Jughead looking back up at him. 

“Yeah of course.” He replies. Disappointment dripping from his casual remark. 

“Shit to do, people to see. You know how it is.”

“Yeah.” Jughead says laughing. He did know. He should be doing other shit right now but he wasn’t and he wouldn’t change a thing.

Both standing from the booth, it became suddenly very awkward between them again.

Jughead didn’t want to say goodbye and neither did Betty but it had to be done. 

“Well I guess I won’t see you around then.” Jughead says sarcastically, smirking.

“You got that right Jones.” Betty replied giving him a quick smile in return.

And with that she was leaving him again, standing there once more. She didn’t want to go. She totally could have eaten another burger with him but this was fates way of telling her that eventually she would have to leave him. But only for him to come and find her once more.


	5. Elegantly Wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> There are a few movie and song references in this chapter see if you can spot them.

It had been 2 months since Betty had seen Jughead at Pops. She hadn’t been counting, she was just very observant of the calendar and what day it was. 

Like today, for instance, was a Saturday. 

Night to be more precise. The last night before Nick, Malakai and the rest of the Ghoulies bit down hard into the north side of Riverdale with their sharp teeth tearing it limb from limb. Infecting it with their straws of death and polluting it with their violent and controlling ways. Not that they hadn’t already been terrorising the streets and teaching who ever challenged their new ownership a painful lesson but from now on it would become much worse.

The Ghoulies were rising over the town like a powerful overlord and there was no one to stop them. A year ago, Hiram Lodge had used his manipulative ways to bring some new information to light about Riverdale’s very own mayor McCoy. She had been conspiring with the towns sheriff to rig the votes in the upcoming mayoral election. 

But not only this, they were also having a secret affair. Two married people, with children, taking part in a cardinal sin, and Hiram exposed them.

No one knew how he found this information but needless to say they were swiftly ejected from their positions, leaving the town susceptible to Hiram’s plague of evil.

The two sinners ran away together in blind passion, not even caring about the people they left behind. The Sheriff had a son who he dearly loved but not enough to even tell him he was leaving. This boy was only 19 at the time and his name was Kevin Keller. 

The puppet master had strings everywhere and he only had to pull a few to get both the mayor and sheriffs positions filled with his own blind sheep. Following any order Hiram would give them it allowed him to take complete control of the town.

That just left one last piece in his overarching plan. The Southside Serpents and their hold on the town. But as of two months ago they were no longer a problem. Their defeat was the last key in a series of locks that were now finally open. As soon as the Ghoulies deliver one more batch of pancake mix and collect its earnings, Hiram would have enough funds to begin construction. 

It took the Ghoulies two months from gaining power of the town to be ready to sell their product, as the process of adding their special ingredient took many hours. 

Malakai, Nick and a few other top Ghoulies spent weeks in the back rooms of the bar every night working to get it done. And now that it was all complete, packed and ready for dealing it was time to revel in their glory. 

Thursday nights were normally when Malakai gave Betty the night off to spend with her friends. He would always drive to Greendale to deal and be back by 4am sharp. But tonight, he had told her he would be in the bar all night getting high as fuck and drunk out of his mind, so to not bother him.

The other Ghoulie women either joined their men or had a gathering of their own in their apartments. 

So, tonight as the loud voices of Malakai, Nick and the rest of the Ghoulie’s echoed throughout the apartment building Betty, Kevin and Veronica tried to ignore it as best they could.  
They were all lounging around Veronica and Nick’s large apartment watching Netflix and drinking their problems away. Nick’s apartment was much darker than Malakai’s. Just like his soul.   
Betty could feel the cold torture that Veronica experiences here every day as she sat on the floor looking around. There were pale blood stains on the carpet and alcohol bottles scattered everywhere that weren’t just from them.

A permanent nicotine haze also lived in the apartment, continuously maintained by Nick’s chain smoking. How Veronica didn’t get nightmares every night from living here Betty didn’t know. There wasn’t a single vibe of positivity that radiated off apartment 36 and Betty felt edgy just being there.

“Guys I think I had a bit too much to drink.” Betty mumbled, as she leaned against the couch on the floor. 

“Kevin what did you mix with my drink?”

“I don’t know a bit of everything.” He chuckled clearly feeling his drink too.

“B just relax. Nothing bad is going to happen from getting tipsy.” Veronica said from her seat, making a cloud of smoke appear out of her mouth like a dragon.

But how wrong Veronica was. Betty hated letting her guard down, stuff always happened for the worst when she did. Time to sober up she thought, reaching for the bowl of chips on the coffee table. 

“You know, Nick said Daddy actually asked about me when he was there. I mean if he really cared why doesn’t he just visit or call?” Veronica asked into the silence for anyone who was listening to answer.

Nick had returned three weeks ago from his business trip away. He was seeking out new suppliers and meeting Hiram for talks about their deals. Real father son bonding.

“Well you know he’s like Satan right Ronnie. The worst of the worst.” Kevin replied, hate dripping from his statement, as he crawled over to her from where he was sitting, staring mindlessly at the moving pictures on the TV.

“Yes but… I don’t know I guess I always thought he would change one day.”

Veronica got extremely happy when she was high and really depressed when she was drunk. This was one of those moments. 

Taking a sip of water Betty consoled her best friend.

“V one day the world will change for all of us and your dad won’t even matter to you anymore. Mark my words.”

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but deep-down Betty did believe that one day everything would change for them. Good always defeated evil. So, eventually the Ghoulies and Hiram would have to be put to an end. They just had to, Betty contemplated as she drank more of her water.

“Well I think your wrong Betty. We are all stuck here and if this ship sinks we go down with it.”

Kevin had been acting differently these past few months. Always looking on the negative side. Always disappearing for hours on end during the day. It was like he was losing himself to the world and Betty and Veronica were losing him too. Maybe Joqiun’s influence had something to do with it. Forbidden love was a sad thing. Or maybe it was because it had been two years since Kevin had become trapped in this life.

Kevin always knew he was gay and loved working at a small café in town. But after his father left and thinking it was all his fault, as his father never really accepted his life style, he became consumed with darkness. An undeniable urge to drive a knife through the heart of Hiram Lodge consumed his thoughts.

So, one-night Kevin went out into Fox Forest to spy on the Ghoulies, to try and find out more about Hiram Lodge. But in his realisation and panic about his morals and what the hell he was doing he made himself known to a curious observer. 

He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be beaten and taken away but he didn’t know that only one Ghoulie was coming over to see what was rustling in the bushes. Without a second thought he sprang from his hiding place and stabbed the approaching man with the knife he was carrying for protection. Kevin didn’t mean to kill him, only jab the surface of his body. He didn’t think he even had the strength to drive the knife in as far as he did but the adrenalin rushing through his body told meant otherwise.

As he stood there, in the dark forest and watched that innocent man drop to the ground and his last breath leave his body, Kevin could only come to one conclusion. He was a monster.  
Making a break for it, he completely forgot which way he had come from and ran right into the thick of the large Ghoulie gathering. Kevin didn’t really remember much after that or at least that’s what he told Betty and Veronica when he shared his story. But instead of killing him the Ghoulies showed mercy. Instead they condemned him to a life time of service to the gang to repay the life he took.

Betty felt condemned herself just like Kevin and knew a bit about wanting someone she couldn’t have. Jughead Jones had been living in her brain and taking up all the seats on her train of thought for months now. Not once in the two months that had passed since their last encounter had she not thought of him. 

She wondered if she would see him on Sundays when she went to town or what he was planning to do to stop Malakai and Nick’s take over. Even every time she bit into Pops house burger and tasted that subtle hint of anchovy she thought of him.

But most recently she thought of him late at night. She imagined him sitting in his office, vodka glass in hand struggling from a hard day of Serpent business. He would then look up from his down cast, tired eyes and they would immediately darken and fill with lust.

Betty imagines herself standing in the door way dressed in black almost non-existent lingerie ready to make him feel so much better. She would walk over to him slowly, their gaze forever locked together. Swivelling in his chair so that he wasn’t behind his desk anymore, giving her full access to him, he would watch her with a look of hunger in his eyes. Like he was a dangerous animal. Like she was a Pops burger he loved so much. She wanted him to devour her just like he did that burger all those weeks ago but taking so much more time. 

She would sit on the edge of his desk to start. Legs crossed high up on top of each other showcasing their length. Her hands would seductively drag up and down one of his arms making chills run through his spine with anticipation for their night ahead. 

They would then travel down to his thigh where she would just be able to reach with her out stretched fingers and trace lines over his crotch making   
him feel even more turned on and harden by the second. 

“Bad day Baby?” She would ask him. Lust dripping from her words like the temptress she was. 

“You could say that.” he would reply, eyes closed consumed by her movements. 

“Maybe I could help with that?” 

Eyes springing open, that would be it. 

He would abruptly stand snatching up her invitation to fuck her without hesitation. He would take her right there on the desk completely dominating her. Hard and fast. Already ready for each other they would go straight to the relentless movement of their bodies inside each other. Screaming each other’s names in pleasure as they both would reach their peaks together. Betty would be so engrossed with pleasure she would take several minutes to calm her breathing.

The second time would be not long after that back in his chair. Slow and passionate. She would ride him forever if she could. Rocking back and forth he would whisper sweet words into her delicate ears making her come undone every time. She would come twice before he would eventually give in to her begging and passionate touches. Leaning his head on her shoulder as he finished, they would stay connected never wanting to part. Intoxicated by every minute they were together. 

Then again, against the wall near the door as they were trying to leave and make their way home to bed. She would grab his body and push him into the wall finally showcasing her dominance over him. She would drop to her knees not being able to get enough of him. Jughead never complaining, would roughly entwine his fingers through her hair to hold her in place, adding more pressure as he built to his release. Betty loved the way he felt pressed against the back of her throat, slightly choking her. But seeing his reaction when she would swallow his full load, cleaning him up, would make it all the worthwhile. 

Feeling the heat build in her pants, Betty was consumed by her need for him in that very moment.

“BETTY!” she heard. Veronica's voice registering in her brain. 

Shaking her head to help her snap out of her hot fantasy sex haze, Betty realised that Kevin and Veronica were having their own conversation now and had totally moved on from their previous depressing mood.

How long had she really been spaced out for?

“What?” She asked them confused as she hadn’t been listening.

Kevin went to scold her for being ignorant to their conversation when her phone started to ring.

All three of them froze. 

It was like one of them was being called to their execution. 

Veronica and Kevin looked at her. Fear riddled their faces, not wanting her to answer the phone. But she had to. They all knew who it was. There was only ever one person who called Betty. Malakai. But the thought of him calling her now and imagining the state he was in and what he would be wanting is was what scared them all the most. 

Reaching for it she held the vibrating piece of technology and reluctantly swiped right.

“Hey” She answered, trying to play it cool and not show that she was tipsy. Veronica and Kevin watched on, trying to read Betty's face for any sign of emotion.

They could hear his muffled voice on the other end of the phone, talking at Betty and slurring his words. 

“Ok….. I’m coming.” Betty said before ending the call.

“What did he say?”

“What does he want?” Her friends asked in unison, clearly panicked as no one was ever invited down stairs to join their festivities.

“He wants me to go down stairs. He said he needs my help.”

“Your HELP?” Both Kevin and Veronica yelled shocked. 

“I’ll be back.” Betty said quietly, getting up nervously. 

Her friends didn’t give her any encouraging words. What could they say. So, they just watched her head for the door like it was the last time they would see her as the Betty she is now. Coming back forever changed. 

“We will be here.” Veronica then said as Betty was half way out the door. Knowing full well she would need her friends when she got back.

They were all thinking the worst would happen and it could. But it also could just be nothing. A simple, “fetch me another bear because I’m too lazy to get off my ass and get it myself.”

So, Betty decided to focus on that.

\-----

It was a cloudy night that Saturday and Jughead hoped it wouldn’t rain on their parade. The thick blanket of grey marshmallows hid the twinkling stars and moon light that would normally illuminate their dark faces in the night. Jughead hoped that this ominous weather wasn’t a precursor for their night ahead.

Tonight, was Jugheads moment to take that Serpent crown and rightfully place it on his head without question. He had been planning for this night since his embarrassing loss at the street race two months ago and it had finally come to fruition. 

He had intel that tomorrow the Ghoulies would be moving their newly made product out of town and also into the streets of Riverdale. So tonight, it would all be packed in their store room, ready to for fill its destiny tomorrow.

That’s where they would strike. Like the vicious Serpents they were. They were going to storm Ghoulie territory and destroy it all. Both gangs had an unspoken rule that neither of them would ever venture into each other’s land and start a fight. It was always done on neutral ground, like the street race. But Jughead didn’t care about keeping the peace any more, he needed to stop their plague of death before it was released and everyone else agreed with him too.

Joquin had said that he could get them inside the Ghoulie castle and from their they just needed to stay hidden and get out alive. The first time Jughead went to the Ghoulie hangout he had been picturing dungeons and castles and moats. But was surprised when he found no moats with severed heads bobbing in them only dusty car tracks that could be mistaken for those medieval like channels.   
The Serpents always joked about the Ghoulies as they really were a bunch of tyrants. 

“And you’re sure we will be able to get in Quin.” Sweet Pea asked, slightly concerned having no faith in his friend.

“Yes! stop asking me and just trust.” Joquin hissed back, annoyed that Sweet Pea had asked him three times already. 

An array of guns and knives were laid out on top of the bar in the Whyte Wyrm as Jughead, Sweet Pea and Joquin inspected them for practicality and firepower. 

Showing their authority and loading their bullets up like Tom Cruise would do in his latest block buster film, the three men exuded confidence and intimidation. Each packed two guns and one knife into their pants and jacket, ready for a battle bigger than Gettysburg. But their aim was to never let it come to that. Jughead was also the one to carry a small lighter and a flask of petrol which would be just enough to start an uncontrollable blaze of heat. 

Other Serpents gathered in the bar to bask in their preparation, while Toni worked in the bar and watched on. She had seen them prepare to go to war many times before but this time Jughead’s father wasn’t there to take a bullet for him if things went wrong, and that made her nervous. 

The atmosphere was filed with their looming threat towards the Ghoulies. They were going to annihilate them tonight. Stop them in their tracks. For a while anyway. Jughead new he was starting a war and the Ghoulies would retaliate but it was a price they had to pay. His other Serpents who were staying behind were all ready for a fight if the Ghoulie revenge happened tonight.

“Fangs you know what you’re doing tonight?” Jughead asked in an authoritative manner as he stashed his second gun into his pants.

“Drive the van to the grave yard to drop you all off. Then drive to the manor and park off in the trees near the side of the front gate ready to get you guys out of there.”

Jughead slapped him on the back in appreciation. “Good. You’re our ticket out of there. Don’t Fuck it up.”

“Are we ready boys?” He asked, looking at the formidable scowls they wore on their faces.

Receiving a resounding yes from his friends, they were ready to head out. Doing one last mental check of the plan, FP Jones the second, the retired Serpent king stopped Jughead in his tracks. 

“Son.” He said putting a hand on Jugheads shoulder. It was the most affection the two men ever showed towards each other.

“Don’t get killed.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it dad.” Jughead replied, nodding once in understanding of the double meaning to his remark. I love you son. That was the true meaning but those words were never spoken. So, with one last familiar glance at each other, the three young Serpents left the safety of the bar and entered into an unknown adventure. 

Riding in the van they were all silent. Their thoughts consumed them. Would they live to see the sun rise? Was Joquin sure he could get them in? Even though he had said without a doubt that he could. For a brief moment Jughead even wondered if he would see her again tonight but he couldn’t let that distract him now.

Jughead looked down at his gun and inspected it for scratches. It was his favourite. It had a chrome handle and his initials carved into it. He had only killed three people with it but he would not hesitate to use it on Malakai. 

The thought of having blood on his hands use to bother him but those three people were the scum of the earth and deserved everything they got. So, he quickly got over it.  
Coming to a halt, jerking forward in their seats as the van braked, the three of them all looked at each other. 

“This is it.” Sweet Pea said dangerously. 

Fangs opened the van doors and they all jumped out, creating a plum of dust as their boots hit the ground. 

“See you all on the other side.” Fangs spoke, hoping that in fact he would see them, and not some version of them with blood running out of their organs. 

Giving a wave of dismissal the three Serpents walked off into the darkness. The Ghoulie manor was on the edge of Fox forest in the middle of nowhere. There wasn’t much that constituted the west side of Riverdale, other than land fill and a few car yards, so getting there undetected should be pretty easy Jughead thought.

But of course, the Ghoulies lived near a grave yard. Nothing like a bit of death in the morning to start their day, Jughead joked in his mind trying to dull his nerves. The grave yard was a few Kilometres from their target, so they trekked through the shadows of tall trees to make sure they weren’t seen. 

Following Joquin’s lead they climbed over the short brick wall that encased the tall building when they arrived. Its sole purpose was a landscape feature to deter any enemy’s and showcase their superiority but to Jughead it resembling a modern-day castle moat if ever he saw one. Sprinting from the wall they sprinted through streaks of light from shining windows and made it safely into the shadows once again. 

Rounding the back of the building and ducking under numerous windows being careful not to cast a shadow into the light they could hear loud voices and music coming from inside the bar.   
Jughead had trusted Joquin when he had said that he could get them inside and that the store room was far enough from their main bar that his plan would work. How Joquin knew this Jughead couldn’t figure out but he hoped he was right.

Suddenly Joquin halted their stealth like movements. They had reached a back door. It was blocked by wooden crates that clearly once held alcohol. As Jughead and Sweet Pea stayed pinned flat against the building they watched Joquin quietly move them out the way. Like night cats surprised by any movement the door fell ajar. 

“Never fucking doubt me again Sweets.” Joquin said angrily but smirking at the same time as he had just scored a massive win for them. Jughead and Sweet Pea looked at each other with utter curiosity and amazement as to how Joquin knew that this door was here. Let alone left open. Its almost as though someone had left it like this for them. 

Quietly opening the door wider, Joquin and Sweet Pea stepped foot into the house of death not knowing if they would come out alive. As Jughead was about to do the same he paused briefly. He let his eyes travel up the wall of the building and finish at a top floor window. The only window with its light on.

He stared up at it. Thoughts of Betty being so close and yet so far riddled his mind. 

“Come the fuck on Jughead.” He heard from the darkness. A harsh whisper from Sweet Pea was all it took for his ruthless demons to overtake him and they would stop at nothing to get this job done. This time he wasn’t going to let her win. 

Entering into the beginning of a long hallway, Jughead struggled to see where he was going. If it wasn’t for the light at the end of the corridor, where it led out into the bar housing all the loud voices, he wouldn’t be able to see a thing. But he did notice a rustic staircase and a few assorted skull artworks on the walls. 

Malakai and Nick must be completely drunk out of their fucking minds by this point of the night Jughead thought to himself. Their intoxication and total euphoria at this very moment was what reassured the three Serpents that they could do this undetected. 

Thank fuck for their ego boosting festivities. 

“Where do we go from here?” Sweet Pea whispered to Joquin who was just ahead of him. 

But he didn’t answer. He just waved his hand in a forward motion and they followed him. Going further into the lion’s den they came to the middle of the hall where three doors curiously stood.   
One of them had light seeping out from under its door and the three Serpents knew that behind it was the gold they were looking for. 

Opening the door as quietly as they could, not making a sound, what they found was more than they had bargained for. Not only was the whole stash of JJg and the equipment they use to make it, sitting in front of them, but also four wooden crates of pristine murderous weapons that were yet to be completely boxed up and made ready for shipping. 

All three of their eyes widened at the sight of the unused ammunition and Jughead wasted no time in getting to work.

“Ok, Quin take all the extra packing out of these crates and just fill one with as many of these as possible.” Jughead gestured to the masses of guns just casually lying around the room. 

“We will take what we can. Sweet Pea help me move these plastic bundles of product together so it will be easier to burn.” 

And so, they got to work. It shouldn’t take them long and then they would be out of there Jughead thought relieved that his plan was running smoothly so far. Getting his flask of petrol out of his jacket pocket, he opened the lid and poured it all over the floor and the pile of drugs the Ghoulies had worked so hard to make. It wasn’t much but it was enough to start the inferno they needed. 

Suddenly Jughead’s ears pricked up at the sound of threatening footsteps coming down the corridor. Making him go completely ridged and his heart rate fly through the roof. The haunting sound of a boot heel clicking against the cement floor just outside, echoed into the room and halted all three of the men’s action in a second. 

“Shhhh. Shhhh.” Jughead barked at his two friends who were already keeping quiet. Staying frozen still and making no noise, their hands readied on their guns in preparation for whatever walked through that door. But eventually the steps walked past the room and became fainter as they got further down the hall to the main bar. 

“Shit that was close.” Joquin whispered. Jughead and Sweet Pea whipped away the sweat that had started to drip from their brows as they agreed with their friend. 

“Sweets help me carry this crate out would you? Then Jug can load one more and we can light this place up.” Joquin spoke again, wanting to get the job done as quick as possible.

Nodding in agreement Sweet pea checked the hall for anymore Ghoulies before giving the all clear and leaving Jughead on his own to finish up.

Finishing his giant pile of flammable powder, he loaded another crate with the remaining weapons and decided to carve SERPENTS into the chestnut table that was in the middle of the room.

\------

As Betty walked down the three flights of stairs and along the dark hallway to the front bar, she could already feel her hangover lapping at the edges of her reality. A head ache being the first ghost of hangover past to visit her. 

Passing the JJg store room, Betty noticed that the light had been left. If she could do one good deed tonight it would be to save the progressive melting of the ice caps one light switch at a time, by turning it off when she came back. Nothing annoyed her more than unnecessary power usage. She was just like her mother. 

Rounding the corner slowly and entering into the bar Betty’s nerves over powered every body function she had. Her hands were shaking and she couldn’t stop blinking in the bright light as it dazed her even more. 

When her eyes finally adjusted to their new surroundings, Betty saw about 30 Ghoulies sitting around the room, smoking and questioning whether she was really there or not. They all looked completely gone. Wasted like the last scrapings of peanut butter left in the jar. 

She noticed that Malakai and Nick were in the far corner having a brotherly conversation in two adjacent arm chairs, with bits of stuffing spilling out of them.   
“B, thank god. I need you.” Malakai slurred finally looking up and fumbled to stand. 

She wanted to stay rooted in her spot as far away from him as possible. Not knowing what he had called her there for terrified her. But she didn’t. She followed his instructions and approached them with caution. 

When she got close enough Kai grabbed her hand annoyed she was taking her time and pulled her into his side. His long cold arms snacked around her waist holding her close to him. Just the way he wanted. He pressed a hard kiss to her jaw in a loud smooch and then turned his attention to his brother. 

“See I told you she would do what I say. She always does.” Kai said to Nick in a childish manner. 

Nick was staring at Betty like she was a piece of meat. Like she was a lamb awaiting her slaughter. His dark eyes bored into her soul, making her cower for safety in the arms of her boyfriend. Something she had never done before. 

Nick and Betty had never like each other. Betty obviously hated him because he was a disgusting monster who tortured her best friend but Nick hated her because he couldn’t have her. He loathed the fact that his brother had her on his arm and Nick wanted her all to himself. 

“Nick here thinks there is a mole in our ranks.” Malakai spoke in a threatening tone looking at the side of Betty’s face. 

“Thinks you might have some idea of who it might be.” 

Betty was shocked at first, this was not what she was expecting to be called down here for. But then again, she was so relieved that it wasn’t anything horrible. A mole in the camp was a terrible thought. It meant that everyone would be questioning each other’s loyalty and create absolute chaos. 

Betty didn’t even have reason to believe there was a mole let alone tell them who she thought it was. What made her most curious was why Nick thought she would know, as if secretly he thought it was her.

“What makes you think someone is betraying us? I haven’t heard anything.” Betty said looking at Kai and not Nick.

She had noticed that since she had arrived there, Nick had slump down in his chair shifting his legs so they were spread apart directly at her. It made her skin crawl. Holding back vomit that lurched in her throat she rested the back of her hand over her delicate lips and tried intently to listen to Kai’s drunken explanation.

But what he was saying never made any sense to her. His words were all jumbled and although there was meaning to some, nothing made a coherent sentence. Maybe this was all just a ploy to get her down here, so that Nick could just stare at her in the disgusting way he was, Betty thought to herself ready to leave.

“Was that all.” She said in a sickly-sweet voice, completely detaching herself from her boyfriend. 

“Thanks Baby. Give us a kiss would you.” Kai said softly, too high to realise she was no help at all to their original question.

Giving him a light peck on the lips, Kai didn’t try to stop her when she left. She could still feel Nick’s stare on the back of her head as she ewalked out the bar and genuinely thought she was going to vomit.

Betty’s walk broke into a run as she went back down the corridor. Pausing to heave up her stomach in the middle of the floor she broke out into sobs. She hated it here. Hated her life. Everything was just getting worse and worse and she didn’t know how long she could take it anymore.

Her head ache was hitting her hard now and she released she was only able to dry heave, so stood back up. Fixed her hair and pulled her self together. 

She noticed the light once again still on in the third room down the hall way and went to turn it off. Approaching the slightly ajar door a wave of electricity pulsed through her veins, stunning her in her tracks. Someone was inside the room. A black shadow moved about, that she could see in the gap between the wall and door. 

No one left the bar when Betty was in there and she highly doubted that anyone from upstairs would need to visit the store room. So, it only meant one thing. An intruder. Trying to get a better look at the dark figure Betty accidently leaned on the door exposing herself.

Hearing the door slightly creek open, Jughead turned around ready to get the hell out of there with his fellow Serpents and burn this room to the ground but what he had expected was not the reality he received.

It was Betty she was there in the door way. Dressed in a simple track suit, hair in a messy bun and eyes red and glassy. She was taking a while to react, not believing what she was seeing. Jugheads eyes darkened in the split second he saw her. She was not getting the better of him tonight but damn did she look hot even dressed like that. 

He went to pull his gun on her with no intention of using it but just to show he was a dangerous threat to her, she backed away and opened her mouth to sound the alarm. As Betty did this another body came right up behind her pressing against her back and a hand forcefully covered her mouth so she couldn’t scream. 

Sweet Pea and Joquin had arrived at precisely the right time. It was Sweet Pea who had a menacing hold of Betty and who pushed her into the room and up against the wall, knocking her head harshly against the bricks. He was pressing his body fully against her own so she couldn’t move no matter how hard she tried. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with his free hand so now she really couldn’t escape. 

She was already in a state after her summons to see Malaki and Nick and tears threatened to well in her eyes at the large lump that was forming on her head.  
Joquin shut the door and the three men looked at each other and then back to her. 

Joquin was in a state of shock. Betty was his friend, of sorts, and having her like this, threatening their success was something he was struggling with. 

“What are we going to do with you princess.” Sweet Pea taunted in her ear. 

Betty was breathing so heavily the sound of the air flowing out of her nose rushed against Sweet Pea’s hand. She struggled against his body but to no success. Why did everyone have to man handle her like this all the time she thought to herself as she felt completely small and vulnerable. But amongst all the eyes staring at her she only stared into one pair the whole time she was trapped.   
Jughead’s. 

He walked forward, inching closer to her, gun still in his firm grasp. However, the next thing Betty knew he was holding it up into her chin making her head tilt upwards. Pressing it hard into her soft skin, leaving a red mark for everyone to see later, his body was also right in her personal bubble. He leaned into the side of her face, his nose brushing against her silk hair. 

Whispering so quietly only she could hear, his hot breath trickled down her neck like syrup on hot pancakes. He spoke in a husky voice. “Not a word ok.”

Those four words tuned her brain to mush. She was gone for him. For his sexy as fuck leather jacket and dangerous demeanour. Why was she attracted to bad guys?

To the others it would have looked like Jughead had just leaned in intimidatingly to smell her hair when really, he was sparing her life. 

“Maybe we should keep her. Bring her home and have some fun?” Sweet Pea suggested disgustingly. 

Jughead knew he had to show that he wasn’t going to display mercy even though he really was. 

Pushing the gun harder into her neck making her wince in pain he spoke in the most authoritative and dark tone he could muster. 

“Unless you want me to blow your fucking brains out and hunt you down for making me lose that race and snitching to your boyfriend that we were here tonight I would think twice before screaming when we let you go.” 

Betty knew he was putting on an act for his Serpents and she didn’t blame him. There were certain unwritten rules that needed to be followed and one of them was never showing they were soft for each other. Or should she say hard?

She could see it in his eyes that she still hadn’t looked away from and she felt it in the hidden soft touch he gave her thigh when he was whispering in her ear as a way to calm her down. 

“You’re just going to let her go!” Sweet Pea yelled, forgetting where they were and the fact that they had to be quiet.

“She won’t say anything and the less blood the better. Besides we are men of honour. Hurting woman is not the Serpent way.” Jughead spoke, backing away, feeling like he really was the king of the Serpents now, upholding their laws and values.

“Fangs will be waiting. We have to go.” Joquin said. “You ready to light this all up Jug?” He was getting impatient that they had taken this extra time to deal with the situation.

Jughead was now staring at Sweet Pea for him to let her go. Not breaking eye contact he answered Quin’s question with a serious Yes also with a double meaning for Sweet Pea that Yes he had to let her go. 

Slowly he released her. His hands and body parting from hers. 

“Lets go.” Quin said checking the coast was clear and then rushing out the room. Sweet Pea took one last look at Betty. Angry he couldn’t get his way and then departed out of sight.   
Jughead flicked his lighter on with one swift action and approached her again at the wall.

Betty was frozen in her spot. She was still completely dazed from her earlier drinking and thought she might have a concussion from that forceful bang to her head she received from Sweet Pea that she didn’t know how to feel with so many emotions rushing through her. She didn’t want to tell Malakai they were here. She didn’t want them to die. But then again, she didn’t want to die either. And she knew her fate would be something far worse if he knew she had let them go. 

Holding the flicking flame in one hand Jugheads arm stretched across her body and leaned against her stomach, holding the flame near her legs. His face then came back to hers. His nose was pressed into her cheek bone as his lips ghosted against her cheek. Betty closed her eyes as Jughead then pressed them into her porcelain skin in a delicate kiss that made his lips tingle and her whole face turn red with passion. They stayed there glued to her cheek for what felt like eternity.

“I’m sorry Betts.” He whispered, breaking the chaste kiss. The movement of his lips against her cheek in that small but meaningful kiss was too much for Betty. She felt like she was going to crumble like pastry as he whispered her pet name in such a loving way. No one had ever called her that before except her family.

She was so overwhelmed a single tear spilled out of her tear ducts. She wanted to feel his lips everywhere on her body. Hear him say her name over and over again but hated him for putting her in this position. Making her choose between him or Malakai. 

“You might want to get out of here now.” He said backing away from her to the door looking at her with utter desire. The restraint he was showing in that moment was even amazing Jughead himself.   
Moving to the door she wanted to leave with him. For him to take her away from this place and never look back. Like Romeo and Juliet except they live happily ever after instead. Maybe it was her concussion but nothing would make her happier in life than Jughead’s arms wrapped around her as they rode away on his motor bike together.

But as she got closer to the exit, to him, to leaving, he dropped the lighter into his tinder and the room was filled with bright orange light. It had all caught alight so quickly and the trail of petrol he had left around the room made everything go up in flames in a matter of seconds. 

Just as fast as it had all caught alight he was gone. Running down the hall away from her, away from his enemy that was now beginning to smell smoke. Betty ran out into the middle of the corridor and stood there watching his shadow disappear out the door and into the night. 

She could hear a van door slide shut and gravel kicking up as it raced out of the drive. 

Then she was left there. Next to a burning room. Dazed and alone. Other Ghoulies including Malakai and Nick now arrived at the scene raging profanities at the situation. Trying to put the fire out with what they could. 

Betty still stood in the middle of all the commotion as though she was numb. Still watching that open door and wishing she could walk through it just like he had and never come back.   
Malakai’s face suddenly filled her line of sight and he was furious. 

“It was the Serpents wasn’t it. That Jughead Fucking Jones. What are you doing letting them get away? How could you do this? Useless!”

A searing pain ripped across her face as her check burned red from a slap. Everything was just too much for her the world was spinning. Her head aching. Cheek burning and her whole face now aching from a punch she just received from Nick, everything was becoming a lot less bright.

Had they put the fire out? Or was it her eyes eyelids covering their tenants. The last thing she heard before she hit the floor was the mindless shouting between Nick and Kai.

“How dare you touch her.”


	6. Original Sin Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes
> 
> Smut warning in this chapter.
> 
> So I have formally changed my name to SweetBettyCooper as you can see  
> Sorry for any confusion 
> 
> My Tumblr has changed as well but never fear I am still here so come find me and say hello :)

When air is blown into a balloon its intention is to fill the rubber bag so tight that it looks like a smooth colourful sphere, that brings joy to young children. Balloons are not meant to be filled with so much pressure that they explode, spreading its broken rubber skin all over the ground. Balloons were the thing of the past for Betty Cooper. She hadn’t seen one or even tied one since her 10th birthday party in Toledo, all those years ago. 

When Betty woke the next morning and her brain clocked in for its daily shift, her head felt like one of those rubber inventions that were meant to bring joy. Although she was certainly not feeling joyful.

The exact opposite. 

Someone had created so much pressure in her rubber sphere that she had for a head that it was about to explode. Someone had trapped the air in with a tight knot that sat way down in her stomach, making her feel incredibly nauseous. Normally light as air, her head was as heavy as the world and her shoulders could barely lift it off the pillow.

She felt like she was suffocating.

There was a constant high-pitched ringing in her ears that was either a hot kettle or a sign she had gone completely deaf. Betty groaned inwardly wanting it to stop. 

With one of her 5 senses completely offline, at this point she was hypersensitive to everything else. Like the large lump that had formed on the back of her head. The throbbing sensation her left eye socket had when she went to open it. The burning feeling her cheek still felt from last night and her whole body ached. 

Feeling glad though, that she wasn’t still lying in the corridor down stairs after she collapsed, Betty realised that Kai must have carried her back to his bed last night. She hadn’t slept in it for months and Kai had tried everything to get her to come back. He was fuming about her decision but she needed the distance from him. She didn’t think she would have been able to cope otherwise. 

But here she was. Alone. Wrapped up in the soft cotton sheets and resting her head on his pillow. 

Wanting to get away from his metaphorical presence that she felt sleeping on his side of the bed, Betty mustered all the strength she could to roll into the cold space that was once hers. This tumbling movement caused the not in her stomach to tighten. 

Frantically untangling herself from the sheets, she was met with the ghost of hangover present and was forced to ignore her aching body as she rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach.  
Slumping against the wall next to the toilet, Betty keeled over in the fetal position on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. Memories of last night flooded her mind. The key three being Jughead’s kiss, his gesture of war with the Ghoulies and Nicks disgusting stare. 

This time though, the thought of his eyes raking over her really did make her vomit, as Betty reached for the toilet again. Pressing flush Betty knew she couldn’t lie there on the floor forever. No matter how much her head and body hurt. 

Crawling over to the sink she pulled her self up and leant on the basin. Dreading looking in the mirror she washed her face first splashing away as much of last night as she could. The cold-water numbed her face but as she looked up at her reflection it couldn’t numb her feelings.

Betty looked and felt like absolute shit. No amount of concealer would hide her two dark bruises on her face and no matter how she fixed her hair nothing would make it better. But a litre of water and Panadol would be a start. Making sure she had nothing left in her stomach and she had the strength to walk to the kitchen she let go of the vanity and was surprised by a figure in the door way.

“You look like shit.” Kevin’s voice rang in her ears confirming what she already knew.

Squinting against the light, Betty waited as her one good eye cleared its foggy disposition and looked in the direction Kevin’s voice came from. 

“What are you…” Betty began. 

“What am I doing here?” Kevin finished for her.

Betty swallowed and nodded as she slowly walked over to him.

“Making sure you don’t choke on your own vomit.” He said sarcastically. “And making sure your alright. Malakai left me on nurse duty.” Sympathy ripping through his words as he helped Betty walk back to bed. 

“I got you some Panadol, a glass of water and a piece of toast. Although you may not feel like food right now.”

“Thanks.” Betty whispered, gladly crawling back to bed suddenly feeling really cold even though it was summer. 

“You know your kinda lucky you blacked out last night because shit really hit the fan.” 

“What happened?” Betty asked, groaning and fearing the worst. 

Sitting down on the bed with her, Kevin began the retelling of the night she missed.

“Well there was a lot of smoke from the fire which set all the alarms off and that’s what brought Ronni and I down stairs just in time to see you collapse on the floor.” Kevin paused rubbing her leg affectionately. 

“But lucky we were there because Malakai was tearing into Nick about something and had completely left you there lying in the middle of the hall way. Only when someone got between them before it turned ugly did he come back to help me carry you up here. But I had never seen Malakai in such a state before he was so panicked like you were going to die. He wouldn’t leave your side when he put you to bed.” 

“So where is he then?”

“I stayed here the whole time because I wasn’t going to leave you with the man who had done that to you.” Kevin gestured to her face not knowing it was Nick who had done most of the most damage.

“He only stayed about 15 minutes before Nick came and got him. He didn’t want to go but everyone was heading out to get revenge on the Serpents and they haven’t gotten back since they left last night. Well they may be back in the bar but I’ve been asleep on your couch so I’m not sure.”

“Thanks Kev. Your so sweet.” Betty manages to smile at him.

“Where is Ronnie?”

“Nick has her locked in their apartment. Doesn’t want her caught up and any of the fighting apparently.” 

Suddenly Betty realised what day it was. 

“Shit I have to go to town today.” She groaned in sadness not wanting to leave the safety of the bed. 

“Surely Malakai won’t make you meet with the suppliers today. Anyway, there probably isn’t much of a town left to visit.” Kevin said taking a deep regretful sigh.

“What do you mean?” Betty asked confused. 

“Well the revenge on the Serpents wasn’t exactly on them. It was on what they love the most. The town. Nick said it’s best way to cause them pain, to hurt what they love most. And it was very spear of the moment so I’m sure they have a horrible plan saved for later.”

Hearing this news made Betty’s blood run cold. She was just picturing the beautiful streets that she once walked along littered with the debris of a Ghoulie rampage. She had to go into town now, to see for herself the damage they had caused. 

Although, if the Serpents hadn’t broken in last night and trashed everything their precious town would have been left unharmed. Wasn’t that the Serpents main goal to begin with? To protect the town? Betty thought to herself getting annoyed. 

Anger pulsed through her now as she sat up in bed. How could Jughead have done this? Betty wanted to protect the town as much as he did. That’s why she couldn’t believe he still went ahead with his plan knowing something like this would have happened.

Not only was she angry at that fact but as Betty sat there, blood boiling, a large frown on her face, she hated him for leaving her there last night. Standing in front of that blazing room as though she had caused it all. For the way he and his Serpents had treated her. Dazing her with his powerful hold that he had over her and using that to his advantage. Betty wished she had been in her right mind. Things would have gone very differently. 

She wanted to yell and scream at him. Completely release her dark demons on him shunning him to the depths of hell. Even then it wouldn’t do justice to how enraged she was feeling right now. He had completely played her. 

“Earth to Betty.” Kevin spoke waving a hand in front of her face.

“You good? You look like you’ve gone full dark no stars with that scowl on your face.”

“Yeah sorry, I was just thinking.” Betty replied, feeling like that Panadol she had was finally kicking in. 

Slowly getting up out of the bed again, she walked over to the dresser to pick out some clean clothes. A plain black hoodie and jeans would match her black eye nicely she thought as she chose them. 

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked, from his spot on the bed.

“I’m having a shower and then going to town. I want to see the damage for myself and you know Kai, when has “I’m sick” ever been a good enough excuse not to do something.”

Kevin didn’t say anything in return, knowing Betty was right. He watched her walk into the bathroom closing the door. He admired Betty so much for her strength and resilience but couldn’t help feeling sorry for her. She deserved so much better. 

Betty spent the whole-time planning in the shower. She even shampooed her hair twice because she was so distracted. She wanted to see Jughead. She wanted to beat the crap out of him. She wanted to rub it in his face that he had caused the town to crumble when he wanted to protect it. Maybe then she would feel calmer about his treacherous behaviour last night. 

But how? That was the question. 

There was only one-way Betty could think of. Thursday night when Kai went to Greendale. That would be her only chance but she would have to get a message to him somehow. Finally stepping out of the shower and feeling a lot better, she quickly dried herself off, got dressed and was met again with Kevin’s baby face as she opened the bathroom door. 

“Kev I’m fine you don’t have to monitor me like I’m some hospital patient who just had heart surgery.” 

“I know I just wanted to make sure. Concussions are random things. One minute everything’s fine the next you never wake up.”

“Well don’t worry I could only be so lucky as to drop dead.” Betty joked darkly making them both cringe at her suicidal thought. 

“Hey, Veronica wanted me to ask you what Malakai even called you down to him for in the first place?” 

Putting on her favourite base ball cap, Ray Bands and sitting on the bed to tie up her converse, Betty contemplated telling Kevin the real reason. He would only relay it to Veronica and no one else knowing him but Veronica? Betty didn’t know if she could be trusted to keep it a secret. She was the worst at doing that. Betty wouldn’t be surprised if Veronica was the mole by accident. 

But they were her friends and she hated keeping things from them. 

“Nick thinks there is a mole amongst us and wanted to know if I had any idea of who it might be. So, I guess he got Kai to haul me down there.”

“What did you tell them.”

“I said I didn’t know anything and even if I did I wouldn’t tell them. The more I think about it, a mole helping the opposite team might not be a bad thing anyway.” Betty said quietly.  
“But don’t tell them I said that.” She laughed jokingly to Kevin who gave one half-hearted chuckle in return.

He was taking it way more seriously than she had expected. His face was the colour of paper and his body was completely stiff sitting there on the edge of the bed. He did have a good reason though. Being an outsider and forced to join the Ghoulies everyone’s first suspect would be him. 

“Relax Kevin. I’ve got your back. Its not like its you anyway.” 

“Yeah…. Exactly.” He replied, some colour coming back into his face. 

“Right well I’m off. You know where I am if anyone asks. I’m sure you can show your self out.” Betty smiled at him gratefully. 

Kevin smiled and waved her off in return. Betty was determined to ignore her aching body as she pulled her hoodie over her base ball cap and walked out the door. She was dreading what she was about to walk into. 

Betty didn’t have a car or a bike. The only transportation she had were her own two legs. She walked everywhere. So, as she walked into town that Sunday her legs stopped working. She couldn’t bare to walk the streets. They were littered with glass. Cars were still on fire and rubbish was strewn everywhere. The town of Pep was no more. A ghost town had taken its place. Sunday normally being a quiet day turned absolute lifeless. 

It fuelled her anger towards Jughead but also restored her anger towards Kai and Nick. How could they have done this. Do they not have one single human emotion in their body that would tell them not to do this? Betty thought as she avoided the main street and headed straight for Pops. 

Luckily it was still standing. Untouched. Like a beacon of hope in all this destruction. Entering the shop and ordering her usual from Pop, Betty avoided his gaze so he wouldn’t ask questions about her blackened eye. Staring out the window at the abandoned streets, she finally knew how she was going to get to Jughead. 

Instantly she reached for a napkin and borrowed a pen from behind the counter. She would just have to deliver the message herself. Writing a cryptic jumble of words onto the soft tissue, Betty inhaled her food and left Pop’s in a rush. 

She had never been to the South Side before but knew that all the Serpents lived in a trailer park outside of town in a large field. To a passer-by they would look like hippies or squatters on private property, out there in the long grass. But they owned the land and made it their home.

So, after Betty completed her weekly task at the North Side docks, she pulled her black hoody tighter around her face and made her way over to the South Side. Betty walked fast and with her head down. Lucky the streets were empty as most shops on this side of Riverdale had closed down a long time ago. There was just the odd Serpent walking around patrolling the streets as she walked pasted their bar.  
Finally, out of town Betty found the dirt road leading to Serpent property and walked along it completely exposed. Betty realised how risky this was but many shadows were being cast, as the afternoon was turning to night and there was no way else she could do this.

Betty hid behind the back of the first trailer she found. She didn’t know which one Jughead lived in, she just had to go with her gut. All the trailers were arranged in a random fashion and relatively close together. So, it was easy for Betty to dash between them without being seen. 

Betty saw a few women hangout out washing and little kids playing in the grass. Completely different from her gang of hoodlums. The Serpents were a family. A community and Betty wished she was part of something like that again. 

Peering around the corner of the trailer she was hiding behind, she forced her self not to get emotional and chose her target. It was the biggest trailer. It had to be his. If not, Betty just had to hope someone would pass on her message.

She had to be quick. Fast with out being seen. She would slip it under the door and get the hell out of there. But just as the mission was accomplished and she retreated away, her presence was compromised. 

“Hey!” A loud voice yelled.

Betty almost had a heart attack at the sudden dilemma she was in and bolted for the hills. Whoever they were chased after her but they were no match for her speed letting her get away.

\-----------

Jughead rolled his motor bike into the trailer park with Sweet Pea in tow. They had just had a gruellingly long day at the Wyrm trying to deal with the fallout over what they had done. Jughead was ready for an attack on the Serpents but he never thought the Ghoulies would go after what they treasured the most. It almost made their win last night all for nothing. 

They were planning extra Serpent patrols of the town and of Ghoulie territory. The Serpents were going to donate all their time, money and effort into helping the North side rebuild. They were yet to speck with Archie but Jughead was dreading that meeting the most. He hated that he let his friend and ally down. Hated that he was the cause of it all. 

Jughead parked his bike in front of his trailer and looked forward to going inside and taking a long hot shower. Hopefully his dad wasn’t home yet so he didn’t have to listen to another lecture about his royal fuck up. 

Sweet Pea lived next door and as both men got off their bikes and were about to say a friendly good bye, Hog Eye an elder Serpent approached them looking out of breath and very worried.

“Jug someone was just here.” He spoke frantically. 

“They were in a black hood and looked like there were trying to break into your trailer.”

Jughead couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“What! Shit in broad daylight?”

“Well…. yeah.” Hog eye replied, gesturing that it wasn’t completely light out anymore. Jughead began to panic. People looked to him for answers, for safety and since he had taken over as king he was doing a terrible job. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this, he thought as the three of them went up the steps to his trailer. Nothing had gone to plan since his crowning, maybe his dad made the wrong decision choosing him.

Sweet Pea continued to grill Hog eye about what he had seen as they stepping inside and began conspiring ridiculous theories about a Ghoulie takeover. Jughead was about to tell them to shut up so he could think, when he noticed a Pops napkin under his kitchen table.

Rubbish on the floor was nothing new in his home but a napkin, well, Jughead never used napkins. If he made a mess, his coat sleeve would do just fine. 

Picking it up and seeing it was clean he was so confused. Until he inspected it properly.

 

Jughead  
Meet me at the old abandoned drive in 1 AM Thursday night.  
Come alone. 

 

That’s all it said. 

This must have been what the hooded figure was doing here. Delivering this, Jughead thought. Was it Archie? Sometimes he did things like this when the problems in town were really bad. Then again it could be a trap.

Zoning back into Sweet Pea and Hog Eyes conspiracy talk Jughead decided to put an end to their chatter. 

“Guys don’t worry about it. It was just Archie coming to see me, I forgot he was coming. You know how he is. Never wanting to be seen with us.”

Both men seemed to accept Jugheads lie and Hog Eye left to get back to his family. 

“Why doesn’t Andrews just come to the Wyrm? It would be much easier.” Sweet Pea said annoyed at the panic Archie had caused.

“I don’t know man he is particular.”

“Yeah particularly weird.” Sweet Pea mocked.

“Any way you good here now? Toni said she would cook me dinner tonight so I better go meet her before she sets my trailer on fire.” He says joking.

“Yeah man, see you tomorrow,” and with that Jughead was left alone for the first time all day.

He tugged his beanie off and ran his hands through his hair as he slumped down into the couch. His dad didn’t like him smoking in the trailer but what he doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, Jughead thought as he lit up a cigarette taking a long drag.

He had no idea what he was going to do about his mystery summands but he was no coward and curiosity got the better of him in the end. He would go. Who knows, maybe it really was Archie. 

\--------- 

Thursday came around quickly. All day Jughead’s mind was on the night to come, he couldn’t concentrate on anything. The Serpents restoration of the town was going well, with most places up and running again and the residents respecting them as genuine heroes. Today though, as Jughead tried to listen to another one of his fathers lectures, he couldn't help but zone out. He reasoned that if it was Malakai and Nick trying to kill him, they would have done it already or lured him to a public place for his execution. 

6pm

7pm

8pm

The hours ticked by mocking Jughead's impatience. Just for safety he left a note in his room along with the napkin, before heading out at 12:50.

 

If I’m not here in the morning I need help! 

 

The Riverdale Drive In, was once a buzzing place filled with candy and cinematic goodness. Now it was the only thing left on the east side of Riverdale, after its unwanted closure three years ago. When Jughead arrived, he didn’t see anyone around. Not a car or a bike or even foot tracks in the dust. Maybe he was going to get jumped or kidnapped or maybe they just weren’t here yet. Who ever they were.  
Scanning the area some more Jughead notice the big steal gates that protected the drive in. Its intimidating red sign Private Property. Keep out. Trespassers will be prosecuted. Its bulky thick metal chains wrapping around the centre of the gates and the century old pad lock in the middle holding it all together. 

Tonight, though the chain was loose, the pad lock was open and the ominous red sign was hanging to the side. Jughead knew this meant he had to enter the belly of the beast. It wouldn’t be open for nothing.

Hand on his gun, that rested firmly in his jeans he became at risk of prosecution as he stepped inside the forbidden land. 

There was a dull glow coming from the projection booth and as he got closer he could see a shadow inside moving along the walls. Through the single window that the little cinema booth had, Jughead paused noticing their short stature and nervous sway as they faced the opposite wall, fidgeting with objects on the bench. Their dark shadow made it too hard to decipher if their jacket bared the Ghoulie signature but he was about to find out.

At least he wasn’t outnumbered Jughead thought as he grasped the door handle and pulled it open slightly, hand still on his gun. There was a dim lantern on the bench that stretched the entire back wall of the small projection cabin. An old wooden chair covered in dust much like everything else, sat randomly in the middle of the space and a makeshift foam mattress on the floor, with an old moth-eaten blanket remained there from its past happier days. But over at the bench was a person too small to be any man. 

They were facing away from Jughead but he knew straight away who it was. Opening the door wider he stepped inside wanting to get closer to see if he was right.

“Betty?” He whispered softly in disbelief, squinting in the light.

Dropping what she was playing with on the bench, Betty spun around rapidly as though she hadn’t heard the door open. She was breathing heavily from his surprise entrance and Jughead noticed the fire in her eyes. She was angry, specifically at him, he could tell. She had a faded purple bruise over her left cheek that still looked painful and it made his heart ache to think someone would lay a finger on her. 

Jughead was speechless. She was the one who had come to his trailer. She was the one that wanted to see him.

Not that he was complaining. She looked fucking hot in the glowing light of the lantern and her short denim skirt. She wore her Ghoulie jacket with confidence, although it looked like it didn’t fit her one bit. It sheltered her shoulder and hid a lose slightly unbuttoned top that was almost see through, leaving very little to Jugheads imagination of what her bar and breast would look like.

But whatever she had asked him here for couldn’t good.

Jughead opened his mouth, willing words to come out, trying to fill the silence. He was just too mesmerised by everything about Betty and the fact she had taken such a risk to see him Jughead fell short of words.

Finally thinking a simple “how are you?” would do, Betty took two strides forward and slapped him, hard across the face. Wow, she was getting good at that. It was much harder than the one she had given him at their first meeting. Jughead knew though that he deserved that. He put her in the worst position last week and probably caused that dark mark on her face. 

“Look Betty I’m sorry for what happened but it was just business you know how …” but she didn’t let him finish as his other cheek received a hard whack, pushing his face in the other direction. This made Jughead angry and not just from the sting. His eyes darkened instantly and his fists clenched. He was trying to apologise. Genuinely. He never wanted her to get hurt, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was the last person he wanted to be caught in the cross fire but he didn’t come here to get abused and it was making him furious. 

Betty’s rage had overcome her. She had only meant to slap Jughead once but she just couldn’t help it. The fact that his presence immediately calmed her and made her heart warm infuriated her. She wanted to collapse into his warm body and feel his strong arms envelope her like a safety net and she hated him for it. Hated that she couldn’t do anything about it. They were supposed to be enemies but why did it never feel like they were when they were close. Yes, she was mad about what he did and the even bigger problems he had caused but her emotions for him took over in that moment.

She didn’t know what to say or do. They were standing so close now their bodies just touching in the middle of that small room. So, Betty did the one thing he was willing her not to do. She went to slap him again.

Lifting her arm, palm flat ready to strike, she swung it hard but this time Jughead caught it and stopped her in a forcefully tight grasp. He held her wrist in mid-air staring her dead in the eye. Betty was completely overwhelmed, she had never been good at controlling her emotions and in that moment, under his intense threatening gaze that said “don’t even think about it” she wanted to cry. 

Then completely knocking Betty of her feet he thrusted her forward into his body holding her tightly and pressed his moist lips passionately against hers. Fuck it felt amazing for them both to finally have their lips connected together. Like their locked lips were the key to saving so many lives. Betty was so stunned she didn’t kiss back just reviling in the way his lips felt against hers. His strong hands on her body just like she wanted.

They stayed still like that for what felt like forever never wanting the moment to end. But it had to as the rational part of Betty’s brain kicked into play. She was supposed to be mad at him supposed to be a loyal girlfriend to someone else. She screamed to herself before she arrived, that nothing would get in the way of her mission. So, she pushed him away with all the force she had. Both of them stumbling backwards, Betty looked down at the ground. Still in shock she reached up and delicately touched her lips where Jughead’s had just been. God, she wanted them back there so badly and this time she would be ready to kiss back. But it was wrong, forbidden, a death wish.

Looking back up at him he was already staring at her feeling the exact same way. Lust replaced the fury in his eyes. She could tell he wanted her and he could read her like a book. So, what was stopping them?

Jughead didn’t have a girlfriend. They both didn’t care about their stupid gang war but Betty did have a boyfriend. He was Malakai her keeper and that was no man that truly loved her.  
So, Betty gave zero Fucks in that moment. 

Deciding this at the same time, Betty and Jughead collided together, grabbing each other’s faces and bodies, joining their lips back together in a heated and hungry kiss. 

Their mouths opened and moulded around each-others, breathing in air and teasing each other’s lips. Jugheads hands cupped Betty’s face, angling it perfectly so he could deepen the kiss even more. Their tongues slid against each other’s as Betty melted into him, eyes fluttering closed, intoxicated by his need for her. Betty’s hands raked through Jugheads hair and pulled tightly, using it as an anchor when she briefly broke away for air, before they both leaned in again. Their breathing was so heavy the only window in the little projection house began to fog. 

They couldn’t get enough of each other wanting more and more. They had both wanted this from the moment they met that night at the party and now it was finally happening, they weren’t going to waste any time. Jughead was gone for her feeling his dick harden as he moved his hands down her chest giving her breasts a rough squeeze. They fit perfectly in his hands just like they would in his mouth later on. She was fucking the sexiest thing alive and he couldn’t believe she was here now letting him do these sinful things to her.

Jughead needed to be closer to her. Even though their bodies were pressed hard against each other it wasn’t enough. Holding her so tight to his chest he picking her up and Betty’s legs immediately snaked around his hips wanting to have their centres together. It caused her skirt to ride all the way up, as though it wasn’t even there. There was a stabbing pain in Betty’s heart as she assaulted Jughead's neck with her teeth and lips. It only got stronger as he carried her over to the small bench, slamming her into the wall behind it peppering wet kisses along her neck and jaw. 

The pain caused her heart to ache, like it was finally receiving the love that it truly needed to survive. All this time it had been dormant. Two sizes too small. Only ever pumping blood. Never used for its true purpose but now it was beating for the first time and it hurt so badly. 

Jughead grabbed her firm ass and pulled her to him, pressing his hard cock into her centre, as she sat on the edge of the bench. It sent shock waves through her body making her moan in pleasure as she began to grind her hips into him making them both moan again. 

Jughead's hands smoothed over her exposed thighs and danced along the edge of her skirt and thin top wanting to remove it. Betty had the same idea already pushing his Serpent jacket off his shoulders and then removing her own jacket and shirt frantically. As though if they didn’t kiss again soon, the world would end. 

Jughead gladly helped her, jumping at any chance to run his hands over the expanse of her body. Almost fully bear chested Jughead dived for another hungry kiss running her bottom lip between his teeth. Both of them fighting for dominance. Betty had no control over her actions any more, she was completely lost in Jughead. His touch, his scent, the feelings he created deep in her core. She felt like screaming in ecstasy and she hadn’t even climaxed yet.

Removing his shirt next, wanting to feel every crest of his toned chest, Jughead continued to kiss down her neck and massage Betty’s breasts, specifically over her bra where her glorious red peaks would be. That was the last passionate touch she could take. Moaning loudly her hands flew to his leather belt on his pants undoing it frantically.

Jughead stopped his movements, lips tearing away from hears as their foreheads rested together. They both watched her hands make quick work of his pants and get rid of them, letting his gun fall to the ground. In their brief pause they finally looked at each other since their passionate tango began. Their chests were heaving and for the first time Jughead and Betty were completely exposed to each other. Not just physically but both of them could see each other for who they really were. Jughead a passionate and loving man. Betty a tender soul, who was internally broken but fighting to keep it together. Betty’s eyes and soft touches confirmed to Jughead that he didn’t need to hold back anymore. 

Jugheads hands slowly moved down to Betty’s thighs, creating goose bumps as they went. Their eyes never leaving each other’s. Her skirt had rolled up around her waist and was no problem to pass, as Jughead pressed his thumb hard directly onto her soaking wet panties.

“Fuck Betts.” He said making her moan and grind into his hand. Jughead’s eyes were darkened not knowing how long he could take without being inside her. 

Applying more pressure and another finger he pulled away the wet cotton blocking his way and dragged his fingers up and down her moist folds, teasing her. 

“Your so wet for me.” His voice low and husky.

Betty nodded her head not being able to speak as she ran her lips and tongue along his jaw. This was a defining moment for Jughead. He could tell that she was giving him control. That she wasn’t hiding behind a mask anymore. He turned her on. He knew that but Betty was completely submitting to him in that moment and it drove him wild. He thought he was going to come just from their utter lack of fucks given for the rules they were supposed to be following.

Moving his fingers faster, his other hand wrapped around her body holding her tightly. Any tighter and she was going to pop like a balloon. He was driving her insane with his teasing he hadn’t even touched her clit let alone ventured inside. Betty actually feared her reaction to his fingers when they did get to their desired place, since she was responsive to him now. 

She wanted him so badly her heart ached even more. This had never happened to her before and she swore she wasn’t going to die from a heart attack caused by Jughead Jones. Her hand slowly snacked down his chest and into his boxers grabbing him in her hand and giving him a few tight jerks. 

Jughead stopped his teasing and cursed under his breath.

“Please” she begged. Her lips ghosting his. Both of their eyes were closed not being able to look each other in the eye, with the fear of ending their moment too soon.

“Shit your so fucking hot Baby.” He said kissing her and pulling her panties out from under her and down her legs, dropping them to the floor with the rest of their cloths.

“You want this” he asked, catching her off guard by pushing two fingers powerfully into her wet centre. 

Betty screamed out in pleasure and shock at his sex crazed action. Stars were already forming in her eyes. He pumped his fingers in and out curling them up to hit her spot as she moved with him. His thumb finally found her clit and rubbing hard circles, causing the sharp feeling in her core to rise. 

“Yes.” She managed in a breathy whisper. 

Her hands returned to his hard cock and pulled him out of his boxers. She moved her hand fast, up and down his length, briefly stopping to thumb the top of his cock and feel some of his juices drip onto her fingers. 

Jughead knew he wasn’t going to last long inside her and decided to get her there at least once tonight.

Gaining control of himself he picked up the pace with his fingers again distracting her from her movement on him. His mouth coming down to mark her plump breasts this his teeth and tongue.

“I’m going to Fuck you so hard that you will be lucky to even walk back to your god for saken gang of idiots.” He taunted against her skin between kisses and strokes of his tongue.

Deciding to add a third digit and press just at the right angle, making her scream again, Betty was about to come undone. Unravel like a ribbon being pulled of a Christmas present. 

“I’m going to be the best lover you ever had baby. Make you feel so fucking good.”

“Juggie! Fuck” she moaned rocking back and forth on his finger faster.

“I’m...”

“Come for me Betts,” And she did just like he envisioned. She spilled all over his hand and onto her thighs.

Betty was on such a high, pleasure ripping through her whole body like it had never done before. It sent her pulse into over drive, her eyes to roll into her head and her brain to fucking explode. Betty was shaking and struggling to calm down.

She rested her head on Jughead's shoulder breathing heavily still fully consumed by him and the thought that they weren’t even finished yet. Jughead did his best to bring her back to reality by rubbing her back and holding her close. He peppered delicate kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, raking his teeth over her ear nibbling gently. 

“Your so beautiful Betty.” Jughead whispered, praising her for the reaction she gave him. Betty knew he was trying to help her but he was just making it worse. His honest words imprinted on her brain and his light kisses did nothing to calm her racing heart.

Jughead was still highly turned on and almost thought he was going to lose it when he heard Betty scream his name the way she did. Removing his hand from her, he lifted it up to his mouth and sucked one of his fingers clean while staring right into Betty’s dazed eyes. 

Fuck she tasted good. 

Bringing his hand back down to his own cock he rubbed her release over his hard length, making Betty feel incredibly hot again, glad she was sitting down. She reached for him and she could tell he was straining back his release. She wanted to make him feel good just like he had made her feel. She brought him so close to her, his tip rubbed against her entrance. Betty was just opening her legs that little bit extra to make it easier for him to push inside when Jughead paused and held her still. 

“I’m not going to last baby.”

“It’s ok” she whispered knowingly, cupping his face, before he powerfully pushed into her. Betty couldn’t help but let out a sinful scream making Jughead twitch inside her. They stayed locked together unmoving so Betty could get use to his size. They would lock this moment away in their memory forever. They would feed on it when they were alone at night wishing they were together. Jughead would remember how tight she felt around him and Betty would never forget the friction their two bodies created together.

“Jug, please?”

That was Bettys signal for him to move. She held him so close her hands and fingers dug into his back leaving red streak marks against his tan skin. Jughead pulled almost all the way out before completely thrusting into her again dominating her like she had imagined. He did it again and again every time hitting her a sensitive spot, Betty didn’t even know she had.  
He could feel her walls tightening around him as she was building to another high. He so desperately wanted to get her there again, feeding off the erotic noises she was making. Betty deserved to feel pleasure something Jughead was sure Malakai never gave her. 

He picked up the pace as best he could and ran one of his hands through her hair pulling her hair tie out. It caused Betty to pull her head back in pain as her hair pulled with the tie. But the pain was like a drug to her, reinforcing Jughead's pleasure, driving her to infinity.

“You feel so fucking good baby,” he mumbled out of breath, knowing this was it.

At one last attempt to get her there his fingers found her clit and rubbed sporadic patterns all over it. She knew what he wanted. He wanted them to come together and she was going to make that happen. Betty couldn’t help being so sensitive under his touch. There was just something about him. 

His wild fingers and pounding length inside her hit the exact spot she needed pushing her over the edge for the second time that night. She came just as he pulled out and spilled all over her thigh and his shaking hand. 

She wished he hadn’t, she wished he had spilled his warm come inside her. After all she was on the pill but he didn’t know that and as personal as this was, maybe this was a good thing. If he had done what she wished for, it could have made this way more special than it was. 

They stayed together heads resting on each other’s, his hands holding her things so tight they would leave red hand prints. That was the best both of them had ever had and they knew it as soon as Betty lost it the first time.

Wanting one last kiss Jughead tilted her head up and pressed his mouth to hers breathing in her scent for the last time. 

Fuck she was gorgeous like this. Her cheeks flushed, her body so responsive to him and her after sex hair that he had created, made her look so fucking hot. 

The kiss quickly turned heated again as Jughead thought about her, hungry for more. But time was there enemy and Betty knew she had to leave soon if she wanted to make the walk back in time to be home before Kai returned from his job. So, reluctantly Betty broke away from him. 

She removed her hands from him and he stepped away from her. 

The Bubble they were in had burst. No longer were they two people hooking up. Their moment was gone, replaced by the harsh unfair world they lived in. Forbidding their want for each other.  
Jughead pulled out an old rag he normally kept in his pocket to wipe the morning dew of his bike and instead used it to wipe Betty’s thighs and core clean before retreating to the other side of the room, turning around to clean himself. 

“Thanks.” Betty said softly saddened by his sudden coldness towards her. She slipped off the edge on the bench and found her two feet again. Her legs were like jelly but she needed them to firm up, she couldn’t still be weak when he was so strong. Putting back on her panties, top and jacket Jughead did the same, making themselves look normal again. Jughead couldn’t look at Betty, he had his back turned to her, certain that if he looked at her now he would never let her leave.

Betty felt her Ghoulie jacket sit on her shoulders and knew it was time to resume their hateful facade they had for each other. She tried to remember the rage she felt for him earlier in the night. Remember the town that he had unintentionally destroyed and made her furious. But she couldn’t, not after the things he had done to her, she didn’t think she could ever be mad at him again. Time ticked away and Betty needed to leave. 

Not knowing how to say goodbye she decided a silent exit would be best, leaving so many things unsaid. Opening the door Betty’s eyes widened in surprise when it was slammed shut again.

“Wait.” His voice strong and dominate just like it had been in her ears minutes before. 

Jughead grabbing her hand and pulled her to him much softer than any action he had performed earlier tonight. 

“When can I see you again.” He spoke so quietly but Betty could hear the hesitation and conflict in his words.

This was a bad idea. A very bad idea but Betty decided to do something for her self for once in her life.

“Same time, same place next week.” She whispered against his ear. 

Fading into the night like their moment never even happened, Jughead let her go, watching her walk into the night, making him wish Thursday was tomorrow.


	7. Original Sin Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't updated on time.  
> From now on they probably wont be as my free time is none existent at the moment.  
> But please stay with me hahaha
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope everyone likes this chapter do let me know :)  
> I love you all <3

Betty felt like she was floating on a cloud that night as she snuck back into her apartment without any trouble. Most people were fast asleep or past out drunk at the bar so, coming back was a lot easier than sneaking out. She hadn’t orgasmed like that, if she was being honest, in years. Kai was not the giving type when he was in bed and when he did try to please her, it was never satisfying enough for Betty. More often than not a fake orgasm was better than none at all. 

Betty still had half an hour before Kai was due home so, she immediately went for a shower to wash away and any evidence of Jughead Jones. Betty could still feel his hands all over her body. His teeth. His lips. His tongue. She would never forget how much he worshipped her in their first time together. Betty skimmed her fingers over her thighs where he had been holding her tightly, wishing he was here with her now. She was turning herself on just thinking about their wild few hours together. Betty had never expected the events that had unfolded between them but the prospect of next Thursday excited her more than it should.

Stepping out of the shower, she inspected herself in the mirror for any purple bruises Jughead might have left on her. She hadn’t thought at the time to tell him to stop his ferocious assault on her skin, as it felt to good to deny him. She hoped for her sake, he had been careful. And he had. Somewhat. 

There was just one red blotchy mark on her left breast, that thankfully she could hide. To Betty it wasn’t just a mark of their sinful hot sex together but a reminder that Jughead Jones the king of the South Side Serpents completely and utterly wants her. 

Later, Betty made herself comfortable on the couch and her body soon shut down for the night. She had to leave Jughead at the Drive-In tonight but she didn’t have to leave him in her dreams. She couldn’t stop thinking about him and she wasn’t going to stop herself any more. She had already crossed a forbidden line so now there was no going back.

It felt so real when she continued to dream about him. Jugheads bed, in his small trailer on the South side, their passionate sex as he claimed her as his forever. Hitting their highs so hard they both couldn’t take any more for the night. The most life like part of her entire dream was when she felt his lips kiss her forehead and whisper a simple “see you in the morning baby.” 

Although, his voice was slightly off. Was it because it was a dream? or maybe because he was on the cusp of sleep himself? or was it the voice of a man who she had betrayed and not spared one thought to the whole night.

Betty woke the next morning in her usual position on the couch. It wasn’t that uncomfortable to sleep on and Kai had given up trying to get her to come back to their bed. There were times in the past few months where he had gotten so mad at her, she thought he was going to set the couch on fire so she would have to sleep with him. But after countless yelling matches and disagreements he seemed to give up. 

He hated that she didn’t care for him the way he did for her but as long as she was still with him and no one knew they weren’t sleeping together everything would be fine. 

Betty knew as she broke the sleepy seal on her eyes that it would be mid-morning. She loved a good sleep in and defiantly needed it after her late night. Malakai always slept in on a Friday morning after his Thursday night run as well. So, lucky for Betty she wasn’t disturbed. As she sat up she could feel how saw her inner thighs and core were after last night’s activities. Betty hadn’t had sex in an embarrassing six months and her body had forgotten what it felt like.

But it had never been like that before. Betty had never felt the pure rush of desire and want for a person like she had for Jughead. It was indescribable how much she wanted him inside her. Maybe it was just her female urges needing to be satisfied after a six-month drought. Or maybe it was something more. Something that Betty had never really experienced before. Her aching heart was the clue to the mystery. Although Betty wouldn’t figure this out until much later on. 

It was so amazing with Jughead, so real that only two people who were destined to be together would feel such passion like this. 

Rubbing her face, trying to think of something else other than him, Betty got up, headed to the bathroom before making some breakfast. In her sleepy haze she didn’t see a magnificent bunch of red roses sitting in a crystal vase on the dinning table. But when she came out of the bathroom she couldn’t miss them.

They made her stop in her tracks. Were these for her? Kai had only ever brought her flowers once before and that was when he was trying to apologise for a horrible thing he had done. So, Betty was dreading what these were for.

To any woman red roses would make their hearts flutter and knees weak at the thought of their man bringing them flowers like these. But not Betty. There was a small card resting next to the vase as she walked over to them and pressed her nose to one of the small buds hoping their sweet perfume would envelope her nostrils. But there was nothing. Like her relationship with Kai, these roses were deceptive and empty. As Betty read the card she realised how badly she had misjudged the whole situation. A gut wrenching feeling sliced through the lower half of her body as the sickening sensation of guilt seeped out of the wound. 

Betty I saw these and thought of you. Enjoy your surprise  
Kai xx

Well I’m the fucking worst person in the entire world, Betty thought to herself as she slumped down into a wooden dining chair. It was in these fleeting moments of kindness from Kai, that Betty remembered why she had agreed to be with him in the first place. He was gentle at heart and Betty, hours earlier, had thrown his heart into the trash as she allowed Jughead to consume every part of her.

Sickening guilt pooled in Betty’s stomach making her feel terrible but she didn’t love Malakai no matter how hard he tried to please her. He had committed to many crimes against her to ever be forgiven and Betty shouldn’t have to force her feelings for him when they came so naturally for someone else. 

It’s not like he truly knew her anyway. If he did, he would have known she disliked roses or even more, hated that he made her become apart of the Ghoulies and get their god-awful tattoo. 

As Betty poured herself a hot cup of coffee and was in the process of making a piece of toast there was an obnoxious knock at the door. Betty jumped, having no idea who it could be. No one, not even her friends, disturbed Kai in the mornings especially on a Friday. 

The loud drumming sounded again, demanding Betty’s attention.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” 

When Betty curiously opened the door, Nick Saint Clair stood in front of her in all his repulsive glory. 

“Hello precious.” He said disgustingly, giving her a sly wink. 

“Kai’s asleep.” Betty immediately responded bluntly going to shut the door in his face. 

“That’s ok, I can wait,” Nick spoke barging into the apartment. 

Ow god this wasn’t happening, Betty thought to herself. What on earth could he want that couldn’t wait. As soon as he entered the apartment his aura of violence and destruction came with it and Betty didn’t want to be anywhere near that let alone his revolting stare. He made her feel like at any minute he was going to pounce on her and slowly kill her with some kind of sick torture she knew he would thrive on.

Slowly walking back into the kitchen following behind Nick, Betty went back to her coffee and toast at the island bench. She noticed that Nick headed straight over to the roses and put his grubby hands all over the small paper card frowning.

“My brother the softy.” He said reading Kai’s private words. 

Betty didn’t even acknowledge his comment. Her eyes were trained on the toaster cooking her wholemeal bread. Her toes curled in her socks and her fingers gripped the edge of the bench tighter as she became more uncomfortable by the second. 

“What do you want Nick?” Annoyance and hatred clear in every word she spoke.

But he didn’t answer, just looked at her smirking and Betty could feel his eyes boring into her. Realising her poor choice of words as Betty knew exactly what he wanted from her, she immediately regretted saying them. Nick started to move away from the flowers and saunter around to her side of the bench, his smirk never leaving his face. He leaned against it inches away from her, whispering into the space between them. 

“Your so dam feisty. I wish Ronnie had some of that.”

Betty wanted to run for the hills. Race into the bedroom where Kai was completely unaware of what was going on and jump under the blankets for protection. But she didn’t. She was frozen. Betty knew if she made the slightest of movements to get away he would put his hands on her and forbid her from leaving. So, she stayed rooted in her spot. 

Nick’s fingers brushed hers on the bench as they held on for dear life. He was leaning in closer, like he was going to kiss her shoulder and Betty didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly Kai came out of his room still half asleep but Betty had never been happier to see him in that very moment. Making his way to the bathroom he abruptly stopped in his tracks when he noticed the two of them in the kitchen and Betty’s panic-stricken face.

“Nick what are you doing here.” Kai mumbled confused, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Betty immediately went over to him, thanking the lord nature was calling him. 

“We have a pest problem we need to eradicate.” Nick replied, standing up straight pretending like he wasn’t just making a move on his brother’s girlfriend. 

Betty was cradled her coffee in both her hands as Kai snaked an arm around her waist, kissing her on the check good morning. He looked at her confused as to what had just been going on but thankful to see her. They hadn’t seen much of each other the past week. 

Betty wasn’t bothered but it bothered Kai. He had been so busy trying to fix what the Serpents had destroyed that he had missed his blond angel. 

“Do you want coffee?” she asked softly in his ear. 

“Yes lots, just give me a minute” he said walking away into the bathroom. 

Betty did not return to her toast and stayed far away from Nick. She sat at the kitchen table drumming her fingers against the hard wood ignoring Nicks existence. Lucky, he didn’t try anything more.  
Kai came back into the kitchen dressed in his normal cloths. 

“Is this for me” he asked pointing to the toast.

Betty nodded, completely losing her appetite. 

“Thanks babe.” He replied layering on the butter thick. 

“Nick I’ve told you on Friday’s I don’t want to be disturbed.”

“Yeah well we have shit to do. Hiram has a revenge plan in the works and it starts today.”

This was the first time Nick and Kai had talked about business in front of Betty. They normally keep everything completely under wraps and just between the two of them. Even though they weren’t talking details, it was still the most she had heard about their future schemes.

“So, eat that shit and let’s go.” Nick pestered Kai, getting impatient. 

Kai scoffed down his toast and drank his hot coffee, burning the back of his throat as he swallowed it all. He then came over to Betty to say good bye. 

“Did you like my gift?” he asked, tilting her head up to look at him from her low position in the chair.

“Thank you,” she said, not answering his question directly. 

“I’ll see you soon,” He whispered onto her lips before connecting them in a light warm kiss. Then he left, leading Nick out the door with him.

As they were leaving, Veronica Lodge marched into Betty’s apartment. There was no exchange of pleasantries or even a look of acknowledgement between her and Nick as they passed and Betty saw a new cut on her cheek. 

“V,” Betty squeaked relieved, getting up and rushing over to hug her best friend. Their embrace was so comforting like a blanket. They felt safe in each other’s arms. 

“Do you need anything for that?” Betty referenced to the small fresh cut on Veronica's cheek. 

“No, its ok” She quietly said as they reluctantly parted from their loving hug.

“How are you?” Betty asked.

“I haven’t seen you in like a week.”

“Yeah. I guess you could say I just got let out of my cage.” Veronica said bitterly. 

“He is the devil spawn that one.” Betty remarked starting to feel hungry again.

“One day we will get out of her, I promise you.” Betty tried to comfort Veronica as she saw tears welling in her eyes. 

“Well today might just be your lucky day,” Veronica said sparking up a bit.

“What do you mean?” Betty asked as she poured cereal into two bowels for each of them.

“Kai didn’t tell you?”

“No what?” 

“He and Nick arranged for us to have a week away in some spar resort in the mountains.”

WHAT.THE.FUCK.

Betty was completely shocked at the words that were registering in her brain. A weekend away? Spar resort? Had Nick and Kai suffered a recent blow to the head. They never let Betty of Veronica go anywhere with out them for more than a day let alone a week.

“I don’t believe this. What’s the catch?” Betty replied in disbelief, realising that maybe this was the surprise Kai was talking about in his card and the flowers were just to butter her up.

“We…….. have to pick up a package.” Veronica hesitated telling Betty as she knew her friend hated getting involved in Ghoulie business. 

“Of course.” Betty mumbled rolling her eyes in disappointment. Why couldn’t they get their own scaped goat instead of using me all the time Betty thought. Every Sunday she would put her self in danger for them and now they were making her do this too! Sure she knew how the whole process work but so did every one else !

“Yeah, I know, but we get out of here for a week so that’s something right?” Veronica encouraged. 

Wait a second a week. 

“When will we be back?” Betty asked, her heart starting to beat faster.

“I don’t know next Thursday I guess. Why you want to come back to this hell whole early? Please tell me you don’t?”

“No, no I was just wondering about packing cloths that’s all.” Betty lied not wanting Veronica to know about her secret rondayvoo with the Serpent king in a weeks’ time.  
.  
“That’s my girl.” Veronica replied pleased and excited for their relaxing week ahead.

\-----------

Betty’s week away at the Oakmont Spar and Resort was like heaven on earth. The resort was so expensive and the pickup wasn’t until the end of their stay so it was almost stress free. But Betty couldn’t help but think this was just a tactical way to get her and veronica out of the picture for a few days so their boyfriends could wreak havoc without them knowing. 

The more Betty laid there on that massage table next to Veronica, the more she thought about what they were doing and their so-called revenge plan. She was almost scared for Jughead. She didn’t want him to get hurt or even the rest of his gang. Betty wasn’t about that. Revenge was toxic but sadly this was the world she lived in and the toxicity of the Ghoulies had poisoned her life.

Veronica was in another world, engrossed by the strong hands that were untying all her knots and elevating so much pain she had. The scent of the therapeutic candles and the soft rustle of the trees and birds outside was so tranquil to Betty and Veronica, that peace like this only came around like rain in a dessert. Sparingly or hardly ever.

Betty had found peace in her life recently though, in the form of a brooding sex god with the name Jughead Jones. She couldn’t help but picture him hear now giving this massage the happy ending she so badly craved from him. His hands were more animalistic than what Dave her masseuses currently were. Jughead had small calluses on his palms that rubbed against her skin to create even more friction. His short nails slightly scratched and imprinted on her every where they went setting her whole body on fire. 

He would whisper forbidden words to her as he would work her body, that he was quickly coming to know, making her moan in pleasure. 

“Is that too hard Betty?” 

God no she would think and shake her head. However, the foreign voice, which was higher pitched and less demanding, made Betty realise Jughead wasn’t here. Instead a man she barely knew bared down on her shoulder blade instead, making her whimper again but for a completely different reason this time.

At midday Betty and Veronica reluctantly packed their belongings back into their suitcases, returned their key and said good bye to their week-long getaway that had gone too quickly. Nick and Kai had sent a car to bring them home, with precise directions to the pickup location on the way. 

It was a one-hour drive back down the mountain and into the nearest town where Betty assumed she would find this mysterious package. The ride down the mountain was silent between the two best friends as Betty didn’t want to disturb Veronica from her mission not to vomit. The windy roads and death-defying drops of the side of the hills where just too much for Veronica’s stomach to take. But so far everything was still clean and vomit free. 

So, Betty mindlessly stared out the window trying to control her own stomach and thought about her night ahead. It was Thursday after all how could she not. She’d been thinking about it all week and now it was finally here she hoped she would make it back to Riverdale in. 

Their night together last week was so incredibly good but so incredibly reckless. She had told him to meet her again this week but as she thought about it more and more, everything that could go wrong with that idea clouded her mind. Betty wanted to see him again, God did she ever, she even wished that they could be more than just a weekly hook up. But the thought of sneaking out again, getting caught and the overwhelming guilt she felt last Friday when she woke to those dozen roses from Kai persuaded her to go back tonight and end it. She knew it was going to be hard task but what even were they anyway? Friends with benefits? Betty didn’t even think they were friends to start with. 

Suddenly the vibrations of the car engine stopped. It was an odd setting. They were behind a grocery store and completely out in the open. Very different from Betty’s usual inconspicuous deals and this made her nervous. She didn’t even know what would be in the package. Was it big or small? Drugs or weapons? Either way Betty didn’t want to get out the car because she knew it could only get worse. Her spa week was defiantly not enough reward for having to do this.

“B are you sure you don’t want me to come with?” Veronica asked, still pale in the face.

“I’m sure. I’ve done this plenty of times.” Betty replied trying to play it cool.

Slowly opening the car door Betty got out and looked around. No one seemed to be here. No other cars or vans. Maybe they were early. So, she stayed close to the car leaning on it, looking at her phone. 20 minutes had passed before someone finally appeared out of the back door from the shop. 

They pushed a shopping kart with a large box sitting comfortably in its hold. It looked like rubbish to Betty but as the person passed the rubbish skip and headed her way she knew it definitely wasn’t garbage. As they got closer she could see it said Ripe Tropical Bananas on the side of the box. But Betty knew the Ghoulies weren’t planning on adding literal Bananas to their pancakes anytime soon.

“Are you cooper?” The scruffy looking man grunted, who in no way looked like he owed this grocery shop.

“Yes, that’s me.” Betty replied wearily. 

“I’ll help you load the bananas in then? Its delicate stuff this.” He referenced to the box confusing Betty. Sure, weapons were expensive and you needed to be careful with them but delicate? That would not be a word she would use to describe them.

“Thanks.” Betty said again popping the trunk, wondering what in the hell she was about to put into this car.

“Make sure to keep this away from open flames and anything hot.” The shady man struggled to say as he lifted the heavy box into the car.

Betty just nodded in return, building a fair idea now of what could be inside those four walls of cardboard. Without saying another word, the man turned and pushed his kart back towards the shop as though he had just finished his shopping. 

Before Betty got back into the car, she lifted the lid ever so slightly on the box to see if her suspicions were correct and what she caught sight of confirmed her nightmare. Explosives. The whole box contained some much TnT it could blow up a gold mine ten times over. 

Fuck, what were Malakai and Nick planning to do with it Betty thought, frightened by the prospect of a mass annihilation of the Serpents. 

Getting back in the car Betty realised that maybe this was just for Hiram’s construction. Clearing the land for his new prison. This explanation seemed more plausible to her and so she let her worry go.  
The drive back was another 4 hours. This time though it was filled with Betty and Veronica’s laughter and chatter as though the driver wasn’t taking them back to Riverdale.

\---------

When they did arrive back to both their dismay’s Nick was waiting for them. He wasn’t interested in them though. He was interested in the precious cargo they were carrying. He didn’t even say hello to Betty or Veronica just bolted for the trunk of the car like a kid at Christmas excited to open their presents.

Feeling tired both girls couldn’t care less about Nick, they just wanted to get to their rooms and crash. Kai had already left for Greendale so Betty was free to take an early nap before she had to leave. All the other Ghoulies were occupied in the bar with the new package. So, Betty was able to slip out into the night unnoticed for the second time.

On the half hour walk to the Drive In, Betty rehearsed in her mind what she was going to say to Jughead. She had to end it. She was going to tell him she regretted it and to forget it ever happened. Then walk straight back out come home and go to bed. It was the right thing to do. In an alternate universe Betty would leave Kai at the drop of a hat for Jughead but in this life leaving Kai would be like a death sentence for her. 

As she squeezed through the large metal gates Betty noticed Jugheads bike parked off in the trees to stay hidden. God he was already here and early Betty thought. Fuck he was keen. They were playing with fire and one of them was bound to get burned but for now the fireworks they felt made it all the worthwhile. 

Betty slowly grasped the cold brass door handle of the projection house and opened the door timidly. The wider she opened it the more she noticed Jughead leaning against the bench they had fucked on just last week. He was taking a long aching drag of a cigarette. 

But then he looked up, his eyes dilating at the sight of her. He puffed out a cloud of smoke and stood up straight extinguishing his smoke against the bench. Betty then realised by the way Jughead eyes darkened and his mouth fell slightly a gape that she had forgotten to change her cloths and remove her makeup. She looked way to fancy in her navy green strapless dress, Ghoulie jacket and 300-dollar face for their meeting.

Betty had been too distracted to even think about changing and she really wished she had because for the first time she felt self-conscious around Jughead. She cared what he thought and since he had never seen her like this before she hoped that he liked it.

Betty stepped inside and closed the door, leaning against it as it shut.

“Hi.” she whispered.

“Hey.” He whispered back still in shock at how beautiful she looked but incredibly nervous at the same time.

Neither of them moved from their positions across from each other. They stayed rooted in their spots taking each other in after a week of absence. Finally seeing Jughead again made Betty’s vagina ache from just looking at him. Jughead was confused and on edge with so many different feelings rushing through him. He had never in his 25 years of life felt for someone else like he did for Betty and he needed to know if she felt the same. This wasn’t just a simple attraction it was so much deeper than that.

“You look …” He was going to say sensational but Betty cut him off.

“Jughead look. Last week was not suppose to happen.” She said as he slowly started to walk over to her. 

“I called you here because I was mad at you and wanted to beat the crap out of you for what you did that night. I mean you practically asked Nick and Kai to destroy the town like they did.” Betty said remembering how annoyed she felt at him.

“But what are we even doing! Look who we are, where we come from. This shouldn’t be happening! I can’t believe I even did this I don’t cheat on people. I don’t do friends with benefits.” Betty started to ramble becoming panicked at the whole situation.

“I’m such a terrible person. What did we even think was going to happen here? We should just forget the whole thing ok? It was a big…. mistake.” Betty finished quietly, noticing he was so close to her now.  
“Is that what you really want? To forget it?” Jughead asked dangerously, his nose brushing against her own. His lips ghosting over Betty’s sending millions of tiny sparks flying as though they were trying to start a fire. 

Betty nodded her head. Yes, this is was the right thing to do. Don’t fall for his devilish ways she chanted over and over in her head.

“Don’t lie to me.” Jughead gritted out knowing full well what she really wanted. His hand slid up her body and settled tightly around her neck holding her in place. Jughead wasn’t going to deny his feelings any longer. He wanted her and not just because of their mind-blowing sex but because he felt a heart wrenching connection towards her. He couldn’t eat or sleep or breath without thinking about her. He knew all the reasons not to do this and understood her hesitation but, in this moment, in this projection house, none of that mattered. 

Betty couldn’t bear to look at him. She could feel all her strength and willpower slipping away. All her worries were disappearing and he made her feel so unbelievably safe. As though nothing could touch her, except him. Jughead's other hand glided delicately down Betty’s arm, stopping at her hip. He stretched his fingers right around her curves possessively and that spine-tingling movement ignited an eternal flame that no one would ever be able to put out.

“No.” she whispered back, spreading her legs slightly so he could stand between them more. Their eyes locking for the briefest of moments before Betty had to look away again with fear of Jughead looking right into her soul and seeing how much she wanted this.

“Tell me why.” He breathed out relieved, ready to have some fun. Betty felt his length pressing into her core becoming harder by the second. She stepped one foot over the imaginary line of no return but it would take a lot more than just his hands to make her take the full leap into forbidden territory.

Betty shock her head stubbornly. Their heavy breathing, the only thing that was filling the silence.

Jughead gripped her neck tighter grinding his hips into hers making her moan. He new she loved it when he held her this way. He practically paralysed her at the party all those months ago and he wanted to do that again. She wasn’t going to deny her feelings for him any longer if Jughead had anything to do with it.

She made him feel alive whenever they were together and completely empty when she wasn’t around. Jughead had never felt like this before for anyone and it terrified him. 

He moved his hand from her hip lower and lower until it gripped her thigh under her dress. It caused Betty to latch onto him, pulling at the lapels of his jacket. Their lips brushing together exchanging air.

“Tell me.” He said again harshly into her ear as he bit down on her lobe and dragged it through his teeth. 

“Because,” she croaked out as he began to trail wet kisses down her neck, helping her shrug her jacket off at the same time. Betty’s hands moved higher finding Jugheads pitch black locks of hair pulling on them tightly as they continued to grind their centres together.

Betty suddenly noticed that he was missing his iconic beanie and was last week as well. Was it because he rode his bike here and didn’t wear it? or was it because Jughead didn’t feel the need to wear it when he was around her. Either way Betty was not complaining.

She went to lean in for a kiss hoping he would let her but his firm grip on her neck pushed her back against the wall stopping her. It made Betty whimper in disappointment needing his mouth on hers right this second.

“Because why Betty.” Jughead taunted holding her forcefully now not letting her move. He licked his lips making them moist and ready, teasing her as Betty could feel the light brush of his tough against her lips.

“Say it.” He hissed getting impatient. 

“Because….” She whimpered licking her own lips.

“Mmmmm?” He persisted wanting her to tell him how she felt so he knew she felt the same way he did.

“You’rethebestloverI’veeverhad.” She said all at once knowing that’s what he wanted to hear and not wanting to waist another second without her lips on his. They collided ferociously together tongues clashing, teeth nipping, passion squirting from every wet kiss they shared. Betty had taken the plunge. Crossed the line with both feet in one giant leap and so far, it was amazing.

Jugheads hand on her neck found a new home on her breast squeezing and massaging it perfectly making her moan. He was pressed so hard against her now knowing she needed that all important pressure against her.

Jughead frantically bunched her dress up around her waist never letting their lips part, hooking his fingers into her black lace panties and pulling them down her legs.

“Are these for me?” He asked darkly, moving his fingers slowly to where she wanted them to be.

“No.” Betty squeaked out the truth and they weren’t she hadn’t even thought about it this morning when she had put them on. But Jughead stopped his movements, finger only just brushing her folds. He didn’t care about the truth anymore they were for him now.

“Yes.” Betty corrected quickly wanting him to keep going and he swiftly did. Running his fingers into her wet folds. It surprised Jughead the first time just how responsive Betty was for him and now again tonight. This woman would be the death of him but fuck it would be worth it. 

“Shit.” He cursed not being able to contain his surprise. It made her groan as he teased her more only pushing one finger into her wet pussy. Betty to bucked against his fingers automatically making her legs jolt with pleasure.

“I bet your never this wet for him Betts?” He added thrusting another finger inside, curling them roughly.

“Only you.” she replied breathlessly as he started to forcefully jerk his fingers in and out of her hitting her new found spot every time. It made Betty throw her head back and scream his name in ecstasy every time. One of her legs trailed up the inside of Jughead's calf opening her self that little bit more for him.

“Tell me whose better baby.” Jughead groaned feeling his dick strain against his pants.

“Me or him?” He said again, finally finding her clit and rubbing harsh fast circles over it.

God she was going to explode. 

Jughead. 

Of course, him. 

The whole time she had been with Kai she had only slept with him a hand full of times and it had never been like this.

Should she tell him that? Or was she being obvious enough? 

“Fuck, you Juggie….. ahh.” Betty couldn’t continue, the pleasure too much to stand. Jughead's cock twitched at her words almost coming when he heard his pet name.

She began to rock faster on his hand as his tongue darted out again to lick her lips this time instead of his own. Betty groaned loader so close to release now. Jughead relentlessly stimulating her whole body. 

“You want to come Betty?” He asked. The strain evident in his voice now as he struggled to hold his own release back.

“Yes!” She almost yelled into his shoulder, needing to completely keel over. Her legs no longer being able to support her weight.

“Then come baby. Fuck my fingers and come all over them.” 

Betty didn’t need to be told twice. She couldn’t hold back any longer and her high completely ravaged her whole body, leaving her shaking and sensitive. Her whole body was leaning on him now. He was supporting her all of her as she spasmed and her walls tightened around his skilled fingers. 

Pulling them out slowly he held her with his other hand as he propped her back up on the wall knowing she needed to sit down and he would take her soon. To that old dusty chair that sat in the middle of the room where the owner use to sit and watch cinematic perfection. But he wasn’t finished with her yet.

“Fuck you’re so good from me.” He praised her cupping her face and kissing her passionately. But their kiss didn’t last long as Jughead spun Betty around so her back rested against his chest. Her face pressed against the cool dusty wall.

Betty could feel his hardness pressing against her back now as Jughead got rid of his pants and freed himself. Exhaling loudly, his warm breath floating along her shoulder, he was glad the barrier between them was finally gone. Lifting her dress that had fallen back down he smoothed his hands over her ass grabbing it roughly.

Betty had never had sex in this position before and was becoming wetter by the second, feeling it drip out of her slit. Fuck she couldn’t even speak. Only incoherent moans escaped her mouth. She was putty in his hands like this. Leaning back against him, her head resting on his shoulder so their lips could connect in a slow tender kiss. 

Jughead then leaned her back against the wall and kissed along her shoulder shifting her hair to the side. But with this action came an unwanted result. An inked skull on her right shoulder blade came into view and it stared right at him. 

Her Ghoulie tattoo, in all its unwanted glory. He knew she would have had one but seeing it now made it all the more real as to what they were doing. Jughead froze. He couldn’t stop looking as it. He slowly rubbed his thumb over it like he was able to wipe it away. He did it again pressing harder this time seeing it not even smudge.

Betty knew what he was thinking but it didn’t matter. She purposely got it on her back so she didn’t have to look at it. To her it wasn’t even there. She knew in her heart she would never be a part of the Ghoulies so she didn’t let it affect her and she didn’t want it to affect him either. 

“Juggie?” She croaked turning her head around and looking deep into his eyes. They were hurt but his fire was still burring for her.

“Please don’t stop.” She whispered. Her eyes silently telling him that she didn’t care, that it didn’t matter, she wanted to be with him.

“God Betts.” He replied resting his head on her back and with a few swift jerks of himself, coating his dick in her juices from before he thrusted up inside her from behind.

It caused Betty to scream loudly in pleasure but he didn’t pause this time for her to adjust. Seeing that tattoo made Jughead angry. It infuriated him that she was taken. That she was someone else’s and that tattoo reminded him of that, but he wanted to show her what he could offer her. He wanted to make her forget about her life and only think of him. forever and always.

Pulling all the way out just like he had last time he pushed all the way in again in a fast slamming motion. Betty arched her back letting her head rest on his shoulder as her mouth fell open in pleasure. How he was still standing and fucking her against the wall she didn’t know but it felt so good. 

One arm was still firm around her waist holding her body to him while his other hand slid down to rub her clit again. Jughead loved the way her body jerked every time he touched it.

His movements were relentless and Betty almost couldn’t take it, she was so aroused.

“I can’t….” She panted against him her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

“Yes, you can.” He interrupted her forcefully. 

The feeling of her tight walls rubbing against his hard cock every time he moved inside her made Jughead's body ache with pleasure. It was so hot to watch him disappear inside her and know she was only this sensitive to him.

They were both inches away from falling off their metaphorical sex cliff they had climbed together but Jughead was so wild with pleasure and with the feeling of their bodies rubbing together he didn’t want it to end.

Harder and faster Jughead slammed into Betty as his movements became out of rhythm and sporadic drawing closer to release. He rubbed her clit faster and Betty couldn't take it any longer as she screamed into the night, coming harder than ever before around his hard cock. 

Jughead grunted feeling her walls tighten around him and with one fast thrust in he pulled out of her remembering her tightness as he came all over her legs and ass. Both of them could barely stand, now leaning against the wall thankful it held up right. 

Jughead needed to sit down overwhelmed with what just happened. His hand that was still tightly wrapped around her stomach helped pull her with him over to the chair

“Come on baby.” He panted.

One. Two steps and they collapsed into the chair and with a bit of manoeuvring Betty managed to straddle him and get comfortable. They ignored the mess they had made as Betty just felt so relived to sit down as her legs had completely collapsed out from under her. 

“I’m sorry if that was too much?” He said huskily into her shoulder, still trying to catch his breath. 

“No, it was perfect.” She whispered kissing his cheek lightly. “Perfect.” Betty had to say it again still unable to believe how good it was between them.

Leaning back to look at her she really was stunning like this. He thought she looked beautiful with makeup on and wondered why she looked so dressed up but Jughead loved it most when she was just Betty. No makeup. Just her beautiful clear skin and hauntingly blue eyes. Jughead reached up and cupped her face, smoothing her cheek over with his thumb, marvelling in her beauty. Betty lent into his touch, closing her eyes.

This right here was the beginning of something extraordinary and Betty could feel it in her bones. Leaning in to connect their lips again this kiss was vastly different from all the others. It was tender and loving. Both of them were pouring their heart and soul into it and were showing each other that they weren’t afraid anymore. 

Jughead slowly pulled the top half of her dress down to finally see her perfect red peaks. 

“Jesus.” He whispered into her lips when he realised she wasn’t wearing a bra. Without waiting any longer, he tore his lips away from hers and bent down to take one nipple in his mouth.

Betty moaned loudly grinding against his still exposed length, loving the way his tongue flicked over her. Jughead squeezed her other breast captivated by how hard her peaks were for him. He sucked and licked and squeezed her affectionately but Betty knew they had to make one thing clear before they went any further.

“Wait wait wait.” Betty stopped him.

“What? What is it?” He moaned, torturing her breasts with his mouth.

“If we’re really going to do this we need some rules.”

“Mmmmm?” he hummed listening although completely distracted. 

“Ok……” She panted getting her breath “One. no business talk. No Serpents no Ghoulies just us.”

Jughead nodded against her chest as he twisted her hard nipple inside his mouth and grazed his teeth over it.

“Fuck do that again” Betty said in an adulterous moan. 

“Shit” She cursed as he obeyed her command making them both grind against each other.

“Fuck ok two. I have to leave by 3 o’clock every time and we tell no one.” She finished.

“I accept on one condition.” Jughead paused.

“You never slap me again.” He challenged, looking up at her and quirking an eye brow.

“Only if you’re a good boy.” Betty replied cheekily making them both smirked into another kiss that turned heated very quickly. 

Betty wanted to feel him inside her again and she knew he wanted the same. She reached between them and grabbed him in her hand pumping him tightly and rubbing him with her wet folds. Jughead was quick to harden again eager for round two. Betty angled herself right and then slid down onto him making them both groan when he couldn’t go any further. As Betty went to rock forward Jughead grabbed her arms and stopped her.

Now that the heat of their love making had died down slightly, their true feelings were surfacing for each other and it was time to air them out.

“But Betts.” He whispered. 

“I don’t just want it to be like this. I mean don’t get me wrong this is fucking amazing but...” Jughead hesitated.

“I want to get to know you…I want us to….” He just couldn’t finish the sentence because like Betty he wished they could be more than just fuck buddies but had no idea how they would make that happen. Jughead liked her so much it hurt and he wanted to be with her.

“Ok.” She whispered, kissing him tenderly.

“Ok?” he replied, feeling overwhelmed. 

“Are we really doing this?” Jughead asked needing to know she was all in for more than just a simple fuck on a Thursday night.

“Yeah we are.” she replied not denying her feelings any longer. She liked him to. Hell she never stopped thinking about him and she wanted the same thing he did. To be more than just this. So even though the world was against them, forbidding their feelings for each other, Betty and Jughead were going to be together. Even if it was just like this for now. 

“But this is a bad idea.” Betty groaned wanting to start moving showing him how much she wanted to be with him. 

“A very bad idea.” Jughead agreed against her lips feeling like the luckiest man in the whole world.


	8. To Look At You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for taking so long !!  
> But here it is :)   
> I ended up cutting the chapter in half so that means next chapter is pretty much done !!  
> I really hope you like all the fluff in this chapter 
> 
> A huge thank you to @Peyton_0727 for betaing this for me your amazing

The Whyte Wyrm bar was many things. A home. A hang out. A hide away. Rays of dim golden light from many worn-out light bulbs illuminated the darkest of corners in the bar making its patrons squint in the natural light every time they left. There was always a lingering feeling of humidity in the air creating the smallest of sweat droplets on the brows of many of the men and of course the sting of alcohol and tobacco as it travelled through the nostrils of so many Serpents, reminding them all that this was their sacred territory. 

Between the loud music, humidity and the smell, it had a violent assault on Jughead's senses as he sat at the bar trying to concentrate on the bar’s bank books but he was failing miserably. Contributing to the atmosphere, Jughead harboured a half-burnt cigarette between two of his right fingers, loving how naturally it sat there as though without it his hand would always be missing something.

The Serpents were losing money and fast. Since they helped the residents of the town rebuild their shops and stopped selling JJ on the streets to gain some trust of the community, it had taken a large toll they couldn’t afford. Leaving their only income to be the profits from the Wyrm. 

After all these years Jughead could finally turn them clean. Start a new slate, get out of the JJ business and make money some other way. Not many of the older Serpents finished school but most of them had developed trades over the years. Some could work for Andrews construction, Archie was always accommodating towards them.

At least that would be a start.

Letting out a frustrated sigh and removing his grey beanie to glide his hands through his hair, Jughead’s eyes fell to his phone. The time was 4pm. Only another 9 hours until he would sneak out into the darkness like a night cat, to meet with his secret girlfriend that haunted his dreams every night.

Jughead had met with Betty at the Drive-In for the past three weeks now and each time was more spectacular than the last.

\-----------------

Week 1

Neither Betty nor Jughead new what it was going to be like when they met up again on that next Thursday night. Sure, they may have finally told each other that they wanted one another but that still left so many things unsaid.

Were they secretly couple now? Or were they stuck in relationship limbo with nothing better to do then have sex and complain about their lives?

But Jughead wasn’t going to let all the uncertainty dictate his actions. He was going to take charge and treat this week like a first date. It made him feel giddy like a teenage boy at the thought of it and this exact feeling washow he knew it was the right thing to do.

When Betty arrived that night her palms were sweaty, the butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t sit still and she couldn’t stop the small grin that always seemed to push its way onto her face.

They were like first date nerves and Betty couldn’t wait to see Jughead.  
He was there again at the Drive-In before her and as she opened the door to their secret hide away, her infections smile spread right across the room to Jughead.  
He couldn’t help the joy he felt inside his heart when he saw her. It was like 16-year-old Betty with her shy smile and flirty looks was meeting 16-year-old Jughead for the first time. Their eyes connected and pulled them together like magnets as Betty shyly stepped inside and shut the door.

“Hey,” she said quietly, walking over to him at the bench.

Betty’s nerves were getting the better of her as she remembered last week’s confessions, so freshly in her mind.Instead of replying Jughead extended his arm which had been resting behind his back and revealed a small simple bunch of flowers.

“Sorry they aren’t much.” His eyes moved down to look at the flowers before flying back to Betty’s.

Her smile grew even wider as she blushed profusely, taking them from his sweaty hands. Jughead couldn’t help but feel pleased and relieved by the way she was looking at them. Like they were her favourite things in the world.

“They’re beautiful, thank you.” Betty hummed pressing her nose into the daisies and mini sunflowers taking in their blissful aroma.

She had not been expecting this one bit. It was an obvious attempt to woo her but there was really no need. She had liked Jughead Jones since the moment she saw him all those weeks ago.

“Sunflowers are my favourite. I love them.” She leaned in and kissed his lips innocently, while Jughead took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her in a warm hug. He had missed her, if that was even possible, in the little time they had been apart but he had.

Betty’s head rested on his chest listening to the hypnotic rhythm of his heart that was beating just for her. Both of them melted into each other as though they had never experienced that intense of physical contact before.

“I thought maybe we could just talk tonight?” Betty asked. Her words muffled by his warm chest and leather jacket pressing into her face.

“Yeah I like that idea.” Jughead replied capturing her face in his hands and kissing her softly.

When their lips reluctantly parted for air, Betty entwined their fingers together and led him over to the worn-out mattress. Once a bed for a weary Drive-In owner, now a place where two people could sit hand in hand and talk the night away. With the exception of sex more often than not.

Sitting so close together, their shoulders and legs brushed against each other making all the hair on their bodies stand to attention. Their backs rested against the wall and Betty felt like leaning her head down to rest on Jugheads shoulder. It was, after all, early morning when they should be asleep.  
Wanting to talk was all well and good but knowing what to talk about was a different thing. What if they didn’t have anything in common Betty thought. Or everything was just too off limits to talk about. Her grip tightened on his hand and Betty’s toes curled in her shoes hating the awkwardness that was building.

But as Betty tried to think of something to say Jughead surprised her with words she never thought anyone would ever ask her.

“So…do you like cheese?”

Betty busted out laughing not able to contain herself, making Jughead go red in the face. “What?” 

That was the most ridiculous question she had ever heard and yet it was the perfect ice breaker.

“Fuck I don’t know I’ve never done this before.” Jughead chuckled nervously with Betty, astounded at how stupid he sounded.

“Never?” She asked looking over at him, trying to calm her breathing.

“Never” He whispered back, staring into her eyes seriously. 

Betty had a hard time believing this. He was sex on a stick. Everything about him screamed ‘fuck me’, how had girls not fawned over him before.

Jughead noticed Betty’s raised eyebrows and surprised expression and thought he should offer a better explanation.

“I mean sure there have been a few women but it was just casual, I didn’t actually care about them. Not like I care about you.”

His statement caused Betty to blush profusely and immediately look away as she turned beat red. She nudged his shoulder in affection trying to play it cool. When really the butterflies were back and causing chaos in her stomach.

“Me neither.” She whispered back.

“Now that I find that hard to believe”

“It’s true,” Betty insisted.

“Before this life when I was in school, I was focused on my study and my mother somehow always scared away the guys that were interested anyway.”

“She sounds lovely,” Jughead chuckled sarcastically.

“Oh it was, my mum was a piece of work. I used to hate her for how much she tried to control my life but after she died, I realized she was just trying to protect me. I guess you never realise those things until they’re gone.”

Only sad silence filled the air between them. Jughead was appalled with what Betty had had to go through.

“It was some drunk driver. The police said they all died on impact. They’re all berried in the Toledo cemetery together but I don’t even know where because I never even went to their funeral.” Betty added sniffling.

Listening to Betty talk about her family was breaking Jughead’s heart. Toledo is only a few hours away from Riverdale and yet she hadn’t been back to say goodbye. He wanted to hold her, protect her, make everything better but he knew that would be a hard task. Though he would think of something eventually.

“God Betty I’m so sorry.” Jughead rubbed her leg affectionately, looking at her to make sure she was ok. 

Betty just shrugged in return.

“It’s just the tip of the sad iceberg that is my life. But what about you? Is your life as tragic as mine?” She joked. 

But as the words sunk into Jugheads skin and changed his demeanour the more Betty realises maybe it was just as tragic.

“Not in that sense no but…” He pauses, shifting uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

“It’s ok you don’t have to tell me.” Betty interrupted not wanting him regret telling her anything.

“No, I want to tell you. I want you to know me Betts. It's just hard for me to talk about.”

Betty nodded shyly loving that he wanted her to get to know him and smiling at his nickname he had for her. It made her feel warm and safe inside.

“What?” Jughead asked confused at her sudden happiness.

“My little brother use to call me Betts. It just stuck after he had trouble speaking when he was a baby.” Betty caressed Jugheads hand tenderly.

“I like it when you call me that.” She whispered really wanting to kiss him again.

“I had a sister once.” Jughead opened up.

“Had?”

“Well I guess I still do. She is out there somewhere. But I don’t know her anymore.” As if he was about to dive underwater Jughead took a big deep breath in.“My mother committed suicide when I was 10 and my sister was 4. My father at the time was in jail and I guess she hated her life so much that she ended it. This meant Jelly Bean and I went into foster care and when a family wanted her and not me we got split up and I never saw her again.”

“Juggie…..” Betty stammered in disbelief at how sad his childhood was.

“It’s ok Betty, she’s probably living a better life than what she would be here. So at least that makes me feel better. But I still resent my mother for what she did.”

“What about your dad?”

“When he was released about 3 years later he went ballistic but there was nothing that could be done. He just drowned himself in the drink after that. Only recently just became 2 years sober. Then I guess as a way of making sure I’d never leave him he gave me his title.”

“Ahhhh The Serpent King,” Betty mocked trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah,” Jughead chuckled sadly.  
Betty was so thankful Jughead had opened up to her. It showed her that he really did care about her and wanted this to be as real as possible. So mustering all the confidence she could Betty decided to show him she cared for him too.

“I don’t love him you know.”

Jughead’s sad trip down memory lane was disturbed by Betty’s quiet remark. He looked down at her, his eyes darkening in possession at the mention of the other man in her life.

“I mean maybe I thought I did once, a long time ago, when I was young and stupid. But now I just kinda existing with him you know? Aside for the fact that he is a monster, we don’t talk much, we never do things together and we don’t even sleep in the same bed anymore.”

“I bet he doesn’t like that very much.” Jughead huffed venomously, referring to their sleeping arrangements.

“No, he doesn’t.” Betty chuckled, remembering how annoyed Malakai would get at her. 

“How long?” Jughead asked huskily against her ear. The feeling of his warm breath ironically sending chills down her spine.

Betty instantly turned to look at him. Not realising how close Jughead was to her face, their noses brushed in her quick movement. There was a hidden meaning behind his actual question and Betty knew when she gave her answer, it would be the one he was hoping for.

“Since that night, at the party, after the race.” She whispered lowly against his lips, her hand reaching over and running along his chest.

Jughead exhaled a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in. It was obvious that this meant Betty hadn’t been intimate with Malakai since they had met all those months ago and nothing could make Jughead happier than knowing this. He could see it in her eyes. He was the only man she cared about.

“Betty, I know that the universe is against us on this but I want you to be mine.”

Betty replied without hesitation as she leaned in and captured his lips. “I’m yours Jughead.”

It was insane how well their lips moulded together. How they created the perfect shape of passion and want for each other. Their soft wet lips rubbed and caressed each other’s before their tongues joined in the dance.

Betty cupped Jughead’s face while he shifted his weight so he was leaning over her making her lie back on the mattress. As their lips still ferociously danced in their heated tango together, Jugheads body hovered over Betty’s. His hands ran up and down and all over her body, in utter awe of the fact that she was now his.

No more talking was done that night. Only the moans and screams of each other’s names as they melted into the night.

Week 2

Jughead walked into the Drive-In Projection house the next week eating a bag of M&M’S and hiding another packet in his pocket. His appetite had increased ten fold since all the late-night meetings with Betty and Jughead just couldn’t resist a midnight snack.

Or two and he didn’t just mean food.

“What are you….?” Betty gestured to the handful of chocolate Jughead was about to shove into his mouth as he walked in the door.

“I’m hungry.” He replied with a mouth full of food making Betty giggle. It had only been a week since they last saw each other but it was a week too long. Betty’s eyes lit up at the site of him making her feel instantly joyful. As though he was the sun to her flower.  
Hurrying to swallow down the sugary goodness, Jughead met Betty in the middle of the room and held her tightly for a slow tender kiss. Betty couldn’t help but brush her tough over his, exploring his mouth and cleaning it of the sweet flavour. Making their kiss more sexual than intended. 

“You taste good.” Betty moaned against his mouth.

“Mmmmm…..I know.” Teasing her with his cocky remark Jughead ran his tongue along Betty’s lips instead, 100 percent sure she tasted better than any type of chocolate.  
“You’re an idiot.” Breaking the kiss and pushing him playfully, they made their way over to their makeshift mattress couch they had come to find comfortable.

“I like food. Sue me.” Jughead chuckled as they sat down inside each other’s personal bubble.

“Are you going to share?” Betty challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope.” He taunted popping the ‘p’, loving the tension that was building between them. He couldn’t help the sly smirk that crept onto his face.

Betty wasn’t surprised. She had seen the way he had devoured his food the time they met at Pop’s and knew he was being serious. Food was the main love Jughead had in his life but Betty was quickly changing that.

In mock hurt, Betty acted shocked pretending to be offended with his behaviour. But there was something about her stubbornness that turned Jughead on, thus failing to have the desired effect on him that Betty wanted.

“If you tell me your last name you can have one.”

“What?” Betty stopped her acting skills as she became very confused.

“I realised I don’t know it.”

Wow. All this time Betty thought, and he had no idea. He probably didn’t even know her real name wasn’t even Betty.

“It’s Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper.” She surrendered to him, secretly really wanting a chocolate.

Smiling and nodding, Jughead repeated her name over and over in his mind as though it was his new calming mantra. 

“Ok open wide,” Jughead grinned, angling his body into a good throwing position. He wasn’t going to make this easy for her.

“Oh god. Here we go.” Betty laughed, shuffling back so he could throw the small chocolate into her mouth.  
She felt stupid sitting there with her mouth open waiting for him to aim. But with too much over arm from Jughead the M&M hit her forehead and bounced off onto the floor, missing her mouth completely.

Betty shrieked at the impact completely hysterical with laughter at what they were doing and the fact that he missed at such close proximity. Jughead couldn’t stop himself from laughing either at the beautiful scene in front of him. Betty looked so majestic when she laughed and Jughead could feel his feelings growing for her even more.

“I guess you’ll just have to answer more questions then.” He mocked.

“Fine… you… chocolate kidnapper.” Betty tried to think of a better insult but was feeling to happy to mock him.

“But it’s my turn.”

“And what pray tell are you going to offer me in return?” Jughead asked suggestively.

“Chocolate” Betty shouted surprising him, leaning across his body and snatching the other bag out his pocket.

“Oh no you don’t.” Jughead tackled her wrapping his arms around her middle pinning her to the bed, his weight pressing on top of her.

“Give them back.” He tried to reach for them as she wiggled and laughed beneath him.

“No, you started this.” she challenged.

In that moment of joy and cheekiness, Betty and Jughead felt their connection deepen inside their hearts. Jughead couldn’t help but kiss and bite her neck playfully trying to get Betty to weaken. His fingers pressed harder into her bare skin under her shirt but his seduction tactics were having no effect on her.

“Fine. Fine.” Jughead said letting her go missing her body against his own.

“So...” Betty began, fixing her clothes and hair from their impromptu wrestle, still a bit out of breath.

“I’m assuming your real name isn’t Jughead?”  
“God your starting with the big questions.” He rubbed his face hating his real name.  
“It’s the same as my dad’s name.”

“Which is?” She persisted

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.”

Jughead could see Betty holding in her laughter and if he was honest he would laugh too if someone had a name like him. Betty didn’t know what had gotten into her. 

Giggling and laughing like a love-sick school girl. She hadn’t felt this genuinely happy in years and it was all because of Jughead.

Her feelings grew for him more and more every time they met. She had completely let her guard down with him. Hard, tough, Ghoulie Betty didn’t exist when she was with him.

“I like Jughead.” Betty replied controlling herself but not hiding her smile.

“Me too. Now I deserve more than one M&M for that.” he said reaching into her bag and taking a handful, shoving them all in his mouth.

Betty should be rolling her eyes at his display of gluttony but instead just watched him in admiration.

“Ok my turn,” he continued, “Your dream holiday?” Jughead asked, with a mouthful of sweets.

“Anywhere with a beach. Spending all day with the sand between my toes and sun kissed skin.”

Nodding in approval at how perfect that would be Jughead threw a chocolate at her and missed for the second time. Instead of letting this one go to waste he quickly picked it up off the floor and ate it.

“Eww” Betty laughed at him. Jughead just smiled back at her. 5 second rule he thought playfully.

“Ok favourite movie?”  
“That’s a tough one because I love cinema. But I’d have to say Reservoir Dogs.”

“Mine is Rebel without a cause. I love old cinema too. There is just something about them.” Betty replied not caring it wasn’t her turn.

“Really I wouldn’t have guessed that.” he said, clearly surprised.

Betty was just too good to be true. No one could be that beautiful and love old film like he did, Jughead thought. 

God she was perfect.

“Yes, well there is a lot of things you don’t know about me Jones. Now pass the chocolate.”

Aiming it into her mouth he adds “But I hope to find out.”

Really trying to aim straight this time Jughead threw the M&M and it landed straight on Betty’s tongue. As soon as it did both their eyes went wide and the celebration began. It was a small success but in their eyes a huge win. They laughed and smiled together leaning in for a congratulations kiss. Betty thought she would never taste the sweet victory of chocolate.

Continuing on with their game, they shared so much more with each other. Their interests and passions, childhood memories, and stories about their friends. Jughead even told her about the arrangement he had with Toni.

They talk until the chocolate is almost gone and they decide to just eat the rest.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked when he saw Betty rustling around in the packet like she was looking for something.

“I like the brown ones.” She replied timidly.

“Why?”

“Cause I feel they have less artificial colouring because chocolate is already brown.”  
“You’re an enigma Cooper.” He beamed leaning in for their hundredth kiss of the night. Though this was their first night together that they didn’t have sex.

And it was still one of the best.

Week 3

The following Thursday Betty was walking to the Drive-In when Jughead sped passed her on his bike. She noticed him do a double take and look back at her as he flew down the dark road.

Betty blushed deep pink at the sight of him. Shit he was hot. He made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside even with just a simple look. She had stayed in her apartment for most of the week surfing the net and talking with Veronica and Kevin. Betty figured the week would go faster if she wasn’t involved in Nick and Kai’s work but how wrong she was. 

Jughead was getting off his bike when Betty walked through the gates. He waited till she got closer before striding over to her and devouring her lips passionately. Holding her face in his hands like it was an ice-cream going to melt if he didn’t savour it now. They were right out in the open for anyone to see. Truthfully no one was around at this time of night so it didn’t matter but it was still very weird for Betty. It was so public except not at the same time.

She could only imagine how it would feel to kiss him in public for real.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Jughead whispered into her lips, rubbing his nose affectionately against her own.

“Are you okay?” Betty asked concerned. She could feel an urgency in his kiss that she hadn’t felt before.

But Jughead just nodded curtly directing her inside.

Betty knew he was trying to distract himself from something because as soon as they were inside his lips were back on hers. Tasting her, pressing her hard into the wall like he had never done before. 

“Jug.” Betty moaned out trying to gain control of the situation and talk about what was bothering him.

But he didn’t stop, pulling her face back to his to continue his relentless kissing.

“Jug, stop baby. What is it?” Betty managed to push him away again.

“I like it when you call me that.” He replied making her smile trying to change the subject.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t, rule one remember.” Jughead replied sarcastically, annoyance and frustration dripping from his words.

Betty didn’t know what to say but she did know this problem would come up eventually. Her question had created a rift between them now as Jughead left her side and lit up a cigarette. It was a calming technique of his but when he began to pace back and forth in front of Betty she knew this was serious business.

“Your boyfriend is making my life very difficult at the moment and my dad won’t get off my fucking back and to top it all off Toni is trying to set me up with one of her friends because she met someone and I just fucking have had enough of all this shit.” He finished aggressively, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

In the past two weeks Nick and Malakai had been sending their lackeys into the Southside to scout out plans for demolition of some of the old buildings, start fights with the Serpents and seek some kind of payback for what they did to their JJg stash. Jughead knew this wasn’t the only revenge they had planned for the Serpents and this invasion was just the beginning.

“He’s not my boyfriend Jug.” Betty said sternly, holding him still looking nervously into his eyes.“You are.”   
Jughead’s breathing slowed as her words sunk in. All the tension that was building up in his body dissipated into the night as they finally clarified what they were to each other. Seeing him react this way, completely softening at her touch, gave Betty the confidence to continue.

“And I hope” She takes the smoke from Jugheads fingers and inhales a drag from it herself, making his cock twitch at how sexy she was. 

“That this chick who Toni is setting you up with doesn’t stand a chance?” she said seductively, walking him backwards and pushing him into the rickety old chair behind him. The burning cigarette now dying on the cold floor.

“Not a chance in hell.” Jughead smirked as Betty climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and swooping in for a heavy kiss. 

Betty knew she had a dominant streak in her, she just rarely let it out. But tonight, seeing Jughead become a pile of goofy mush as she called him her boyfriend, only made her confidence spike even more.

With each roll of her hips against his crotch Betty could feel his length hardening. Pressing into her core. The pressure it created made her body strain with pleasure. She loved it when he was hard for her.

Jughead was stressed. Even though he had calmed down Betty could still feel the tension in his body as she clawed her hands over it. The stiffness of his neck and the sadness in his kiss. She wanted to take it all away. Say sorry that she couldn’t help him but maybe she could make up for it.

A deep growl escaped Jugheads lips as Betty arched her back to roll harder against his hips. Their heavy breathing setting the pace. Each kiss hungrier and more passionate than the last.

Bettys hands slowly crept down from Jughead’s shoulders to his pants and started to undo the top button and zipper. With a bit of shuffling his black pants fell to his ankles, leaving him in his boxers as Jughead reached for Betty’s shorts.

Immediately breaking their kiss and stopping his hands from going any further Betty whispered “Not yet.”

Betty was in charge this time and Jughead decided to let her have control. They looked into each other’s eyes, heads resting together, chests rising and falling in a synchronised pattern.

Their gaze was so intense Betty let out a small whimper of her own. How she was denying herself this man when he wanted her so badly she didn’t know but she could feel her wetness pooling in her panties.  
Side tracking a moment Betty rocked upwards on Jughead giving him full access to her breasts as her hand slid down to rub against her own folds. Collecting her wetness for him. 

“Let me baby.” Jughead persisted in between kisses.

“Not tonight.” She could feel her nerves pulsing as she removed her fingers that were now fully coated in her juices.

Betty didn’t waste any more time as her hand snuck under the elastic band of Jugheads boxers, rubbing her wetness all over him. In that moment she knew the pleasure of making him come undone would be her orgasm for the night.

She gripped him firmly and slowly as hell moved her hand up and down his hard length. Jughead sucked on her neck holding in his groans. He couldn’t believe what she was doing to him. Her rocking and slow movements were driving him wild.

His hips moved with her hand as it started to move faster thumbing the tip of his cock to mix his juices with hers. Betty sucked and licked her way down from the shell of his ear to the base of his neck and Jughead couldn’t take her teasing any longer.

He grabbed her hips roughly trying to keep her still. He was ready to fuck her, to feel her walls around him. This torturous foreplay needed to end.

But to his surprise, and the opposite of what he wanted, Betty didn’t just stop her movement, she completely moved off his lap. Sliding down between his legs onto her knees.

“Tell me something Juggie?” Betty looked up at him. The epitome of innocence and yet her current position would suggest otherwise.

Throwing his head back unable to bare the sight of her as her tongue flicked out and traced the throbbing veins of his length.

Jughead’s hands gripped her shoulders so tight, anyone would think he was in the final stages of labour. “Fuck you’re so hot like this on your knees.”

“Something else.” She replied in a deadly tone letting her lips touch the head of his cock lightly making Jughead groan loudly. Betty kept placing small kisses along his length never taking him in. She wanted him to build to the best release he had ever had and in all honesty, he wasn’t far away.

His hands snaked into her hair forcing her down onto him but Betty resisted. “Come on Jug.” She wanted him to admit she was the best lover he had ever had just like she had done. 

But maybe she needed to give an example.

Betty went down on him, taking him as much as she could, using her tongue in a swirling motion to make it feel even better.

“No one gets me hard like you do baby.” Music to her ears. She wasn’t going to torture him any longer. She dragged her mouth all the way up, sucking hard as she went, before flicking the top of his dick with her tough and going all the way back down again. She knew he liked it when she did that.

“Holy FUCK!”

Betty’s hands grabbed at his shirt to hold her steady as she continued her motion, no longer taking it slow. Jugheads hands tightened in her hair making her wince. The pain caused her pleasure and she so badly wanted to touch herself but this was about him.  
“Tell me more Jug.” The vibrations of her words making things even more erotic for him.

“No one fucks me like you. Shit Betts stop I need…..” Jughead spoke quickly, on the brink of explosion but Betty didn’t stop she wanted to taste him.

“More Jug,” she demanded.

“God…I miss…I miss you all the time.” He struggled out.

This surprised Betty and in her state of shock she wasn’t ready for Jugheads quick hip thrust sending his dick to the back of her throat making her gag. Her throat and cheeks tightened around him, rejecting the intrusion but this normal reflex was what pushed Jughead over the edge.

All those historic explorers were wrong. The world was flat and Jughead had just fallen off into a state of limbo where nothing existed except the throbbing sensation of his whole body.  
Betty could feel his warm come slide down the back of her throat as she swallowed it all. Cleaning him up. His taste was something she would never forget. Betty had taken a hit of this drug called Jughead Jones and the high she was on now was the equivalent to any great orgasm.

When Jughead returned to the spherical world we call earth and Betty had stopped shaking, he hauled her up from her knees and back on top of him.

“That was….” Jughead couldn’t finish, still out of breath.

All Betty could do was kiss him in return mumbling into his lips. “I miss you too.”

\--------------------------------

Present

“Jughead! You here?” Toni yelled through the Whyte Wyrm as she arrived for her shift.

For the past 15 minutes, Jughead had been reliving the past three weeks in his mind. A shit eating grin plastered all over his face and an obvious tent in his lower crotch where all the evidence anyone would need to call him whipped.

“Yeah, I’m here” Jughead yelled back, desperately trying to think disgusting thoughts to try and deal with his hard problem. He shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool trying to angle his legs out of view and pulled himself closer to the bar just as Toni came into view.

“What cha doin?” She asked suspiciously, leaning against he bar. It made Jughead feel like he was a naughty child caught red handed by the way Toni spoke in that all knowing tone of hers.

He looked at her weirdly like she had lost her mind trying to play it cool. Butting out his now spent cigarette he had forgotten about Jughead tried to maintain his tough exterior.

“Work,” he dragged out slowly more as a question than an answer.

“Ah huh” she replied, not believing him.

“Ok, what’s up with you?” He asked annoyed now at her scepticism, trying to take the attention off of him.

“The better question is, what’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’ve been really happy these past few weeks. Smiling even. It’s weird.” What the hell is she talking about? Jughead thought in complete denial. He always had a permanent scowl on his face that hadn’t changed, he was the same as always. Ignoring the previous 15 minutes when he had been smiling like an idiot.

The only difference was that he had Betty in his life now and that made him beyond happy but Jughead thought he had been better at hiding it. Every time she crept into his mind late at night, or when he thought of her as the sun was rising and wished she was there with him to see it. Or even when he ate his burger at Pops and remembered their fleeting moment in public together. She was all he thought about these days.

Wait. What.

“See you just did it again!” Toni exclaimed. 

Jughead immediately frowned, cursing under his breath.

“Can’t I smile? Is that a crime?”

“It is when it’s you.””

“Toni you’re going insane.” Jughead moved off his stool and walked around to the other side of the bar, feeling the pressure of Toni’s interrogation. He needed to get himself out of this situation.

“It’s not just me. Sweet Pea said that you actually said and I quote, ‘Beautiful morning isn’t it?’ when you went for a ride the other day.”

Oh god he did say that. SHIT.

“Did you finally call Ethel,the girl I’ve been trying to set you up with because if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in….”

“Jughead!” Sweet Pea yelled barging into the bar with Fangs hot on his tail.

“WHAT!” He barked no longer in a good mood. Jughead was so thankful Toni didn’t get to finish her sentence.

“Ghoulies. A whole bunch of them. They were roaming the streets again like they own the place and they are heading over to the old school.” This news put Jughead in even more of a foul mood.

Everyone in the bar turned to listen. This had been happening a lot lately, the Ghoulies coming onto their side of town but by the way Sweet Pea looked somewhat panicked made everyone pay attention.

“The school? Are you sure?”  
South Side high had been abandoned, for almost 10 years now. Shut down by the state education department, shipping all the students off to Sea Side high, 45 minutes from Riverdale. It was complete bull shit. That school was the only functioning body on the South Side and after it closed everything went downhill from there. 

But it did sit on a large block of land. With a sports oval out the back. Prime real estate for a Ghoulie prison.

“Yeah,” Fangs added “That’s where a lot of them were going.” 

“Fuck, okay. Fangs take Toni and sweep the streets. Watch their every move but don’t approach. Only if they cause trouble.. JOAQUIN!” Jughead shouted across the bar getting his friend attention and beckoning him over.

“Get together some guys and go over to the school. Find out what they’re doing there and call me as soon as you know. I’ve had ENOUGH of this!” Jughead fumed, ready to murder who ever got in his way.

“The rest of us will stay here and protect what’s ours. No way in HELL are they taking the South Side away from us. WE ARE THE SOUTH SIDE SERPENTS AND WE WILL PROTECT WHAT’S OURS. IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH!” 

“IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH!” Everyone repeated, completely fired up.

Jughead had created an electric atmosphere with his powerful speech. Everyone’s chests were heaving and all their weapons were being loaded. They were all ready for a fight no matter how ugly. Fangs, Toni and Joaquin nodded in understanding, with full faith in their leader as they left

Jughead noticed his father readying for a fight but Jughead didn’t want him There this time. This mess he was going to handle himself.

“Hog Eye, dad you should go back to the trailers make sure our family is safe and okay. Get the kids and everyone into a couple of trailers and sit tight.”

“What!” FP shouted outraged at his son’s suggestion. But Jughead could see that Hog Eye agreed with with him.

“Your gonna need me here this sounds like it’s going to blow up.”

“What I NEED is for you to protect our home and the people who are vulnerable right now. You don’t know what they are going to do. We need to cover all of our bases.” Jughead demanded, showing his superiority over him.

“He’s right FP.” Hog Eye added in, receiving a death stare from the retired Serpent King.

“Listen here boy, I am not backing down from this fight. They came onto our turf and I will not be pushed aside. Now out of my goddamn way.” FP pushed passed his son, hating being told what to do.

But Jughead was the Serpent King. A leader of men that was not going to be undermined by any one, not even his father. The Jones men had never had a good relationship. Jughead had thought it would get better now that his father was sober and had given him his crown but it didn’t. If anything, it only made things worse. Slamming his fist down on the bar, startling everyone, and knocking over a shot glass sending them shattering onto the floor, the whole bar fell silent.

“NO!” Jughead exploded, walking over to stare down his father and put him in his place.

“I’m the Serpent leader now. Not you, not anyone else. ME. And what I say fucking goes. I’m sick of you undermining and questioning everything I do. This is my gang now, not yours. So fucking do as I say or so help me god I will not hesitate to strip you of your jacket and your tattoo. Do you understand me?” It was lethal the way he spoke, right up in his father's face. Not even blinking.

FP was fuming. His jaw tightened, completely embarrassed and hating that he had to bow down to his son. Hog Eye moved to collect FP and take him away before he punched Jugheads lights out.

“No one disrespects me. My orders are final and I will not tolerate anyone who thinks different. I am the leader of this fucking gang and don’t any of you forget it. Now get off your fucking asses and get ready for a fight.” And with that everyone got up and hurried outside. It was the first time Jughead had declared his control and leadership as their King and it made all the Serpents realise that he was one to fear.

Jughead was enraged as he loaded his gun, slamming it together.

“There are dark times ahead for us Serpents but I wouldn’t want anyone else leading us through them.” Sweet Pea’s voice came from behind, his soft side visible for only a second before resuming his dark and murderous exterior as he left.

Jughead wasn’t far behind him walking outside, pleased to see all his Serpents watching and waiting for any kind of threat. The danger however, was just coming into view, as Nick Saint Clair and Malakai Price menacingly walked side by side with a mob of their Ghoulies behind them.

“Well, well, well, South Side scum it’s ‘D’ day. We have come to collect what’s rightfully ours. Starting with your grubby bar.” Nick taunted approaching Jughead and Sweet Pea.

They were in a standoff. Feet toe to toe. Faces inches from each other’s. Sweet Pea taking on Nick and Jughead facing off with Malakai. The rest of their gangs left to choose their own opponent.

Seeing Malakai immediately triggered Jughead internally boosting his ego 100 percent. A smug grin desperately wanting to plaster all over his face. Jughead was after all fucking Malakai’s supposed girlfriend and he had absolutely no idea. The secrecy of it all making their relationship so much hotter. Jughead was playing him for a fool but he had to remain stern, it was Malakai after all who thought he had bested Jughead in this situation.

Jughead had hate built up for these two brothers for years and it had only grown since they were threatening Serpent land but looking into Malakai’s dark cold eyes all Jughead could think about was Betty. How Malakai had trapped her in his world and Jughead couldn’t have her.

He was resisting the urge to punch him in the face right then and there in honour of the women he adored. All of a sudden, this confrontation had just become very personal.

“There is no way in fuck that is happening.” Sweet Pea gritted out, sending his spit flying into Nicks face.

“I’m sorry did your girlfriend win that car race a few months back to save your precious turf?” Malakai piped in, making Jughead stiffen in rage.

“NO! I didn’t think so. So, step aside Sweet Cheeks.” Malakai and Nick went to move forward, claiming the Whyte Wyrm as theirs but as Sweet Pea went to stop them Jughead snapped.

Betty was HIS and this was for her.

Like knocking over a domino with an almighty punch, Jughead’s fist collided with Malakai’s jaw, sending an earth-shattering crack into everyone’s ears. It completely knocked him backwards making blood drip out of his mouth like a feasting vampire.  
Jughead could feel the evil rising in his chest as he looked at the scum before him. But once a domino falls it’s only a chain reaction from there. 

All the surrounding Ghoulies and Serpents went for each other in an uncontrolled battle of superiority. Sweet Pea and Nick laying into each other and Jughead landing another nose braking punch into Malakai’s face. Jughead could hear the cracking of ribs and the thudding of other bodies fitting the gravel. It was a cacophonous mixture of sounds that distracted him for a minute too long. Malakai pulled a knife from his left pant leg and with a murderous look in his eye swung it at Jughead slicing a deep cut into his right cheek. 

To Jughead, it felt like barbed wire had been dragged across his skin. The sting was incredible and as he reached up in pain to stop the bleeding Malakai charged at him again this time aiming for a much deadlier place. 

It all happened so fast. One-minute Jughead was bracing himself for impact, waiting for another sharp sting to rip through him but instead, a gunshot crackled through the air.


	9. Need You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter   
> Let me know what you think in the comments !!  
> or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper !! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Peyton_0727 for being my hero !!!

It was a surprise to all of the eyes that fell upon the peacekeeper of the afternoon. Archie Andrews stood amongst it all, gun pointing into the sky with a ruthless look painted all over his face.

Everyone stopped and turned their heads in fear to see who had suffered the fatal blow. Jughead was desperately hoping it wasn’t one of his own as he stumbled backwards from Malakai’s painful strike into his ribs.

Archie marched over to the instigators of the fight like a general in command of his army.

“You,” Archie pointed to Jughead angrily. “And you” He pointed to Malakai.“Get your fucking shit together.” Stopping in front of them all as the men wiped the blood from their faces and spat it out onto the dusty gravel.

“This is ridiculous.” Archie paused turning to Jughead specifically. “Jughead you lost the race that means the South Side too, so there is no point in fighting it. The Ghoulies are never going to give it back.” He finished shocking Jughead at his utter betrayal and lack of fucks given to the whole situation.

Jughead was ready to murder Archie and then bring him back from the dead only to bury him alive. Even then it wouldn’t justify the anger Jughead was feeling towards him right now. How could Archie say that to him.

It was clear sides were being chosen and in Jughead’s eyes Archie Andrews had chosen wrong.

“Malakai stop pissing around and do what you came here to do. There wasn’t supposed to be a bloodbath.” Archie finished standing next to Nick.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON HERE?!

“What are you talking about Andrews?” Sweet Pea spat, a dark bruise already forming over his eye.

“You have 30 days to pack your shit and get the hell out of town.” Malakai grunted out, still in pain but loving the tension way too much. “That’s what he’s talking about.” 

“That’s fucked, no way is that happening!” Sweet Pea yelled, panic starting to set it.

“We’re taking your bar and your turf and if you’re not gone when time is up the next place you will be living in is a cemetery.” Nick seethed, displaying his signature foul grin. The evil in his voice clear as day. He was not joking and Jughead had no idea how Betty lived around these assholes. 

Jughead was lost for words he couldn’t believe what was actually happening and for once he couldn’t see a way out.

“I’m looking forward to making it my own. Demolition starts tomorrow.” Nick smirked ruthlessly.

“TOMORROW? you just said….” Sweet Pea shouted again.

“Not here you dumb fuck.” Malakai said, cutting him off. “Your old school. Picture 2-meter-high fences surrounding a concrete jungle of jail cells and murderous criminals. Beautiful isn’t it?” Malakai explained as he and Nick started to back away. 

They were all cowards. Bringing a knife to a fist fight. How low could you go Jughead mused in hatred and utter disgust.

“See you around fellas.” Nick grinned wickedly at them before they, and all their Ghoulies left the Whyte Whyrm parking lot.

Jughead immediately turned to Archie when they were gone, ready to rip him to shreds.

“How did you know about this? Why didn’t you fucking tell me?” Jughead roared.

“They came to me asking if I would be their main builder and to oversee the demolition.”

“You didn’t!” Jughead spoke in a deathly quiet voice, staring daggers into Archie.

“I’m sorry Jug.”

“What the hell Archie!” Jughead yelled, punching him in the shoulder and blowing his top for the second time that day.

“Money is tight. I have to take work where I can. It’s inevitable anyway there’s no way you can stop any of this from happening.” Archie said trying to justify his poor choice. 

Jughead only half believed him but he never went down without a fight so he was sure going to try.

“Look Jughead….” Archie began to apologise again but was instantly interrupted.

“Just go.”

“I had no other option.”

“I said fucking get out of here Andrews before I break your spineless neck.” Jughead snapped.

Reluctantly Archie went to leave. He opened his mouth like he was going to say one last thing but decided against it. By the look on Jugheads lethal face if he had, he would have met the ground in one clean blow. So, he turned and left the Serpents for the last time. No longer welcome in their presence.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Sweet Pea spoke his thoughts out loud but really that question was playing on everyone’s minds.

Jughead had no answer to his question either. He needed time to process and was dreading his father’s incoming lecture.

\--------------

Everyone gathered in the bar that night yelling and arguing about the events of that afternoon. The Serpents were in chaos and completely distraught. They were losing everything and there was nothing they could do about it.

Jughead, was wrong about his father. FP hadn’t spoken one word to him since he had got back and stood off to the side of the bar with a menacing scowl on his face. Now that Jughead had completely shut FP down and told him to shove it, FP decided to give his son exactly what he wanted hoping Jughead would come crawling back to him eventually.

Jughead was already thinking about it as he sat up in his office above the bar listening to all the shouting down stairs. He should be down there. Controlling them. Reassuring them that everything would be ok. But he wasn’t because Jughead was no liar and right now everything was not ok. This is all my fault, Jughead thought miserably. Shit had really hit the fan, and it was raining down all over the Serpents in a god-awful mess.

Jughead sat away in his office for the remainder of the night stewing in the pressure cooker that was now his life. He patched his own cheek up and iced his bruises not wanting to talk to anyone. Not even Sweet Pea. There had to be some way out of this but Jughead was hitting an all time low. He couldn’t think of anything and soon the worst headache set upon him that no amount of alcohol could cure.

Jughead went to sleep that night at his desk. Ignoring his pounding headache and the world around him. But it was terribly uncomfortable and it just made his bruised ribs ache even more. Dazed with sleep Jughead woke a few hours later, reaching lazily for his phone.

‘2:30AM Friday Morning’ his phone read illuminating the dark room, making Jughead squint and wince at the bright light that illuminated off the tiny screen. Jughead stared at it confused for a moment feeling like he was forgetting something and then everything clicked.

SHIT! He was supposed to meet Betty hours ago.

How could he face her when her boyfriend was torturing his gang like this? When he and Malakai had gone face to face in a fight it wasn’t just about the South Side. But there wasn’t supposed to be any business between them, and after the past weeks together Jughead felt Betty would care a lot more for him than she would for Malakai. No matter how much Jughead fucked up his face.

Although, Jughead was so late when he got to the drive-in that night that he assumed Betty wouldn’t be there but he just came to check anyway. It also got him out of the bar and momentarily away from all his problems. He felt terrible that he had missed their date because last week’s meeting ended so well.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other as the said goodbye. It was the hardest goodbye they have had so far. But Jughead knew it was only going to get harder. 

Entering into the cabin the lantern was still on, and Betty was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment flooded Jugheads body, his posture instantly slumping in sadness. Jughead stepped further inside and went over to turn out the light but as he stepped further into the room, he saw her.

Betty was fast asleep on the mattress in the corner. Curled into a little ball under a scratchy old blanket.

She had waited for him. 

The thought of that made Jugheads heart swell to the size of a melon as he froze staring at her. The most excited grin appeared on his face making it light up in the darkness. She must have fallen asleep, and it made Jughead instantly forget about all the shit that had gone on yesterday.

She was the light in his dark tunnel and he was her’s. They had been living in the dark for so long that any joyful pleasure had been snuffed out never to grow in the pitchy shadows of their life.

When they were together it was like a catastrophic illumination of their entire worlds. Like consecutive “Big Bangs” that had originally generated the earth, were know generating their need and light for each other. 

Jughead carefully crouched down beside her admiring how beautiful she was. It blew his mind every time he saw her and, in this moment, she was at peace and he almost felt bad for waking her.

“Betty.” He whispered softly.

“Hey Betty. Baby” He slightly shook her and she finally roused.

“Mmmmm Jug?” She croaked out, still on the cusp of sleep.

“Yeah it’s me. You waited for me?” Jughead softly moved some of her blond curls out of her face, feeling a deep desire for her down in his bones.

“I was just resting my eyes, I didn’t mean to ….” Betty didn’t finish, sitting up abruptly, panic written all over her face.

“What time is it?”

“It’s about 2:45.” Jughead replied, his hands resting on either side of her arms rubbing small circles.

“Shit I have to go soon I can’t believe I fell asleep.”

“Hey relax there’s still time.” He said shuffling so he sat on the mattress next to Betty, her legs rested on top of him.

Betty rubbed her eyes as they came back into focus and shyly smiled at him in happiness. She would have hated it if he hadn’t shown up tonight, making her wait another week to see him. But as she stared at him more, her tender gaze disappeared and was replaced by a look of worry and confusion.

“Where were you and what happened to you face?” Betty asked sadly, reaching up to cup his wounded cheek.

“You don’t know?” Jughead replied surprised, flinching away from Betty’s touch. Surly she would have heard what had happened.

“Know what?”

Betty had been tripping to Greendale all week with Veronica trying to sort out bank transfers and money loans for Malakai and had gotten back after he had left for his deals. She knew they were moving in on the South Side, but she didn’t know the full details. Judging by Jugheads defensive manner though, it couldn’t be good and Betty wished she could have warned him.

“Doesn’t matter. Come here” Jughead said pulling her up for a kiss, encasing her in his warmth and safety. Each caress of her tongue soothed his lips and calmed his mind. Betty was his and the proof was that she was here with him now as he held her tightly, not wanting her to let her go.

“Jug tell me what happened.” Betty rubbed her hands over his chest as she broke away from his lips, still huddled together.

“It’s all my fault Betty.”

“What? What is?” Her heart was breaking to see him like this. He was crumbling in front of her like a man who just couldn’t take any more. A man who had given his heart and soul to a cause that had given him nothing back, with no one by his side for support.   
Betty’s cheeks went red and puffy as she thought about the man who had brought her so much happiness, suffering like this.

“That stupid race. I should never have....” Jughead struggled to say, his words getting caught in his throat.

“No, I’m to blame.” Betty interrupted.

“I knew what Malakai was planning, I should have let you win. I don’t want a prison to be built on top of the town either. But I just got so caught up in the adrenalin of it all…I… I’m so sorry Juggie.” A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared into his eyes.

“God Betty don’t cry.” They were both miserable messes but in the middle of it all they still managed small smiles at each other. They were together, how could they not be just a little bit happy. Betty was getting an understanding of what might have happened to make Jughead so upset. The Ghoulies were taking away his home,his bar and his reasons to live. Malakai was clearly to blame for Jugheads injury and the thought of them facing off terrified Betty. 

However, at the same time caused a thrill to run through her at the thought of Jughead punching Malakai in the face. She could just imagine how sexy he was when angry.

“I’m sorry he hurt you.” Betty looked down, ashamed.

“Hey, hey, I’m fine. You should have seen him.” Jughead joked trying to lighten the mood.  
It caused Betty to chuckle, “I missed you this week Juggie.” She said sadly leaning in for another soft delicate kiss.

“God, I missed you too. Let me make it up to you.” He whispered between their heated embraces. Jughead cared about her so much he hated to see her so upset. 

“No there’s no time.” Betty moaned as he began to run his calloused thumb and fingers over her breasts under her shirt and bra, massaging them perfectly. Squeezing tenderly. He wanted to make her feel good, drive all her problems away, just like she had done for him.

“There’s 15 minutes.” Jughead whispered against her lips as their noses nuzzled together. Betty didn’t respond, distracted by everything that was going on and all the feeling she had for him in that moment. She cared for him deeply, on an entirely different level to anyone she has ever cared for before. 

If there was one thing that both Betty and Jughead had learnt about each other in the past few weeks was that their relationship was built on so much more than just physical attraction. Granted in the beginning that’s what brought them together but now they had an undeniable connection that took their relationship to the next level.

“....But if you don’t want to…” Jughead surrendered realising she had gone quiet and he was worried that he may have overstepped. But as soon as the option to leave left his mouth Betty held onto him tighter wrapping her arms around him. Jughead took this as a sign to continue. Betty didn’t want the night to end here and neither did he.

“I can drive you back?” He asked trailing kisses along her jaw, laying her down, hovering on top of her, pausing to look deep into her beautiful eyes. 

“What if we get caught?” She whispered, timidly. Completely torn between right and wrong.

“I won’t let that happen.” Jughead whispered back so sincerely as though he would never let any harm come to her. Betty could only moan in return, completely turned on by his protectiveness and undeniable passion that he had for her. 

Diving for her neck sucking sweet kisses into her skin Jughead carefully started to undo her shorts, slipping them out from under her and pulling them down. Their hearts were both beating at a hundred miles an hour. Their skin crawling with anticipation.

“Jug,” Betty groaned passionately. Jughead wanted, no, needed her to stay with him. He didn’t want to be without her tonight. His hand skimmed over her panties feeling the warmth and wetness building.

“ Let me do this for you Betts.” Who was she to deny him two weeks in a row. He had a very convincing argument.

“Ok.” Her reply was breathy and full of desire as Jughead crashed their lips together again desperate to taste her. His fingers finally creeping under the lace to run along her wet folds.

Betty moaned and shifted her hips so he would press harder against her. She trailed her hands over his body and removed his jacket and shirt frantically, loving the way the grooves of his body left under her finger tips. Jughead’s lips left Betty’s then and started to worship the rest of her body. Betty was laying flat on her back beneath him, making it easy to kiss patterns down her neck, and remove her shirt to kiss between the valley of her breasts. He nipped and sucked along her stomach before inching down lower and lower to where his lips had never been before.

Betty’s core was a burning inferno. Heat radiating all over her body, stabbing into her nerves in the best way possible. 

He pulled on her panties roughly completely tearing them off her body and kissed up her thigh like a mad man. Only throwing more fuel on Betty’s fire. One hand gripped her thigh while the other stretched across her body massaging her breasts again, twisting her nipples. Jughead just couldn’t get enough of them.

“Juggie…” she pleaded, jerking her hips feeling like she was going to combust if he didn’t touch her soon. Jughead groaned, Betty’s sinful begging was like nothing he had heard before. She was desperate for him and he knew she loved the way he made her feel. He kissed back up her stomach, pushing one finger into her throbbing centre, giving her what she wanted, his thumb delicately rubbing over her clit.

Betty arched her back in relief and pleasure, a sex crazed moan escaping her lips. But Jughead muffled it with another kiss that was full emotion. He pumped his finger faster, adding another as Betty rocked her hips with his fingers, trying to kiss him back but so turned on she was having trouble.

“Fuck Betty you have no idea what you do to me.” Jughead bit the shell of her ear. His eyes fluttering closed in admiration of her.

“You make me so incredibly happy.”

Betty couldn’t hold back a sob that tumbled from her lips. Not because of his desperate touches but his sincere and pure words that made her feel safe and dare she think it LOVED.

“Juggie you’re the most important person to me too.” She said in a breathy whisper making him smile against his skin and boosting his ego as he trailed his mouth down her stomach again.

“I didn’t think I would ever feel for someone the way I feel for you!” Betty screamed the last part as his mouth finally found her warmth and his tongue darted out to taste her wetness.

Her hands gripped his hair, holding him in place. Jughead couldn’t help but moan as he licked up her folds and over her clit as his fingers were still firmly inside her. Betty squirmed beneath him building to the highest of highs.

“Fuck I …..” Betty didn’t know how to finish that sentence. What was she going to say? Fuck I need you? Fuck I want you? Fuck how are you so good at that?

All reasonable responses in the heat of the moment but the one word that never left her lips was none of those options. A word that was so foreign to them, both were afraid to say or even think it. It felt to early for it to be real and yet it was on both their minds since the very beginning.

“What Betts?” Jughead mumbled against her creating vibrations that ran the whole length of her body pleasuring her even more.

“I want you inside me.” She groaned out rocking on his face as his tongue rubbed rough circles over her clit. Jughead then completely removed his hand from her pussy and replaced it with his mouth. Betty had electric jolts running through her as she felt his tongue flick inside her again and again. His thumb rubbing her clit hard and fast. Her mouth fell open unable to take it anymore so close to coming all over him.

Jugheads length was so hard, straining against his pants at her reaction. Her heavy breathing. Her scrunched up face and her tight grip on his hair all turning him on furiously. He wanted to feel her walls around him too. But first he wanted to taste her and swallow all her goodness just like she had for him.

“I need to come Juggie!” Betty screamed out in pleasure agony, if that was even a thing.

“Not yet baby.” He replied wanting to push her further than ever before.

“Please?”

“I said not yet.” He snapped wickedly against her centre continuing his ruthless assault,   
building Betty more and more to her release.

Jughead rubbed her clit even faster and as he went to twist her perky nipple again Betty just couldn’t hold back, disobeying him completely. She came all over his tongue and face, jerking and screaming his name. Her body was frazzled and in a complete state of shock as her climax ripped through her.

Jughead took her all in, still rubbing her clit slower this time as he ate her out. Licking up every last drop of her juices.

“I’m ….sorry…..Juggie.” Betty panted letting his hair go and opening her eyes.

“Never apologise for doing that ok? EVER!” Jughead didn’t care that she hadn’t listened to him because there was always next time.

Crawling back up her body, their foreheads pressed together as they looked into each other’s eyes with such passion and affection it was like their relationship had been carved by the gods.

“Your so fucking beautiful Betty. I can’t- I don’t.” Jughead was lost for words at her beauty and it made him feel this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach grow even stronger.

“Jug I want you….. All of you.” Betty whispered making him look at her again and all he saw in her glassy eyes was pure honesty and in his mind LOVE. He could have been wrong and it terrified him but that was the only way to describe what he saw.

Jughead pulled away from her slightly to get rid of his pants and Betty sat up to help him. When he was completely bare in front of her and she could see how much he wanted her Betty grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down to the mattress again.

Their kiss this time different than all the others. It was still hungry and urgent but tender and soft at the same time. Like they were trying to tell each other something without actually saying it.

Angling his hips down Jughead’s cock ran up and down her slit, teasing her.

“God I …..” Jughead began but paused, for there was that unfinished sentence again. Or the word that must not be named but on the tip of both their lips. “….Need you,” he finished, and ever so slowly pushing inside her.

They grunted together as Jughead started to thrust just as Betty liked it, his head buried in her neck sucking and biting. His back muscles tight as chains flexing every time he moved inside her.

With each thrust, they felt their walls rubbing together. Betty’s legs were wrapped around him, her arms holding him tightly. It was passionate. It was tender and they weren’t just fucking any more. They were making LOVE.

 

Betty and Jughead moaned together again, neither of them wanting it faster or harder, both consumed by the moment and the things they had told each other. Five weeks they had been together and tonight would make the pivotal six.

Jughead moved his head and opened his eyes to watch Betty. She was sensational and he was never going to let her go. She sensed his gaze on her and she opened her eyes to meet his. The intensity of their stare spurred Jughead on moving harder and rubbing her clit again. They watched each other while they both thrusted their hips together, their eyes dark with desire but lit with LOVE.

Jughead grasped one of Betty’s arms from his side and entwined his fingers with hers, snaking her arm up above her head holding it tightly in place. It was an anchor for his body, so it didn't collapse on top of her this very minute. His hold was so tight Betty’s hand soon went numb but not before another tear fell from her eye. It was a simple action, holding her hand and yet it was so full of feeling Betty couldn’t cope with the way he cared for her. His tenderness towards her. Something she hadn’t experienced for so long 

Jughead realised in that moment his life was nothing without her. Yesterday’s problems were a speck in his mind when he was with her. He wanted a life with her. Everything they weren’t supposed to have.

He was building fast to release and so was Betty.

She was his angel. His savoir. His Juliet in their forbidden love affair and in all those thoughts Jughead realised he loved her. It only took 6 weeks and a few unlikely meetings for him to realise it but he did. He was undoubtedly and irrevocably in love with her from the very beginning. He knew it was too soon to be feeling this way but when love was as true and pure as there's it should never be questioned. 

Betty’s walls were so tight as she came around his length. Jughead’s mind was somewhere else. He loved her. So, fucking much. He had spaced out in his all consuming thoughts and missed Betty’s eruption of pleasure.

She spasmed and screamed his name for the second time as Jughead’s body, left uncontrolled hit its high all on its own. He groaned and thrusted sporadically releasing his warm come inside her. It filled her up and Betty thought she was going to faint. He finally did what she had been wishing for. Dreaming for.

Jughead melted on top of her, his weight pinning her down, keeping her warm and safe. They were both breathing heavily and their bodies so stimulated it took several minutes for them to calm down.

“Betty,” he panted, finally realising what he had done, moving to look at her.

“I’m sorry I got carried away… I didn’t mean to..” Betty kissed him roughly shutting him up.

“I have wanted you to do that since the first time we met here.” She confessed.

“And it’s ok. I’m on the pill.” A smile creeping onto her face. She was so incredibly happy in this moment Jughead couldn’t help but smile with her. It was just to infections. He kissed her grinning like crazy. He had fallen for her so hard it felt like he had loved her forever.

He slowly pulled out and Betty sighed missing his warmth. He got a clean rag from his jacket pocket and cleaned her and himself the best he could.

“We should get you back.” He said softly helping her put back her shirt and pants.

“Yeah,” she said sadly looking at her feet, dreading their departcher.

“Here put on my jacket.” Jughead’s love for her was one hundred percent pure but with this big epiphany came a very important question he had to ask himself.  
Should he tell her? He knew it was early, he didn’t want to freak her out. So Jughead decided to wait.

Betty looked so natural in his jacket. He could only imagine her in his shirt, waking up in the morning, in his bed, something he hoped would happen one day. His Jacket was just big enough to fit over her Ghoulie one to hide her true colours from any prying eyes. 

Betty could stay wrapped around him forever as she got on the back of his bike, the engine roaring to life making her smile.

Riding through town down most of the back streets Betty couldn’t stop thinking about the way Jughead looked at her in the midst of their carnal embrace earlier. She wondered why he didn’t pull out like all the other times. Although this week felt so different from all the others. Their connection had developed so much more over the weeks of their talking and meetings Betty guessed it was inevitable that they were now in this position. They had shared so much with each other now. She had told him things that she hadn’t told anyone not even Veronica or Kevin. About her family and herself.

She trusted him completely and he trusted her. Two people who weren’t supposed to even talk to each other had the strongest connection two people could have in their lifetime.

Over the past week Betty had thought long and hard about Jughead while she had made the trip to and from Greendale everyday. There was this feeling deep in the pit of her stomach everytime she thought of him. She didn’t know how to explain it but the intensity of it was overwhelming. Yet somehow familiar to her. She felt safe, warm and as though he was apart of her that she just couldn’t live without anymore. Like crystal coral growing on a shipwreck deep in the ocean. Both things never destined to meet but by a beautiful catastrophe coming together and giving each other a purpose again, never to grow apart. 

A feeling of fulfillment and purpose that her family once gave her and she returned.

LOVE. 

But she couldn’t possible be in love with him. It was too soon and it terrified her. All the people she had ever truly loved, she had lost. She couldn’t lose him too. Whatever this feeling was in the pit of her stomach, Betty decided to push away. Ignore it. Hide it from anyone who dared ask or create it in her. It was for the best. Not just for her, but for Jughead too. 

Betty realised as Jughead drove that he was taking her to the old graveyard which made it easy for her to sneak in through the back to the Ghoulie manor. She was back later than normal but still before Malakai so she figured she’d still be safe.

Jughead’s bike came to a stop and Betty slowly let her tight grip on his body go and got off his bike. Shedding the helmet and jacket. Jughead then got off and leaned against his bike hating the goodbye.

“I’ll see you next week?” she asked quietly.

“I won’t be late next time.” Pulling her into him Jughead kissed the top of her head. It was a risk to do so out in public but after their night together they couldn’t help it.

“I wish it didn’t have to be like this,” she said into his chest.

“Me too.” Jughead replied sadly. They stayed huddled together against his bike for as long as time allowed before Jughead suddenly decided something that would change their lives forever. 

“I’m going to get you out of there Betty.” 

“Jug?” she said sadly, peeling herself away from him, knowing there was nothing he could do.

“I am” he persisted.“I promise you.”

And with that Jughead gave her one last lingering kiss before getting on his bike and leaving Betty alone in the dark. Could he really do that? Save her from this hell she was living in? She didn’t know how but the seriousness of his promise excited her. 

Walking through the trees and bushes making her way back to her apartment Betty used her phone as a torch so she could see. The wind had picked up, howelling through the trees creating an eerie cold feeling that sent goose bump all over her body making her shiver. Betty had never liked the dark. 

Walking faster she could hear strange growling over in the distance, as wild animals defend their territory and feasted on their dinner. But worst of all Betty had a horrible feeling as though someone was watching her. Like the bogeyman was under her bed just waiting to murder her, inching closer to her every time she closed her eyes. 

Bravely Betty stopped in her tracks and turned around shining the light in the direction she had come from. Long dark shadows were drawn down on the ground from the towering trees, making it hard for her to see anything. But just like every child’s nightmare everything is based on imagination. 

Calm down Betty, everything is fine, she said to herself as she turned back around and took a step forward. 

But in the exact moment her foot landed on untouched damp leaves a twig snapped behind her.

Whipping her head around, Bettys heart stopped beating, all the blood drained from her face and she had never been more scared in her life. Not even when Kai was threatening to hurt her. Someone was there, Betty could feel it and she genuinely thought she was going to die.

It only took a split 3 seconds for the adrenalin to kick in and her heart to resume beating out of her chest. She was out of there running for her life, the only thing she could hear now was the her loud heaving breaths and her pumping heart in her ears. 

Leaves and tree branches scratched her face as she pushed through eventually coming to the clearing of the Ghoulie manor and climbing over the wall not stopping until she was against the wall of the manor completely out of breath.

Betty felt like she was hyperventilating. Someone must have been following her. Had they seen her with Jughead ? No, No, No, this wasn’t happening Betty panicked, leaning off the wall to bend over a sharp stitch forming in her abdomen. 

Breathe. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Betty tried to calm herself down as she thought of who it could have been. Nick, Malakai. Anyone. Plans could have changed and Kai could have discovered her gone. 

She didn’t want to go inside but she couldn’t stay out here. So reluctantly she stepped away from the building and headed for the back door. 

As she pushed herself off the wall and out from behind the rubbish bin where she was hiding Betty was determined to go inside and fight whatever storm was coming. What she didn’t expect was to run into someone's hard chest and feel their hands tightly grasp her arms not letting her leave. 

Petrified that her serial killer/ boyfriend had come to finish her off she Betty flung her arm out and struck their face trying not to scream and let anyone know she wasn’t in her room. It would be a sad way to die. Not being able to scream for help at the concern that if she did she would also die.

A complete loose loose.   
But maybe it wasn’t all bad.

Her assalent grunted in response to her hard whack and when they let out an almighty “Fuck jesus, ow” Betty couldn’t believe her ears. 

Finally taking the time to look at the mysterious figure Betty suddenly relaxed a little. Her life wasn’t in danger as Kevin Keller stood before her. Still panting from her god awful fright Betty become very confused. 

“Kevin? What are you….? Were you following me?” Betty asked in disbelief as he rubbed his face staring at her.

“What were you doing in Fox Forrest?”

Judging by his defensive body language to all her questions he was her bogeyman. Thank fuck it wasn’t someone else.

“Kevin?” She asked again. He hadn’t answered her. Betty had never seen him like this before. He looked panicked, sneaky like he was hiding something and he looked like he was incharge of the whole situation. Which was completely unlike him.

“What were you doing in the forest Betty?” He asked smartly making Betty panic again.

“Look I don’t want to tell you my reason as much as you don’t want to tell me yours so why don’t we just go inside before someone sees us, ok?”

Betty nodded in agreement accepting her friends reasoning. She knew though that this was far from over. 

Kevin opened the back door for Betty letting her step in first, making their way down the corridor to the stairs together. They never spoke to each other. Both kicking themselves that they weren’t as sneaky as they would have liked and had been many weeks before. But it could have been alot worse.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs ready to make their ascent up to their beds for the night, their worlds came crashing down around them. 

“Oi you two, where the hell have you been?” 

Nick Saint Clair just couldn’t let them get away with it could he. Approaching them from the bar he was retreating to his room for the night as well and Betty and Kevin had just come back at the wrong time. 

Freezing on the first step Kevin and Betty slowly side eyed each other in fear before turning around and coming face to face with the devil himself. Betty could see he was looking worse for wear with a dark bruise on his cheek and his nose looking very crooked. Evidence from yesterday's fight with the Serpents.

“I said where the fuck have you been?” Nick repeated in a deadly voice looking straight at Betty. She could see in his eyes that he knew she was up to something and he wasn’t going to forget this. 

“Betty and I were feeling like a midnight snack and since everyone was refuelling their egos in the bar after the fight, we thought we would treat ourselves to a Pops burger and milkshake.” Kevin answered calmly for the both. If he was nervous or paniced Betty couldn't tell. 

He was an excellent liar.

“I wasn’t talking to you Keller.” Nick spat murderously, standing right in front of Betty now. Her being on the first step made them the same height, leaving their faces inches from each other. Betty was holding her breath. She didn’t know where to look, how to think, how to move. All she could think was that he knew, he knew, he knew.

It made her feel sick to the stomach.

“Well?” He whispered into her face.

Betty had to curl her lips into her mouth with the fear of him touching hers.   
Nick was like a human lie detector. Only the skilled could get past him like Kevin and Betty was not one of them. 

But she couldn’t tell him the truth. God this was it she thought. It’s all over.   
“Like Kevin said. We were at Pops.”


	10. Mystify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone- Sorry i took a while with getting this chapter out but i hope you all enjoy it !!!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper  
> Next chapter is the one i have been so excited to write soooooo get keeen guys !!!!!!!!!
> 
> And thanks again to the amazing Peyton_0727 for being my beta !!!! She is a 100% legend.

Maybe it was the adrenalin that was already running through Betty’s veins or the sudden realisation that her secret was about to become breaking news. Either way something snapped inside her head in that moment as she was face to face with the evil that was Nick St. Clair. 

“But you know what Nick,” Betty spat, her confidence rising back into her chest. “There’s not a single fucking thing you can do about it.” She had had enough of this shit, his intimidating and disgusting advances, it had gone on long enough.

 

The empowerment Betty felt was overwhelming and it was instantly reflected in the stunned faces of both Kevin and Nick. The key to a good lie was confidence and lucky for Betty right now she had plenty. 

 

Turning abruptly her loose ponytail smacked Nick in the face as she huffed and started to climb the stairs to her apartment. Giving him no time to retaliate. Kevin was so proud of Betty and was loving the salty foul look on Nick’s face. He didn’t know where the sudden outburst had come from but as he followed Betty up the stairs he smirked to himself knowing that she always had it in her.

 

Betty’s heart was racing and she could feel a fiery heat in her cheeks as she hurried up the stairs. She knew Kevin was close behind her but she could also hear loud determined footsteps chasing after them. With a quick wave goodbye to Kevin as he lept inside his apartment on the floor below, Betty sprinted up the next flight of stairs and into her own apartment quickly locking the door.

 

She stood there for a moment leaning against the it trying to catch her breath. Listening for Nicks footsteps. Praying he wouldn’t break her door down but when she heard his door slam she knew she had gotten away with it and she was safe. For now. 

After having a much-needed shower, washing away the nights loving and frightful events Betty could hear someone in the kitchen as she got into her pyjamas. This was the last time she would let Jughead talk her into staying late. Enough had already gone wrong and she was dreading the repercussions. She would not be doing this again. If Jughead really could for fill his promise and get her out of here she hoped it would be sooner rather than later. 

 

Stepping out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit kitchen Betty saw Malakai sat at the kitchen table taking off his boots. She knew he would be confused as to why she was still awake but she just had to play it cool. 

 

With clammy hands and a heart that felt like it was racing in a marathon Betty noticed Malakai do a double take when he saw her, obviously not noticing she wasn’t asleep on the couch when he had walked in.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” He asked, creases forming on his forehead in confusion.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Betty replied shortly as she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. 

 

A vale of silence fell over them again as Betty drank the cool liquid, savouring each sip and taking in Kai’s bruised and bloodied face. Jughead was right Malakai looked a lot worse than he did. Jughead had clearly shown no mercy and Betty couldn’t help but feel a chill run down her spine at the thought of him fighting for what he wanted. Shehad a feeling that it also included her and not just the South Side. She wasn’t afraid of Jughead’s dark side. In fact, she loved it and only wished she could have been there to see him kick Malakai’s ass for her. 

 

“What happened to your face?” she mumbled into her glass, as if she didn’t already know.

 

Malakai winced at her question clearly ashamed of the fact that Jughead had rearranged his face. “Jughead Jones happened,” he gritted out, “but don’t worry babe that piece of shit looks a lot worse trust me.” 

 

Betty laughed in her head. Jughead definitely did not look worse and she suddenly wanted to stab Malakai herself for what he had done to Jughead. His pain was hers now and she would fight for him too. But now, was not the time. Instead, Betty brewed her hate and anger like a strong beer causing her to frown and her muscles to tense as she stored it away in a dark place to ferment for the future.

 

Malaki got up from his chair and walked over to Betty around the kitchen bench, taking her hand and stroking it affectionately. He noticed her mood change and become annoyed but for a completely different reason to what he was thinking.

 

“Maybe if you can’t sleep you should try the bed?” He whispered in hope.

 

Slinking her hand away from Kai’s she had to remember the confidence she felt earlier and harnessed that again now. “I’m actually feeling tired now so I’m just gonna…” Betty gestured to the couch.

 

Stepping back an infuriated Malakai slammed his hands down on the kitchen island. Leaning on it and staring down into the marble benchtop like it was his enemy, he exhaled a threatening sigh.

 

“I have put up with this for long enough Betty. You are my girlfriend and you will do as I dam well fuckin say.” 

 

Moving from his position as quick as lightning Malakai grabbed Betty again and kissed her roughly. Betty stood there in his arms stiff as hard wax, never kissing back hating how he felt against her. She strained her lips shut and pushed him away angrily. 

That will be the last time he ever kisses me she thought to herself as her palm connected with his cheek in a threatening slap. As soon as it happened she regretted it. Not because he didn’t deserve it but because of his frightful reaction.

His jaw was tight as he cracked his neck in fury. Turning to look at her with hatred. Betty knew she hit him hard and that had to hurt but just like with Nick earlier Betty wasn’t about to let this situation go south.

 

Trying not to sound scared, Betty spoke her mind in the most authoritative tone she could muster. “I am not your pet Kai that does whatever you want. So, just go have your fucking shower.”

 

Eliciting a frustrated huff from Malakai, Betty was surprised he didn’t slapped her back. But before he could she left him standing there and stormed over to the couch and sat down. She heard him mumble incoherent words before the loud slam the bathroom door cracked the door frame. 

 

Whipping her lips, ridding them of the sour taste that was the Ghoulie king, Betty’s mind soon drifted onto bigger fish that she had to fry. Specifically, Kevin.

 

As she laid her head down on the pillow her back facing the outside world, her face squished into the couch a million scenarios were running through her head of what he was doing. Some good, some not so good but all of which were not the right answer. 

 

And then there was Nick. He knew something was up and Betty knew that it was probably a risk to go and see Jughead again. So, she would wait it out and see what next week would bring. She didn’t want to miss seeing Jughead even if that meant spilling her secret to someone so they could help her sneak out. 

 

It took about 20 minutes for Betty to stop panicking and her mind to slowly stop ticking over. When she was just on the cusp of sleep she felt a strong hand on her back before the couch dipped with a heavy weight. 

 

It took her longer than usual to realise what was happening as she was caught in a sleepy haze. As she felt the weight press against her back, an arm draped over her side and the smell of soap fill her nostrils she was surprised at what was happening. 

 

Malaki Price was showing his soft side. Bowing down and sleeping on the couch with her. There was no room for the both of them and he was bound to be almost falling off the edge but never the less he was here with her, holding her tight. 

 

No matter how hard Betty wished he wasn’t, that the body behind her belonged to someone else, it just wasn’t true and so it took her even longer to fall asleep, with the only remedy being the thoughts and promises of Jughead Jones. 

\-------

 

When Betty woke the next morning, Kai was gone. She couldn’t remember when he left or how long he had stayed but clearly the uncomfortableness of the small couch had been too much for him. 

Betty had never expected his remorseful behaviour after her vicious slap and defiant actions. It just showed her that Malakai was a soft man who did care for her under all his bravado. 

But it was too late. 

Once, maybe a few months ago, she would have felt guilty, sorry even, but now there was not a fibre in her body that felt or even cared for that man anymore. Betty was too far gone and in love with Jughead to even think of another person let alone care for them if they weren’t her two closest friends. 

 

Getting up, she figured she should start her day as the sun was already casting its midday rays through her windows. Betty noticed the dirty breakfast dishes and cold coffee left in the pot in the kitchen and figured Malakai had gotten up early to carry out his menacing day no doubt causing more trouble for the serpents. 

 

As Betty got dressed and started to clean up she realised that being out of the loop about Ghoulie business was a good thing for her in the past but now if she knew more maybe it could help Jughead. There was already an alleged informant in the building why not make it two. Her love for Jughead scared her and was the driving force of this risky decision but she wanted to be with him and maybe this would help. 

 

However, today Betty’s aim was to talk to Kevin. She thought she’d have to chase him down, that he would be avoiding her and the questions that were swimming around in their minds. But to her surprise, he came knocking just as she was about to go and find him.

 

“Kevin, hey, come in.” Betty said slightly startled as she opened the door. 

 

“Thanks,” he nodded looking nervous but his voice never wavered. 

 

“So, I’m not going to beat around the bush last night I was…”

 

“Look Kev,” Betty interrupted. “You don’t have to tell me I just got freaked out I didn’t know who was following me and …” 

 

“I was with Joaquin!” He cut her off loudly, finally glad to get it off his chest. 

 

“Oh,” Betty raised her eyebrows in surprise and tried not to show the smile that wanted to spread across her face. 

She knew Kevin and Joaquin had been seeing each other every Friday night at parties but she didn’t know it had become more. 

 

Granted she had been pretty preoccupied of late.

 

For a split second, a thought entered her mind that she had dismissed once before. 

Could Kevin be…? Would he really risk everything to…? Betty started to think hard with this new information and everything started to click and Kevin noticed her frowning. 

 

“We’ve been….We were….”

 

“It’s ok you don’t need to explain,” she said slowly. They both looked at each other in understanding. Kevin knew Betty was smart and could easily put the pieces together but in their silent exchange they knew it was never to be spoken of.

 

If the words were never said then technically Betty knew nothing in case everything blew up in their faces.

 

“I’m happy for you.” Betty finally smiled making Kevin blush. 

She was overjoyed that her friend who had been living in a dark place these last few years had finally found something that made him happy. Much like her and she couldn’t blame him for his actions because she was about to do the same herself.

“But I want you to know,” Kevin began again. “That whatever YOU were doing out. Your secret is safe with me too.”

Betty flinched at his words. Even though Kevin had just shared his secret with her, it made Betty feel skittish just thinking about sharing her own. No matter how much she trusted him.

“Kev it was nothing, I just went for walk I couldn’t sleep.” Betty shrugged off trying to act casual but failing miserably. 

“You know you’re a terrible liar Betty.” Kevin tilted his head at her in disbelief. Slightly hurt she wasn’t being honest with him. 

 

“Oh god.” Betty sighed loudly flopping down onto the couch. Setting a trend for Kevin to do the same beside her.

 

“You deserve to be happy too.” Kevin said softly as though he knew what she had been doing. He had noticed over the past few weeks that Betty had been more upbeat than normal. Smiling to herself when no one was looking and she had a glint in her eye that he knew could only come from someone else. 

“Thanks.” She whispered back, smiling shyly. 

 

“But Nick on the other hand,” Kevin paused shaking his head in disgust. “Well he is out to destroy it. We need to stick together and get our story straight.”

“Right good idea. When did you get so sneaky?” Betty mocked. 

 

“Honey, it's always the ones you least expect.” Kevin joked causing them both to laugh and relax into the couch. Everything would be fine as long as they had each other. 

 

“So, next week I was thinking we should go out to Pop’s just like we said we did this week and then split up afterwards? That way it would be less suspicious for the both of us. What do you think?”

 

Betty stayed silent. She was skeptical about Kevin’s suggestion and she wasn’t sure if this plan was even riskier than her normal escape plan. 

 

“And then we can meet back up and walk back here as though nothing happened?” Kevin spoke again trying to convince her. With Nick now keeping a close eye on them Betty decided that Kevin’s plan probably was her best option to still safely see Jughead but there was a small problem.

 

“What about Veronica?” Betty asked unsure about keeping this from her. She wished there was some way of bring happiness into Veronica”s life as well. It wasn’t fair she missed out because Nick St. Clair was a controlling dictator and Betty decided that if ever she left this place she would find a way to take Veronica and Kevin with her too. 

 

“She doesn’t even like Pop’s food to begin with and if she isn’t trapped in her apartment well just have to wing it. I’ll think of something.” Kevin said, looking at Betty with hopeful eyes.

 

“Ok Kev. Let’s do it.” 

 

So, by that afternoon Betty and Kevin had developed a plan. Admittedly, it had flaws but what good plan didn’t? They would go off to Pops for a late-night snack next Thursday which would be seemingly innocent. They would then order a milkshake each and chat in the diner for 20 minutes. They decided to do this just to make sure there was some truth in their lie. 

 

Betty would then leave Kevin and meet Jughead at the Drive In like normal. Although Betty didn’t tell Kevin who she was meeting. If they were ever caught out it was Betty’s problem to bear in a life or death situation not Kevin’s. 

He was a bit suspicious and confused as to why she would be going to the Drive In but he didn’t ask questions. He could see Betty was already struggling with the situation and didn’t want to make it harder. Finally, Betty agreed for Kevin to meet her at the Drive In as he assured her it was easiest for him before they both walked home together from there midnight snack at Pops. 

\-------------------

 

Sleep alluded Jughead that Friday morning as he lazily emerged from his room to make breakfast, wishing his mind would shut down for 5 minutes to get some decent sleep. But he just had to much going on. 

Demolition started today. Plans needed to be made and operation “Save the Serpents” needed to take effect immediately (whatever it was going to be) Jughead thought. 

Then there was Betty. Less than six hours ago she was wrapped around his body making him realise how much he loved her and that was the one thought that never left the front of his mind. 

 

Nearing the kitchen Jughead passed his father’s bedroom and noticed that for once the door was open. It took a minute for him to process what he was actually seeing as he passed by but as soon as everything clicked Jugheads sleep haze vanished instantly, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jughead croaked out, rubbing his eyes, ridding them of the crusty plaster that had formed. 

 

“Leaving,” FP replied shortly as he continued to pack all his belongings into two duffle bags not even bothering to make eye contact. 

 

“Leaving?” Jughead squinted confused as though it would help him process what was happening faster. 

 

“This trailer is for the leader of the Serpents, so I’m moving out.”

 

“What? Dad you don’t have to. I didn’t mean it like that.” Jughead explained getting annoyed as FP finished up packing. Clearly he was still salty about what happened yesterday. 

“I do! You clearly told me to fuck off so this is me obeying my almighty leader.” It was obvious to Jughead that his father was only doing this out of spite and it made Jughead’s blood boil. He was 25 years old and living with his father was a bit of a hassle. What with having a ruthless Serpent leader reputation and allbut room in their trailer park was tight and so it was best they bunked in together.

 

“This is fucking stupid! I just wanted you to listen to me for once.” Irritation now pumping through his veins as he walked up to his father, finally getting FP to look him in the eye.

What was he even playing at? His father was acting like a child. 

 

They paused for a moment staring each other down. Both men puffing their chests out trying to look as intimidating as possible. Neither of them wanting to show their hurt feelings. 

 

“Well I heard you loud and clear,” Grabbing his bags FP pushed passed Jughead, delivering the fatal blow of abandonment. It crushed Jughead to the core. FP was never much of a father when Jughead was younger and now when he needed his father most of all he was being a useless petty piece of shit.

 

“Where are you even going to go?” Jughead yelled at the back of FP’s head as he followed him out into the living room. 

 

Looking around to make sure he had everything FP mumbled quietly not being able to look his son in the eye “Holly said I could stay with her so…”

 

Holly was a Serpent widow. Her husband had died a few years ago from a motor bike accident leaving behind her and their now four-year-old daughter Ruth. FP had done everything he could to help her through her grieving process and as a result, they had both become very close. Too close for Jugheads liking and now it was all coming out. 

 

“Oh.” Jughead paused hating what he had just heard. Not that he didn’t want his dad to be happy but the circumstance that it was now creating was one that Jughead did hate him for.

 

“Well isn’t that just fucking perfect for you then,” Jughead exploded. 

 

“Boy you might be the leader of this gang but I’m still your damned father and you won’t speak to me like that.” FP threatened pointing menacingly at his son.

 

“My father! Wow you’re playing that card now.” Jughead seethed.

 

“You haven’t ever been a real father to me. You were either never around or too drunk to even register me as your son to even care. And now…” Jughead shoved his father in the chest, pushing him to admit that what he was saying was the truth. “You’re just replacing your real family with Holly’s. What? You thought you could make up for Jelly Bean with Ruth? HUH? You never even bothered to look for her. You were a terrible father and I hope Holly doesn’t kill herself just like mum did because of you.”

 

A deadly silence fell between then as the fire in Jugheads words burned into FP. He had so much anger built up over the years that he just couldn’t help what flowed out of his mouth. But as soon as Jughead mentioned his mother FP grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the nearest wall. His eyes dark and wide with fury.

 

“Don’t you dare talk to me about your mother. That was all on her not me. And as for Jelly I did look for her and she didn’t want anything to do with us.” FP yelled into Jugheads ear as he held his son in a death tight grip.

 

Jughead choked on his saliva for a moment before gibbering out words. Not believing his father. “What no that can’t be true JB would never…”

 

“Yeah well she did,” FP interrupted, letting go of is son carelessly. 

 

Rubbing his neck Jughead knew there must be another explanation. Either his father was lying or there was something up with JB because the sister he knew would never ignore her family. Still leaning against the wall Jughead watched as his father pickup his bags and open the door to leave.

 

As FP was about to close the door behind him, he paused. Looking back one last time. “And for the record Holly and Ruth aren’t replacements. There just a fresh start.”

 

And then he was gone, leaving Jughead in silence. Maybe this was a good thing, he thought. Having his father completely out the way meant he could do his own thing. Focus more, smoke inside, maybe even become a better leader than he was. 

 

But as he stood there for a moment looking around the trailer that was now his, Jugheads eyes landed on a photo. The only photo in the whole trailer. It was a picture of him, his mum, Jelly Bean and FP before their lives turned to shit. It was such a happy moment but now it was a constant reminder that he had no one and that happiness that he once felt when he looked at that photo quickly turned to rage. 

 

His mother left him. 

His sister was taken and now apparently doesn’t want anything to do with him and now his father had left as well. 

 

Everyone leaves, Jughead repeated over and over in his mind. Everyone leaves.

It hurt. It stung and that picture had to go. His father didn’t even bother to take it and in that moment Jugheads anger destroyed it. 

Grabbing it off the kitchen table and throwing it across the room shattering tiny shards of glass into the woollen hairs of the carpet. 

 

That family didn’t exist anymore and with a pounding heart and fury in his eyes Jughead stormed out of the kitchen and back to bed. 

 

He would deal with the world tomorrow. 

\----------------------------

 

Jughead missed the first day of demolition at Southside High that Friday. He let Sweet Pea take the lead on watching the bricks come tumbling to the ground and making sure the Ghoulies stayed in check. 

Jughead just needed to take a day off. With so much already going on and now his dad was being an even bigger ass than usual and the new information about his sister had just completely thrown Jughead off track. He needed to clear his head if he was going to think of a plan to fix the mess the Serpents were currently in. 

 

And think of a plan he did.

 

The next day it was back to business. Jughead held a meeting above the bar that Saturday afternoon with all the Serpents in attendance.

There was a lot to sort out. Big decisions needed to be made and Jughead was feeling nervous to say the least. 

He butted out his third smoke since he had arrived at the Whrym and Sweet Pea noticed Jughead’s fidgety actions. 

“Jug are you alright ?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jughead nodded quickly brushing off his friend’s concern, taking a sip of his drink to clear the tobacco taste out of his mouth. 

“I just hope that everyone will…”but the sentence quickly got away from Jughead as he noticed one particular Serpent file into the room and close the door. 

His fists clenched and his jaw immediately tightened as he watched his father take a seat at the table, firing Jughead up. He wanted to throw him out just like he should have yesterday before FP had the chance to voluntarily leave himself. What made him think he was welcome her after he walked out on his own son?but However, he had a plan and it required his fathers full cooperation.

 

So as Jughead stood at the head of the table and looked around admiring his Serpent family he knew the only way to keep his gang together was for his plan to work.

 

“Alright listen up everyone. Before we decide on how to wipe out the Ghoulies we need to handle the money situation first.” Jughead proclaimed in an authoritative manor with Sweet Pea and Joaquin beside him. 

 

“With the support of you all and the majority vote I say we take the Serpent’s clean. No more petty crimes. No more JJ trade. We buy the old car yard on the west side of town and turn it into our own garage. It will save people going to Greendale for repairs and should bring in a lot of business. However, to get it started will involve spending more than we have and getting a loan from the bank but I think it’s the best way to go.”

 

“I agree,” Sweet Pea concurred quickly supporting Jughead, which made him feel less nervous about getting everyone on board. 

There were quite a few nods and silent agreements around the room. Jughead even noticed his father looking not unimpressed which for him was the equivalent to agreeable, the pretentious Fuck.

 

“The rest of us will find work with Andrews construction for now.” Jughead added and he had left that part till last for reason. 

As soon as the words left his mouth an angry uproar of shouting and cursing enveloped the room.

 

“No way am I working for that traitor.” Hogeye slammed his fits down onto the table, sending ripples through the wood knocking over empty beer bottles.

 

“Fuck Andrews and fuck his business! I’d rather shoot myself in the foot.” Another Serpent at the table yelled at Jughead. 

 

“Would everyone just shut the fuck up!” Sweet Pea dictated over them all, making them pipe down instantly. Sharing a quick supportive glance at Jughead, he then continued already feeling defeated. 

 

“Archie did what he had to survive just like we have to now. It’s a harsh world and he is dead to me and the Serpents but we need to do this. And it won’t be forever. I am not going to let the Serpents die out. Not on my watch.” Jughead spoke like a true leader. His speech resonate with everyone in the room. 

They could all feel Jugheads honesty in his words and for the first time they saw him as their leader. 

 

“So, we are going to take a vote. All those in favour of saving the Serpents?” Jughead persuaded, swallowed nervously and raising his hand in hopes everyone else would follow. 

Looking around the room there were only three men who didn’t. Even FP mustered all his strength to half raise his hand which was good enough for Jughead. 

 

It was an utter relief that flooded his body as he counted every hand. He had the majority vote and so Jughead’s plan could go ahead. He couldn’t help but smile in triumph, looking to Sweet Pea and Fangs feeling proud of himself. 

 

“Alright so I’ve already organised a meeting with a few of the banks in New York on Friday in two weeks.” Jughead went on clearing his throat.

 

“Why The New York bank?” Joaquin asked.

 

“The one in Greendale is controlled by the Ghoulies and the same goes for the one in town. We need a bank that isn’t controlled by Hiram Lodge if we want any chance of success.” Jughead replied. 

He had thought this through at least 200 times and he could see on everyone’s faces that they were impressed.

 

“So, this week I’ll write up our business proposition for them and I was thinking Joaquin, Pea, Hogeye and …” Jughead paused swallowing his pride. 

“Dad. If you all want to head down there and pitch it to the bank I think that would be best. You all have the mechanical skills. We all agree?”

 

A resounding mixture of Yes, Yeah and sounds good were the replies Jughead received. 

 

“Ok, then. So, I’ll stay here with Fangs and everyone else to keep everything under control. It would also be good if you could scout out any part dealers and suppliers while you’re there.” Jughead looked at his father and Hogeye.

 

“I have a few connections.” Hogeye nodded.

 

Finally,it was settled. In two weeks, FP, Sweet Pea, Joaquin and Hogeye would all head to New York for a few days trying as best they could to secure the loan they needed to keep the Serpents alive. Unfortunately for them New York was a good 7-hour ride from Riverdale and if they wanted to make the most of their four days in the city it was faster for them to catch the train. 

Jughead was glad everyone agreed and he finally felt respected as their leader. Maybe it was a good thing his father had backed off completely. However, one problem that still remained unsolved was the Ghoulies but they all agreed to tackle that problem when they returned. There was still time.

\-----------------

 

Betty was a half hour late and it was making Jughead worry. Was this how she felt when he didn’t turn up on time last week? Either way it was killing him not knowing. He had a horrible feeling that something had happened to her and he wanted to call her, text her, anything but he couldn’t. They had agreed not to exchange numbers for safety reasons and so he was left with no choice but to wait it out. 

 

Sick of pacing back and forth Jughead slumped down on the mattress, leaning his head in his hands hoping and praying she was ok and that she was still coming. Luckily, he only had to wait another 15 minutes before he heard soft footsteps outside and the scrunching of gravel under worn out shoes.

 

Jughead’s head shot up out of his hands and looked to the door as it opened and Betty walked inside. The door was only open for less than thirty seconds but it was just enough to let an icy chill into the small cabin. Summer had finally ended and mother nature took no time at all in preparing for winter. Practically at 1AM in the morning.

Jughead was about to get up and surround Betty in his warm arms but she had already come over to the mattress and slumped down against the wall beside him before he could move.

 

“Hi” she sighed sadly, looking down at their hands and entwinning them together. He could feel the strength in her grip as she held them together resting them back on the mattress. 

Jughead felt worry down in his bones, he had never seen her like this before.

 

Not letting go of her hand Jughead turned to face her, cupping her cheek tenderly, searching her face for the problem.   
“Hey,” he relied,looking into Betty’s beautiful eyes, concern painted all over his face. 

 

“Thanks for waiting.” She barely managed to say as she leant into his hand.

 

“Of course, Betts.” Jughead leaned down for a chaste kiss hello. “Are you okay?”

 

Betty unconvincingly nodded in return, moving back to her sitting position against the wall, making Jughead panic even more inside. Maybe last week was to much and she was regretting what happened. Or something had happened in the time they had been apart that still plagued her mind now Jughead worried. 

His racing thoughts didn’t fill the silence that had fallen upon them for the first time since they had been together and it was deafening.

 

A sudden gesture from Betty however, quelled Jughead’s fiery worry. Her thumb began to rub small circles against his hand as a small genuine smile crept onto her face. How could she not smile? Even though Betty wasn’t feeling her best Jughead made her happy, almost giddy no matter what mood she was in. 

 

“How was your week?” Betty asked quietly. 

 

“Shit,” Jughead chuckled honestly making Betty laugh as well. “Yours?”

 

“Shit,” She mocked lightening the mood. 

Both of their smiles growing wider and looking into each other’s eyes. Their love for each other shining around them like an ethereal halo invisible to everyone around them.

 

Then suddenly Betty moved from her position beside Jughead and hastily straddled his lap. Their faces inches from each other’s. Completely catching him off guard. 

“Jug I want to help you and the Serpents.” Betty began confidently.

 

“Forget the rules they went out the door weeks ago. Anything you want to know about the Ghoulies you can ask me and whatever I hear I’ll tell you, okay?. I hate what they are doing and I hate that they are hurting you. I don’t often here their plans Malakai doesn’t tell me anything but what I can I’ll find out and tell you. I care about you so much Jug and I….” Jughead stopped her nervous rambling with a sudden passionate kiss tickling every nerve in her body with pleasure. He couldn’t believe she was willing to do this for him and as their lips moulded together he told her this. 

 

His hands crept up her back holding her to him, even closer than what was physically possible. Betty had missed him the past week. With everyday passing by slower and slower until this moment arrived. Betty knew he was concerned about her tonight and if she was honest she wasn’t herself but as she grabbed at Jugheads dark locks and ran her tongue against his she started to feel more like herself. 

 

“Betts, I don’t know what to say.” Jughead broke away catching his breath.

 

“Don’t say anything. It’s the least I can do.” Betty kissed him again not wanting it to stop. 

 

With each touch and heated kiss came the anticipation of taking it further like they normally did. But tonight, as Betty rubbed herself against his tent and Jughead slid his hands delicately up her thighs inching higher and higher to her core Betty froze. 

 

“Wait.” She said panicked almost cowering away from Jughead as she fully detached herself from him.

 

“Betts?” Jughead asked resuming his worried expression from earlier. Something was definitely wrong, there was no hiding it now.

 

“Sorry it’s just…..” Betty didn’t know how to finished the sentence feeling completely embarrassed looking down at her lap. 

 

“Hey don’t apologise it's okay. I’m sorry I just assumed that the way you were....”

 

“No, I want to but it’s just…”

 

“Did… something happen? Did Nick or Malakai…..?” Jughead stopped his blood beginning to boil just thinking about them hurting her in that way. God forbid if they had they would never see the light of day again. He knew Betty would never do anything to hurt him if something did happen he would never blame her.

 

“NO! No, no, no,” Betty insisted quickly, knowing what Jughead was thinking. 

He cared for her so much that she just couldn’t understand it. No one in so long had ever cared for her the way Jughead is now and in that moment, Betty became so overwhelmed. Shaking her head, she began to cry. 

“He didn’t… we didn’t ….I would never do that to you. I couldn’t ever go back. I would never, never,” Betty sobbed.

 

“Then whatever it is you can tell me there is nothing worse than that. It’s okay Betts.” Jughead hugged her. He hated seeing her like this and her reluctance to tell him what was wrong made him think it really was him that was the problem. 

 

Leaning his chin on her shoulder Jughead bravely asked the question he was dreading “Is it something I’ve done…was…was last week to much?”

 

Betty immediately let out a loud sob again tears rolling down her face. She couldn’t bear that she had made him think that but she was just all over the place right now and she just couldn’t help it. Betty shook her head vigorously against Jughead’s shoulder, whispering in his ear “It’s just not a great time for me right now.” Closing her eyes and turning beat red hoping he understood what she meant Betty pulled away from him to look at his reaction. 

 

But Jughead just smiled at her in relief and kissed her softly, knowing exactly what she meant.

 

“If I’d known I would have brought chocolate again.” He whispered making her laugh.   
Betty slowly got off him completely and nuzzled into his warm side.

 

It was moments like this that showed their true bond and compassion they had for each other. It was a small bit of normality in their love affair that made them both melt into each other even more. Not even caring that their heated moment was gone. 

“Last week was amazing.” Betty whispered lovingly, stretching her legs over Jughead’s. “Sorry I’m such a wreck I just don’t feel great today.”

 

“Betty there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about its fine.” Jughead kissed the top of her head soothingly. He couldn’t believe Betty had reacted the way she did and for something that she couldn’t even control. It made Jughead wonder if something like this had happened before with Malakai only with a much forceful outcome. 

The more Jughead held her tight, the more each second ticked by that they were together the strong his heart ached for her. The love he had for her devouring his mind body and soul.

“One day a week isn’t enough anymore Betts. I want to see you all the time.” Jughead blurted out. She was on his mind all the time and the more he could see her the more courage Jughead could work up to tell her that he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. 

 

“I know. Me too, Juggie.” Betty whispered back entwining their hands again mesmerized by the sheer size and strength of his fingers and palms as they wrapped around her own. It would be a miracle if they could see each other more often but miracles much like a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow just didn’t exist in Bettys world.

 

“Some of the Serpents are going to New York for business next Friday and they will be gone for a couple of days.” Jughead began nervously not entirely sure where he was going with this but an idea was forming that might just defy the odds that were currently stacked against them.

 

“So, I won’t see you?” Betty jumped away to look at him in a sad panic. 

 

“No, I’m staying here it's okay.” Jughead calmed her down,bring her back to his side.

 

“But I thought maybe we could get away too. Go some place for a few days together?”

 

“Jug…What?” Betty pulled away from him again looking deep into his eyes, making sure she was hearing him right. 

 

“I know it’s a big ask but I want to be normal with you Betty. Get out of this little cabin. Actually, be together.” 

 

Betty was stunned at his proposal. At first, she had just thought he only dreamt they could spend more time together but now as he told her the situation he made it sound completely possible. In that moment of silence where Betty didn’t know what to say, to overjoyed to speak and so happy he wanted to do this with her she couldn’t help but just stare at him in love and admiration. For this man was saving her life. 

“Unless you don’t want to?” Jughead spoke softly, feeling like he was about to be rejected since Betty hadn’t said anything for over a minute. But as soon as he spoke again a gigantic smile filled her face. Her eyes were brighter than the sun and he knew that he had just made her the happiest girl alive. 

“No! I do, I do.” Betty jumping on top of him again in utter happiness kissing him all over. His lips. His cheeks. His nose.

 

God she really did love him. 

“That would be amazing Jug.” They both smiled together, Jughead overjoyed that Betty was as excited as he was. 

 

“It’s just I don’t know how I’d get away for two days without anyone noticing.” Betty reasoned, raining on their parade. Jughead looked down saddened by her realistic point. She was right this was a terrible idea. 

 

“But I’ll think of something.” She whispered back making Jughead’s eyes light up as he looked up at her again.

“Really?”

 

She nodded smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. Betty wanted this to. She had no clue how she was going to get away but she was going to make it happen. 

 

“Where will we go?” She asked

 

“Where ever my bike takes us.” Jughead whispered against her soft lips as he moulded them together again. Not stopping their PG 13 make out session until their lips went numb. 

Since Betty wasn’t feeling the best Jughead decided to talk the night away and hold her close as she listened. He told her about his week and the hellish fight he had with his father. It pained him to say the words out loud and Jughead surprised himself that he even told Betty but he felt as though he could tell her anything. She was such a caring and thoughtful person, he felt a weight lift of his shoulders as soon as he told her. Betty hated how Jughead had been through so much family drama like she had. As time ticked by and they stared at each other solemnly, knowing both of them had been left behind both Betty and Jughead, without knowing it made a silent vow to each other in their heads.

I will never leave you Jughead Jones the Third.   
I will never leave you Elizabeth Cooper.

Although the three infamous words still hadn’t been spoken to each other, in that moment there was no more hiding it. Not more denial. Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper were both in love with each other and both of them could see it in each others gleaming eyes.

Jughead then went on and told her his whole plan to save the Serpents from ruin and to make more money. Even the part about the Serpents planning revenge on the Ghoulies. He had to tell her. Jughead didn’t want Betty anywhere near the fighting, especially if it turned ugly. He had to protect her. It was his duty and Jughead knew she would take that information to the grave never telling a soul.

Betty admired Jughead so much for his resilience and strength in the whole situation and opening up a garage was music to Betty’s ears. She loved working with cars and fixing them up. Her dad had taught her everything she knew and was so excited to help Jughead out with it all. Betty even asked to work in the shop as a playful joke but his reply was much more serious. 

“Well when I get you out of that house of death I’m sure we could work something out.”

“I’d really like that Juggie.” She whispered kissing him lightly, their lips still plump and swollen from before. 

The prospect of Jughead getting her out was tantalising but next week excited Betty even more. So much so she felt like she wouldn’t be able to sleep until it was here. But for now Betty just enjoyed the moment she was in. Both of them chatting away the night cementing their relationship even more so. 

Hugging each other goodbye one last time Jughead told her to pack a bag and meet her at the cemetery where he dropped her off next Friday at 6AM. 

 

“I’ll be there.” Betty looked up at him memorising his megawatt smile before she had to go. Enchanted by how happy he looked.

 

“But if you’re not I’ll understand it was too complicated for you to get away.” Betty nodded solemnly before they leaned in for one last farewell kiss. 

 

It was tender and passionate but abruptly stopped when Jughead pulled way frantically. 

 

“Did you hear that?”

 

“What?” Betty panicked seeing the fear in Jugheads eyes.

 

“Someone is out there” Jughead said grabbing his gun. 

“I heard footsteps.”

 

“Oh it’s okay. It’s just Kevin.” 

Jughead looked at Betty confused. How would she know that?

 

“Last week Nick got suspicious when I walked in late and Kevin was out somewhere too so we made a plan to sneak out together. But I didn’t tell him I was meeting you. Don’t worry.”

Jughead nodded in understanding

“I wouldn’t care if you told him it was me. If you trust him, then I trust him.” He confessed running his hands along her cheek. Anyone would think they weren’t going to see each other for a long time but to them a week was the longest time in the world.

 

“I have to go.” Betty whispered. “See you Friday?”

 

“See you Friday.” Jughead spoke into the air as she closed the door behind her.

 

He knew exactly where he was going to take her and it would be the stuff that dreams are made of.


	11. Dancing On The Jetty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm super happy with this chapter so much happens and its really fluffy and full of Bughead.  
> I hope you all like it !!!  
> PLease let me know what you all think in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper :) 
> 
> Thanks again to my glorious Beta for being amazing and reading this over for me !!!
> 
> ENJOY !

Ever since he was young, Jughead had always had the same recurring dream where he was falling. Falling down a dark hole, suspended in limbo until he came crashing to his death resulting in him waking up sweaty and in a panic. To this day the dream still baffled him and he continued to wonder upon waking what it meant or why he had the dream in the first place. 

However lately, he hasn’t had to worry about this particular dream because it’s been replaced by one he never thought he’d have.

One with a happy future and with the love of his life Betty Cooper. 

“Hey Fangs, how’s everything going?” Jughead asked his fellow Serpent as he approached the demolition site of what use to be South Side High.

“So far none of them have made any kind of move,” Fangs referenced to the mob of Ghoulies helping with the demolition and menacingly watching on. 

“Good, that’s what I want to hear.”

Striking a match, Jughead lit up a cigarette and made himself comfortable in the makeshift camp the Serpents had set up to keep the Ghoulies in check. They may own the South Side now but that doesn’t mean they can do whatever they want. 

“They all have this smug look though Jug, like they know something we don’t.” Fangs grimaced with hatred. “It makes my skin crawl.”

“It’s just their faces Fangs. If they didn’t look like that people would think they were dumb fucks who had nothing going on upstairs.” Both men laughed together at Jughead’s sinister joke as he struck another match for Fangs.

Shaking the flame out and putting the matchbox back in his pocket, as he never went anywhere without them, he made a split decision. 

“Are you right to hold the fort this weekend?” Jughead asked in a large exhale of smoke.

“What do you mean ? Are you going to New York now too?” Fangs replied confused. During the week Jughead had instructed a few more Serpents at the construction site to head down to New York as well with his dad to organise some other small jobs.

“Nah I’m just going up the coast for some business.” Fangs nodded but it was clear he wasn’t sold on the idea of being left in charge.

“Are you sure you want to leave me in charge then? Shouldn’t one of the elders do it?”

“Call me if anything serious happens but it’s only for two days. Man up.” Jughead joked, slapping his friend on the back in a vote of confidence. 

“And I trust you’ll do the right thing by me.” Jughead added, making Fangs smirk at his soft comment. They were like brothers, Jughead the older wiser one, obviously, and as he smirked back at his younger brother he knew Fangs would be fine. They didn’t bro hug, instead suppressed their male emotions inside. But if they ever did this would have been the only exception. 

Jughead had been excited all week for his trip away with Betty and this time he didn’t even try to hide his cheery disposition. He had called in a favour from and old friend and organised the accomodation, found a spare helmet and jacket for her to wear and played out a million different scenarios in his head of how the weekend would play out. Only one scenario however, he avoided thinking about. 

The one where she didn’t show up.

\-------

It was 6:15am. 

Betty was only 15 minutes late as she jogged through the forest, partly trying to make up for lost time but more so out of pure excitement. She hadn’t thought about anything else for the whole week. She had packed a bag last Friday and left it in her cupboard all week just waiting for this very day. Luckily, Veronica had been suspiciously summoned to go see her father and therefore, Kevin was able to cover for her while she was away.

Betty’s heart was racing as she finally came to the clearing of the old cemetery and she laid eyes upon her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend. Just the sight of him made her go weak at the knees and her core ache with desire. He was leaning against his bike smoking an almost finished cigarette, dark curls of hair shaded his face making his eyes look even darker as they burned a whole into his watch. He was the epitome of a bad boy every good girl wanted and as Betty stepped closer and breathed in the residual smoke and motorbike oil she felt like she was home. 

When Jughead looked up from his watch and saw her, dressed simply in jeans and a T-shirt he thought it was the best she had ever looked. He hadn’t noticed he had been subconsciously tapping his fingers against the seat of his bike in worry but now his worry had vanished. Instead, as soon as Betty dropped her bag to the ground and jumped on him in a joyful hug making them both laugh together, his fingers were curled around her face holding her tenderly. Their eyes locked together, twinkling with love. 

“You made it,” Jughead whispered against her lips, rubbing his nose affectionately against her own.

Betty’s arms were wrapped around Jugheads neck making them the perfect anchor for her to stand on her tiptoes and kiss him senseless as her answer. She had missed his stupid smile and sexy voice and needed to be close to him right now before she exploded. Each time their lips moved against each other it was like getting lost in an ocean of passion neither one of them wanting to find their way out. Their tongues clashing together every time their lips touched, trying to make up for the week apart. Jugheads heavy breathing fueled Betty’s want for him even more, reminding her of their heated times spent at the drive in.

Jughead forgot how to breath as he kissed Betty. It was like they hadn’t seen each other in years the way they kissed each other but that’s how it felt to them. They were only half a person when they weren’t together and now resting in each other’s arms they were whole again. 

“There was no way I was going to miss this.” Betty breathed heavily into the space between them, trying to recover from their heavy make out .

“How did you get out ?” Jughead asked softly resting his forehead onto hers. His heart beating out of his chest.

“Well Malakai and Nick suddenly decided to go out of town too for some drug business. Which they have never done before and normally always take Veronica and I with them but since Veronica got called to go see Hiram maybe that’s why they decided to leave me here. But that’s ok with me because it made it so much easier for me to see you.” Betty pushed Jughead playfully, so happy she had the chance to be normal together this weekend. “Plus if anything does go wrong Kevin is covering for me.”

“Thank fuck for Kevin then.” Jughead joked letting go of Betty and reaching for the spear leather jacket he got for her. It was a simple leather jacket void of the Serpent logo just like the one Jughead decided to wear. He thought for the weekend to go as smooth as possible all gang memorabilia should be left in Riverdale. 

“Yeah,” Betty agreed with him, as she really would have been completely fucked without Kevin.

“Here,” Jughead smiled gesturing to the jacket helping her slip it onto her shoulders. The dark black against her blond hair made her look like sin. More so than in her to big and tattered Ghoulie jacket. It made Jughead’s body tens at how sexy she looked, feeling a pressure in his body build that made his toes curl in his shoes. He wanted to take her right here and now, especially after that heated kiss but he knew they needed to get going.

Taking a seat on his bike and handing Betty the spear helmet, he noticed her hesitating.  
“You good?” 

“It’s just I have this really bad feeling Jug,” Betty fidgeted with the helmet. “I think Nick and Malakai are planning something horrible. They have been acting really weird this past week and I’m just scared that if you leave town that something terrible will happen. Maybe - I don’t know- Maybe we shouldn’t go.” Betty finished sadly not being able to look Jughead in the eye.

“Hey, Betty, look at me,” Jughead reached out for her hand and pulled her close to him, as he sat on the bike. 

“Nothing is going to ruin this for us okay? We are going to have the best weekend away. Besides the Serpents don’t really have anything to lose right now. So I don’t want you to think about it anymore. Okay?” 

Betty nodden in return. She was just looking out for Jughead. Telling him anything she knew about Ghoulie plans like she had promised. But Jughead was right, this weekend was about them and she wasn’t going to think about it any more. 

Suddenly the quiet autumn morning was interrupted with the loud rumbling of a motorbike. 

“Get on Cooper!” He yelled smirking at her. Sex appeal oozing from every inch of him. With an excited smiling Betty didn't even hesitate this time. Picking up her backpack and straddled Jugheads beast, she wrapped her legs and arms tightly around his body so they would form one person. 

“So where are we going?” Betty yelled over his shoulder before putting on her helmet. 

“It’s a surprise.” He yelled back. Flicking down his black visor and releasing the clutch Jughead sped down the dirt track much faster than he should.

\--------------

Speeding down the highway the hours passed by in a blur, like the smear of green and brown from the forest that lined the road beside them. Betty didn’t care if they were going to ride the whole day like this. Being this close to Jughead on a rumbling motorbike was like nothing else in the world. Every time they rode round a bend in the highway she leaned with him, every time his speed increased she’d hold tighter and every time he’d shout “Are you ok back there?” Betty would nod her head against his back in the most loving way.

The wind was deafening even with the helmet but all Betty wanted to do was take it off and feel the rush of gravity on her face and allow it to wip through her hair. Sometimes when the road was straight she would loosen her grip around him ever so slightly just to feel the freedom, like they were flying. Jughead could hear Betty’s faint hums every time she relaxed and her ecstatic laughter when he would speed up out of nowhere making her grip onto him for dear life. 

Riding had always been an escape for Jughead but now, with Betty it was so much more than that and he felt like nothing else mattered in the world. Like nothing existed except the road and her and the soothing circles she would rub on his chest with her thumbs as they rode. 

After 4 hours, Jughead finally pulled over into a roadside rest stop for some gas and a break. Betty was so thankful as her butt was almost numb from sitting for that long and she really needed to pee. Jughead didn’t even have to time ask if she needed the bathroom as she was off the bike and heading inside as soon as it stopped moving. 

Jughead chuckled to himself as he watched her speed walk into the small shop, with an extra limp to her step. He remembered the first long trip he took away on his bike and how he couldn’t feel his back bone for a week after. That’s why he had been checking on Betty so often but if there’s one thing he’s learned it’s that she is stubborn much like him.

As Jughead started filling up his bike he couldn’t help but feel incredibly happy. Even more so excited to see Betty’s reaction when she finds out where they are going. Jughead had remembered from one of their private nights in the drive in that Betty’s dream holiday was the beach and so that’s exactly where he was taking her. Only with a small detor first.

When Betty came back to his side she was smiling sweetly, carrying three bags of chips, water and some m&Ms. His favourite. 

“You should have said something Betts,” Jughead chuckled as he put the lid back on his gas tank. 

“I was going to the next time you asked,” Betty blushed handing him a water. 

“Where are we anyway?” Betty asked desperately wanting to change the subject. “I saw in the shop it said the Toledo was actually only an hour away but I’ve never been here before. 

“We’re actually only about 15 minutes from a small seaside town.” Jughead grinned waiting for Betty to catch on to what he was saying. And it didn’t take long before her eyes went wide with excitement.

“Wait...Are you saying your taking me to the beach Jughead Jones?” Betty asked in anticipation, her mouth slightly agape at the amazing thought. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying baby,” Jughead replied smoothly, making Betty squeal in excitement leaping into his arms for the second time that day. 

“You remembered.” She spoke completely in awe of how thoughtful he was. He was showing his love for her and Betty was completely overwhelmed. As he went to reply she couldn’t take another perfect comment about her out of his mouth and instead grabbed him forcefully by the jacket and kissed him hard on the lips.

It startled Jughead as Betty pulled him close, leaning them on his bike. His fingers dragged through her lose hair as they kissed softly, tucking the lose curls behind her ear. Their contagious smiles preventing them from deepening the kiss any further. But neither one of them cared. They were just so happy. Like giddy children at a picnic. 

“But I thought we could take a detour first ?” Jughead spoke against her lips, his thumb running along her bottom lip stopping her from another assault of his own. 

“Oh?” Betty pulled back intrigued. 

“You were right it’s only about another hour but Toledo is just down that road. So, I was thinking maybe…. If you wanted we could go see your family?”

Immediately, Betty went stiff and looked down away from him. She had never expected him to say those words and the mood between them changed instantly. The happiness she felt moments ago turning into sadness.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to I just thought we were here and you said……” But Jughead didn’t finish. Looking at Betty he could see right through her. She was ashamed and hurting deep down and he didn’t want to force her to do anything. Let alone ruin their weekend. 

“Forget I said anything it’s ok,” he said, running his hands down her arms comfortingly. “I should probably go pay for this gas. I’ll be back in a sec.”

To say Betty was stunned would be an understatement. She couldn’t believe Jughead had even considered doing this for her let alone on their escape weekend. Just thinking about going back to Toledo and stepping anywhere near her family made her feel sick inside. Betty was so scared to go back there. Fearing what her parents would think of her, of what she had become. 

But there was a little voice inside her clouded head telling her to go. When would she ever get this oppertunity again. Fighting back her emotions and tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks, she looked up to the sky hoping gravity would help push away her sorrows. What she saw though, was the answer to her prays. Her thoughts. Her wishes and the strength she needed to make the right decision.

“Ready to go?” Jughead asked softly, as he returned back to the bike, looking deep into Betty’s watery blue eyes, hating the fact that he had upset her. 

Betty felt like she had the confidence and the power to do anything when Jughead was by her side. And she knew that she wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but him. The love of her life. The little voice was screaming “Just Do It! He will help you though!” and Betty knew it was right.

Without another thought Betty latched onto Jughead again melting into his warm embrace. “Thank you,” Betty paused swallowing a large lump in her throat “Thank you for caring about me.”

“Betts I would do anything for you,” Jughead whispered.

“Maybe we could take that detour then?” she whispered back into his shoulder. Terrified for what she was about to do.

“Yeah?” Jughead checked with her again to make sure he was hearing correctly. He felt so proud of Betty for deciding to do one of the hardest things in life.

Taking a large breath, Betty nodded, trying to stay calm. Cupping her face in his hand Jughead placed a tender kiss on her her lips knowing it would help with her nerves.

“You’re so strong Betty Cooper !” He whispered softly in her ear, as though those four words would turn her into wonder woman and make her invisible.

“Come on.” Jughead handed Betty her helmet giving her an encouraging smile and right then she knew that everything would be ok. 

As they sped down the road heading to her hometown, Betty was more tense than ever. She held onto Jughead tighter than she had before and at one point he had trouble breathing. Her nerves were getting the better of her and as they rode through the unchanged pristine streets of Toledo, Jughead hoped this wasn’t going to be to much for her. 

Pulling up outside the cemetery Betty could feel the tears again, welling in her eyes as she stared at the entrance gates. The day had finally come and she wasn’t sure she was ready. But then Jughead appeared beside her, his hand softly holding hers. Entwining their fingers together and never letting go. It was exactly what she needed.

Betty looked over at him in thanks, trying to muster a small smile. Jughead was astounded at her strength and gave her an encouraging nod. The reasurance Betty needed to take the first step. Through the gates into the depths of the unknown.

“I don’t even know where they even rest,” Betty croaked out in sadness as they slowly walked.

“It’s ok we’ll find them together,” Jughead replied softly, squeezing her had in lovingly.

Never letting go of each others hand it didn’t take long for Betty to walk in the right direction and find the graves of the four people who she had loved most in her life. Betty stopped in her tracks startling Jughead behind her, making him bump into her slightly. 

He was confused for a moment before he saw what she was staring at. Four names just like her own. Written in stone that looked much newer than some others. They were under a big oak tree, with green grass growing all around them and small bouquets of fake flowers sitting by each loved one.That unlike humans never die.

Jughead didn’t really know what to do. He could see the silent tears rolling down Betty’s cheeks and the grief stricken pain in her eyes but he knew she needed to do this on her own. To grieve and let it all out. That way she could truly heal and move on.

“Mum,” Betty croaked out walking closer to the head stones. “Dad,” she looked between the graves. “Polly……..Chic,” Betty burst into tears cowering back into Jughead’s chest. 

He held her limp shaking body as tight as he could, rubbing her back as she cried tears and tears of sadness. It was heartbreaking for him to see, to hear, to even watch and Jughead kicked himself for suggesting this idea. It was like their deaths were happening all over again for Betty and Jughead could barely stand it himself. Her pain was his pain and it felt like a knife had just been stabbed into the both of them. Like a bullet was tearing out their hearts. 

Betty cried for what felt like hours. Her body heaved and quivered against Jughead’s as they stood there under that big oak tree. The green and gold leaves that were getting ready to shed for the winter shielding them from the sun’s hot laser beam rays. Much like Jughead was shielding Betty from the trauma around her. Each time he thought she was quietening down and about to say something, Jughead felt a wave of goose bumps spread over her body making her shiver and groan with pain, before the tears began to spill again.

When Betty’s crying finally subsided and only small sniffles and hiccups were coming from her fragile being, Jughead let her go. Betty instinctively wiped her eyes and slowly noticed Jugheads wrinkled wet T-shift and her bottom lip began to quiver again. 

“I - ruined - your- your - shi..rt,” she hiccuped quietly.

“Hey, hey it’s fine baby, it’s fine,” Jughead rubbed her shoulder trying to make her feel better before she started to cry again.

Turning around to face her family Betty took out her phone and pulled out a piece of paper that was hiding in her phone case. Unfolding it Jughead saw it was a picture of her family, smiling like they should be now. It was one of the worst tragedies that could happen to a person and Jughead hated that it had happened to Betty. 

Stepping forward Betty ran her hand over the stone kneeling down in front of them. 

“Mum,” she sobbed. “I’m so sorry, so, so, sorry.” Betty placed the photo into the flowers in her mother's grave holding them in place. “Sorry I haven't been to see you all. Sorry I wasn’t there to say goodbye. Sorry I didn’t die with you all.”

Breaking into a wailing cry again Betty kneeled over on the ground, having no energy to move anywhere. Jughead quickly got down with her and held her crying beautiful body.

“Shhh it’s ok Betty I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

They sat there under the tree for ages. Betty eventually stopped crying and just spent time with her family introducing them to Jughead and sitting in his lap and sharing stories about them when she felt ok to talk.

“You know this one time Polly and I snuck out to a party and got so drunk. Then Mum found out and grounded us but we got so mad at her we decided to put chilli in her coffee one morning and it turns out we must have rubbed the chilli on something because mum rubbed her eyes and had to go to hospital for burns.“ Betty laughed at the memory.

“You were horrible children,” Jughead mocked in horror, laughing with her.

“We were, we were,” Betty giggled. “And one time when Chic was young he threw up all over the hallway and when Mum went to get a bucket Dad stormed in from outside and slipped in it getting it all over him.” This memory made Betty laugh even harder and Jughead was glad to see her in better spirits. “It was disgusting but so funny.”

As the silence fell upon them again Jughead leaned in and kissed the top of her head.  
“Betty I’m so proud of you for doing this. It couldn’t been easy to come back here.” Betty sniffled and squeezed his arm in reply. 

“But Betty,” Jughead held her cute, red, puffy face in his hands so she would look at him. “I don’t want you to ever wish that you had died with them. Ok? If you had I would never have met the most amazing women who I can’t even picture my life without anymore.”

Betty just stared at him mesmerised by his words. Willing herself not to cry but for a completely different reason this time. 

“Ok? Promise me! Please?” Jughead’s voice cracked as he pleaded with her. He was so thankful that they got to meet and fall in love, that he couldn’t bear thinking that Betty wished she was dead.

“Ok,” she whispered, touching her lips to his ever so softly.

“I couldn’t have done this without you Juggie. I don’t think I can live without you anymore.” Betty confessed, holding him close for another kiss. 

“But we should get going, we still have a bit of a ride ahead of us.”

Looking down at his watch Jughead nodded “Yeah I guess so.” 

“But if you want to stay a bit longer we can or we can come back on our way home ?”

“Your the most amazing man. I’m so glad I found you.” Betty kissed him for the last time, taking his hand and standing on her wobbly legs.

Looking at her family one more time Betty said a silent goodbye before turning and leaving with Jughead in exactly the same way they arrived.

Hand in hand.

Walking back to his bike Betty felt like she owed Jughead the truth. To tell him she loved him no matter how much it scared her.

“Jug wait,” she said stopping him as they neared his bike.

“What? What is it? Do you want to stay longer still?”

“No I just want to tell you that I ……….” Betty stopped and stared at Jugheads handsome face, taking in everything she loved about him. Wishing the words to finish that sentence would come but they just didn’t. Jughead waited for her to finish with a knowing smile creeping onto his face like he knew what she was thinking.

“That I want to thank you for bringing me here.” Betty finished, cursing at herself for being brave enough to face her past but not brave enough to speak three simple words. She noticed a flash of disappointment in Jugheads eyes before it was gone again and replaced the look he always gave her. 

Love.

“I really needed this. I feel like now I can finally move on.”

“I’m so glad Betts.” Jughead smiled at her, wiping away a final stray tear.

Getting on his bike again they were both now really looking forward to starting their getaway. And as the bike rumbled to life and she said goodbye to her family for the last time, Betty felt at peace, both inside and out. Completely forgetting the people and her life she had left behind in Riverdale.

————

The last part of their journey took most of the afternoon and gave Betty some time to calm down and process all her feelings. Most importantly how much she loved her boyfriend and wanted to jump his bones to thank him for saving her when she needed it most. Betty realised that he wouldn’t be doing all of this for her if he didn’t on some deep level love her and even though he hadn’t said the words to her yet she knew. Betty could feel it through her veins everytime he looked at her. 

When they finally drove through the main street of the small seaside town Betty instantly fell in love with it. The salt air seeped in through the gaps of her helmet and the scent was heavenly. She was so surprised the whole time she lived in Toledo she didn’t even know this place was hidden away. From what she could see the town consisted of a school, a gas station, a small grocery store with a red post box out the front and an array of small boutique shops that sold second hand books and fast food.

People were relaxing in the setting sun without a care in the world, talking with each other like a friendly community and Betty wished she could stay here forever. It took less than a minute to drive through the town and Betty was surprised Jughead didn’t stop. There were two little motels right on the beach that would have been perfect but Jughead had other plans.

The road suddenly curved road a sharp bend before opening into a dead end street, right on the beach front, with the ocean 10 meters from their door. The street was filled with fancy holiday homes. Most looked empty but some were for sale and others were just too posh to even look at. Jughead rode past them all not stopping until he reached the very last house at the end of the street. 

Betty never believed that dreams could come true but as Jughead pulled up out the front and switched off the engine, Betty new hers had just become a reality. Taking her helmet off quickly, letting her blond hair flow in the ocean breeze, Betty jumped off the bike and took in the site before her. 

In one direction there was the great expanse of the ocean and in the other a small beach shack with a white veranda and sandy garden path. It was by far the oldest and most broken house on the street but to Betty it was perfect. She could only stare at it in excitement, taking every bit of it in. The rusted brown roof, the cute fence at the front that was about to fall down and the hammock swing that sat on the porch.

“The owner is away at the moment and he owes me a favour. I know it’s not as fancy as the others but he said we could stay here for the weekend if you want to?”

“Jug !” Betty beamed at him, before turning back to the house and then back to him again. She was just so amazed that she did a double take a few more times not knowing where to look, making Jughead chuckle. 

“I don’t hear an answer,” he teased.

“I want to. I want to!” She repeated charging back over to Jughead as he leant on his bike, engulfing him in a hug. 

“It’s just how I pictured it,” Betty mumbled into his into his shoulder, her ear pressed against his chest listening to his heart that only beat for her. Jugheads warm arms circling around her just like they had done hours earlier.

“Thank fuck,” Jughead grinned relieved. He knew Betty liked to keep things simple but the other houses did look much more impressive. 

“I love it.” 

Jugheads hands slowly smoothed down Betty’s body, really wanting to feel her against him. Her sudden goosebumps tickling the pads of his fingers. When he reached her hips Betty pulled back slightly to lean in for a kiss. But her lips barely grazed Jughead’s before she pulled away. 

“Wait, are we only here for two nights?” She asked against his mouth, her tongue teasing his lips, building and building the tension between them. 

“Yeah,” Jughead replied trying to steal back that almost kiss, pulling her to him. But Betty was to excited.

“I want to see inside,” She held him back grinning from ear to ear and it was at this point Jughead gave up on his quest for her lips no matter how much his body ached for her.

Letting go of her waist Jughead chuckled, “Then go!” He gestured to the house. 

Immediately Betty left his side and ran back to the fence. But before she went any further she realised. KEYS!

Turning around Betty looked to Jughead who was already holding a silver pile of keys in his hand. With wide grins on their faces and neither of them saying a word, Jughead threw them to her for an easy catch. 

“It’s the the big one with the dent in it,” He grinned, yelling over his shoulder as he turned around to get their bags. 

What he hadn’t expected was for Betty to be right behind him again making him jump. “Thank You,” she hummed sexily into his ear, capturing his ear lobe through her teeth, setting his whole body on fire. 

Inside the house Betty stood in the entrance way. Realisation hitter her hard that this could be her life. A normal life. With Jughead. In a house with a kitchen that had seen better days, a couch that was only meant for sitting and not sleeping and a three bedrooms. One of which was only for them. Where they could make memories and always be real with each other. It terrified Betty in the best way possible for what this weekend could bring. They had never spent more than a few hours together the whole time they had known each other let alone 72. And even though they were closer than ever Betty still feared the thought of Jughead changing his mind. 

She was technically a Ghoulie after all.

Standing there completely zoned out Betty didn’t hear Jughead’s footsteps coming into the house and the heavy drop on their bags onto the floor.

He approached her cautiously unsure as to why she was frozen in her spot but Jughead knew it had been an exhausting day and her emotions were running high. He had been waiting so long to spend more than just three hours at some old drive-in with Betty and he was going to savor every minute of it. She was the most radiant and gorgeous woman both inside and out and he wanted to stay here with her forever. 

Ever so quietly Jughead came up behind her and placed a soft kiss to her shoulder. Sending electric sparks flying off in every direction. Instantly, Betty moved her head to the side giving him more access to one of her favourite spots he knew she liked to be kissed. He trailed his lips up and down her neck shifting her long hair out of the way. His hands snaked down her sides again holding her to him, pressing her into his chest. A deep moan escaped Betty’s lips as her body turned to jelly under his touch. She felt his tongue glide over her skin and his hands making red marks on her hips from his tight grip.

“You like it here Betts?” He asked huskily, showing great self control at this point. 

“Its perfect Jug.” She whispered, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck.

Jughead held her there for a moment living in the fact that they were together in each others arms. Planning all the ways he was going to make her scream his name. Spinning Betty around quickly needing to look at her, she was completely caught off guard and stumbled at his unexpected change. She was in another world with her feelings not even concentrating on what Jughead was doing. Only feeling. Losing her balance and almost falling over he quickly caught her in his arms laughing and slowly walking her into the back of the couch. 

“Sorry,” he smirked playfully against he cheek. 

Betty leaned in for a kiss so soft she could be mistaken for an angle. Ghosting them over his like she was afraid to touch him. In fear of if she did she wouldn’t be able to stop. She wanted so badly to race into the next room and moan his name in pleasure but the free world was waiting outside for them to explore and she couldn’t wait to see it. 

“Stop fucking teasing me Betty.”Jughead groaned darkly not being able to stand the tension any longer. He needed their lips together. NOW!

The intensity of of their feelings shone through every touch, every movement of their passionate kiss. Tongues,lips, hands and body completely overwhelming Betty in every way possible. Jughead was growing harder by the second as she moved her hips forward feeling the friction and pressure she desperately craved. Moaning with both pleasure and regret she broke away from their kiss.

Gasping for air and bruised lips still millimeters away from Jughead’s, Betty whispered “Do you want to go down to the beach ? Maybe get some dinner?”

“Yeah,” Jughead groaned breathing heavily, disappointed again at the unrelieved tension in his body.

“That sounds good. I am kinda hungry.” 

He smirked at her, clearly meaning a different kind of hunger. 

Tearing away from each other Jughead picked up their bags and went to place them in the small master bedroom. Betty stood in the doorway watching him and looking around the room. Sheer white lace curtains lined the windows that led into a small ensuite and a king size bed sat right in the middle. She hadn’t slept in a proper bed in so long and she knew tonight in this bed they would have their first time all over again. Betty felt so overwhelmed, she had been on a roller coaster of emotions today and now feeling so much love she couldn’t help but shed a tear. 

Turning around, concern instantly hit Jughead as he looked over to Betty. “Hey baby what’s wrong?”

Quickly wiping away the tear and crossing her arms Betty mustard the best smile she could. “Nothing,” she sniffled, not fooling anyone.

“C’mon babe, talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

“I just haven't slept in a proper bed in so long I….And now I get to with you…..And it’s just so crazy how all this is all happening and it’s only just for two days.” 

Jughead slowly walked over to her completely surprised everything she had just said. “How long has it been?”

“Ever since the night of the race I’ve slept of the couch,” Betty croaked, looking at Jughead.

“God Betts.” Jughead whispered stroking her cheek. They weren’t even together then and yet he couldn’t believe she had done that for him. It was the best news she could have ever told him, even though it was probably for more reasons than just him, Jughead couldn’t help but smile regardless. He always hated the thought of Betty and Malakai together. Constantly losing sleep about what goes on when she’s back in the Ghoulie mansion. But now knowing she had been completely and undoubtedly faithful to him he knew nothing could keep them apart. 

Reaching for her hand and resisting the urge to kiss her again, he entwined their fingers in a loving hold. “Come on, let’s go.”

They decided to walk back to town through a winding bush trail that was just at the end of the street right outside their house. It led them through what felt like a rainforest, with bright green flora and fauna everywhere. Then, after 15 minutes it opened out onto the beach again and the main part of town.

Betty loved the sand between her toes and the salt air in her lungs. It made her so blissfully happy. As they were walked Jughead squeezed her hand tightly loving that they could be together in public without anyone knowing or caring who they were. 

The sun was setting on the ocean horizon as they came into town. Stopping at a few cute shops admiring the trinkets and shells and the smell of fried fish and chips many food places were selling. 

They ordered way more chips than they did fish and sat on the beach cuddled together. Jughead loving how normal it felt. There was going to be no way in hell he would ever let Betty Cooper go. Come rain, hail or Ghoulie, she was his and Jughead was never going to change his mind. They watched dark thunder clouds start to build on the horizon and hoped they would stay away for as long as they were out. The night sky began to twinkle with glittery stars and moonlight as they lay in the sand looking up at the sky together. It was perfect. Just like the girl who was sitting beside him eating as much food as he was.  
Reaching over and cheekily grabbing a chip that Betty was about to eat, Jughead jokingly snapped it up and ate it in front of her.  
“Hey!” Betty frowned playfully. “I like the crunchy ones.”  
“So do I,” Jughead smirked triumphantly, still eating.  
Betty wasn’t going to stand for this as a cheeky grin then appeared onto her face as well. Looking to Jughead and then looking down to the chips again Betty quickly started picking out all the crunchy ones in revenge and shoved them all into her mouth.  
“Hey! No way Cooper,” Jughead laughed grabbing her hands quickly trying to hold her back.  
“NO,” she laughed with her mouth full, struggling against him. “Let me go!”  
But Jughead was stronger and clearly winning their battle. She was about to give up when Jughead suddenly hauled her over the food, spraying sand everywhere and pulling her on top of him. They were rolling around in the sand giggling and laughing like the loved up couple they were. Bring joy to their hearts.  
“Juggie !!” Betty screamed with laughter as she lay flat on his chest moving with its up and down rhythm.  
He held her looking up into her glittery eyes that mirrored the stars above them, as the first rumble of thunder could be heard from the distance.  
But it didn’t stop them from sharing a kiss that was not made for the eyes of small children. Jughead’s hand curled around the side of her neck deepening the kiss even more making Betty moan against him. However, a much louder rumble minutes later startled them breaking them apart. Betty thought it definitely could have been Jughead’s stomach and not the ominous dark clouds building behind them but that was highly unlikely.

“Maybe we should head back before the storm comes?” Jughead asked suggestively. 

“Yeah,” Betty replied blushing, sitting up and brushing off some of the sand. 

Clearing their rubbish and taking each other’s hands, walking back along the boardwalk they passed a few locals who all welcomed them to the town. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know this place was here!” Betty mused still astounded by the beauty of it all. “Everyone is so nice here. How did you even find it?”

“Sometimes I like to escape away from the Serpents and my father and just ride away. Forgetting it all just for a few days and that’s when I found it.” 

“You don’t really get on with your dad huh?” Betty asked.

“It’s a mostly hate relationship yes. Very little love,” Jughead said in an icey tone. “The other week he moved out and in with another women. I mean she’s nice but she has a kid and right before that he told me that my sister who I presumed didn’t know how to contact us actually does and in fact doesn’t want anything to do with us.”

“Wow Jug, I’m sorry.”

“He’s lying. I know it. I know he just said that to hurt me. It’s the type of person he is. He said he wasn’t replacing us but how could he not be.” Jughead frowned getting angry just thinking about it.

“Why would he be so spiteful?” Betty asked confused.

“Because he probably didn’t even try to find her in the first place when he got out of prison and he’s just making this up to make himself feel better. Either that or he’s hiding something but there's just no way Jellybean would condemn us…. me like that.” 

“Well it might just be this beautiful place but I for one feel like you will see her again one day Jug. And your dad could never replace you. No one could ever be so kind and generous and strong as Jughead Jones the third.” Betty finished genuinely, trying to make him feel better.

“Come on let’s walk down the jetty before we go back see if we can see any night fish swimming around.” Betty yelled the last part letting go of Jughead and twirling in a circle. 

Jughead couldn’t help but burst out laughing. She really did know how to lighten the mood and make him feel better. He loved seeing her happy like this, especially after the day she had. Twirling and dancing ahead of him, Jughead watched as she moved from one side of the jetty to the other in search of any kind of night life.

“I think I see some.” she shouted in excitement Betty smiled brightly at Jughead beacining him over to look. The wind was picking up from the storm that was brewing ahead of them and the cool breeze made Betty’s hair blow back like a golden cape floating in slow motion as she ran to the end of the jetty. 

This was it, Jughead thought. It was the perfect opportunity. He was going to tell her. Without a doubt. He loved her more than anything in the world and he wasn’t afraid anymore.

Jughead got to the end railing and looked over the edge. The waves were tumbling below and a cluster of “TURTLES!” Betty shrieked, were feeding on a school of fish that were attracted to the nearby jetty lights. Taking a moment to experience this unique sight and Betty’s joyes expression Jughead eyes were more so on her than the sea life. 

“My angel,” he whispered softly, not meaning to say it aloud but no truer words could have been spoken out of his mouth and he was glad she heard him. Betty turned her head instantly to look at him. The tone of his voice startling her as it was so honest and pure. They both smiled lovingly at each other before suddenly Jughead straightened up and became very serious. 

“Betty I have to tell you something.” he said backing away trying to collect his nerve. 

For a minute Betty panicked at Jughead’s sudden change. But the lines on his face were softening again and she could see he was trying to hold back a smile.

 

“Me too Jug.” Betty said softly, the wind muffling her words in Jughead’s ears. Had he heard her right? Was she about to tell him he loved her to? Her cheeky grin definitely supported that thought but as Jughead went to continue with his hole speech Betty interrupted. 

“I feel so free with you, so happy. This has literally been the best weekend I’ve ever had and it hasn’t even started yet.” Betty moved forward to Jughead pushing him playfully before going back to the turtles. 

Jughead decided to just bask in her happiness for a minute. See what more she was going to say. There was a seat just off to the side and Jughead decided to take a seat and watch her beauty from afar. 

“I mean your so fucking incredible inside and out,” She smirked playfully at him. “And the most generous person. Like this place is so perfect I have to question if all of this and you are even real,” Betty paused starting to climb the railing of the jetty. 

“I can assure you baby it’s all real.” Jughead chuckled, looking at her quizzically as to what she was doing.

Coming to a precarious standing position on top of the railing Betty held onto the lamp post that was close by. The wind almost making her fall “Jughead I….I know that my family would have loved you. Serpents and all. The fact you thought of doing that with me today I will never forget it. I feel like I’ve been freed from a cage i’d been living in for so long all thanks to you Jug ! Like a bird I could just fly away. Far far away.”

“Betts you’ve gone crazy,” Jughead laughed, walking back over to her trying to help her down.

“Only for you,” she replied facing the ocean. She wasn’t suicidal but the thought of jumping excited her. It would bring control back into her life again. She couldn’t help thinking that this was the jump she had to make for Jughead. Abandon her old life and start again. It would be scary but she knew he would be there to save her.

“Get down I need to tell you something.” 

Betty turned her head to look at Jughead, a smile on her face that he had never seen before. As if she knew what he was going to say but was planning something completely different. Like the enigma she was Betty didn’t take Jughead’s hand to turn around and get down from the railing. Instead when she let go it was to jump into the ocean below. 

“BETTY !” Jughead yelled painfully in fright. 

Not even thinking twice he jumped in after her, tumbling over the side of the jetty, crashing into the cold water below. The ocean was getting wilder as the storm clouds approached and it took longer than it should have to reach the surface again. 

“BETTY?!” Jughead yelled again as soon as he had air in his lungs. He looked frantically in every direction and couldn’t see any sign of her. Oh god what if she was drowning somewhere underneath the waves Jughead thought fearing for her life. There was so much adrenaline rushing through his veins he couldn’t even comprehend why she would be so reckless. 

“Jug—head !” A struggling Betty was barely staying above water spluttering and flailing about just meters behind him. 

“Betty ! Fuck I’m coming !” Jughead yelled, swimming over to her rescue.

Immediately she clung to his body, gasping for air and shivering all over. “You’re absolutely fucking nuts you know that.” Jughead held her close with one arm, trying to stay afloat as best he could in the worsening conditions. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I can explain.” Betty shivered, her teeth chattering like crazy. Jughead’s anger was rapidly building up inside him. Did she have a death wish? Was she trying to get away from him? Was this some kind of test? But holding her struggling body in his arms he realised now wasn’t the time to start a fight. They needed to get back to shore. 

“It’s ok. As long as your ok.” Jughead asked, feeling her nod once against him. He placing a soft kiss to her head in relief glad they were alive and decided they could talk about it later.  
Betty was so unbelievably cold as they made their way back to shore, the rolling waves pushing them in, helping them save energy. 

“Thanks for jumping in to save me.” Betty said softly. 

“Well I couldn’t let you drown and die now could I.” Jughead joked half seriously still wanting answers. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body as they walked out of the water. “But the jump was pretty spectacular. Who knew you were such an adrenaline junky,” he said in mock surprise, his anger disappearing as he realised he loved the adrenaline rush too.

Betty chuckled. She had always liked to test the limits but never be as reckless as that. The high was just so hypnotic she couldn’t resist, much like the way Jughead always had this hold over her she could never understand. It was her crazy way of telling him that she wanted to start a new life with him and she was going to explain. Firstly though, she wanted to stop shivering and get the sand out of her hair.

Completely drenched from head to toe there was also something oddly funny about the whole situation and as the two love birds look at each other they couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Their hearts still racing as they smiled together. Jughead could never stay mad at her especially when her smile lite up his soul.

“Hey you too no swimming in this area get out the water.” Suddenly they heard and angry man shouting at them from the sand in front of them crushing their happy mood into tiny pieces. 

Two police me stood on the beach looking very unimpressed. One of the officers stepped forward towards them threateningly and Betty suddenly became very aware of their situation. If they got arrested everything would be over.

“Shit,” Jughead whispered, holding Betty slightly behind him, keeping her close. No way were they getting taken away from each other.

“Are you two stupid ! The beach is closed. Surfs too rough for the night. No swimming. LOOK!”  
Jughead and Betty looked to the sign he was pointing at and nodded their heads innocently. 

“Get off the beach!” the officer spat in frustration deciding to walk away and only give them a warning. 

Jughead let out a large breath he didn’t know he was holding so relieved their weekend wasn’t ruined. Bringing Betty in for a tight hug, they both stayed silent until the policemen had completely left. 

“What was that all about?” the other officer said to his colleague. 

“Nothing, just some crazy couple in love.” 

Listening in to their conversation, as soon as Betty and Jughead heard the words ‘in love’ their eyes snapped to each others. It was obvious to the whole world they were in love so why couldn’t they just say it. Betty’s grip tightened around Jugheads chest as she swallowed deeply ready to explain and tell him her feelings. 

But just like every time they were close to the words falling out their mouths the universe had other ideas. The heavens had decided to open above them and shower them in liquid aqua. Not that it mattered since they were already soaked to the bone. Betty swore she heard Jughead curse ‘Why’ under his breath but she wasn’t about to catch hypothermia out in the rain. Grabbing Jugheads hand they began to run back to the house as lightning crackled through the sky. 

Nearing the house among the trees and mangroves of the trail back, Jughead pulled on Betty’s hand to stop. They were both running out of breath and Jughead thought if he couldn’t fucking tell Betty he loved her under normal circumstances then why not tell her now in the middle of utter chaos. 

“Betty wait,” Jughead yelled over all the noise. The rain was so loud and the wind was howling they could barely hear each other speak. 

“What ?” Betty yelled back confused as to why they were stopping. 

“I love you!”Jughead shouted even louder than before. Pure excitement spreading though his body at the thought of finally telling her. But her reaction was not what he was hoping for.

“What?” Betty looked shocked at Jughead. She thought she had just heard him say that he loved her. Could he have really said that? Here? Now? Betty thought feeling even more adrenalin start running through her in delight. 

“I said I - I love you !” Jughead yelled again feeling brave. And this time Betty definitely heard him as she came right up to his sexy grinning face and latched onto his soaking wet jacket. Holding him close. 

“I love you too,” she said softly, her words barely audible but Jughead knew what she had finally said. 

Smashing their lips together Jughead pushed her into a nearby tree her back hitting the wood hard. Their hands frantically holding and touching each other like they were about to be torn apart. Jughead had lost all control, his tongue dominated over Betty's kissing her in a heated mess.

“Say it again,” Jughead demanded against her mouth, his hands finding the button on her jeans.

“I love you Jughead Jones. ” 

Pressing her harder into the tree and spreading her legs so he could stand right against her Jughead needed to show her how much those words meant to him. Their cloths were sticking to them in the wet like velcro but it didn’t stop him from leading his fingers down to the top of her panties. 

“So fucking much.” Betty was already so sensitive and turned on that as soon as one of Jughead's rough finger rubbed over her wet folds she let out a sinful moan thrusting forward into his hand.

Jughead instantly went to do it again getting all kinds of high off her response. His animalistic sex drive coming out in full force. But Betty’s next scream was not in pleasure but in shear fright as a bolt of lightning struck down 20 meter from where they were standing. Jughead jumped out of his skin in panic instantly shielding Betty from any danger. Not wanting to risk their lives a second time that night Jughead fixed Betty’s pants and grabbed her hand pulling her as they ran the rest of the way back to the house in excitement.

The night was far from over.


	12. Stay Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait ! I had some confidence and motivational problems with my writing but i seemed to have pulled through. 
> 
> I just want to say again that my fic has quotes from songs and movie references through out it ! there are a few in this chapter if anyone can spot them and a quote from Ed Sheerans Grandmar HAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> The song that the dance to is also the introduction song to Big Little Lies if anyone has seen that
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta Peyton for looking this over for me !!!! This chapter is also a gift to my amazing friend Hannah who has been going through a rough time recently. I hope this fiery chapter helps !! <3 And you can spot the Easter egg.
> 
> I must say this chapter has a lot of Smut in it. SO if your not comfortable with it maybe don't read ;) 
> 
> Please leave a comment or let me know what you think on my tumblr sweetbettycooper.
> 
> Enjoy

It was surprising how three little words could change everything and at the same time change nothing at all. Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper had been in love with each other for the past four months and now that they had finally said those three words it had only made them even more sure that they were soul mates. 

Their hearts were beating out of their chests from the shock of the lightning and their race back to the house. As soon as they stumbled up the front porch, still smiling like idiots, Jughead pushed Betty against the front door kissing her fiercely. 

“I love you Juggie,” Betty moaned softly into his mouth, her leg curling around his side making her core rub against his rough jeans. The rain pelting down on the tin roof above them.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to tell you that.”

“Fuck me too,” Jughead groaned, kissing her hard one last time before resting their heads together, fumbling for the keys. 

But Betty didn’t want him to stop. Granted she was completely out of breath and wanted to get inside, out of the cold but she wanted this man she loved so much. Needed him right now against this door.

Her sneaky movements didn’t go amiss from Jughead as he tried the wrong key in the door. Betty’s hands tugged at his clothes and her nails dragged over his skin as she kissed up and down his neck. Her tongue tasting the salty sea water everytime she beared down on his favourite spot. This time she wanted to mark him and she didn’t care who would see. 

Jughead tried the second key to no success. Betty’s sucking and biting only distracting him further. He could feel the tent in his pants growing and aching by the second. 

“Hurry up,” Betty purred in his ear as her hands started to undo his pants zipper.

“I’m fucking trying,” Jughead struggled to say as Betty gripped his length making him lose all sense of control. 

“Betty.” He warned darkly, taking a sharp breath in. His whole body was tense. Trying not to notice her actions and choose the next key was the most difficult thing in the world. 

This better fucking be it Jughead thought placing it into the lock. 

“Faster.” Betty smirked cheekily against his lips, starting to slowly move her hand up and down. The innuendo striking Jughead in the best and worst way possible. 

God she would be the death of him.

But as soon as Betty heard the click of the door opening she grabbed the front of Jughead’s shirt, removing her hand from him, and pulled him inside. A hunger sparkling in her eyes that Jughead had never seen before, encouraging a smug grin to creep onto his face. She was just as crazy for him as he was for her.

Jughead was quick to hold Betty tight against him as he kicked the door closed with his foot, desperate to have their lips together again. To feel their tongues battle against each other. Their noses squished together in passion. 

“You’re going to pay for that little stunt you just pulled,” Jughead mumbled darkly, moving his lips across her jaw allowing Betty a chance to breathe. “It’s a good thing I love you Cooper. So I’ll go easy on you.” His hands moved down to her pants again trying to roll the wet fabric down her legs. 

“Please don’t,” Betty pleaded in a whisper. They weren’t at the drive in anymore, they didn’t have to be quick or quiet and Betty wanted him to love her in anyway he wanted. 

“Don’t hold back,” Betty breathed out, pulling at Jughead’s shirt wanting to run her tongue and teeth all over his skin. Before Betty could even think about helping him though, Jughead had already swiftly pulled it up and over his head leaving it forgotten on the floor. 

A glistening sheen of moisture still stuck to his toned chest from the wet shirt making Betty groan with pleasure, her eyes raking over him. Her panites completely soaked and not just from their ocean swim. She could feel all the blood rushing to her clit making it throb. They were so frantic and desperate for each other Betty hadn’t even noticed they had stumbled across the room and she was about to run into the kitchen table. 

Jughead lifted her up making it easier for him to kiss her. His hands squeezing her ass as he placed her down on the table. Betty had never noticed how much taller he was than her until now. Sitting on the table made them the same height and his kiss so much more deeper. Their breathing heavy and loud almost overpowering the crackles of lighting and thunder outside. 

Lifting her shirt up and peeling it away from her body Jughead eagerly helped Betty remove her last piece of clothing that wasn’t sexy as hell. He ran his flat hand over her sides and around her breasts so perfect in size. He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the exposed flesh next to her bar. 

But with this distraction came a muddle of clothing and her shirt being pulled too far to the right getting Betty caught in amongst the heavy wet fabric. 

“Jughead,” Betty giggled trying to untangle her self. Wishing they could kiss and undress at the same time. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Jughead laughed with her removing his lips and helping with her shirt. Wet cloths were a challenge in themselves which they really didn’t need right now. 

Finally appearing out of the damp clothing they both paused for a minute smiling at each other and both thinking the same thing.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.” Jughead said quietly holding her delicate face in his hands. The seriousness of his words touched Betty’s heart. 

“Jughead Jones, I love you.” Betty whispered back. She knew she would never tire of hearing or even saying those three words. Guiding her face back to his again with a single finger their lips touched again in a much less hurried way than before.

They were in love and had all the time in the world. They cared for each other on a deep level that no one could have predicted. To Jughead, Betty’s body and mind were a weapon. He could feel the danger the moment they touched all those months ago. He knew her trigger points and that he had completely surrendered to her in every way. His body was a temple. A temple doomed to be eternally by her side. 

Their kiss was like a battle between who could love each other more. Instead of words their actions conveyed the passion and neither of them were giving up. But Jughead could feel Betty shivering in his arms and he knew it wasn’t just from his touch. He could even feel the coolness of the lips and the small shake of her teeth every time his tongue ran over them.

“Betts your freezing,” Jughead paused holding her close trying to give her some of his body warmth. 

“Yeah I-I’m am.” Betty giggled, blushing, hating that she was ruining their moment. 

“Well it’s a good thing I know a way to warm you up then.” Jughead smiled suddenly scooping her up in his arms bridal style and carrying her into their small ensuite. 

They both couldn’t stop their goofy smiles and light kisses as he carried her. With sand still stuck to their skin and the sticky sensation of salt water coating their bodies, they needed a shower. Even though that was the last thing on their minds.

Putting Betty down in the middle of the bathroom, they both stayed silent as the mood became suddenly serious. Their eyes were locked on each others frozen in time. Both of them realising that they had never been completely exposed to each other before. They always had some kind of clothing on to keep it quick at the drive-in. 

It wasn’t just Betty though who was blushing. Jughead knew the significance of this moment too and was just as nervous. It was the vulnerability of the situation. The clear declaration of love that it meant was so exciting and yet scary at the same time. 

Deep down though Jughead had been dying to see Betty's naked body in front of him and now he wouldn’t have to imagine it anymore. 

Betty’s breathing was heavy with nerves. She finally looked away from him and slowly turned around. Why did it feel like this was the first time they had done this before? Maybe because it was in a sense. They weren’t pretending to be someone they weren’t here. They were real with each other and in love. 

She felt Jugheads warm hands on her shoulders rubbing small circles to stop her shivering. His breath dancing along her neck, his face lost in her blond hair. Fingers travelled along her skin lower and lower. Carefully unclasping her black lace bra and dropping it to the floor. 

Betty didn’t turn around instead she easily slipped off her panties, took a deep breath in and stepped into the shower turning on the hot water. Immediately feeling relief from the cold.

“Shit,” Jughead cursed under his breath feeling how hard this gorgeous women was making him. Taking off the rest of his cloths and stepping into the shower with her, Betty finally turned to face him.

The warm water ran over their bodies as they shamelessly took every inch of each other in. Betty holding her breath as she realise how deep her love ran for him and how clear it was the effect she had on him. His tattoos, his muscles, his scars and his length. Sure she had gone down on him before but tonight everything had changed and it looked so much bigger. 

Jughead noticed a scar on her hip high up on the inside that he had never seen before and her perfect long legs that went on for days. Her chest that was rising and falling in sync with his made her gorgeous two mounds look perfect in everyway “Baby your so….”

“Don’t say it Jug. Don’t speak- just kiss me.” Betty whispered, before Jughead did exactly that. 

Holding her with all the strength he had. His dick pressing into her stomach as they kissed. His hand wasting no time in bringing pleasure to the women he loved most. One of them teasing her skin and holding her, the other pressing against her entrance and spreading her wetness all over her clit. 

“I want you Jug,” Betty moaning in frustration. So much fire building inside her. “But I don’t want us to break our necks in here” she finished with a slight giggle. 

Jughead was so glad she said that. He had been aching for her all day and now shower sex would be the perfect end “What if…” Jughead said with a sly grin leaning Betty against the tiles and positioning himself between her legs. 

“It was just the tip?” His lips teasing hers.

“God Jug,” Betty moaned. So badly wanting more than that but at the same time knowing she couldn’t have any of him right now. “We can wait 10 minutes can’t we?” 

“I guess.” He replied shaking his head no. Smirking as his attempt at reversychology worked and made Betty start to shake her head. 

Steam from the warm water had started to billow and rise around them. Jughead ran his hands up and down Betty’s body slowly and roughly over her red hard peaks as their shaking head turned into a nod. 

It was slow and excruciatingly good as Jughead crouched slightly and pushed into her. His lips on her skin. One hand finding her clit the other against the wall next to her head willing them not to slip and fall. 

“Fuck.” Betty struggled to moan. Even though he was only just inside her the stretch and the friction made Betty move her hips inching him in further. 

Jugheads hand curled against the wall, his knuckles whitened as he braced and tried to control himself. “Betty?” he kissed her, his breath heavy on her neck. “This is absolute torture.” 

“Mmmm but it feels so fucking good.” She replied, her eyes closed in pleasure. 

Jughead so badly wanted to drive her into the wall and thrust all the way in but he realised Betty was right. He was bracing so hard on the wall trying to not let them both fall it was a miracle they hadn’t already, especially in this old shower. 

Kissing away Betty’s objections he slowly pulled out. “Soon baby.” He said against her ear as they regained their senses and began to actually clean themselves up. Jughead was completely surprised at himself for having enough control to wait. But that didn’t stop him from leaving long lingering kisses and soft touches that eventually drove Betty to her first high of the night.

He could have come watching her fall apart but wanted it to be all about her. 

They didn’t bother to get dressed when they finished. Just dried off and headed straight for bed. They had both warmed up and if anything Betty felt like she’d never be cold again. Her love for Jughead burning within her like an eternal flame. 

Jughead hovered over her as he laid her down on the clean sheets, the smell of the apricot soap infusing the whole situation. 

“Betts?” Jughead asked as he started to kiss one of her still hard red peaks and pinch the other between his fingers. 

“Mmm yeah?” Betty swallowed, struggling to focus. Jugheads soft touches instantly effecting her. Juices already pooling around her slit again. 

“Why did you jump?” he mumbled against her. His lips moving down her stomach.

“I did it for you. For- for us.” Betty breathed heavily making Jughead pause and look up at her confused. 

“It sounds weird but - I felt in that moment when I was standing up there that if I jumped it would mean me leaving my old life behind and although risky jumping into my new life with you. So, I let go. I want to start a new life with you Jug.” Betty finished cupping his cheek as Jughead had come back up to face her. Their eyes forever locked together. 

He would never in a million years have thought of it that way and yet it sounded so perfect. He couldn’t believe what she was saying. It made him so happy he could hardly breath. A goofy smile creeping onto his face. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” Betty giggled at his surprised expression kissing him lightly. “I….I would die for you Juggie.” She whispered into his ear. It was so much more than just love between them now and Jughead didn’t even have to say it back because she knew he would do anything for her too. 

Their words sparked a heated kiss as Jughead laid on top of Betty. Finally they would make love in a bed. Moan each there’s names and not worry about being heard. It was like lying on a marshmallow after the old mattress at the drive-in. 

“I will protect you Betty. Whatever it takes.” 

“I know you will.” She hummed out.

Jugheads hand reached down to her throbbing clit and started to rub hard circles just the way he knew she liked. Quickly building the tension in her core again.

“Juggie.” Betty moaned not wanting to come again until he was inside her. “Fuck me.”

“Christ.” Jughead tensed, his dick throbbing at her words. He had been holding back for so long now he knew he wasn’t going to last. It was going to take every ounce of energy he had to make this the best night of their life. 

“Not tonight baby.” He kissed her cheek. “Let me make love to you.”

A loud sob escaped Betty’s lips and a small happy tear spilled out of her eye. “Okay,” she whispered. 

Jughead buried his face in the crook of Betty’s neck, thrusting more than just the tip of him inside her this time. He felt her walls clench around him as he pushed all the way in. 

“Fuck your so tight Betts.” He had been craving this moment all day and after their shower he never thought a women could drive him as wild as she was. 

They didn’t waste any time and found a steady rhythm. Betty wrapped her legs around Jugheads waist making his thrusts deeper and harder against her. The feeling of their bodies together and the sound they made was so erotic, it only pushed Betty further to her peak. She was pulsing all over, her body prickling with lust. Her eyes tightly shut, her mouth open and breathing heavily. She held onto Jughead for dear life, leaving red hand prints under her tight grip. 

She had never built like this before. She didn’t know if it was the soft bed or the new way Jughead was taking her nipple in his teeth and groaning aginst her at the same time. Either way she couldn’t even think straight to decide. She moved with him her thrusts meeting his. Hitting her spot each time. 

“Jug!” She kissed him. Their lips barely touching as breathing was more important at this point. “Harder.”

“God Betty. Your killing me.” Jughead wanted to look at her, to watch as she came apart but the pressure was to much. His aching body completely out of control. No women had ever made him feel this way. 

He moved faster and braced his body around her to hold back a few more minutes, giving her what she wanted. His fists scrunching the sheets pulling them in from around them. He was sloppy as he gave it to her harder every inch of him loving her with all he had. 

“I need-” Betty pleaded. Her throbbing clit to much to stand. Needing it to be touched. 

“Touch yourself baby I can’t -”Jughead couldn’t finish. His body began to shake and a loud groan escaped him. Betty rubbed herself feverishly so close to her orgasm. Her walls squeezing Jughead so tight.

“You can let go Betts.” Scared of how hard her climax would hit her she shook her head no. 

“Do it for me.” He begged, driving into her not being able to hold on any longer. 

Betty was so blind with ecstasy and her whole body almost about to explode she couldn’t breath. Her chest was filled with air she just couldn’t let out. 

“Jump baby.” Jughead grunted, finally spilling his warm come inside her. It was only the second time he had done that and it was exactly what Betty needed.

A loud scream burst out of her lips as soon as he used her own words against her. She jumped. Although there was no risk involved this time. Just the ultimate feeling of pleasure. 

They collapsed together in a heaving mess. Wet come down their legs and their bodies still plasted together. They didn’t even speak for several minutes after. Still blown away by the best sex they had ever had. 

Finally finding the energy to move Jughead noticed Betty’s content smile and closed eyes. She was so beautiful he was amazed fate had allowed them to be together for this long. Brushing some hair out of her face it broke Betty out of her sex haze.

“I love you,” she whispered still out of breath. 

“I love you too.” Jughead kissed her softly. “You are the sexiest fucking lover I’ve ever had and WILL ever have.” He chuckled peppering his lips over her shoulder. She tasted salty like sweat and still a bit sandy from the ocean. 

They were going to need another shower. 

“Round two would be perfect right now Juggie.” Betty smirked opening her eyes to look at him. “But after that I think I might be a bit sore tomorrow and….” She paused blushing . “I’m pretty tired.” Their ride had taken a lot out of her. She could only imagine how Jughead would be feeling especially after how he made her feel just now.

“Its ok. Your sexy ass has been torturing me all day so I’m pretty tired too.” He replied flicking her nose playfully starting to get up.

“Wait.” Betty said hurriedly stopping him from leaving her. “When we get back to Riverdale I don’t want to meet at the drive in any more. I don’t want to go backwards when we have come so far.” 

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I love you Juggie. I’m saying I want to be with you like this all the fucking time.” She sighed, lovingly. “I’m saying I want you to drop me back and wait for me. Give me enough time to pack my stuff.” 

Pausing Betty looked at Jughead watching as he registered what she was saying. Catching the exact moment his eyes began to sparkle with delight. 

“That is if you want me?” She tested him smirking playfully. 

“Fuck, you say jump, I’ll ask how high” He laughed joyecly scooping her face into his hands and diving in for another kiss.

They would talk out all the logistics later and make a proper plan but for right now “Jump” had just become their new thing.

It was still raining as they finally cleaned themselves up from their cataclysmic night of affection that had indeed developed into round two. Jughead putting his boxers back on and Betty putting on one of his shirts. This day would always be remembered in their minds and thought of in the peraless days ahead.

They fell asleep tangled in their each other's limbs. Listening to the rain and the hypnotic sound of their breathing. Jughead holding Betty tight against him. Making sure he wasn’t dreaming and that she was still here with him.

\---------

The sun streamed in through the lace curtains of their bedroom very early the next morning. The storm had dissipated into the night and only the beauty of new beginnings remained. 

Betty was curled against Jughead as he laid peacefully on his back his arms holding her to him. She had woken before him but could easily sleep for another six hours. The sun however ruining her plans. 

Shifting her head slightly she gazed upon his bear chest and traced the patterns of his many tattoos that covered his skin. Some were faded and some looked new particularly a large serpent that was staring at her. It had blood dripping from its fangs and a crown atop its head. It was different from the ones she’d seen before. 

But after all she thought,“You are the king” she whispered to herself. 

It was another ten minutes before another ray of sun beamed through the window shining right on Jughead face unfairly waking him. He could feel Betty’s light touch of her fingers running along his chest. Tracing every curve of his muscles. 

It made him feel so peaceful, goosebumps sprinkled his arms and chest telling Betty he was awake. 

“Hi,” she whispered softly. 

“Hey,” he rolled over to face her. “Sleep ok?” His voice still drowsy from sleep. 

“It felt so good to sleep in an actual bed.” Betty hummed. 

Jughead gave her a lazy smile. Her bed hair making him feel so content inside. She was so beautiful even now in his old shirt. 

“It feels so crazy to wake up to you.”

“Good crazy?” Betty asked running one of her hands through his hair. 

“Definitely. I could get use to this everyday.”

“I wish we could stay here forever. Live in this house. In this town. In this moment.” Betty wished sadly. 

“You have no idea how much I want that too Betty. I feel like I can finally be myself when I’m with you.” Jughead held her tightly, wanting exactly the same thing. 

“I can be surrounded by a sea of people the serpents included and still feel all alone. But with you I’m the guy I want to be.”

It was the truth. Jughead wore a mask you could say when he wasn’t with Betty and he hated it. It was mostly to please his father and to seem like he knew what he was doing with a gang of bikers. But with Betty he was himself. A true goof and a bit of a weirdo.

A small kiss was suddenly planted on his lips. Betty couldn’t resist. She was so grateful that he had let his guard down for her and they could be together like this. “ I love you Juggie. All of you. Thanks for being honest with me.” 

“Of course Betts.”

“You know if we’re going to make this a regular thing when we get back then you’ll have to let me sleep on that side of the bed. This side makes me feel weird.” Betty smiled playfully. 

“Your serious?” Jughead chuckled. 

“109%” Betty joked pushing him playfully but Jughead who was still half asleep and lying on the edge of the bed didn’t react fast enough, almost falling on his face. 

“Oh my god,” Betty laughed and went to grab him before he fell. But he was quick to recover and wanted payback. This was one of the things he loved about Betty. She was so unpredictable and could always make him smile. 

He grabbed her as she screamed in surprise and tried to tip her over the edge instead. 

“No!” she yelled with laughter, wrestling against Jughead. It was almost like he weakened on purpose and allowed her to sit right on top of him, her hands holding his down so he couldn’t move her away. 

“Is there anyway I can change your mind?” she asked suggestively raising an eyebrow and raking her eyes down to Jughead’s morning stiffness that was now sitting between her legs. 

“Maybe we can arrange something,” he smirked as Betty leaned down for a wet kiss. 

Jugheads hands quickly found her ass and giving it a tight squeeze making Betty start to feel a wetness build between her folds. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” she whispered seductively. Her hair loose and tangled around her face tickling Jughead’s cheeks as she kissed him. Their tongues finding each other again bruising their lips even more.

Her body was flat against his chest as she began to roll her core against his hardness. She hadn’t bothered to put pants on after last night and was already bear in front of him. A low growl that rumbled through Jughead’s chest escaped his lips,forcing his eyes closed in pleasure. 

“You like me like this?” Betty asked in a tone that could easily be mistaken for a temptress who was about to devour him. 

“Fuck yes.” Clearing his throat Jughead tried to control himself. 

“I like it to,” she mouthed against his neck, marking him with a deep red bruise. His fits almost ripping through the shirt she was wearing in an attempt to control his lust. Betty hadn’t been on top yet and Jughead soon realised it was his new favourite position. Betty leaned back and couldn’t help but spread her wetness over his boxers, the pressure of his dick against her to much to stand. 

The view Jughead had was only what he dreamed about. Her beautifully sculpted body rocking back and forth above him was just the epitome of everything he had ever wanted. He could feel his heart hurting with the endless love he had for her. She was perfect and he just couldn’t understand how she was here with him. 

With her fast movements came an urgency in Jugheads body. He couldn’t take her torture for another second. 

“God I love you,” Betty mumbled out, starting to shift his boxers away and expose him to her. “I can’t get enough of you Jug.” 

His tip was glistening wet as she moved down to run her tongue over it. She was crazed by him, her emotions driving her to take control. Betty was only joking with him about sleeping on the right side of the bed. She had no idea it was going to lead to the first round of morning sex she had ever had in her life. 

With soft lips and a delicate tongue she tooking him in swirling her mouth around him. Her hand slipping up and down at the same time.

“Shit that’s- fast- I can’t- don’t stop.” Jughead babbled his words between gasps for air. His groaning filling Betty’s ears and making her smirk. 

“What was that?” She decided to tease him even more. “Slower? You want me to stop Juggie?” Her evil smirk catching Jugheads eye.

“Fuck you!” Jughead breathed heavily, frowning at her cheekiness. She was playing games with him and although it was something out of his fantasy that was making him even harder, Jughead was hating her right now. 

“All you had to do was ask my love.” Betty quipped back, plastering her devilish grin onto Jugheads face as she kissed him with it. Her hips starting to roll against him again.

“I want you to come inside me Jug.” 

It was a simple sentence that had so much meaning and made both of them kiss each other harder. The sound of their lips together loud crashing waves. 

Slowly but with such eagerness Jughead helped Betty lower herself down onto him. Wincing slightly at her soreness from last night. He filled her up so much more like this, deep against her walls and it made Betty whimper. Her breathing just as heavy as Jughead’s. Drifting around them hot and loud. 

“ Ahhhhhhhhh,” Betty screamed not ready for a sudden thrust from Jughead driving further inside her. Her whole body was quivering now, feeling her wetness rub against him was driving her mad. Her throbbing clit begging to be touched but she resisted. Making the moment last even longer. 

\-------

There was absolutely no food in the house for them to eat after their earth shattering round of morning sex and both of them were absolutely ravenous. Deciding to eat out and spend the day in town they quickly got dressed and headed out. 

“Hey Betts?” Jughead said as they were about to leave. “Do you want to ride her?” He asked throwing her his keys smirking at the thought of her riding him earlier. 

Betty had had a small amount of experience with motorbikes and had only ridden one once but the thought of doing this with Jughead excited her. 

“Are you sure you trust me?” She asked with a smile. 

“I trust you.” Jughead said looking into her eyes sincerely. “Anyway if you can ride a bike they way you drive a car we should be fine.”

The ride into town was a little shaky at first but with Jugheads strong arms around her, Betty soon got the hang of it again. The power she felt holding onto the handles was invigorating. She never thought she had a need for speed but maybe she did. 

“Slow down there blondy!” Jughead yelled just before a bend in the road. Betty smirked, she could feel the tension in Jughead's body as he held on for dear life. Slowing for the curve she realised that she had gone way over the limit getting hypnotised by the power just like her racing. Maybe she would let Jughead ride home.

After making it into town alive and eating a full course breakfast to curb their hunger they decided to spend the day on the sand and exploring the town. 

“So what do you think?” Betty asked Jughead smiling as they browsed a trinket shop. A ridiculously large hat sat on her head that was bright pink and bedazzled in rhinestones. 

“It suits you.” Jughead smiled trying to hold back laughter. 

“Maybe I’ll buy it then.” She challenging him playfully, walking right over to him. 

Jughead chuckled taking the hat off her head “Or maybe not.” 

Leaning in for a soft kiss careful not to display to much public affection they were quickly interrupted. 

“That hats on sale if you would like it.” A sweet old lady who Betty assumed was the owner poked her head out behind a bookshelf. 

“Really?” Betty replied still holding onto Jughead. “Did you hear that?” she whispered up to him smiling from ear to ear. 

“Absolute bargain,” Jughead chuckled, not being able to help him self and leaning in for another kiss. 

“You to make such a lovely couple,” the old woman said smiling at them. 

Breaking from the kiss Betty and even Jughead blushed at their lack of self control. 

“Thanks,” Betty replied sheepishly. 

Breaking away from Jughead she placed the hat back where she found it. “But i’ll have to pass on the hat. This ones not a fan.” Betty gestured to Jughead. “Men you know.” She laughed

“That’s too bad. It will be here if you change your mind though.” the lady said before returning back to the counter. 

“Oh I bet it will,” Jughead quipped back quietly so only Betty could here making her laugh. 

“Come on you,” she sighed dragging him out the door. 

After a sunny day at the beach, lying on the sand for hours on end, kissing each others lips senseless and buying one very odd looking statue of dog that looked more like a cat to Jughead than anything else they decided to head back. Jughead even offered to cook Betty dinner, to her wondrous surprise. As soon as he asked Betty felt the love she had for him spread through her. This is exactly the life he wished for her self and hated that she had to return to her real one tomorrow. 

“I didn’t know you could cook?”

“Anyone can cook pasta Betts,” Jughead laughed. 

On the ride back Betty didn’t mind that Jughead took back the driver's seat. She liked to hold onto him anyway. Feel his body against her and move with him and the road. This time though she didn’t wear the helmet wanting to feel the wind in her hair and the rush of air against her cheeks. But in the moment somehow it wasn’t enough and Betty decided to let go of Jughead and stretch her arms out wide. She mirrored Rose Dawson from the 1912 Titanic. Surrounded by a new love and not afraid of anything because they had each other. It was perfect.

\------

When they got back to the house Jughead put away the food and Betty went to freshen up also deciding to change the bed sheets. She was floating on cloud nine and couldn’t believe Jughead was going to cook for her tonight. Almost like the first date they never had. 

Smiling to herself while tucking in the bottom sheet a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle hugging her tightly. 

“I was wondering what you were doing in here.” Jughead mumbled into her neck. Betty leaned back against him, sighing at how content they were here together. Jughead's tongue sneaking out and tickling her neck as he planted light kisses along it. 

“Jug, why do you love me?” Betty asked quietly. 

Pausing Jughead spinned her around looking deep into her eyes. He smiled at her with all the love in the world and spoke in the softest tone she never thought would come from a gang leader like him. “Your fucking beautiful Betty but I fell in love with your eyes. They were so crystal blue and hauntingly deep and genuine.I love you because your so strong and when I’m with you I don’t have a care in the world because I know as long as I have you everything will be ok. Your like my angel.” 

Betty was so moved by his words a single tear fell onto her cheek as she looked to the floor. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and Betty felt so reassured that when Jughead tells the Serpents of their relationship he will stand up for her. 

“You know they say that if you fall for someone’s eyes your love will last for eternity because as people get old your eyes never change and so neither does your love for each other.” Betty whispered looking back to his gaze that was so intense she had trouble focusing. 

“I want that.” Jughead leaned in brushing is lips over hers. 

“Me too.” When their lips touched it was like they had never before. The electricity between them was still so charged it drove their passion for each other over their heads. 

Jughead held her in his arms and ever so slowly leaned that towards the bed. He only meant to shift Betty closer but she was such a distraction he lost his balance and the both fell onto the bed. Betty shrieking and giggling in surprise as they bounced down onto the clean sheet.

Then out of know where a floating cloud of fabric came over the top of them falling from the sky as Jughead pulled it over them forming a very intermit hiding spot from the world around them. 

Leaning on his side looking down upon his beloved girlfriend he kissed her. Their soft lips melting together. Betty’s still tasting like the vanilla milkshakes she had for lunch. Their tongues constantly finding each other turning in wet and passionate. His hand gripped her hip tightly as the intensity of their feelings increased. His other sneakily tracing patterns up her skin and under her shirt. Spreading goosebumps every where they touched. 

“You’re a really good kisser Jug.” Betty mumbled. Her breathing already getting hot and heavy. 

“Do you ever think about me when we aren’t together Betts?” Jughead asked moving her bra away and taking one of her soft peaks in his mouth. 

“Yes,” she blushed, moaning quietly. Her grip tightening on his shirt as his tongue ran over sensitive nipple. “You make me so wet baby.”

“Do you touch yourself?” He whispered stilling his movements, waiting in anticipation for her answer. 

“Only in the shower, when no one’s around.” She breathed out honestly. 

“Then show me what you do.”Jughead kissed her one last time before leaning back slightly away from her. The sheet above them starting to make it really hot around them. 

Betty stared at him for a moment before starting to sneak her hand down between her legs. She unbuttoned her shorts and Jughead helped her pull them down with his teeth. Betty giggled at his movements loving the soft kisses he was leaving on her hips. He was trying to help her be in the moment and it was working. 

“What do you like Betts?” 

Her breath hitched in her throat at his dangerous tone and she reached her other hand up to massage and pinch her nipples under her clothes. “I like it when you do this.” She moaned. 

Jughead helped push her shirt away and watched intently as she flicked and moved her hand around, feeling himself start to harden. 

Could he resist not touching her while she did this? Fuck no! He thought and began encouraging her even more. He kissed along her stomach stopping when he saw her wetness pooling on her panties. 

“Do I make you this wet?”

“No.” she looked at him honestly. “More.”

“Fucking christ,” Jughead groaned feeling the sweat drip from his forehead, watching as her other hand shifted her panites to the side and coated her fingers in her juices. 

“I like it when you tease me,” she said running her fingers up and down her slit. Pushing in a few times making her hips jerk forward. “I like it when you whisper words to me like you are now.” It was funny she say that because Jughead couldn’t even find an ounce of energy to talk. His mouth had dried up and he could no longer resist his own urges as he reach for himself in front of her.

“I like it when you rub me hard and fast. It feels so good.” She whispered breathily, doing exactly that. But she could feel his movements beside her and opened her eyes to notice his hand moving along his dick just the way she had done it that morning. 

“But,” She panted feeling incredibly hot. “I can’t do it without you. I can never get there. You fuck me to good Juggie.”

“You feel so fucking incredible too.”Jughead couldn’t stop pumping himself. Crazed by everything she was doing and saying. They were both staring at each other with such intensity they couldn’t look away not even to watch each other's movements. 

But when Jughead noticed Betty begin to subside he knew he had to take over. “Let me help.” He struggled to whisper, gladly building her back to her high. Astounded that he could only bring her there.

And although he could have easily finished himself off later Betty wrapped her hand around him and pumped him faster. It was a hot mess of hands and breathy moans under that sheet. Both of them getting each other off right beside each other. Watching every minute.

Betty came first with Jughead seconds behind her. There were no words for that they had just done only the small whispers of “I love you.”

———

For dinner that night Jughead decided to cook Betty spaghetti bolognese. It was his favourite as a kid and he didn’t know how to cook much but bolognese he did know. While Betty showered Jughead got to work preparing the food, lighting a few old candles he found and setting two neat places at the table for both of them to eat. 

When Betty emerged back out into the living area feeling fresh and hungry she paused for a moment to watch Jughead from a far. Cold Little Heart by Michael Kiwanuka was playing softly from an old CD player and Jughead was hmmm to the tune as he stirred the sauce. Betty didn’t think it was possible to love him more than she already did but seeing him like this so domestic and calm made her heart race. He was no gang leader at heart.

She dreamed of this life. A husband to cook her food. A house on the beach and a baby in her arms. Looking at him right now she knew that would all be possible one day. The Serpent’s may have him now but soon she would be the only priority in his life. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Jughead asked surprised. 

“Not long,” Betty replied with a loving smiling. “I actually just noticed you haven’t been wearing your beanie.” 

“You noticed huh. I guess I just feel like I don’t need it anymore.” He said rubbing the back of his neck with unease. “It was a kind of safety net thing from when I was a kid. Don’t judge me. But now I don’t know I guess you make me feel like I don’t need it anymore.” 

“Well I like it when your not wearing it.” Betty smiled waking over to him. “It makes you look even more handsome.” She joked planting a kiss on his cheek making him blush. 

Jughead began to pour her a glass of wine as Betty wrapped her arm around him. It was nothing fancy just a 20 dollar bottle but to the both of them it was the perfect touch to their mini holiday. 

“This is actually alright.” Betty gestured to her glass, taking another sip. 

“Yeah. Better than a regular can of bear anyway.” he chuckled, breaking away from their small embrace to check the pasta. She didn’t want to be that cliche girl who asks for a taste and gets her boyfriend to feed her, so she didn’t ask. No matter how much she wanted to. 

Instead she closed her eyes and swayed to the music. The bubbling pan and aroma of herbs and tomatoes consuming her senses. 

“Dance with me!” Jughead said suddenly grabbing her by the waste and putting her wine on the bench.

“What about the food?” Betty said softly.

“Its cooked.” He whispered in her ear, positioning one hand on her back and the other in her hand.

“I didn’t think you would be the type to dance?”

“I’m not. But I couldn’t resist you.” 

Holding her body close they swayed together in a small circle around the kitchen. Betty’s head rested on his shoulder while Jughead rubbed her back gently with his thumb. 

“This weekend has been amazing Jug. Why is life in Riverdale so complicated?” 

“I don’t know.” Jughead sighed wishing they didn’t have to go back. “But it’s not complicated here.” 

The spaghetti was delicious. Betty could eat it for breakfast lunch and dinner. It beat her usual vegetables and beans any day. 

She knew they could run away. Never return to Riverdale but Jughead had the serpents and Betty hated leaving her friends in that house of horrors. She knew they wouldn’t get far without some kind of protection and that’s why the best option for now was to return to Riverdale and move in with Jughead. 

As they made love that night that’s all Betty could think about. Living with Jughead. Being with Jughead and loving Jughead for the rest of her life. 

\------

A low depression huge over the couple as they woke the next morning not wanting to leave the seaside town. But at the same time Jughead was excited for the prospect of Betty finally leaving her Ghoulie life for him. She was his everything now and after this weekend he could never go back. 

They spent their last few hours walking along the beach and eating as much food as they could before they decided to head back. Jughead wanted to get home before his father and the other Serpents arrived back from the city. 

They had worked out a plan that Jughead would drop Betty off at their usual spot and wait for her there as she went to pack all her things. She assumed Nick and Malakai would be back when it got dark so she’d be safe to return. Betty hated leaving Kevin and Veronica but she knew as soon as she got herself out she would put a plan in the works to save them as well. 

“I’ll be right back.” Betty kissed him as she got off the bike. “Give me 15 minutes.” 

“Call me if something happens.” Jughead said seriously wanting to go with her. 

“I will.” Squeezing his hand in confidence she kissed him again before leaving. 

Jughead sighed as he watched her disappear into the trees. Worried something would go wrong. They had finally agreed to exchange numbers so at least he had that. 

Taking out his phone to distract himself he checked it after their long journey back. 

1 missed call FP

10 missed calls Fangs

8 missed calls Toni. 

Instantly his mind went to the worst thought possible and he began to panic. So many call from all of them could only mean a serious problem. Quickly redialing Fangs back he waited with baited breath for his friend to answer. His heart beating out of his chest. 

“Jughead were the fuck have you been!” Fangs immediately yelled sounding frantic as he answered the call.”Something terrible has happened you need to get here now. Those fuckers Jug ! Those fuckers they- “

“Wow wow slow down, what’s happened where are you ?”

“They put dynamite on the tracks Jug I knew they were planning something. They blew it up !”

“What!” Jughead barked into the phone furry running through him and a sicking dread building up inside him. The complete opposite to how he was feeling minutes earlier. 

“The train Sweet Pea and the others were coming back on ………”

Words just seemed to muddle together as Jughead listened to fangs explain everything. It poisoned his ears making his whole body freeze as he heard Fangs final words. 

Huge explosion.

Police saying it was a mechanical malfunction. 

Passengers injured. 

Joaquin is dead.


	13. Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends !!! My new update has arrived !! :D  
> I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments or on my Tumblr sweetbettycooper.  
> Thanks to my amazing Beta Peyton_0727 for her amazing editing skills and suggestions. I cant do this without you !
> 
> I must also place a warning WARNING WARNING WARNING on this chapter for self harm and some unwanted attention from the Ghoulie brothers aka Nick and Malakai. Also minor character death on Joaquins part sorry to anyone who is a fan of his. He will be missed. Please don't read if this upsets you. I wrote it only in a small section so you can skip over it. The tags have also been updated accordingly and let me know if you think I should add some more ! 
> 
> I appreciate all the feed back and love from this story THANK YOU to everyone 
> 
> Enjoy.

In Riverdale everyone wore masks. Not just the cheats or the gangs but even the townspeople too. If Archie Andrews was anything to judge by. But every so often the mask slipped and people’s true selves were laid bear for the whole world to see. So they scramble to but it back on like a kid in a cheap Halloween costume but it was too late. People already saw what was underneath and it terrified them. 

It was terrifying that Jughead was in love with Betty Cooper and she knew the man behind the Serpent mask. Terrifying that now he had to face the consequences of his vulnerability. He had let his guard down only for a moment but it was long enough for the evil of the world to creep inside. 

His heart wasn’t even beating any more as he sat there on his motorcycle listening to Fangs voice. Joaquin was dead. One of his best friends was dead and there was no way of bringing him back. Jughead was frozen, his mind numb with guilt and sorrow but most importantly anger. He could feel it rising in his chest bringing his body back to life. This was a vengeful Ghoulie attack and he couldn’t believe he had let it happen.

Reassuring Fangs that he was coming, Jughead pocketed his phone and started his bike again. He was truly terrified of what other horrors he would face when he arrived but he just hoped everyone else was okay. With a flick of his back visor, he spun his bike round, kicking up an almighty cloud of dust and gravel before speeding down the road faster than the sound he was making. Jughead was so caught up in his feelings and the thought of Joaquin that he had completely forgotten why he was waiting there to begin with. He had a duty and he needed to honour it. 

As he drove out of town and followed the train tracks to where Fangs had said the explosion had occurred Jughead could see it before he even came within 5 miles of the accident site. A raging inferno of ash, fire and heat billowing up into the sky. It was like a volcano had erupted spilling its pyroclastic debris all over Riverdale.

This was definitely no gas leak or whatever the hell the police where saying the cause was. This could only be a result of one thing. Dynamite. Explosives just like the ones used at the demolition sight of South Side High. Maybe not as powerful thank god, but definitely strong enough to send train carriages flying. 

Leaping off his bike, not even bothering to lean it against a tree of stand it up Jughead threw his helmet to the ground with it and ran up to the hell fire that was burning in front of him. He could feel the heat stabbing at his skin as he got closer, staring up at it like it wasn’t real. Not able to believe what he was seeing in what was normally such a picturesque field. 

“Sir you need to step back please,” The fire department had barricaded a safe radius around the scene with police menacingly watching on to make sure no one got past. Less for safety and more so people couldn’t find out what really happened here Jughead thought angrily. 

“Everyone has been moved to a safe location across the field. It was a simple gas leak in the engine and we don’t want you close if further explosions occur,” The officer said rudely pointing over to what looked to be a makeshift recovery station. “So if you could move away sir.”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Jughead barked enraged pushing away the officers guiding hand. He was shocked beyond belief and feeling guilty. Stage three of his grieving process had begun. His head was about to explode and his hands were curled into tight fists. 

“How dare you make up such a stupid lie. How dare you hide the facts from families who have lost people today!” Jughead yelled letting his emotions run wild and his anger take over. “I know for a fucking fact that this was caused by more than just gas and anyone in their right mind would too. You might fool everyone else in this town but you’ll never be able to fool me. With your shitty uniform and holier than thou attitude but we all know who you work for. ” he spat darkly, absolutely disgusted. “And he is definitely no God.”

“Sir!” The officer said in a final warning, both of them staring daggers at each other. 

“Fuck you!” Jughead said under his breath, turning away. He had a filthy taste in his mouth and he spat it out on the grass around him. It was the taste of losing, defeat and he didn’t like it. 

Walking over to the recovery area there were hundreds of people. Some hurt, some waiting for medical attention. Others comforting loved ones and looking for their own. 

“Jughead?” Spinning around looking in every direction for the soft voice he heard, he finally found them.

“Toni?” 

“Jughead! Oh my god. Where the hell have you been?” She leapt into his arms hugging him tightly. Her small flame barely reaching his shoulder. He could feel her shaking in his arms, her cheeks wet with tears and soaking into his shirt. 

“That doesn’t matter. Are you ok ? Where is everyone else?” 

“I’m fine just still in shock. They’re over here, come on.” Toni grabbed his hand sadly and guided him through the beds and tables of people to where the Serpents had gathered.

True to her word there they were. Sitting around a table. A few were missing, a few were in bandages but most of them looked to be okay. It hurt Jugheads heart to think this had happened to them and hoped they didn’t blame him for this. Who knows if the Ghoulies had thought that he was on the train and Joaquins death was meant to be him. 

As they approached the table Fangs was first to notice Jugheads presence and immediately looked panicked.

“Shit Jughead,” he said getting up. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea this was going to happen. You left me in charge an I couldn’t do anything. I tried to help. I tried to call you. I tried to save him but….” 

Silence fell over the table out of respect for Joaquin. Fangs couldn’t finish, looking down to the ground at the sadness of losing his friend, with fear of choking up if he continued.

“It’s not your fault Fangs, it’s ok. Sit down.” Jughead nodded sadly. “It’s not your fault.”

“Are you okay Pea?” He asked looking over to him in sorrow.

“Yeah I’m good Jug, just a bit sore. My skin isn’t as flame resistant as I’d like,” Sweet Pea joked trying to lighten the mood. A large white bandage was wrapped around his chest and right shoulder covering his burnt skin. It looked painful but Sweet Pea was always a fighter. 

“Where is everyone else then? Hog eye? My dad!?” Jughead suddenly started to panic remembering his father.

“Most of us were ok and went back to the trailers. I’ve only just been released, but your dad and Hog Eye were taken to the hospital as soon as they got out of the wreck. Hog Eye had a bad concussion and your dad had a few bruised ribs and a broken arm.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead fell to the seat in a slump. His head in his hands. “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs. I should have been more focused, I should have known they were planning something like this.” 

“Hey Juggie, it’s not your fault in anyway. Just like you told Fangs.” Toni said softly placing a hand on his knee. It felt almost foreign and uncomfortable, feeling another woman's had on his skin that wasn’t Betty’s. 

SHIT! Betty, Jugheads eyes went wide at the thought. He had been so distracted with the news of the explosion he hadn’t even realised he was supposed to be waiting for her and yet he had left. But she would understand he thought reaching for his phone.

Seven texts and three missed calls. SHIT!

“The Ghoulies are just psycos, all of them.” Toni spoke again getting angrier by the second. “This is all because Malakai’s bitch of a girlfriend won that stupid race.”

“Yeah!” Fangs and Sweet Pea said menacingly agreeing with her.  
“Hey!” Jughead suddenly shouted at them, his eyes darkening like they had just betrayed him. He couldn’t stand to listen to them slander Betty like that. She only raced her hardest and won so she didn’t have to face the punishment for losing- but he couldn’t tell them that. He couldn’t tell them about Betty now not when the Ghoulies had just killed one of their own.

Regaining his composure Jughead covered himself. “I just mean, don’t think about the race. That actually was my fault and besides, it doesn’t matter now- we need to deal with this now. Sweet Pea what actually happened?” 

“Well, our business in New York went great. The loan we applied for was approved and Hog Eye’s buddy is going to hook us up with parts and shit but on the way back the train was so full we all got split up. Your dad and Hog Eye were put in the last carriage, I was put with most of the others in the seats we were suppose to sit in but Joaquin the lucky bastard was upgraded to first class. But I guess he wasn’t so lucky after all.” Sweet Pea stopped, taking a moment to hold himself together before continuing. “Then it just happened out of nowhere. Everything just broke apart people went flying across the carriage fire immediately started burning inside. I really thought it was the end you know? But hearing people scream and the smoke making it harder and harder to breathe I knew I had to get out. So I just smashed the window and got as many people out as I could. That's how I got this,” He shrugged his shoulder wincing slightly.

“Stood too close to the flames trying to get your old man out Jug and it’s a good thing I did because not long after, there was a second explosion and that’s when I could smell gas.That’s how I know it was them. The Ghoulies. The tracks must have been rigged with a sensor to trigger the dynamite. Nothing else could create such an explosion. Nothing. It’s a miracle more people didn’t die.” Sweet Pea was breathing heavily as he spoke, clearly haunted by the memories. 

“I’d say by what I felt when it first hit that the first round dynamite didn’t explode properly. It was only a small explosion but that’s all they needed. It hit right under the the second carriage which was holding the first class passengers.”

Silence fell upon them again as Sweet Pea finished his heroic tale. They thought of Joaquin just as they would so many more times to come. Looking over to Toni, tears were running down her face quicker than she could wipe them away. This just wasn’t fair. The world had never been fair to Jughead and now he had lost another person in his life and it hurt. The pain reminded him of his mom and his sister and it made him want revenge. His sadness would come later, right now he was furious. 

 

“But you know what really makes me angry is how in the fuck did they even know we were on the train today? I don’t want to say it. I hate to even think it but it’s like we have a fucking mole amongst us Jughead. Like how did they fucking know?” Slamming his fist into the table Sweet Pea was having trouble controlling his emotions at this point. But so much had happened today that Jughead couldn’t blame him. 

“I hate to say it to Jug but he’s right,” Toni added gaining back her voice. “The day everyone left all these Ghoulies came and took the Wyrm.” 

“What!” Sweet Pea yelled. 

“Nick and Malakai came and took the bar?” Jughead shouted with him in disbelief, starting to feel defeated after all this bad news. 

“No, they weren’t there it was just the rest of them. We tried to fight them off but there was just too many of them. They almost shot Fangs in the head at one point, but we got most of our stuff out. Some guns, some old jackets and beer and that was about it. So I can’t help but think it too Jug. How did they know.” Toni said sadly. 

“Jesus, why didn’t anyone call me?” Jughead asked exasperated.

“We did!” Toni barked back. “We all did, you didn’t answer. Where were you!?”

“That doesn’t matter know !” He snapped back “We still had two weeks left before the eviction, they can’t have taken ...” Jughead trailed off knowing his blind denial was getting him know where. His days as Serpent King were not looking good. Who would want to follow him now after he had allowed this mess to happen? Clearly one of the Serpents had already turned against him and he couldn’t bare to believe it. 

“Well they did,” Fangs said back, “we didn’t say a word to anyone about the New York trip and I don’t think anyone else would have either.”

Jughead thought for a moment, there was only one person he told. 

“No.” He whispered to himself, she couldn’t have. She wouldn’t. Would she? 

“I’m sorry man, but it kinda looks that way.” Sweet Pea replied to his hushed words that were only meant for Jughead himself. “But they have to pay for what they‘ve done.”

“They have to pay,” Fangs agreed getting angry with Sweet Pea.

“Not just for taking the Wyrm but for Joaquin too,” Toni sniffled, “they have to pay.”

Jugheads phone buzzed in his pocket but he didn’t have to look at it to know who it was.. He knew why they were calling but he couldn’t bring himself to answer. He was feeling so confused and hurt and angry that he didn’t know what to think. But every time he asked himself the question- How did they know? How did they know? 

Only one answer came to mind.

\-------------------------

The air didn’t smell fresh like it had at the beach as Betty hurried back to her apartment. A haze of smoke sat on the horizon choking the lungs of small animals and making any asthmatic patients cough with fear. It was an ominous warning for the lives of so many people that their futures would go up in smoke but just like Betty, they wouldn’t know it until the moment arrived. 

She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she crept inside the Ghoulie castle, hoping to get in and out as quick as possible. It was the same feeling she had before she and Jughead left on their weekend away. It sunk deep down inside her like it was never going to leave. Maybe it was the fact that Nick and Malakai were already back and probably ready to kill her for her absence but somehow she knew that wasn’t it. 

She could hear the two brothers laughing and yelling down in the lounge as she walked inside the poorly lit corridor. Their voices getting louder as she realised they were walking towards her, headed for the exact way she came in. 

Frantically not wanting to be seen or heard Betty ran to the staircase praying she could get upstairs unseen. But she was not so lucky. 

“Betty?” Nicks voice slithered into the air, poisoning the minds of anyone who heard him. She could feel his smug smile before she even saw it.

“Betty? There you are. I’ve been looking for you. Where’s my welcome home kiss,” Malakai drooled, clearly drunk out of his mind. Honestly this is the reason Betty thought that she hadn’t been caught all this time. Either Nick and Malakai were to drunk or high to notice or even care she was gone.

He approached her fast, too fast for Betty to even think of her reply or how to get away. He grabbed her arms and pulled her in tightly. She awkwardly turned her face to the side willing his lips away from her. “Malakai,” She groaned trying to push him away, his foul breath getting all over her fresh skin. “don’t.”

“Just – move your-“ He struggled to say as held her face. Both of them standing there battling in each other’s arms. Betty wishing Jughead was there to save her. 

“Get off me, I’m not your pet Malakai.” Betty spat finally pushing him away, as she held her breath trying not to breath in his disgusting smell. Showing no signs of weakness, she knew he hated it when she used his full name and not his nickname. But his nickname felt wrong in her mouth. A nickname was a gesture of friendship, even mutual feelings and that definitely wasn’t the case. Even though Betty wanted her last conversation with her two worst nightmares to be fierce and strong it definitely wasn’t helping the situation.

“God you’re such a bitch!” He yelled in frustration stomping away from her. “Your lucky you caught me in a good mood tonight Betty.” He said darkly turning around and pointing at her like a small child. 

“Where have you been anyway?” Nick asked. “You weren’t here when we got back.” 

Fear settled in the pit of her stomach. 

“Honestly, right now I don’t even care where she’s been.” 

“Really?” Betty and Nick said at the same time- shocked.  
“Yeah,” Malakai chuckled, the drugs clearly having an affect on him. His blood shot eyes raging in the light, “Betty is so boring and uninteresting I wouldn’t be surprised if she had some knitting club on the side or whatever women do these days.” he said to Nick laughing. “Besides after our successful day, I really don’t give a shit.”  
Betty could only roll her eyes at his insult, if that’s where he thought she was then the knitting club would do just fine. Better him thinking that than knowing where she really was. Feeling relieved that this confrontation was easier than she thought Betty’s worry started to fade.  
“You’re such a misogynist,” She said under her breath angrily. “I was in town it’s Sunday after all remember?” Thank god she’d realised it was Sunday and remembered her usual schedule that secretly Kevin had done for her this weekend. Her confidence shining through strong at this point. How could they not believe her?  
“I told you two that already,” A voice fell from the heavens and landed by her side. Kevin was there for her just as she needed him and thank god for that.

“Fuck off Keller, this is none of your business,” Nick said trying to sound angrily but his blood shot eyes where a clear give away that he was off his head too.

Stepping closer to her again while Nick and Kevin had words, Malakai leaned into her ear “I don’t want you leaving this place without telling me where you’re going or who you’re with.” he whispered possessively sneakily planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Fine,” She cringed back wiping away the remnants of his lips, telling him what he wanted to hear so they would hopefully leave her alone.

“Good. Well anyway, the Sunday runs are no longer needed so I don’t want you leaving the apartment anymore.” He stepped away cracking a sadistic smile.

“What why?” Betty replied feeling very confused noticing his cheery disposition.

“Because Hiram has new ideas.” Nick butted in.

“What’s up with you too?” Betty asked, quirking an eyebrow. She hated how chipper they were being compared to their normal selves.

“Just a successful day of business,” Malakai replied looking at Nick with a devilish smile. 

“Pest control more like it,” Nick smirked at his brother. 

Pest control? Betty had heard them say that before. She knew it meant something and it couldn’t be good.

“Is Veronica back yet?” Kevin asked quietly.

“Not yet,” Nick replied slyly.

“When?” Betty persisted fearing for her friend’s safety.

“So many fucking questions! What makes you think you have the right to ask us this shit?” Nick shouted at her venomously. 

Betty could see that not even they knew the answer to her question.

“And now you’ve made us late,” Malakai said in frustration, “we have a victory party to go to.” Nick chucked thinking about all alcohol that awaited them.

Walking past Betty in a menacing thunder, Malakai paused one last time just next to her again. “I expect to see you when I get back tonight in our bed where you belong.” 

And then they were gone. Walking out of the building and she prayed out of her life for good.

Something told Betty that he wasn’t going to put up with any more of her refusals. But it didn’t matter anyway she wouldn’t be there when he got back. Instead she’d be wrapped in the arms of the man she loved the most.

Turning to leave with Kevin and climb the stairs, the excitement of leaving with Jughead returned to her mind but it was still clouded with worry.

“Where are they going?” she whispered to Kevin. 

“The Whyte Wyrm they claimed it while you were gone. Planned a whole attack but apparently it wasn’t as fun because all the Serpents weren’t there.” Kevin said, rolling his eyes, “but now it’s the new hangout and there’s a on party tonight. They must be celebrating the work they’ve done on the school. I heard a huge explosion before. I thought they had finished the demo but maybe today was the last one.” Kevin finished.

“I’m worried about Veronica,” Betty said sadly.

“Me too,” Kevin replied. They both knew Hiram wouldn’t be treating her to a shopping week away or trying to make up for his horrid parenting. No. She was in danger and it was killing them that they didn’t know what was happening. 

When they finally got back to Betty’s apartment with the door securely shut and the cost clear outside her window after the two brothers had left, Kevin immediately exploded with anticipation.

“So, Betty, oh my God how was it? Where did you go? Tell me everything I need all the details. I need you to fill my mediocre dreams with your sordid love affair.” he exaggerated excitedly, flopping down onto her bed ready to listen. 

“It was amazing Kev, he took me to this cute little seaside town and we just slipped into a life that I’ve always wanted. He even took me to see my family.” Betty gushed not able to hide her smile.

“Your family? But aren’t they...” Kevin didn’t want to finish knowing that it was a touchy subject for Betty.

“Yeah they are, but I told him about them a while ago and the place we stayed at was only an hour ride away from them. So he asked me if I wanted to see them.”

“Wow. Are you sure we’re talking about a SouthSide Serpent? That doesn’t sound like a grungy gang member to me. Who, by the way, still remains nameless to me. Why won’t you tell me who it is?” Kevin wined playfully. 

“Because he’s so much more than a Serpent, Kevin. He wants a different life, just like me.”

“Do you love him?”

Bettys eyes told Kevin his answer before she even replied. They shone with so much passion it was almost blinding. “Yeah,” she spoke softly, remembering Jugheads touch and that he was waiting for her to run away with him.

“Well then I’m happy for you Betty. I only wish you could have found him to start with and joined his gang and not this one,” Kevin finished slowly noticing Betty start to put her clothes in a duffle bag. “Wait what are you doing?”

“Packing - I’m leaving,” She said quietly, not wanting to look at her friend, fearing his reaction.

On the inside Betty was absolutely ecstatic to be getting out of this hell hole but on the outside, she didn’t look it at all. Betty hated to leave her friends with these monsters, it just wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry Kevin,” Looking over to him though, she could see he didn’t hold anything against her. In fact he was smiling like a loon and in that moment she knew her life was on track for greatness. Shooting a quick text to Jughead she continued packing.

Betty: Can’t wait to get out of here!

“So, you’re leaving one gang to join another? I guess South side Serpent Betty Cooper sounds way sexier.” Kevin joked getting up and giving her a hug.

“It's not ideal but one day Jug and I will be free.” She said into his shoulder holding him tightly not knowing when she would see him again. But as soon as his name left her mouth Kevin gasped excitedly pulling away from her.

“Holy fucking shit! Jughead Jones is your mystery lover?”

Betty’s eyes went wide at her slip up but realised that soon everyone would know about them so she decided it wasn’t a big deal. Kevin could see it all over her flushed face that it was him and as he gave him a small shy nod he couldn’t help but gasp again.

Betty: I’m almost done be back in 5 xx

“And that’s who your texting now too isn’t it? God, I wish I had a Jughead Jones in my life. How many times did you two do it this weekend?” Kevin asked cheekily, making Betty blush even more, going weak at the knees just thinking about it.

“Come on you have to tell me! What like five?” He asked her but when a smirk appeared on her face and her eyebrow quirked mischievously Kevin couldn’t help but completely lose it.

“COOPER!” He squealed shocked in a high-pitched voice. “MORE?”

“Yes. Now I’d kindly thank you to forget we had this conversation please.” She shushed him zipping up her bag, unable to hide her smug grin.

Betty: I love you <3

“GIRL! I will never forget this. You saucy minx.”

“Kevin! Oh my god, stop. No.” Betty laughed pushing him playfully, desperately wanting the world to swallow her up. She was beyond proud of her weekend away with Jughead but talking about her sex life was something she really didn’t want to do.

“I’m going to miss you Kevin and I’m going to get you out too. I’ll come back for you.” Betty said hugging him again as she was just about ready to leave.

“I love you Cooper. Thank you. But Joaquin and I kinda have a plan already. So maybe save Veronica instead, she needs it more than me.”

“Okay,” She smiled fondly. “I told you things would get better.” Walking back out into the living room she looked around knowing definitely that she wouldn’t miss anything. 

“Yeah I haven’t seen him for over a week now because he’s been busy and had to go away for a few days but he’s back tomorrow I think so after that he said he would save me.”

Betty: I’m on my way.

Betty: Jughead??

Looking down at her phone as she got to the front door Betty couldn’t help but feel slightly panicked. Jughead hadn’t replied to any of her texts and she didn’t know what that meant.

“Are you ok Betty? You weren’t listening to anything I just said were you?” Kevin said noticing her worried expression.

“Sorry,” she said, looking up at him and then back down at her phone willing a message to come though, “it’s just he hasn’t answered any of my messages since I got back.”

“Maybe call him?”

“Yeah,” she said already dialling his number, her brain thinking all kinds of worrying thoughts. 

Betty waited nervously as it gained connection. Each ring of the phone more painful than the last. Three times she tried with no answer. Something was wrong and her bad feeling was back.

“He’s not picking up, what should I do?” She asked quietly more to herself than Kevin, worried to the point where she felt sick.

“Maybe his phone died. Go to him. The others left ages ago you should be fine.” Kevin opened the door. 

Saying their last goodbyes Betty ran out the door, stumbled down the stairs and eventually coming back to their spot. An empty clearing that was no longer a joyful place. 

He was gone. 

So she waited. And waited. And waited. 

She called, texted and called again.

Nothing.

Radio silence. 

It didn’t make sense! Nothing made sense to Betty as she finally decided to give up after four hours out in the cold and dark night waiting for her love that never came. She refused to cry, refused to to think he had left her. After this weekend, nothing could break them. 

Something horrible must have happened. She had no doubt about that and it scared her to pieces. She hated the thought of her Juggie hurt somewhere or facing death. Living without him didn’t seem possible anymore. But if something had happened to him she couldn’t just walk into Serpent territory looking for him without getting murdered herself.

Annoyed and cursing at the world for it clearly hated her, Betty decided to go back to the apartment. If she was going to have any chance of finding out what had happened or even freeing Jughead if he had been taken prisoner by the Nick and Malakai (which was a definite possibility) she’d need to be on the inside. 

That night she laid in a bed that wasn’t hers and barely slept in sheets that didn’t smell like the man she loved. Her mind raced and a few stray tears fell to her pillow. As the night became longer her thoughts became darker. 

Maybe he didn’t love her ?  
Maybe he’d changed his mind !  
Maybe he was lying dead in a ditch somewhere... 

It was 5am when Betty finally felt the bed dip. Pretending to sleep her back was turned to him, ridged and guarded. She was as close to the edge of the bed as she could get. Betty wasn’t giving in to what Malakai wanted, she was simply playing the long game. Deciding it was for the best in the current circumstances to stay on his good side. She didn’t want his suspicion to grow even more. She expected him to pull her over, hold her tight like he used to but he didn’t. Only two words frosted the warm air above them as he pulled the covers up. 

“Thank You.”

\-------------

The next morning, Betty had two black bags sitting under each one of her eyes. Only catching a measly three hours of sleep last night with her final thoughts dreaming Jughead had indeed waited for her she finally lost consciousness. But it was a new day and another chance to run away. To find out what happened. 

Malakai had already left getting even less sleep than Betty and she was thankful he was gone. She didn’t want to call Jughead again with him around but sadly, it didn’t matter anyway. Still no answer. She’d sent him an embarrassing amount of messages and she hated that she looked almost needy but it was true she needed him. She loved him and she had to know he was okay. 

After her shower and applying copious amounts of concealer, breakfast was calling. She needed to work out her plan of attack for the day and toast would definitely help. Sitting down at the table crunching on sourdough with jam her eyes travelled to the stack of newspapers that were sitting on the edge. 

There had to be about 10 of the same print all dated today’s date as Betty got up to look at them but when she read the headline it almost made her choke on her toast. 

Train Inferno Claims the Lives of Ten Innocent People.  
Read more on page 2. 

Quickly, Betty flicked to page two and speed read the article. Her eyes focusing on three chilling points.

Yesterday afternoon.  
Trains faulty gas lines cause major explosion?  
Ten deceased with over two hundred casualties. South side Serpents among the injured. 

This was it. This was Betty’s horrid feeling coming to fruition and she definitely knew who was to blame. This must have been the reason he left Betty realised, thanking her lucky stars it wasn’t because he had changed his mind about them. But then dread set in and she quickly looked at the list of deceased. 

One name stood taller than all the rest and Betty gasped, horrified as she saw his name. Joaquin Desantos. Her mind immediately went Kevin. 

Poor Kevin. 

Betty jumped from her seat and ran out the door down a flight of stairs swinging around the banister. 

“Kevin ! It’s me Betty.” She knocked loudly on his door. Panic evident in her voice. He was an early riser so Betty knew he would have heard the news, seen a paper or even just looked at his phone. 

“Kevin ? Are you in there?” 

Her constant knocking was not helping nor was it making him answer the door. Flying back up the stairs she remembered Malakai having a master key for all the apartment doors. 

Betty was beyond panicked at this point. Before Joaquin, Kevin had been in a dark place and now he was gone she couldn’t help but fear he would do something stupid. 

Finding the key quickly in the kitchen draw where Malakai stuck all his rubbish Betty was back at Kevin’s unlocking it with ease. 

“It’s just me Kev, okay? I’m coming in.” She said through the hardwood. If he wasn’t home she’d feel silly talking to no one but she had a feeling he was. She was shaking all over, hoping she would find him, hoping he’d be ok. 

Walking into his small apartment everything looked normal. It was just the way Kevin always had it. Books stacked neatly, two cushions on each chair and a pot of tea on the stove. Betty checked to see if it was warm and to her relief it was. 

“Kevin you here?” but there was still no answer. Betty was just about to leave and search for him down stairs when she heard a frightening smash. She could even hear the shards of glass scatter onto what sounded like a bathroom floor. Her heart was racing and her nerves were making her sick to the stomach. 

Heading straight for the bathroom she could feel the steam seeping out from under the door before she even got there. The shower was running at what sounded to be full power, strong enough to wash the spots of a leopard. 

“Kevin you in there?” Betty knocked loudly. She could see down the hall a horrifying handprint of blood on the wall and in that moment she feared the worst. She wasn’t taking his silent treatment any further she had to know if he was in there. Naked or not. 

“I’m coming in!” As soon as Betty opened the door she felt like she had just stepped inside a sauna as the steam rushed at her skin. 

Stepping forward ever so slowly as though she was trying not to scare him dodging the broken shards of bloodied glass as she went Betty pulled back the shower curtain and almost broke into tears herself. 

She wasn’t sure if a heartbreaking sob escaped her mouth or Kevins but as the razer hot water pelted down onto his fragile body curled in the corner his uncontrollable sobbing became louder and louder. 

“No! Oh my god.” Immediately turning off the water, Betty frantically stepped into the shower with him and bent down to look at his arm. Tiny pieces of glass had dived into his skin smearing it with blood and sharp cuts. His head had a deep gash and his skin was almost burnt from the water. 

“Kevin it’s ok, I’m here. Your going to be okay. Please Don’t leave me.” Betty’s voice was shaky as she spoke trying to stay strong but terribly upset to see her best friend hurting himself like this. 

She reached for a towel and wrapped it around him holding him to her in a soft hug. Kevin hadn’t stopped shaking since she turned off the water but his tears increased ten fold. 

“It’s okay. Your okay.” Betty just held onto him for dear life so thankful she’d found him when she did. Looking closer she could see his head was still bleeding and couldn’t understand how such a large gash got there but she didn’t want to ask. 

“I - f -feel numb,” Kevin spoke through his tears, “there’s nothing left for me h-here any m-more.” He hiccuped. 

“You are so loved Kev, so much and by so many. I love you. Without you I wouldn’t be here. Remember how many times you talked me back from the edge? Well now it’s your turn to come back to me. Please Kev,” Betty sobbed her heart aching for him to listen to her. 

After a few minutes of sitting in the wet bathroom and Kevin refusing to go anywhere Betty noticed he seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. His head gash was getting worse and eventually she got him up and out and to his bed. She dressed his wounds the best she could and sat with him until his concussion faded.  
The rest of the day she spent in investigation mode. She was thinking of Kevin and Jughead and Malakai all at once and the more she did the more angry she became but when she found the information she needed and a bit of sweet talking with Malakai she needed to see Jughead. 

Betty: Meet me at our place tonight. I need to talk to you ! 

If he didn’t come she would wait every night until he did. 

———-

Jughead was heading back to his trailer after saying his goodbyes to his fellow Serpent for the last time. He would normally go to the Wyrm to drink his problems away but that wasn’t an option anymore. It had been a week since the explosion and Jughead was worse for wear. Coping with the loss of his friend was one thing especially waiting an extra unnecessary three days for the police to release his body but whenever his mind wasn’t on Joaquin or a revenge plot it was on Betty. Going from a whole weekend together and about to live with each other for hopefully the rest of their lives, to no contact at all was the hardest thing in the world. His phone had a dozen messages from her that he hadn’t opened staring him right in the face, and yet, they still remained unopened. 

At first he had a duty to the Serpents and to Joaquin to focus on them, to make sure everyone was okay after what happened. But now his anger was building up inside him and Betty was facing the brunt of it. 

He hadn’t gone to meet her like she’d asked, for three days now and her most recent text was playing on his nerves. 

Betty: I thought what we had meant something to you Jughead, clearly I was wrong. I’ll give you one last chance to meet me and if you don’t I won’t bother you again. 

What gives you the right to be angry with me? Jughead shouted inside his head as he read it. He thought what they had meant something as well but clearly not enough to tell him her supposed boyfriend was planning this attack. 

Jughead had been going over this in his head all week. How could she have not known about it? Something as big as this they would have had to be planning for weeks. It killed him to think like this but it was so hard not to. There was only one way to get answers and if it would be his last chance he had to take it. 

That’s how Jughead found himself where he never thought he’d be again. Walking up to the old projection booth at the drive in once more. He was still mad and amongst his grieving process but somehow being here knowing Betty was on the other side of the door it mellowed it all out. He felt calmer than he had all week and she was the reason. 

As soon as Jughead opened the door Betty immediately looked up from her gaze and jumped to her feet. 

“Oh my god Jug you came! I’ve been so worried.” She hugged him tightly gripping onto every inch of him to make sure he was real. 

“I didn’t mean what I said in my last text I was upset and panicked and I just needed to see you. But I’ll always wait for you Juggie, I love you,” she babbled into his chest, so glad he was in her arms. However, even though he was in hers Jughead stood there unmoving and stiff not hugging her back and it took Betty until this moment to realise. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry for what happened Jug.” She pulled away looking at him cautiously. “I honestly had know idea they were planning this.” 

“You had know idea?!” He said spitefully, not being able to stop himself. He pushed her away, all his emotions were bubbling to the surface. 

“Yes!” Betty replied, offended. 

“It just seems a bit hard to believe that you live in the same apartment as that man and yet you hadn’t heard a thing of their revenge plotting?” He snapped condescendingly. 

“Are you accusing me of being apart of their plans Jones?” Betty replied fuming. 

Jughead knew that when she used his last name she was beyond enraged. 

“Because if you’ve got something to say then go ahead and say it!” 

“Fine!” he shouted, “Did you tell them the Serpents were out of town this weekend ? Was this your plan all along to seduce me as a distraction so they could get what they wanted ? Did you hide information from me Betty?” 

It all just slipped out, he didn’t mean to say it but the heat of the moment was driving him in the worst way possible. Jughead once told Betty never to slap him again but his outburst definitely warranted one and Betty swung her hand hard against his cheek. 

“You fucking asshole ! You think I’d do that ! To you ? To us ? Why the hell would you even think those things?!” Betty yelled back so upset by his accusations. Making the situation worse with her slap. 

“I-I can’t even comprehend your stupidity right now. NO! I didn’t fucking tell Malakai about any Serpent business, you did that all on your own.”

Jugheads face dropped “What? What do you mean?”

“I did some sweet talking FOR YOU!” she emphasised, “and one of the Ghoulies heard you at south side high telling some of the Serpents to go with Sweet Pea to New York and all the details. So how dare you suggest that I planned and took part in the murders of all those innocent people. Joaquin was my friend too and I can’t believe you think I was lying to you all this time.” 

Betty began to sob. “And now it’s like you’ve thrown it all away.” 

He thought the absolute worst of her and her heart was breaking. Breathing never seemed to be hard until this moment when she began to hyperventilate. Turning away from him in a mess Betty went to leave, not wanting him to see her cry. 

“God no I - I shit - Betty I didn’t mean - I was so angry and - confused and - please don’t hate me. Please don’t leave.” He stopped her pulling her in tightly “I never meant to accuse you, I never meant to ask those questions, I was just so caught up in my head. God Joaquin’s funeral was today and please Betty I’m sorry, I love you, I love you. Please, I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I do. I do, I love you.” He repeated over and over into her soft skin. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. 

The first time since Joaquin’s death teardrops fell from his eyes. Only sparingly as he didn’t want Betty to think he was weak but in her arms he felt safe and loved, everything a home should be and he hated that he let his emotions affect their relationship. At least he knew now that there was no mole amongst his gang. Only he was to blame. Again.

Betty knew he was grieving and she of all people knew that grief could make you think crazy thoughts, so as she started to hug him back forgiveness came easily. 

“I’d never hurt you Jughead, I’d never lie to you. I get that me being a Ghoulie makes it hard to trust me but I am not one of them. I never have been. I’ve only ever been yours Jughead.” 

“I know,” he whispered rubbing his nose affectionately against hers, “I love you so much. I do trust you Betty I don’t know what I was thinking.” He so badly wanted to kiss her in that moment but he didn’t want to push it. 

“It’s okay, the funeral was today. I understand.” She held his face gently in her hands, knowing how hard it must’ve been for him. “It was an honourable tribute Jug.” 

“Wait, were you there ?” He pulled back slightly to look at her surprised. 

“Yeah, with Kevin.” She said sadly. 

“Kevin?” 

“Yeah it’s a long story. I tried to find the right moment to talk to you but you were always with Toni and we were trying to go unnoticed. We didn’t want to start a riot.” 

“I wouldn’t have let anyone hurt you if you had,” he confessed lovingly, looking deep into her eyes. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. 

“I am now.” He smiled. 

“Let me help you get them back. I want to help. I want to destroy the Ghoulies for what they’ve done. Not just for Joaquin but for Veronica and for Kevin and me hell- even you. I hate them! I fucking hate them and you’ll need someone on the inside so let it be me.” 

“Okay,” He smiled even wider with no hesitation. The thought of them working together brought joy to his heart and this could look good for Betty when they finally told the other Serpents about each other. 

“Okay?” She needed to know that he trusted her to help him with this.  
“I want you on my team Cooper, always and forever. Plus having someone on the inside would be handy considering I have zero ideas for a plan right now.” He finally kissed her softly their lips pressing together in a perfect reunion. 

“Well, it’s lucky I’ve had six years to think of a way to take them down.” She chuckled staring into his dark eyes. 

“So we’ll meet here like normal and figure one out?” Jughead asked ready to start planning but the thought of going backwards in their relationship almost offended Betty. 

“Oh,” she said stepping out of his arms. “I thought - I mean I have all my stuff packed I just assumed that we’d continue with our plans?” 

“It’s just a bit hard right now. If I brought you back to the Serpents I don’t think they could ever accept you. Besides I thought you said you’d be my inside girl?” He reached for her hand. 

“Right, right yeah of course you're totally right. What was I thinking.” Betty waved him off disappointed. 

“Hey, hey Betty look at me. I still want that. We will be together just like we were before, I promise just not yet.” he said softly holding her cheek. 

She could see in his eyes and in his voice he meant it. So with a small nod she flicked him a loving smile. 

“But Jug I don’t want to meet here. I thought we’d never come back here. I thought we were moving forward. I don’t want to go backwards. I don’t want to. I want to jump.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry we won’t come back here. We’re stronger now together, We’ll do this a different way.” He insisted as well. 

“I know I said I’d wait for you Jug, but I don’t want to wait forever.”

“I promise it's just for now. Just until things settle and revenge is served.” he said. 

“Okay,” she hugged him knowing their time would eventually come and right now staying with Kevin would also be a good choice. 

“So Betts, baby, my inside girl, what's the plan?”


	14. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here is chapter 14 :D !!! fair WARNING its pretty insane and i advise to read the tags before continuing.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper !!!! I love hearing what you all think !!  
> Thanks to my amazing beta for looking this over for me !!
> 
> ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU !!!!!! Who voted for my Fic in the Bughead fan fiction awards !!! It means so so much to me !!! 
> 
> It was nominated for Multi Overall WIP, Favorite Betty, and Enemies/Friends to Lovers.
> 
> Just being nominated is so amazing so thank you everyone!!!!
> 
> Enjoy

Like in all games of love and war there must be a winner and a loser. Was winning claiming the fair maiden and riding off into the sunset ? Or was it battling to the death in a heroic triumph ? Either way tonight, a plan was in place to end a war that was claiming the live-streams of many innocent people. Although the real war was only just beginning. 

Jughead and Betty had formed a strategic plot for the Ghoulie gangs undoing and the time had finally come to put it into action. The proverbial white flag had been waved by the Serpents signalling the need for peace and a fraudulent meeting had been arranged between the leaders. 

It was a risky ploy among men to take down the enemy but behind every great man there is a great women. The orchestrator of it all. 

Betty Cooper. 

She had a dark side, Jughead knew that but watching her scheme and develop a diabolical way to take down the people who had destroyed her life made Jughead realise just how much he loved her. Granted he had also become terrified of getting on her bad side but everytime they made progress and another piece fell into place for the Ghoulie reckoning her eyes sparkled with pleasure and little dimples squished her cheeks into the most cutest yet deadly grin he had ever seen. And he completely without a doubt loved her for it. 

Three weeks of secret meetings and plotting with his gorgeous mastermind girlfriend turned Jughead on to no end but they had both agreed to wait until it was all over and they were finally together before they gave into each other. They weren't going backwards as Betty always said but it didn't mean things didn’t get hot an heavy every once and awhile.

To some degree Jughead feared that what they were trying to accomplish was too big and the risk unfathomable but it needed to be done. If not for them then for Riverdale. 

 

*Three Days Earlier* 

 

“So this is the soon to be SouthSide Auto Repairs and Mechanics shop huh?” Betty smiled as she took a look around the newly renovated warehouse. She had been dying to see the progress Jughead was making on his new business after he had told her the whole story of the New York trip. After spending all their meetings in the temporary office space nextdoor she was glad he was finally able to share this with her.

The whole place smelled of sharp metal and musty cardboard boxes. Even right now without a single car to fix it still looked like it was going to be the ticket Jughead and the Serpents needed to bring themselves out of the darkside. New tools, new parts, new beginnings. 

Jughead hummed in response proud of what he and the Serpents had achieved especially in light of the horrible accident that occurred weeks earlier. 

“Should be up and running by the end of next week. Toni already knows a few Northsiders with car trouble so things are looking good for the place. Plus we have clients coming in from Greendale as well.”

“I’m so happy for you Jug. This place is going to rake in the cash for the Serpents I just know it,” Betty said softly coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, “and after Saturday we won’t have to hide any more. We can finally be together.” 

“I’m just sorry it took so long,” Jughead whispered leaning in against her lips running his rough hand over her ass, “everyday without you is like a living hell.” The clear want and longing in his voice made Betty shiver as he connected their lips in a perfect kiss. Soft, loving and passionate. 

A deep breath in. A long tongue tangling kiss back out. They were so use to breathing in each other that air seemed so irrelevant when they were together. 

They stood their wrapped in each others arms, lips moving together for as long as they could, neither of them wanting to let go. Every night Betty played their last night at the beach shack together over and over in her head wishing every night could be like that one. 

“You know I was thinking,” Jughead mumbled trailing his lips down her neck, “maybe if you wanted….” He sucked on her pulse point completely losing his train of thought.

“What Jug?”

“You could work here with me after we tell everyone about us?”

“Really?” Betty pulled back to look at him, surprised at his offer. 

“Well you clearly know your way around a car if your racing is anything to judge by.” He smirked winking at her. “And I know you love fixing them so I just thought you would be a valuable pair of hands to the few of us who actually do know our way around an engine?” 

Betty was lost for words. The man before her had given her life, love and now a place she could really feel at home. “Jug I don’t know what to say,” she gushed hugging him tightly. 

“Say yes Betty,” he chuckled loving how happy he had made her. 

“Yes ! Yes ! Thank you Juggie. Oh my god. I fucking love you so much.” Betty laughed grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him until their lips were blue. 

“I love you too baby and now this place is as much yours as it is mine.” 

“I won’t let you down.” Betty nodded excitedly determined to make this the fresh start she had always wanted.

“I know you won’t.” They both smiled at each other like this was truly the start of their relationship and nothing could get in the way. Pure happiness use to be the stuff of fairy tales to both of them and now their lives were full of it. 

“Should we go over the plan one more time since I won’t be seeing you until Saturday night when it’s time?” Jughead asked against her ear. 

“Yeah we probably should just to be safe.” Betty nodded knowing they should probably talk business and make her sneaking out worth while. 

Taking a seat in the new office there was something about them both sitting in swivel chairs that made everything that much more evil. 

“Okay so Malakai and Nick have agreed to your peace meeting which was step one,” Betty began, “from what I’ve gathered over the past week they hold all their meetings in the silk room.”

“The silk room?” Jughead interrupted very confused. “The Wyrm doesn’t have any other rooms in it except the office upstairs and the storage room out back.”

“They’ve made a lot of changes since they moved in. One of them being redecorating and creating …… private rooms.” Betty squirmed disgusted by the thought. 

“Fucking hell,”Jughead cursed in hatred shaking his head, so glad they were going to put a stop to it all. 

“Yeah it’s more a brothel than a bar now but the ‘silk room’ is only for Nick and Malakai. It only has one way in and one way out and it’s normally guarded but they have accepted your request so that won’t matter. Once your inside keep them talking for as long as you can. Try not to provoke them while I fix their drinks. The Valium will be enough to knock them out. Then while we do that Kevin will be helping half of your Serpents break into apartment building and trash the place while the other half storm the Wyrm and eliminate as many Ghoulies as they can. All before we blow the place up letting them burn in hell.”

“Betty Cooper I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Jughead said darkly leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“But are you sure Kevin will be up for this?” He asked slightly concerned. “Not that I don’t trust him. I mean if you do then I do but after everything that happened are you sure its the best thing?”

Betty had finally told Jughead about Kevin and Joaquin and why he was trapped in the Ghoulies in the first place. Jughead had had absolutely no idea they had been seeing each other but it suddenly all made sense. Kevin had been the one leaking them information and Jughead couldn’t be more grateful. 

“To be honest I’m not sure. He hasn’t improved much at all. He doesn’t leave his apartment, only eats banana and yogurt and hardly says a word. But the one thing he does talk about is Saturday night. So even if he isn’t in the right state of mind I can’t take this away from him too.”

“Yeah your right, he needs this.” Jughead agreed. 

“But Jug I have to warn you, when you walk into the Wyrm Saturday night I won’t be the Betty I am here now with you. I’ll be……. his girlfriend,” Betty said uncomfortably looking away from Jughead. She didn’t even have to say his name for Jughead to know who she meant and out of everything they had planned all the possible errors that could happen this was what Jughead feared the most. 

“But you have to know that it’s all just an act. I love you. I’m doing this for you. Whatever you see or hear me do its not real Jug. I love you.” She begged looking deep into his eyes so he knew she was speaking the truth. Betty’s soft hand held his cheek in comfort as she knew this was going to be the biggest challenge of them all. 

“Its ok Betty,” he nodded “I’ll admit it’s going to be hard to watch you with him and refrain from blowing his brains out with a shiny bullet but I know what we planned will be all worth it. Everything they have will be taken away from them even you, by the hands of the Serpents and that’s what’s making it all worth it.” He reassured her softly.

“It will be hard for me too. Trust me. These past few weeks have been absolute torture sucking up to them. But like I said before nothing has happened between us and they both think I’m on their side and since they do it’s been easy for me to sneak away while they’re at the Wyrm.”

“Thank you for doing this Betty you have know idea what this means to me. I just hope everything goes according to plan.” Jughead tried to smile but in truth he figured they had been so lucky already something was bound to go wrong sooner or later. 

“Well if it doesn’t don’t worry about me okay? I can handle myself.” Betty got up from her seat and decided to use Jughead’s lap instead. Needing to be close to him. 

“No Betty I won’t leave you. Why would you even say that? After everything goes down your coming back with me and I don’t care what anyone says.” Jughead held her tightly staring her down into submission. 

“I know and I will but ……… they can’t know about us Jug. That will make everything ten times worse. If something does go wrong and they don’t die in the fire and they find out we’re together they will never stop until we aren’t. It’s better they think I ran away or died myself or anything really....” Betty started to panic. She hadn’t considered the consequences of failing and now everything was starting to hit her. 

Jughead could see the concern on her face and the worry in her eyes. “Hey I’m just asking for worst case okay. We aren’t going to fail. We will be together by the end of the night. But…… If something does happen….. by morning if you haven't found me at my trailer I’m coming for you,” Jughead said seriously making her shiver but in the best way possible. She could see he would protect her no matter what. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she whispered kissing him softly thankful for his love. “But,” she grinned sheepishly, “I feel like we’re insane for doing all this like we should be put in an institution or something. Are we crazy Jug?” 

“All the best people are.”

\------

On the inside that night Betty was trying her best to hide her nerves as she walked through the club with Malakai over to the silk room. Jughead would be here soon and she was running the plan through her head a million times over trying to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Everything had to run smoothly and although she didn’t believe in God, that night before she left with Malakai she prayed it would. 

But the first unplanned twist of the night was when Betty first stepped into the room and saw a familiar face. 

“Ronnie?” Betty’s eyes went wide in shock at seeing her best friend standing to the side of the room with Nick close by. 

“Oh my god. Where the hell have you been?” She practically ran over to her engulfing Veronica in an earth shattering hug.

“When did you get back? Are you ok? I have so many questions,” Betty mumbled into her shoulder has their hug became a refuge for their worried soules. Betty wanted to cry as she held her best friend in her arms and noticed how pale and skinny she had become but knowing she was safe and alive in her arms was that much more overwhelming. She couldn’t believe she was back after being gone for so long.

“It was awful B,” Veronica started to whisper in Betty’s ear “my dad…. I mean, Hiram he… he..”

“You too!” A loud shout came from across the room straight out of Nick’s filthy mouth. “That’s enough gossip our guests have just arrived.”

\------

 

On the outside Jughead and Sweet Pea readied themselves for a fight. It had been hard mentally for Jughead over the past few weeks to keep everything under control. He was still mourning the loss of his best friend Joaquin and nothing seemed to be the same without him. Sweet Pea was still recovering and having all kinds of PTSD nightmares which Jughead tried to tell him wouldn’t improve if he came tonight but there was no arguing with the man. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity to get revenge if he had broken all the bones in his body. 

Then there was FP. On complete bed rest after his few bruised ribs at the scene turned out to be cracked ones puncturing his right lung. Jughead was just glad that now slowly he was getting better. It meant FP was out of all business dealings including the plan for tonight which Jughead was glad of. He didn’t want to be a bigger disappointment if this plan failed as well. However his father was more interested in his new family with Holly anyway which secretly pissed Jughead the hell off. All his life FP was hardly a father or a husband figure and now he was exactly that ? It drove Jughead insane just thinking about it. He was just glad he had Betty and their secret meetings to keep him sane. 

And it was all thanks to her brilliant mind that Jughead and Sweet Pea were about to bring chaos down upon their enemy. So there they stood, in front of what use to be their beloved hangout and Serpent legacy. The Whyte Wyrm. Just waiting for the right time to go inside and pull a better trick than any magician. 

Although the building had lost its name and gained a new one, the outside was a disgusting purple colour and the whole scene looked like it belonged in a trash can of an architects work desk. 

“Why do these fuckers have a fetish for redesign? This place looks like shit. We should just kill them all right now for their crimes to the design industry,” Sweet Pea spat slightly amused at the thought of doing exactly that.

“I mean remind me again why we aren’t just going in there and doing that. Blowing all their brains out?”

“Because we don’t want to go to for jail the rest of lives. One shred of evidence to say we hurt Hiram Lodges sons and we may as well be dead men too. We have to be smart and the less blood the better,” Jughead replied with force giving Sweet Pea a stern look. He didn’t want him going off half cocked in the middle of the plan fucking everything up. Especially since he only knew about half of it. The working with Betty AKA Malakai’s girlfriend he had left out. 

“Fine fine,” he agreed begrudgingly, “It’s just their like a parasite eating away at my brain every time I start my day and now they even haunt my dreams too. I just need them gone Jug. I know what you have planned is worth it but knowing they’re in there and we’re so close I don’t know if I can stop my self.”

“I know Pea. I know when we see those bastards it will be easy to lose control but we can’t.” Jughead placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “I can’t risk losing another friend okay? And this is the best way to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Jughead said gravely only taking that quick moment to let his emotions show before his cold Serpent King self took over.

“So you ready for this?”

“Ready!” Sweet Pea cocked his gun in determination.

Stepping out of the shadows both men began their descent into hell itself. There were Ghoulies scattered outside the Wyrm smoking and revving their cars like teenagers measuring their dick sizes. But as soon as the two Serpents came into view everything went silent. All eyes were on them. Every step they took every move the made Jughead and Sweet Pea felt like it was being cataloged and criticised. They couldn’t even scratch their nose without someone reaching for their gun. 

Pushing the doors to the Whym open and stepping inside it was just like every cowboy movie Jughead had ever watched with his father. The threatening gazes, the deafening silence and the motive to kill were all there in that very moment and both of them could feel it. They had just walked into what use to be a snake pit but know it was so much worse. 

The inside of the bar really did look like a sex club as Betty had described. Stained leather seats, topless waitresses carrying trays of scotch and whole bottles of vodka, pole dancing strippers on a stage that was never there before, dark lighting covered by sheer curtains and a bar that was plated gold everywhere the eye could see. Jughead didn’t know where to look there was so much going on. So much unexpected change he wanted to grieve for the place he lost. 

Suddenly a man approached them with the Ghoulie tattoo covering the left side of his face. 

“They’ve been expecting you. This way.” He beckoned rolling his eyes. 

Jughead took a quick look at Sweet Pea and raised his eyebrows in a silent “This is it” gesture before they followed the messenger through the bar. As they meandered their way through, it was clear how much work they had done to the place and the new rooms off to the side each hidden by an ominous black door.

They had come to a holt outside the third door. Only one way in and only one way out Jughead thought remembering Betty’s words and knowing that on the other side of that door she would be there along with Nick, Malakai and all his worst nightmares.

Jughead could hear their voices before he saw them and instantly felt Sweet Pea tense beside him with hatred. Jughead too wasn’t prepared for the ferocity at which his anger started to explode inside him. He could feel it bubbling to the surface as soon as he saw the smug grin on Nick’s face and Betty trapped in the arms of another man. It took all the self control he had not to march over to Malakai and take Betty away from him. Shout at the top of his lungs never to touch her again but instead he held it in, making his face turn read and his nails curl tightly into his palms. 

“Ahhh our company has arrived,” Nick mocked as they appeared the doorway and jumping slightly as it quickly slammed shut behind them. 

“Please sit. Can we offer you two gentlemen some drinks? Some JJg? Or even….. a lady for the night?” He drooled out, quirking an eyebrow challenging the the two Serpents and putting on a sickly fasade that was as transparent as crystal glass.

Jugheads jaw tightened as he ignored Nicks filthy question and looked around the room. The rest of it was just as Betty described it. Silk drapes covered the walls and ceiling, even the dark lighting made the two lounges in the centre look like they were made of the same thing. It was weird as hell and both Jughead and Sweet Pea stayed firmly planted at the door not wanting to even take a step further into whatever hell this was. 

Seemingly checking the place out Jughead was trying to hide his gaze from what it was truly looking at. She wore ripped jeans and a black crop bra that in any other circumstance Jughead would die over how hot she looked. Except tonight there were four other pairs of eyes on her and that was not ok. 

Malakai looked at her like she was a piece of meat as he held her close while he tried to look as intimidating as possible to Jughead. Every so often whispering something into her ear and curling his fingers tighter around her waist. 

However the fourth pair of eyes in the room tonight belonging to Veronica Lodge who Jughead was particularly surprised to see as Betty had told him she hadn’t been around for weeks. Jughead could definitely tell she wasn’t well but well enough to still hate Nick and Malakai and be as close to Betty as she could. 

“No? Well suit yourselves. My brother and I only want to make you feel welcome. Isn’t that right Kai?” Nick taunted in a high and mighty attitude after both Serpents refused to answer him. 

“Of course.” Malakai snapped his attention away from Betty, and moved closer to them pulling Betty with him. “Especially after that unfortunate train accident.” He finished spitefully. 

“You fucking bastard ….” Sweet Pea lunged at Malakai in rage only for Jughead to quickly hold him back and keep the piece. Betty doing the same with Malakai.

“Hey hey hey hey. Calm the hell down. Their just playing with us,” Jughead hissed at his friend. 

“That was unfair brother,” Nick laughed. “We should focus on business.” He gestured to the two lounges separated by a table. 

Reluctantly Jughead and Sweet Pea took a seat across from the two brothers. Not wanting to know what despicable acts had been committed on the leather surfaces. 

“You can sit here babe.” Malakai smiled at Betty gesturing to his lap. Jughead couldn't even watch as she smiled sweetly and obeyed. Leaving Veronica to sit on the arm rest. Nick not even giving her a second thought. 

Jughead wasn’t sure if he could stay focused with Betty right in front of him smiling and lapping up all of Malakai’s advances. He thought he was stronger than this but she was the love of his life and if he didn’t know any better he would swear she wasn’t acting. 

“So your message said you wanted to work out a peace deal?” Malakai asked already sounding board.

Jughead cleared his throat in an attempt to push down his fury. “Yes,” he struggled out. 

“Well the only way that’s going to happen is if all of you Serpents leave town and surrender any remaining land you own to us,” Malakai dragged out. 

It wasn’t the plan to actually make a deal with them only just keep them distracted but Jughead couldn’t sit there and agree to their demands. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t about to surrender to them and he definitely wasn’t going to lose this time. 

“Thats never going to happen,” he scoffed.

“We would rather die than let you win,” Sweet Pea agreed venomously. 

“Then I guess this was a waste of time.” Nick smiled evilly. 

“You sick bastards can’t possibly be this deranged. The Serpent's won’t interfere with any of your business. We just want you to leave use and the town alone!” Sweet Pea shouted sitting on the edge of his seat. 

Jughead wanted to pay attention to Sweet Pea and back him up against Nick but Malakai's attention had shifted again and his hand was creeping higher and higher around Betty’s ass and his lips were dragging along her neck. Jughead wanted to throw the plan out the window right then and there. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling hatred, jealousy or both but he couldn’t stand it. He wanted to kill him he was that infuriated. Tear him limb from limb like a lion would to protect his pride. 

Jughead could see in Betty’s eyes how much she hated being close to him and for the first time that night she met Jugheads gaze. Granted only for a few seconds but it was enough to see how much Jughead was struggling and it she instantly moved out of his arms. 

“Let me make you a drink.” Jughead heard her whisper as she gladly got up off Malakai’s lap. 

“Make me one too would you sexy?” Nick interrupted Sweet Peas threatening rant not even paying the slightest attention to him. 

Betty just nodded her head in return. Maybe this was going to be easier than they thought. One sip of this whisky laced with valium and it will all be over. 

“There is one other option to your problem Jones,” Malakai suggested smuggly. “We let you stay in this town and we leave you alone in exchange for a weekly sum including extra for your new car business.”

“How did you..?” Jughead was completely caught off guard infuriating him even more. He had been so strict about keeping the business under wraps so they wouldn’t find out. Working at night, getting suppliers from out of town, even not putting up the shop sign yet. 

“What you didn’t think we’d find out?” Nick taunted “we know everything that goes on in our town Jones. Even the secrets people think no one knows about.” 

Crystal suddenly shattered from behind them as Betty dropped a glass in shock panic of what she had just over heard. Veronica quickly rushing to her side to help.

Internally panicking Jughead just stared at Nick making Sweet Pea slightly confused as to what was going on. 

Secrets ! Know one knows about ! Holy Fucking Shit !

They knew ! This whole time he thought he was in control when in fact the player was being played. It made so much more sense now. They agreed to this meeting much to easily, they were being way to smug and Betty had said it had been easier for her to sneak out the past few weeks. 

Jughead tore his eyes away from Nick and glanced quickly over to Betty. She was down on the floor with Veronica picking up the pieces of glass already looking over to him. They both had the same panicked look in their eye and were thinking the same thing. 

They had been caught ! and only time would tell if this was the end of everything. Jughead’s anger was gone, it faded miseribly with the hope of ever beating his enemy. Replaced with panic that lately had become his default emotion. 

“When was the last time you got laid Jones?” Nick sat forward in his seat eyeing him off, with Malakai also listening closely. 

“What the hell’s that got to do with anything?” Jughead snapped defensively. He wasn’t going down without a fight. He would protect Betty and their secret at all costs. 

“Your so uptight all the fucking time, maybe if you got some you would be more relaxed and see things our way. Why not borrow one of our lovely ladies as a peace offering. From us to you,” Nick finished with a wicked grin just as Betty came back with their drinks. Veronica suspiciously moving away from everyone and closer to the door. 

“How about Betty here?”

“Excuse me!” she shouted distressed before anyone else could get a word in. Including Jughead who was about to lose his shit.

“You wouldn’t mind would you babe?” Malakai smirked at Betty nodding in Jugheads direction. Villany was painted all over his face as though a switch had been flicked inside him and his love sick nature had all been an act. Just like hers. 

Betty was about to slap him silly horrified by his offer wanting no part in their games. But her hand was caught mid air as Nick sprung from his chair and held her still making Jughead stand in worry as to what he was doing.

“You know what I have a better idea. Since this is a matter of do or die for both our gangs why don’t we have a bet? For old time sake.” Nick held Betty so she couldn’t get away frightening the life out of her and Jughead. 

“A wager?” Sweet Pea stood up next to Jughead very interested in Nick’s offer. 

“A wager.” Nick repeated a hint of excitement in his voice.

“So Jones you want peace for you gang? Well if you win the Ghoulies will officially leave the Serpents alone. But are you willing to do whatever it takes? Be the man your father knows you never will be?” He taunted darkly.

“You know nothing of what my father thinks of me,” Jughead hissed back frowning so hard he’d give an aspirin the headache if it’s life. His ego had been severely dashed by Nick’s comment and Jughead couldn’t sit there and take it. His fuming rage was back and it was stronger than ever. 

“But then again you and your friend here can’t even win a street race against us so why even bother trying now to win back your life,” He laughed walking over to them “You're too weak!” He spoke quietly, insulting Jughead to the bone and if it was their plan to make Jughead snap then it worked. 

He couldn’t stand being called weak he wanted to explode in rage. He was a man of honour. A king and a king would never show weakness. If that meant agree to their stupid bet to finally win one over them then Jughead was all in. 

“What’s the stakes?” Jughead gritted out.

Looking pleased with his answer Nick turned and moved back over to Betty. She was looking at Jughead, worry evident all over her face. Neither of them had touched their drinks and their plan was failing. Malakai watched on from his seat, amused by the confusion and worry he had caused. 

“Are you in or out Jones?” Malakia insisted viciously not answering Juheads question.

Although Jughead was riled up to all hell he definitely wasn’t stupid. “You think i’m going to …”

“He’s in.”

“Sweet Pea what the Fuck do you think your doing!?” Jughead roared spinning around wanting to punch him in the face for again agreeing to something that was probably going to end worse than last time. No one ever agrees to a bet when they don’t know the stakes. 

“You idiot!” 

“We need this Jug for the Serpents,” he replied standing strong against the enemy. Blinded by the thought of proving them wrong and taking back his life without them. 

“But they could challenge anything. Have me kill you or something!” 

“I always did love Russian Roulette.” Nick interrupted pulling his gun out, admiring its fire power. “And don’t worry Jones we wouldn’t have you kill your friend here. We aren’t that evil.” Jughead wanted to kill Sweet Pea himself in that moment but he was in now and backing out would just make everything worse.

“Ronnie why don’t you remove one of the bullets from my gun.” Nick handed it to her forcefully. 

“What? We going to have a shootout or something?” Jughead chuckled condescendingly trying to seem okay with this and in all honesty expecting more from the psycho. 

“There is one blank rounds in my gun, you fire the blank you win, you fire the bullet you lose.”

“Gee Nick I was expecting something more interesting.” Betty rolled her eyes at their dick measuring competition. It wouldn't be long now and their distraction would no longer be needed they just had to suffer through a few more minutes. 

“Well I’m glad you said that Jones because you won’t be firing at me or my brother here. No. no. you will be firing them at……... her.” Nick looked over to Betty just as Veronica handed Jughead the gun. 

Jugheads eyes suddenly widened at the realisation of what he had gotten himself into. His ego (but mostly Sweet Peas) had yet again driven him to losing. How could he possibly win this? They wanted him to practically kill Betty right in front of them and Jughead was so beside himself in fear he didn’t know what to do. 

All eyes were on Betty in that moment and the utter look of horror she had on her face.

“No!” she said in a shaky voice, “No!” 

Jughead stood their stunned as she looked at him frantic, then around to Veronica, Sweet Pea, Malakai hell even Nick for some kind of salvation or sign that this was all just a sick joke. 

“Nick what the hell are you thinking!” Veronica shouted at him but his vile stare into Betty’s soul never wavered.

“You can’t make me do this,” Betty raged at Malakai and Nick pushing Nick away from her trying to get out of there but she was grabbed roughly from behind and forced to stand in between the two brothers. 

“You will do this,” Malakai whispered in her ear from behind “or it will be his blood all over the floor instead. Besides there is a chance it’s a blank or he might back out but what reason would he have to save the women who cost him everything?” Betty blinked back tears trying to stay strong but there was no way out. 

If Jughead backed out and tried to save her they would be killed.  
If Betty said no they would kill Jughead.  
If she said yes however there was a one in five chance that she would live. But what were the chances of that actually happening? More likely than not after that they would just kill her anyway.

There was no way around it. She couldn’t bare if anything happened to Jughead and would rather it be her dead than him but she knew that this would kill him. She just had to hope that maybe just maybe Veronica had switched the bullets fixing the gun to be all blank. She just had to hope that Jughead was smarter than them and had another back up plan already in the works. 

That’s all Betty had left now. HOPE.

Letting a single tear fall across her cheek she gave a small nod in agreement. Malakai gave a heavy sigh and squeezed her arms tightly in anger trying to hurt her one last time before letting go. It was the confirmation he didn’t want to know that her affair with Jughead was real. That her love for him was all an act and that he was now going to lose her forever. She would never sacrifice her own life to save Jugheads if she didn’t truly love him. 

“Kneel,” Nick said coldly pushing her to the floor. 

He then turned to Jughead smug as ever loving the fact he was about to kill the women he loved. 

Betty was looking down at the ground so scared she was trying not to shake or whimper in fear. She could hear people talking around her but it was all muffled in her ears. Why did she think this was a good plan. Why did she believe this would even work. In that moment Betty had so many regrets as she thought about her life but the one thing she didn’t regret was doing this for Jughead. 

Betty in her haze felt a hand hold her cheek and make her look up to the ceiling. Nick held it softly as he lent down into her ear. “Got you,” he whispered making her heart sink in agony. This was her punishment. Death by her own lover. The worst punishment imaginable. 

He moved his hand higher over her face to the top of her head holding it back even more making her look at Jughead who was standing right in front of her. Her mind was numb. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t even see straight to look at him. 

“Right….. here.” Nick tapped the centre of Betty’s forehead for Jughead to place the gun.

Her breathing was heavy and she wanted to scream but no one could save her not even Jughead. She knew their relationship was strong but when it came down to it could he really choose her over the Serpents. His Family. 

Betty looked over to Sweet Pea who stood beside him not phased by the task at hand. Hating down on Betty for what she had done to the Serpents. Although she would rather look into his hateful eyes than Jugheads. She couldn’t see anything in them. Not a hint of fear or panic or reluctance. Like he was ridding himself of all emotion so he couldn't feel what he was about to do.

“So you know what needs to be done Jones but are you man enough to do it?” Nick held Betty tighter bruising her soft skin.

“He won’t do it Nick,” Malakai sighed from his chair just wanting the job done. 

“Shut up brother let the snake fail on his own.”

He wasn’t a coward Betty strongly believed that and she would rather Jughead save himself than save her. So if that meant taking her away from this world then she could except that. She was frightened beyond words the carpet under her knees burning into her skin tears starting to spill over her cheeks but in some ways she was also at peace. She didn’t have to hide anymore. 

It was all over.

“Come the fuck on Jones,” Nick rolled his eyes impatiently. It was like those four words jolted Jughead out of his trance and Betty could see how much he was hurting. All she wanted was one last kiss goodbye but to her dismay Jugheads eyes clouded over in darkness and he pushed the gun into her forehead. 

He had made his choice. She wanted to be mad but there just wasn’t any other way. Unless of course the round he had chosen was a blank but what were the chances of that. Betty searched his face for a sign anything to let her know it was going to be ok that he had a plan but all she got was a depressing sigh before he looked away.

She didn’t know what he was looking at but suddenly his lips twitched upwards and Veronica started to scream.

“If you kill her I swear to god i’ll kill you!” She pulled a gun out of nowhere waving it between all the men in the room. Nick and Malakai flew from their viewing position over to stop Veronica but in that small space of time they missed the main event of the night.

“I’m so sorry,” Jughead whispered looking deep into Betty’s crying eyes letting her know everything would be ok before he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

A deep breath in and the barrel clicked. 

A deep breath out no shots fired. 

Relief flooded Jughead’s entire body thanking the gods that his hunch was correct and Betty was okay. He watched as she keeled over on the floor shaking and gasping for her life. But that relief quickly faded and he didn’t waste any more time. The adrenalin that was pumping through him riled Jughead up to the brink of murder. Swinging around he aimed the gun straight at Nick praying the bullet would drive straight through his heart. He was done playing games. 

The crack of the gun ignited a frenzy in the room as Nick fell to the floor in agony. Jughead didn’t know if he had missed or hit a bulls eye but either way there was no time to inspect Nicks injured body. Firing another shot at Malakai he was already too late to catch him as he ducked behind the lounge frantically trying to load his own gun. Sweet Pea launched into action pulling Jughead down behind the lounge with him as Malakai began to avenge his brothers suffering. Firing shot after shot.

Down on the ground Betty had collapsed into a quivering mess. Her whole world was spinning and not in a good way but out of so much relief a loud sob escaped her lips. She was alive. Maybe Shakespeare was wrong. Maybe Romeo and Juliet did get a happy ending after all.

Starting to pick herself up she stayed low to the ground avoiding the shooting match that had just broken out above her. She wasn’t going to sit and question how she was still alive when she knew she had a job to finish. Everything was still going to burn tonight weather Nick and Malakai were inside or not. 

Looking around for the best way to get to the door she saw Veronica suddenly spring from the ground and race out the door creating a view of the chaos outside. The Serpent's had arrived and invaded the bar to take back what was there’s and to destroy as much of the Ghoulie clan as they could.

Betty decided now was the best time to run for the door if she just stuck to the outside of the room and ran like lightning. Standing quickly about to escape she saw out of the corner of her eye Malakai throwing his empty gun at the wall and snatching Nick’s off his body just as Sweet Pea decided to make a run for it out the door. Malakai then pointed the gun right at Sweet Pea and Betty didn’t even think twice. 

It was a split decision to put herself in harm’s way and knock Sweet Pea down out of the way but she knew it was the right thing to do. They fell to the floor in a heavy slam just as the shot was fired. 

“What the fuck,” Sweet Pea yelled trying to grab Betty and hold her down completely misunderstanding the situation and the fact that she had just saved his life. But two hands swiftly pulled her away and into the softest and safest hug imaginable. 

“Betty my god I’m so sorry.” Jughead held her in his arms like he was never going to let go again. “ I’m so sorry I love you. I didn’t want to do that but fuck this is all so fucked up you have to believe me. I saw Veronica ……..” 

Kissing him ferociously Betty didn’t care what he was saying she just needed to kiss him. This wasn’t what she had imagined their first time kissing in public would be like but it was so full of passion she wouldn’t of had it any other way. 

“I love you too,” She whispered in a mess of tongue and saliva, their hands grabbing and touching any part of each other they could “I forgive you it’s okay.” She stroked his hair trying to calm his racing heart “But we need to get out of here. I’m going to finish what we started.” 

“Yes go go I’ll meet you outside soon.” He kissed her again like it was the last time he would ever get to. Sweet Pea just watched on in shock as Betty ran out the door leaving Jughead with red lips and messy hair. He was about to ask what the hell he just witnessed but Jughead suddenly bolted out the room behind her leaving Sweet Pea to do the same before Malakai started shooting again. 

Betty weaved and dogged her way through the brawling gang. Around flying bullets and shattering glass finally reaching the store room out back, where everything she needed to blow the place up was hidden away. She didn’t see Veronica anywhere and hoped she got out safe because as soon as the fuse was lit there would be less than a minute to get as far away as possible. Jughead would be giving the signal to the Serpents to retreat as Betty struck her match. There was just enough TNT left to blow up the bar and hopefully Nick and Malakai would still be in it when she did. 

But like Beetlejuice she had said his name one too many times. 

“BETTY !!!!!” Malakai's voice rang out like a death warrant coming to collect its victim. In fright Betty dropped her matches gasping in panic. He was going to find me was all Betty could think. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking and she didn’t have enough time to light more she just had to hope that the small bits of packaging that had already caught a light would be enough to creep its way up to the fuse and ignite everything.

Sprinting down the corridor towards the exit she could hear him running after her “BETTY !!!!” His deep growl almost unhuman like the devil. 

Daring to look behind her she saw Malakai running towards her as she fiddled with the door trying to open it. But fire exits always had a specific way of opening and in her haste and panic she was trying to turn the knob the wrong way. Ultimately leading to her downfall. 

A large body from behind her suddenly slammed her into the door and in her complete fright and fear for her life she yelled out a name not even Betty was expecting to say.

“Jughead!!” 

It startled Malakai just enough for her to turn and knee him in the balls before running out the door. Stumbling outside panting like a well exercised dog and looking around Betty had no time to form a plan or find the best hiding place. There was an old wooden car shed just off to the side and she headed straight for it hoping it was unlocked. 

As fast as she could she tried the side door and it swung open falling off its hinges. It was pitch black inside and Betty didn’t realise it was empty, leaving no places to hide. Turning in a circle panicked to her wits end her whole body was shaking as she put her hands to her head in frustration. “Shit.”

She needed to leave, turn around and find some place else but it was already too late. The barrel of a gun clicked into place sending chills through her soul. She froze instantly not wanting to look at him, not wanting to him to see her crying panic. Why was she always getting herself into these situations Betty screamed internally wanting everything to be over. 

“So it’s true,” Malakai's voices was low and lethal snaking its way through the air between them. Betty could tell he was genuinely hurt but she had no sympathy whatsoever. How could she possibly love him after everything he had done.

“I didn’t want to believe it when Nick suggested the idea but after we followed you to that god forsaken motor shop and I saw for myself everything made sense,” he scoffed revolted by the thought. 

Betty wanted to vomit. She could feel it rising in her chest. The pressure, the gag, the utter disgust she felt knowing he saw her with Jughead and god knows what he saw. She was breathing so fast and so heavily her lungs couldn’t handle it giving out in a strangled gasp of horror.

“But now that I think about it how could I have not seen it. You never moaned that way when I kissed you.”

A loud sob broke from Bettys lips as she bent over. Her legs to weak to hold her steady. 

“Then you had the guts to say you loved him right in front of me!” Malakai snarled stepping closer. “So you will turn and stand against that wall and look at me until I’m satisfied your cold heart has stopped beating.” 

Betty couldn’t speak. No lie or amount of sweet talking could ever make him change his mind. There was not a caring bone in his body left and she had destroyed it all. He had become the person he was destined to always be. His father. A monster. 

“MOVE!” He shouted pushing her into the ground, kicking at her legs. 

“Please please don’t do this,” She begged quietly, scrambling to her feet and turning to face him. A dark shadow was hiding his face but Betty was so glad she didn’t have to look into the eyes of the devil.

“I gave you everything. I saved you from a life on the streets and you can’t even stand there and tell me your sorry!” He roared backing her into the wall, his gun pressing firmly into her chest. His vile breath spewing over her skin “You were a lonely slut when I found you and you still are now only this time your a dead one.” 

“No,” she trembled pleading with the universe to save her again. Trying to stay strong to the very end. She would never apologise for loving Jughead. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

“If I can’t have you know one can.” Betty thought they were going to be the last words she ever heard but thankfully yet again the universe had other plans.

“Nooooooo!” she heard a voice yell from from the door and a dark figure came charging out of nowhere tackled Malakai to the ground. 

They wrestled on the ground while Betty still in utter hysterics with her second close shave of the night searched around for something to defend herself with. She could hear them grunting and swearing and fists breaking bones. Jughead had already saved her once tonight she couldn’t let him take the fall again.

“You will pay for what you did you bastard!”

“Kevin!” Betty yelled, snapping her head round in shock. She could hardly see a thing in front of her but it was definitely him. She had made him promise that after he helped the Serpents break in to the apartment building he would stay away from the Wyrm fearing if he didn’t his recent recklessness would end in disaster. But here he was saving her life. 

Finally finding what felt like a crowbar Betty swung it back ready to let it fly right at Malakais temple when he finally got what he wished for. Her heart stopped in the worst way possible. 

Not from a bullet but from mind numbing fright. His gun unloaded a single shot and silence fell. 

She didn’t know who it hit but she definitely knew that no one couldn’t survive such a close range shot. There was no movement or sound around her and it terrified her even more.

“Kevin?” she asked into the night praying she would hear his voice.

Instead the universe answered her this time with an almighty explosion of the Whyte Wyrm. It shook the walls around her and suddenly everything became so much lighter and the colour orange tainted her surroundings. 

And in that moment she could see the scene in front of her. A dark murderous man standing livid above a body with blood all over his hands. It was pooling rapidly all over the floor seeping out of her best friends body. 

“KEVIN!” Betty screamed in agony falling to the floor. “KEVIN!” She screamed again not being able to stop herself. Her heart didn’t feel like it had started beating again saving itself from impending heartbreak instead. Death seemed to follow Betty wherever she went. It brought back the worst memories of her life as she pick up his limp body in her arms holding him close. His blood soaking into her cloths.

Not caring that Malakai was still standing above them holding the gun that he was meant to kill her, Betty tried anything to keep Kevin conscious. Her hands were already covered in blood and tears streamed down her face. 

“You stay with me! Okay?” She cried cupping his cheek and rocking him back and forth. Smoke starting to bilow in around them from the outside fire. Tiny ash particles stabbing at her eyes making them cry even more.

“Help someone help !” she screamed in just as much pain as Kevin, her mind and body in absolute hysterics. She couldn’t lose him. He was family. 

“No one’s coming for you,” Malakai chuckled in a dark murderous tone pleased with what he had done, “he’s as good as dead and so are you.” Reading his gun for a second fatal shot a loud crash knocked at the walls of the shed setting them alight. 

“You’re the one who’s going to burn in hell tonight,” Betty could see in his cold dark eyes that he wanted her to brun as he fired his gun aimed straight at her left leg. 

Excruciating pain ripped through Betty as a murderous scream escaped her lips. Her hands clutched at her leg letting Kevin go trying to stop the bleeding. 

“You’ll never get out of here now,” he seethed before making a run for it leaving her and Kevin trapped to die locking the door behind him. 

Betty could feel the heat from the fire encroaching around her, mixing her sweet tears with salty sweat. The fire was catching quickly and death was upon them. She groaned and screamed in pain scrambling to put pressure on her wound. 

“No you can’t do this please! Help him! help him!” Betty cried as loud as she could but the crackling fire was louder than she could ever scream. Thick smoke starting to choke her lungs already.

“You saved me Kev I’m going to save you ok.” Even though Betty knew the chances of getting help now would be slim she couldn’t lose hope. She could feel the gun shot in the back of her leg and hoped that it hadn’t done as much damage as Malakai was hoping. Though at this stage that didn’t matter.

“Betty?” He breathed out painfully coughing from the smoke. “It’s okay.” 

“Why would you do that Kevin how could you do that!” She sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut like she they were the key to turning back time.

“You have a life worth living and now I get to be with the one I love too. So promise me you go be with yours.” His voice was fading as he spoke, Betty wishing there was something she could do but they were surrounded by a burning inferno an he was too heavy for her to carry. Not to mention she couldn’t even walk because of the tremendous pain but she would stay positive. For Kevin. 

“Fuck don’t say that your not going anywhere. I’m not going to let you die.”

“Not even you Betty Cooper can save me now,” he whispered and Betty swore in that moment she felt his presence leave his body. Maybe it was the rush of air from the fire and the burning air that was already prickling at her skin but she swore she felt him. The wind? A ghost? Her imagination? But nevertheless Kevin Keller was gone.

“Please Kev! No! Kev?” she keeling over onto his body crying her heart out, covering herself in blood.His cheeks were pale and his eyes had rolled away to an unknown land. She couldn’t even feel the pain in her legs any more. Only the pain in her heart.

“No no no no,” Betty repeated as the fire worsened, breaking down the walls around them. Soon the whole shed would collapse on top of them finally killing her like Malakai had wanted. It was becoming even harder to breath as she screamed again “Help ! Someone !” She wished Jughead could hear her but knowing him he would have done as she asked and left for safety. 

This was it she thought as she held Kevin close to her crying her eyes out. Amidst the smoke and blood and tears she couldn’t see a way out. She was too distraught to even try and she would never leave Kevin. If this was how she was going to go at least it was better than being shot in the head like earlier. 

The blood was cool around her compared to the growing heat in the air. There was less smoke floating closer to the ground so she laid her head down next to her best friends lifeless body. Closed her eyes and waited. There was nothing more she could do. No one knew she was in here. No one would be left in the vicinity to save her. 

Everything was burning around her now and she couldn't help feel like she was the one who had set her life on fire. Running with a gang, sleeping with a man who was a forbidden hunk of sexyness and living a life her family would hate. The crashing and snapping for burning wood was only a reminder of how much she had destroyed her life.


	15. Dissapear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter !!!!!  
> Sorry it took so long to be posted but i hope the wait was worth it.   
> PLEASE let me know what you all think in the comments below or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper   
> A huge thanks to peyton_0707 for editing this for me and Night-hawk94 for always encouraging me to write !!!! Thank YOU !!

A world without Betty Cooper would be tragic and unimaginable for so many people. She was a beacon of purity in a universe that lacked so much of such an important thing.The fire that once burned inside her lighting that beacon for the world to see was slowly dying as an angry inferno burned around her. She was slipping. Slipping away. 

The raging flames surrounding her and Kevin in that broken shed were so loud they masked the low rumbling of the double wide doors being unlocked and practically knocked to the ground. A sudden rush of air and light steamed into the shed whipping the flames into a tornado of worsening chaos as the doors were pushed open. Instantly, a spotlight from the moon shone down through the night onto Betty and Kevin as the silhouette of their savior stood in the doorway. 

“Betty! Kevin!” Veronica screamed into the smoke, unable to help but cough instantly as she got closer. 

Squinting against the bright flames she could see them right in the middle of their treacherous surroundings and thanked God she followed her gut feeling to find them. 

As soon as she ran from the gang meeting gone wrong, she ran outside and emptied her stomach on a nearby car- fear and panic consuming her. That and the drugs that her father had been recently injecting her with definitely didn’t help. She felt so weak she decided to hide until she had enough strength to make a run for it. Until the fire broke out and she saw Malakai covered in blood, running for the hills without any sight of Betty. 

Veronica knew that if Betty was in her position she wouldn't even think twice about going back to save her and so that's exactly what she did. It didn’t take long before she heard shouting and Betty’s cries for help.

“Betty are you okay?” Veronica coughed, covering her mouth again not seeing her or Kevin moving on the ground, unsure if what she could see was blood on their clothes or a reflection from the flames. 

Stepping forward trying to get a better look and figure out a way to get them out some of the back roofing suddenly fell from the rafters and crashed around them throwing wood and metal in every direction. Veronica’s heart stopped as she watched it unfold praying it didnt touch her two priorities in the center. Dousing some of the fire as the metal landed on the ground it allowed her to see two bodies covered in blood and thankfully unharmed form the recent collapse. 

“Betty!” she screamed in agony again realising her and Kevin were hurt badly. There was no more time to think logically she just had to get them out. 

“V?” Betty moved weakly, her voice beary adorable and croaky. Lifting her head ever so slightly off the ground and using her last ounce of energy to make sure she wasn’t hearing things she was so sure an angel had come to take her away from this horrible place.

Veronica panicked in her spot looking everywhere for anything to help get her friends out but there was nothing and no one. She could see the flames encroaching upon them and in that moment Veronica knew it had to be her. She had to go in and save them. 

Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind of the utter fear that was pulsing through her, she sprinted into the blaze. She held her breath as she tried to weave her way through the least aggressive flames but the burning sensation was already upon her. It took less than three seconds before she wanted to scream out in agony as she felt her skin begin to burn. She wanted to run out of there as soon as she ran in but if she did, the consequences of her actions would be much more painful than what she was feeling now. 

“Betty oh my god,” Veronica gasped, kneeling down to her best friend as quick as she could. There was no time to pause, no time to talk, no time to panic. The rising temperature around them sure reminded her of that. Betty was covered in so much blood Veronica couldn’t see the exact spot she was hurt but as she began lifting Bettys limp body off the ground her sharp winces of pain told her it was definitely her leg. 

“Stay with me B okay ?! Come on.” Veronica groaned out as she lifted Betty up, pulling her arm up and around her shoulder resting all her weight onto Veronica. The adrenalin that was pulsing through her in that very moment gave just enough energy to hold Betty steady against Veronicas fragile body. She honestly didn’t think she was strong enough to hold her but there was no other option.

“V?” Betty mumbled, not even able to open her eyes, on the brink of passing out completely. “My leg,” she cringed in pain trying not to stand on it. 

“I know but we have to go,” Veronica replied feeling numb to all the pain, her eyes stinging from the smoke. “What about Kevin?” Betty asked. 

“I’ll come back for him don’t worry.” Veronica had seen his body beside Betty’s covered in blood and unmoving. She felt heartless in her decision to take Betty first but there was nothing she could do. Betty sobbed out incoherent words as they began their decent out of the fires of hell. Moving a lot slower than what was ideal, the relife they felt as the night air rushed at them as they emerged was nothing like they had felt before. 

Immediately laying Bett down on the rough gravel Veronica was finally able to hear what Betty was saying between gasps of air and mumbled words. 

“It’s my fault,” she cried, “It’s my fault he’s gone.”

Veronica took a moment to piece together what she was saying and turning back to the fire with a horrified look on her face. Everything started to click instantly. His unmoving body, all the blood even Betty’s hysterics. Kevin was dead and Veronica couldn’t even comprehend the thought of Kevin lying dead in front of her eyes and yet he was. 

“Oh God,” She whimpered covering her mouth in shock, muffling her small sobs of both pain and sorrow. Her cool tears bringing relief to her scolded cheeks. Veronica had to go back in and save him. There was no way she was going to leave his body there to burn. 

She looked from the fire to her scolded bright red burning legs and was terrified of what she had done to herself. Her arms already looked like they were blistering but in the pit of her stomach she knew this moment would keep her awake a night for the rest of her life. The decision to leave or to go back and save Kevin. 

“I’ll be back Betty I have to get him out of there!” She yelled her breathing so fast and so loud Veronica felt like she was going to fait herself. Taking a brave step forward she noticed the fire had grown larger and even more out of control. Veronica felt as though if she went in this time she wouldn’t have a good chance of coming back out alive. 

It was in the next few seconds however that Veronicas life was saved. The rest of the shed roof suddenly came crashing to the ground causing the rest of the walls to go with it. The whole building collapsed in front of her eyes firing flames out in every direction. Veronica ran back to safety where Betty was laying and collapsed down beside her in both relief and heartbreak. 

The sharp gravel scratched at her already hurt skin making everything so much worse. Everything that had happened to her over the past few weeks came flooding back and she felt so overwhelmed Breaking down and crying her eyes out. Betty layed unmoving next to her as her whole body shook with grief. But it was the sound of a brigade of fire engines heading in their direction that pulled her back to the situation at hand. 

“We have to get out of here,” She sniffled wiping her face trying to compose herself. Quickly ripping off some of Betty’s shirt, Veronica tied it around her leg just above the bullet wound she discovered on her. Hoping that would stop the bleeding. Veronica could feel her body coming down from the adrenaline high from earlier and it was becoming increasingly harder to move. She wanted to vomit again, nausea curling in her stomach but she pushed it away as she struggled to get an unconscious Betty up to her feet. 

Betty was hard to carry but Veronica did her best, trying to stay hidden in the streets as she made her way out of town. She didn’t want to be seen by anyone. She didn’t know where to go but eventually she made her way into Fox forest. Veronica knew she couldn’t trust anyone. 

But one thing she did need was water. It was the only thing she could think of that would relieve the burning of her whole body. So with great strength, Veronica carried her best friend down to the bank of Sweetwater River.

\-----

Everything was blurry as Betty struggled to open her eyes. She didn’t know where she was but she definitely knew what events had led her to this very spot. Everything about last night was fresh in her mind. The only thing on her mind. The fire, Malakai shooting her leg and Kevin. Even the mere thought of his name brought sorrow to her heart and Betty hated that he sacrificed his own life for hers. She couldn’t help feel responsible, the guilt was all to real. 

The early morning sunlight was just beginning to peak above the horizon sending soft light into the world around her. Betty’s senses started to heighten and the sharp dig of the bark against her back from an old dying tree brought her more discomfort. The cold morning air blew against her skin freezing over her burns and giving her toes frostbite. 

Betty realised some time after Veronica had saved her from the fire she must have passed out completely. Betty didn’t know if it was from the loss of blood or dehydration but either way her head ached like there was no tomorrow. Her leg was almost completely numb and her body was wounded but she was alive and that was all that mattered. 

Hearing the loud rush of Sweetwater River Betty’s eyes sprung open realising they were in the middle of Fox Forrest. She was propped up against a tree the cold dirt soothing her scorched skin. 

“V?” Betty mumbled confused, not seeing her anywhere, “Veronica?”

“Betty?” Veronica's weak voice barely reached her ears as it traveled through the air from beside her. 

“Oh my god I’m so glad you’re awake. I thought I’d lost you,” she sighed relieved reaching around to grab Betty’s hand squeezing it tight in comfort. They were both leaned up against the same tree, side by side only separated by their lack of consciousness. 

“Are you ok?” Veronica croaked out, coughing twice. Each time sounding more serious than the last. 

“Not really but I’m probably better than you. I can’t believe how brave you were going into that fire to save me.” Betty replied softly, so thankful for her best friend in that very moment. 

“How did we get here though?”

“I dragged us into the forest for cover during the night. The streets were filled with police and firemen and locals trying to stop the fire from spreading. I didn’t want anyone to find us or tell Nick where I was or where you were even. So I just brought us here. Plus I thought the water from the river would help sooth my skin but I don’t think it helped,” Veronica finished holding back a sob as she looked down at her legs. 

Betty shifted to get closer to Veronica, knowing that right now what they both needed most was a hug. Right now, only friendship could heal their scars. But as she shuffled closer, trying not to move her legs and ignore the pain Betty was confronted with the full extent of what Veronica was staring at. All of the skin on her legs and parts of her arms had already begun to blister, some had even started to peel away exposing the gory undersurface. Blood and nicorssing tissue made it look even worse. 

Gasping in horror, Betty tried to stay strong not wanting Veronica to see how bad she really thought it was. Yet again guilt stabbed at Betty’s heart. Not matter what the people she loved most always got hurt because of her and she hated it. Innocent tears streaked her face washing away the soot and dirt. It felt like Betty’s heart hurt more than her whole body at this point. This wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go and she wanted to scream in frustration that it had. 

“I’m so sorry Veronica,” Betty couldn’t help but cry as she looked to her best friend.

“It’s okay,” she replied through her own tears, “It’s not your fault. You would have done the same for me.”

“Yeah,” Betty half smiled in an attempt to be positive. “I would have.”

Finally embracing in each others arms they sat there and cried together until all the energy was drained from their bodies. The sun only just starting to rise now Illuminated the forest around them making the canopy above shine like a bright green sky. 

However, there was something about one specific ray of light that hit a small yellow weed flower in the middle of a clearing that made Betty saw over Veronicas shoulder that made her jump in panic. 

“Jughead! I have to get to Jughead!” She yelled immediately springing away from Veronica looking at her seriously.

“Jughead? As in Jughead Jones? The leader of the Southside Serpents??” She asked confused. 

“Yes,” Betty hissed trying to stand in a hurry, “I need him, I have to see him. We had a plan. Last night was all planned and ….” She paused grimacing in pain as she failed to get to her feet.

“Betty,” Veronica interrupted softly, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now. We can’t trust him. He was going to shoot you last night if I hadn’t switched the bullets or screamed at him.” 

“No, V, it’s okay. Last night there was no other option everything went wrong. He would never hurt me. Jughead and I have been-” She paused thinking about how she would explain this. Internally laughing to herself that of all moments to have this discussion they were having it now- “We’ve been seeing each other. I’ve been sneaking out the past few months and meeting him. You've been away but only Kevin knew about it.”

“What like dating?” Veronica asked shocked not able to help a cheeky smile creep onto her face, feeling the complete opposite to what she was moments earlier. 

“Yeah I guess so. He’s - I mean I’m - We’re…” Betty babbled not able to say the words, blushing bright red. 

“In love?” Veronica finished for her smirking sheepishly. Shyly Betty nodded in return not use to talking about her feelings. 

“Gee, I go away for three weeks and my best friend runs off with a biker king. I expected better from you.” She joked, still so surprised and concerned by the whole relationship but Veronica could see by the blush in Betty’s cheeks and sudden sparkle in her eye that there was no trick. It was true love that much was crystal clear. 

“It all happened so fast but he’s everything I could ever want.” Betty gushed feeling like a love sick teenager. “We planned the whole night together to take down the Ghoulies and I was suppose to escape with him but things went wrong and now I have to get to him so he knows I’m okay. I’m not going back to the Ghoulies V and I’m not leaving town. I’m going to live with Jug.” 

As Betty finished Veronica’s face fell as though she was losing the one person who she considered family. 

“But I’m not going to leave you V. You’re coming too. Plus we can’t stay here.” Betty persisted, managing a smile trying to reassure her best friend it would be okay.

Nodding her head Veronica reluctantly agreed to go with Betty. She wasn’t convinced about the Serpents but they both needed help and like Betty said they couldn’t stay here. 

So with great strength and through all the pain Betty managed to pull Veronica up and onto her back so she didn’t have to put any weight on her legs. Veronica being so thin it helped Betty hold her steady but with a bullet wound to her leg it wasn’t any easier. Betty couldn’t let her carry her again though it wasn’t fair. So all Betty could do was put one foot in front of the other and hope that she was headed in the right direction towards Serpent land.

\------

“Jughead! Where are you going?” Sweet Pea yelled, chasing after him out of his trailer. 

Jughead was in a wild panic. Bounding down the two wooden steps to his rusty trailer he bolted over to his bike. The sun was barely up but he couldn’t wait a minute longer. He had laid awake all night tossing and turning, listening to Sweet Peas snoring out on the couch, unable to get her out of his head. 

He hated that he had just left her to fend for herself but that was the plan they had agreed upon. Jughead didn’t want to seem over protective or come across like he didn’t trust Betty to handle Malakai but deep down that’s exactly how he felt. He couldn’t lose her so now was the time to go and save the one he loved most. Wherever she might be. 

In the midst of Jugheads panic and rushed attempted at leaving the trailer unnoticed, he had awoken Sweet Pea who had crashed hard on his couch last night. The floorboards just had to squeak that little bit extra loud and a coffee mug just had to be place that little bit extra forward on the bench for Jughead to knock over as he vigorously swung his jacket over his arms. The wicked smash that innocent coffee cup made was all it took to wake Sweet Pea but at that point Jughead didn’t even care. 

“Jughead where the hell could you possibly be going?” Sweet Pea repeated yawning as he followed Jughead over to his bike where he was already putting on his helmet. If anything Sweet Pea never liked to miss out on the action and seeing Jughead determined like this could only mean their was business to attend to.

“I thought we would spend today celebrating or at least recovering? Our work is done, right?”

Just as Jughead was about to reply annoyed as hell that he was being delayed on his mission to answer this stupid question Toni appeared carrying a very hungover Fangs back to his trailer. Noticing them immediately as Toni has never seen Jughead out of bed before 9 on any day of the week, she was instantly confused. 

“Jughead? Sweet Pea? What are you to doing?” She yelled across the lawn, dropping Fangs down on the grass not giving two shits and walking over to them. Fangs had had one two many beers in celebration after last night and annoyed Toni all night. So she didn’t care if he got ants in his ears for a minute or two. 

“Fucking hell,” Jughead grumbled under his breath kicking the ignition on his bike and sending a symfony of rumblings into the cold morning air. He wanted to get out of here. He didn’t need this hassle right now. Betty could be held up in some kind of dungeon for all he knew screaming in pain. 

“Someone's a bit grumpy this morning. I thought you would have been on top of the world after last night getting the Ghoulies back like that.” Toni continued looking over to Sweet Pea for some answers.

“That’s what I said to him but I don’t know what shit he’s up to now.”

“For god's sake!” Jughead snapped startling both of them. “Where I’m going is none of your goddamn business so can you please both of you just leave me alone.”

Highly offended by the tone Jughead had chosen to use and his utter rudeness Toni was determined to give him a piece of her mind and a smack across the cheek. He wouldn't dare talk to her like that but as she went to open her mouth the words that they heard were not the ones emanating from her voice box. 

“HELP!”

A blood curdling scream flew through the air pricking up the ears of everyone in the vicinity. All the Serpents that were still fast asleep were now wide awake their hearts shaking with edrenalin over who was in trouble. 

“HELP!” 

The voice sounded broken, tired and scared, pricking goosebumps all over Jugheads body. Like lightning he jumped from his bike throwing his helmet to the hills and ran in the direction he heard the scream. Toni and Sweet Pea close behind him. As soon as that word registered in his brain his stomach sunk 10 feet underground. Like the end of the world was upon him. 

Betty. That was all that registered in his brain. Betty. It had to be her. 

Jughead sprinted across the yard over to where a crowd had already started to gather. He was absolutely terrified of the alarm bells that were ringing in his mind but what made them chime even louder was the confusion that he suddenly felt. Everyone seemed to be standing back. Some holding guns and others looking around in panic, as if they were witnessing a wild animal approaching the camp. 

Jughead didn’t slow down though as he pushed his way through the crowd ignoring Toni’s insensent questions coming from behind him. “What is it Jughead? Who’s hurt? What can you see?”

Stopping dead in his tracks as he came to the clearing seeing the one thing he was hoping never to see. Betty Cooper the love of his life falling to the ground. Her limp body collapsing like a dying tree covered in blood and dirt. 

She didn’t even have the energy to place Veronica on the ground before she fell, just the sight of Jughead made her go weak at the knees and lose all sense of thought. Thankfully Betty and Veronica hadn’t been to far from the Serpent's camp but after meandering their way through the forest with Veronica on her back and her wounded legs it was all to much.

“Betty!” Jughead yelled panicked beyond words, running over to her as though he would be fast enough to catch her as she fell. However, barely halfway to her as her head hit the ground. 

His knees skidded along the grass as he knelt to the ground next to Betty and Veronica in an almighty hurry. Out of breath Jughead frantically looked Betty over, his hands hovering over her body not knowing where to hold her. Not wanting to cause her pain. Spotting the bullet wound and second degree burns across her skin Jugheads jaw dropped in horror.

“Fucking Christ,” he gasped pulling Bettys head into his lap cupping her cheek, unable to believe this had happened. That HE had let this happen. 

Almost in tears himself, Jughead looked up away from Betty for a moment to collect himself. He couldn’t stand to see her hurt like this. It broke his heart into a million pieces. Sparing a quick glance over to Veronica he saw her burns were even worse. She was groaning in pain from the fall and as they slowly made eye contact the same look of worry was mirrored on both their faces.

“What the hell happened?” Jughead asked Veronica. His eyes crazed in terror, scaring her slightly.

“I don’t know. One minute she was saying ‘look there's Jughead’ and the next she was out like a light. Last night Malakai trapped her in the fire and I had to…. ” Veronica stopped wincing in pain as she shifted in her spot. Her nerves also making it harder to talk as her horrific past experience with men influenced her greatly. She didn’t trust Jughead even though Betty said she could. She was scared and nothing would change that. Jughead’s expression softened as he saw it was hard for her to talk and looked back to Betty.

“Hey Betts it’s me, it’s me, I’m here stay with me okay.” Jughead cooed softly holding her tight. He looked her up and down and saw that most of the blood didn’t belong to her.

“Baby wake up for me. Betty.” He said more seriously shaking her slightly trying to bring her back to him but nothing was working and it scared the living shit out of him. Looking up to Veronica again in fear and back down to Betty he was suddenly enraged that no one had come to help. Abruptly turning his head Jughead let his emotions consume him as he yelled with such rage across the field to all the bystanders. 

“Lower your fucking weapons you idiots. They aren’t here for trouble they need our help.” 

The Serpents stood their stunned for a few moments unmoving and confused. All of them had the same question on their minds. 

Why did they need to help these two Ghoulie women? And why on earth was Jughead ?

“Don’t just stand there fucking help!” He roared, watching their reluctant movements towards him. 

“God I’ll do it myself then.” Scooping up Betty bridal style, holding her close to his chest Jughead quickly turned to Veronica who was still down on the ground. 

“Are you okay to wait for the others?”

“Yeah,” Veronica replied timidly, looking away, suddenly only trusting Jughead and no one else. She could see on their faces that they would rather be doing anything else than helping her right now and to be honest she would rather sit in pain in the grass than have any Serpent help her. 

“Sweet Pea can you help her?” Jughead asked as he finally approached them, nodded over to Veronica. 

From there it was instant that Jughead noticed Sweet Peas demeanor change as he saw Veronica on the ground. Almost like a wave of familiarity had washed over him and he was down on the ground with her in a flash as the other Serpents also gathered around. 

Fixing Betty in his arms Jughead as best he could began to crary Betty back to his trailer as fast as possible. Holding his breath the whole way back, forgetting how to breath. His uncontrollable panic making him feel as though he would combust at any moment if Betty didn’t wake up soon. She was so cold in his arms, her hair without its shine and her eyes dark and without hope.

Running past other Serpents who had chosen not to help, he noticed Toni was one of the few.   
Cut deep by her ignorance and lack of compassion for two critically injured people no matter who they were Jughead snapped. Even more enraged than before.

“Toni what the fuck is wrong with you? Get Holly! GO,” Jughead yelled at her as he went past. Her stunned expression leaving an imprint in his mind. He never knew she could be so heartless.

Jughead really didn’t want to involve his dad and Holly in this but Holly was a nurse before joining the Serpents and was always the person they called when anyone got hurt. So Jughead could only hope that Holly would be able to help now when it was needed more than ever. 

Kicking in his trailer door thankful for its rusty hinges Jughead marched over to the couch and layed Betty down. 

“Betty you need to wake up for me,” Jughead pleaded kneeling down beside her, squeezing her hand. He knew when someone fainted that that could only mean serious issues and it scared him to the bone that Betty was slipping away from him right in front of his eyes. He couldn’t lose her. She was the only thing worth living for in his eyes.

Jugheads fingers were curled around Bettys and for a second he swore he imagined it but when it happened again Jughead felt like he could breathe again. The small squeeze back he felt from her soft small fingers was all it took to take Jughead from the verge of being sick to being love sick. 

But he didn’t even have a second to respond as Sweet Pea barged in through the door carrying a now crying Veronica. Sweeping everything off the kitchen table Jughead watched as Sweet Pea laid her down on the table and looked over to him. Jughead expected to see annoyance, confusion even hatred on Sweet Peas face but instead all he say was worry and concern. 

“Jones what the hell is this?” Hog Eye suddenly appeared in his trailer along with what seemed like the whole Serpent gang following in behind him. Sweet Pea not even noticing the Serpents around him. His eyes never leaving Veronicas. 

“They aren’t welcome here,” he threatened meanicingly, initiating a chorus of everyone else's opinion on the matter. The room was immediately filled with loud yelling and shouting directed at both Jughead and the girls. Culminating to one very big argument against the whole situation.

“Shut the fuck up everyone! For fucks sake, I will explain everything later…. just where is Holly?” Jughead fumed standing to his feet intimidating everyone for the first time in his whole reign as king. 

“I’m right here.” Her voice was small as it came from the back of the crowded room. Relieved, Jughead watched as she pushed her way through everyone, a big bag of equipment on one shoulder and regretfully his father behind the other. 

“What shit is going on now?” Jughead heard his father's voice booming over everyone's heads as he made his way to the front of the pack. 

“What do you-” Holly’s voice began but fell short, her question was answered as soon as she saw the two women lying in pain on Jughead's furniture. 

She stood there stunned for a moment looking at the two people who she never would have expected to see. Scanning the situation for the most critical injury and what she had to do first. 

“Please, help them.” Jugheads voice was weak and broken as he spoke, looking into Holly’s eyes. He knew she hated to see people in pain and listening to Veronicas small sobs and Bettys heavy breathing he knew she’d do whatever she could to help. Holly was always calm and level headed. The exact opposite to his father but maybe that’s why they got on so well. Jughead was thankful she liked his father in a way. He needed someone like her to bring light into his life just like Jughead needed Betty. 

Without hesitation or judgement Holly immediately came over to Betty and knelt to the floor unzipping her bag and beginning her work. 

The other Serpents took that as a sign to start talking and arguing again but they were quickly shut down by a powerful voice. 

“Oi all of you out now! I need to concentrate,” Holly shouted frowning at everyone just like she did at her own daughter when she was being punished. Slowly everyone started to file out of Jughead’s trailer mumbling under their breath and looking over their shoulder back at Betty and Veronica in disgust. 

“You too FP,” Holly said again in a softer tone not wanting to offend him but knowing he would only cause tension in the room between Jughead and himself. Something she really didn’t want floating around her right now. 

Grumbling under his breath FP nodded reluctantly, strongly against everything that was going on. Hating that the Serpents were helping two Ghoulies under the orders of his son. Jughead could see this as he looked at his father. Jughead loathed to see his father's disgusted look and disapproving shake of his father's head at the women he loved and he knew that if his father was in charge they would have been left for dead out in the field.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Jughead neither of them wanting to back down. Proving their authority through a fickle staring competition that was interrupted by Sweet Pea’s voice. 

“I want to stay with her,” he said quietly to Holly, still holding Veronica’s hand. Jughead raised his eyebrows, surprised by his friends sudden kindness and watched as Holly didn’t even stop what she was doing to reply “yes” continuing on with inserting a needle into Betty’s arm. 

“Boy you better have a good reason for this,” FP’s voice appeared suddenly in Jugheads ear making him jump slightly. His dark menacing tone annoying Jughead to no end. He didn’t even warrant his father's statement with an answer giving him the cold shoulder as he walked out the door. Knowing that no matter what he said his father would never understand. 

“Sweety can you tell me you name?” Holly spoke gently to Betty trying to keep her conscious. 

“It’s Betty. Her name is Betty.” Jughead answered for her still on edge and kneeling back down to be as close as possible to the one he loved most. 

Looking at him in thanks Holly shifted so he could get closer to Betty. It becoming glaringly obvious to Holly that Jughead had strong feelings for this girl on the couch. 

“Okay Betty, I’m going to give you some pain medication and some fluids and clean your wound up. Alright? It’s probably going to hurt but I’ll do the best I can.”

Betty grimaced in response reaching her hand out which Jughead took instantly and kissed.

He never left her side as Holly removed the bullet and did what she had to do. Holding Betty’s hand, washing her face, kissing her everytime she screamed out in pain. It was the worst morning of Jughead’s life so far and as Holly moved over to help Veronica, and started to tell them the whole story of what had happened, Jughead wished he’d just shot Malakai when he had the chance. 

\-------

A few hours later, Betty and Veronica were passed out in Jughead’s bed completely drained and still drowsy from the morphine. Holly had taken almost the whole day to make sure their wounds were clean, dressed and no other signs of concerns appeared. Sweet Pea and Holly quietly stepped out of the room after laying the girls to rest with Jughead following close behind, leaving one last soft kiss on Betty’s head.

“So will she be okay? Will they be okay?” Jughead asked in a hushed tone as soon as the door was shut behind him, not wanting to wake the two sleeping beauties in the next room. Sweet Pea listening just as intently, both of them nervously staring at Holly for answers. 

“Veronicas burns are really serious. I’ve done the best I can but I’m not sure it was enough. The bullet wound to Betty’s leg only penetrated the muscle from what I could see so it will heal nicely. She did lose a bit of blood through and is very dehydrated which is why I think she fainted but extra rest and lots of fluids will fix that. My main concern is that they both inhaled a lot of smoke. Their lungs are clouded and at the moment are fine but these things can change at any moment and go downhill fast. I think you should take them to the hospital Jughead.” Holly finished quietly knowing Jughead really didn’t want to do that. 

Over the day he had told them of his and Betty’s secret relationship and plans together. How no one could know they were here. He was surprised at first after they learned the whole story that they didn’t seem totally against the idea. Holly seemed almost happy for him while Sweet Pea just nodded quietly to himself his mind still focused on a raven haired beauty. There was no judgment, no hatred, and for that Jughead was thankful.

“When they wake up I’ll talk to them about it. But if any word got back to the Ghoulies about them being here we may as well just dig our own graves now.” 

“I agree with Jughead,” Sweet Pea said firmly crossing his arms over his chest as though he to had something to protect. 

“Okay, well, just call me back if you need anything,” Holly nodded to them both, giving them a small smile as she turned to leave. 

“Oh and Jughead?” She paused turning back looking him dead in the eye. “She’s pretty.” Her smile changed to a cheeky smirk. 

“Everyone's waiting for you in the kitchen by the way,” She said louder over her shoulder as she left Jughead standing in the hallway grinding to himself. 

Betty was beyond just pretty. Even now when she was at an all time low Jughead still saw her in all the beauty that she was. He knew she wasn’t out of the woods yet but just hearing that she would be okay was all Jughead needed to help him breathe again. He wanted to collapse in relief and never let her out of his sight again but there was something he had to do first. 

“Jughead?” Sweet Pea spoke sternly, turing to his friend. He hadn’t yet voiced his opinion on the whole situation but Jughead had a feeling he was about to hear it now. 

“Before you tell everyone what’s going on, you should know that as your friend and right hand I’ve got your back with all this. I mean, don’t get me wrong I still hate the Ghoulies but I know you’ve got this under control.” Stunned by his confession and calm attitude towards everything, Jughead’s eyes narrowed as he began to read into the situation. He was expecting Sweet Pea to be one of the hardest people to convince. 

“Thanks Sweet Pea, but are you sure this is about me or are you supporting me for a different reason? Maybe a raven haired reason?” Jughead smirked remembering he once did see Veronica and Sweet Pea together at a friday house party many weeks ago. Jughead realised that while he was off chasing Betty at that same party something more happened between the two of them. 

“You can’t help who you fall for right?” Sweet Pea took a step towards the kitchen trying to get away from the conversation and the possibility of talking about his feelings.

“Yeah, I’m just not sure everyone else will be so understanding though,” Jughead replied concerned following him down the hall. Hearing everyone's loud voices coming from the kitchen he hoped they didn’t wake Betty and Veronica but either way he was about to find out just how understanding the rest of the Serpents were going to be. 

Emerging infront of everyone the room fell silent as Jughead looked around seeing most of the Serpents present. All squished in his small trailer. Their eyes critical and all on him, already judging him for what he had done. Sweet Pea took his place off the to side of Jughead not helping to relieve his nerves but he had to remember that he was their King and what he had done was no crime. Loving someone no matter who they are should never be a crime and on that thought Jughead stood tall ready to tell everyone the truth. 

“So do you want to explain why you have two women in your bed at the moment who are our sworn enemies?” Fangs asked aggressively, clearly still hungover but with the memory of what the Ghoulies had done to Joaquin still fresh in his mind. 

Getting a rowdy response from everyone else in the room, Fangs disruptive question making the situation worse, Jughead knew he had to take control of the situation. 

“Look it’s not what you all think okay you just need to trust me and listen to what I’m about to say.” 

Jughead started from the beginning and didn’t let anyone interrupt him until he was done. He left no detail out not wanting to hide anything anymore. It killed him to look across the room and see the people who were supposed to be his family only looking back at him with disgust and shame. When he was finished not one person in that trailer looked remotely accepting of the situation. Not even Fangs or Toni nor the elders of the gang. Not one. 

Jughead looked down at his feet in dismay wanting the world to swallow him up. Not even his friends supported the idea and that was the thing that hurt the most. Looking back up at them Hog Eye was the first to yell sparking rage in everyone else in the room creating a huge commotion of voices.

“You must be fucking lose in the head to think we would ever accept a piece of ass like those two. I mean how could you even want them to stay. They should be……” 

Jughead tuned out everything that was being said. He knew this would all be part of the process he just needed to give them all time. He didn’t expect them to like it or even understand but he did want all the Serpent to respect Betty because she would be staying no matter what anyone yelled at him. Firing back at Hog Eye and his father and everyone else Jughead began to argue his point again defending Betty to the ends of the earth.

\-----

A loud sound and a familiar smell woke Betty that afternoon. She was expecting to be hit with a horrible stinging pain again but instead only a dull ache remained. Her head was clearer than before and she suddenly remembered where she was. Opening her eyes she took a brief two seconds revel in the fact that she was in Jughead’s bed. Feeling the soft sheets rub against her skin she moaned inwardly in pleasure loving how close she felt to him right in the moment. Betty could still feel his warm hand wrapped around hers from earlier and melted at the thought of how concerned he was for her. 

But then the moment passed and the reasons for being in his bed in the first place all came flooding back. Bolting up right in the bed, Betty’s head began to spin clearly still affected by the drugs. Holding it in her hands she looked over to Veronica’s sleeping body and noticed her legs and right arm had been wrapped in bandages. Breathing out slowly Betty looked down to her own leg which was also well dressed and cared for. She was so thankful Jughead had come to their rescue hoping it was okay for them to be there on Serpent territory. 

She could hear yelling and arguing coming from outside and she knew it had to be about them. Jugheads voice standing out above them all. Betty could only imagine what they were saying about her. What they thought of her. She knew this was going to be hard but as her heart constricted in awkward shame there was only one thing she thought could help. 

Slowly shifting out of the sheets and sitting on the edge of the bed Betty noticed she was wearing what she could only assume was Jughead’s hoodie and boxers. She was glad to be out of her blood soaked clothes from last night but she didn’t remember being put into these clothes however, they would have to do. If she was going to go out there and face the whole Serpent clan anything would be better than her old clothes and she knew it would be better if she was her true self. 

Pushing up with her hands Betty tried not to put any weight on her leg as she stood slowly. Only feeling slightly dizzy she leaned against the walls as she quietly hobbled out into the hallway. Betty didn’t have to be within 50 feet of the kitchen to hear what they were saying as the yelling could be heard for miles. Deciding not to barge in right away she hid in the shadows and listened to what the Serpents were saying. 

“So this whole time you’ve been sneaking around with some girl from the Ghoulies who only a few months ago destroyed us in that street race,” FP spat bewildered by his sons actions but hating down on him like a ton of bricks. 

“She’s not just some girl and I’m sick of defending myself. This is just how it’s going to be,” Jughead barked back not missing a beat. 

“But she Malakai's girl Jughead she’s probably woking for him. Playing you this whole time,” Toni added spitefully trying to cast doubt into Jugheads mind. 

“The whole plan to get the Ghoulies back last night and steal all their supplies was her idea for God’s sake. We planned it all together. I mean she even saved Sweet Peas life for fuck sake.” 

“It’s true,” Sweet Pea backed him up honestly, only realising now that Betty had in fact pushed him out of the way of Malakai’s bullet. By this point Jughead was drained and fed up. He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere with anybody.

“Jughead this is bull shit you cant expect us to accept her,” Fangs bellowed. 

“You have to get rid of her boy or I’ll be forced to questions your leadership and intentions for the Serpents.” Fp’s words instantly cut Jughead deep, knocking him down several pegs of authority. Defeating him with those four words.

“Please!” Betty’s voice suddenly piped up from behind him, making Jughead spin around in shock. She couldn’t stand to hear their bad mouthing any longer and decided now was the right time to step in. Betty stepped out from her hiding place for everyone to see leaning against the wall still feeling light headed. Their expressions quickly changing from fury to disgust as they saw her.

“Please don’t blame Jughead for any of this. Don’t judge him, judge me. I was the one who created this mess for you all and for that I am truly sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you all. I thought last night was going to run smoother than it did but please don’t cast Jughead out because of me.” Betty paused catching her breath, her throat feeling as though it was on fire. She hadn’t realised how hard it would be to talk after being around so much smoke but not even the risk of losing her voice would stop her from speaking. “I love Jughead. I have no other ulterior motives. All I want is to be with him for the rest of my life and I know that might seem outrageous because of who I am but that’s the truth I swear on my life.” Betty looked over to Jughead as she spoke her final words. “I just want to be with him.” 

Staring into each other's eyes it was like they were the only two people in the room. Betty meant every word and Jughead knew that. Hearing her declare her feelings for him in front of everyone sent goosebumps down his spine, putting a sheepish smirk on his lips. He loved her back so so much and all he could do was hope that everyone could see that. They didn’t move closer to each other no matter how much they wanted to. Staying apart as to not cause too much of a stir but all they wanted to do was run to each other. 

Jughead never expected Betty to come out and speak in front of everyone especially since she should be resting but Jughead couldn’t be more proud of her in that very moment. She was so unbelievably strong as she stood there being unrightfully judged by every person in that room but not even that seemed to shake her. 

No one spoke after Betty finished talking. No one even knew what to say. Then one by one people started standing up and walking out the door. To shocked and opposed to Betty to even say another word. Even Jughead noticed Toni and Fangs leaving, shaking their heads as they went. Toni looking as though she could murder Betty on the spot. Finally, only Sweet Pea remained. He wasn’t thrilled about the idea of Betty and Veronica staying but another part of him had already decided that Veronica Lodge would be his undoing and he just couldn’t fight it. 

“Don’t worry about them Jug. I’ll go make sure they don’t start a riot.” Sweet Pea gave an encouraging nod to Jughead as he walked out the door. 

As soon as Sweet Pea was gone Jughead turned to Betty, stalking over to her with a wild look in his eye as though he was going to ripe her lips off with his very own. Betty exhaled a deep breath she didn’t even know she was holding in as she reach for Jughead at the same time he did. Just as desperate for him as he was for her. Their bodies crashed together almost knocking Betty off her unsteady feet but Jugheads sudden possessive strong grip around her waist held her steady as their lips finally connected in heat. 

Desperation guiding their fast paced and frenzied embrace, their lips moulding together with such force not even gravity couldn’t pull them apart. Betty’s mouth opening instantly to let Jughead deepen their kiss even more. The erotic sound of their saliva and moist lips rubbing together only making them even more crazy for each other. The events in the last 24 hours rocked both Betty and Jughead to their cores. It was only through this kiss that they could really tell each other how frightened they were of losing each other but how thankful that they had found each other again.

Getting a bit too carried away completely distracted by the lustful ache in his crotch, Jughead’s desperate hold on Betty’s neck and waist was sadly too much for her to take. His constant pull for her to be close to him made Betty wince in pain as she stepped backwards to lean against the wall for support. Her leg unable to take the pressure. 

“Ow,” she hissed quietly separating their lips, not wanting Jughead to hear her pain. She genuinely feared if he knew he had caused her the slightest discomfort he would never kiss her in that earth shattering way again. But being so close together only made it that much easier for him to hear her struggle. 

“Shit sorry,” Jughead pulled away more, looking down at her leg concerned as all hell that he had indeed caused his love to grimace. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry we woke you.” Panting just as much as Betty, their lungs both needing air, Jughead rested his forehead against hers, their noses instinctively rubbing together in comfort. 

“It’s okay,” Betty swallowed preparing her voice to talk. “I’m glad they woke me I needed to tell them myself how sorry I am for everything and how serious I am about us. I meant every word I said Jug.” 

Maybe it was her soft tone and the closeness of their faces or her quiet whisper and her calm eyes that looked at him with such love and adoration that it made Jughead smile like an absolute psycho. He couldn’t handle his love for her. He wanted to shoot it from his eyes and punch it into the cold heart of everyone else around him. 

“God your amazing Betty I love you so much.” Pulling her tight against him again all Jughead wanted to do was shatter her world again in another kiss but he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop and right know Betty was definitely not up for anything more. 

“I have to admit though, this morning was the worst fucking experience of my life. I thought…….” Jughead paused looking away from Betty, feeling jittery just thinking about it again.

“I thought you were dead Betty,” He said seriously, looking back up at her, “I mean I didn’t know what was happening. There was so much blood I didn’t know where it came from and you were unconscious. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if you were. I can’t live without you Betts, I don’t know how I did before.” 

“Hey, hey, I’m fine, I’m here now.” Betty held his face in her hands, holding his gaze intently, trying to convince him everything was okay. 

“You are the only reason I want to wake up in the morning. I just …… If you die…... I die.” His quiet confession rocked Betty deeper than she was prepared for. She hadn’t realised it until now but she honestly felt the exact same way. Jughead was the only thing that made her happy, the only thing she unconditionally loved in the world and she suddenly understood how he must have felt.

“Jug, hey, look at me- I love you. I’m never going to leave you okay? No matter what happens. We are together now and that’s how it’s going to stay even when we’re old and wrinkly with seven grandchildren running round us I’ll still be by your side.” Betty smiled at the thought of it all. Spending the rest of her life with Jughead finally seemed like a possibility. 

“Grandchildren?” Jughead raised his eyebrows playfully, surprised by her suggestion. Trying to contain a sneaky grin that wanted to spread across his face Jughead secretly adored the assumption that one day they would have kids together for grandchildren to run around them.

Blushing beat red Betty instantly kicked herself for actually saying that out loud. It was definitely too much to mention anything about kids she panicked internally. Jughead was a biker king she reasoned, he would never want to settle down like that.

“I mean hypothetically speaking,” she rambled quickly trying to avoid eye contact with Jughead, embarrassed beyond words.

Slowly tilting her head up to look at him once more Betty saw as soon as she looked in to his piercing blue eyes that she hadn’t over stepped at all. Jughead was in fact smiling from ear to ear as he chuckled softly “Betty Cooper you had me at old and wrinkly.”

A burst of laughter escaped Betty’s lips as Jugheads contagious smile leapt across onto her face. They couldn’t help but chuckle together at the absurdness of it all, considering the situation they were currently in. But the happiness it brought them was the best feeling in the world. Jughead gently lent his forehead against Betty’s again as he softly threaded a loose strand of betty’s hair between his fingers before tucking it back behind her ear. 

“I really want to kiss you again,” He whispered darkly against her ear. Her spine tingling words making Betty instantly breathless. Her mouth fell slightly agape as she felt him drag his lips across her cheek and down along her own blushing pilgrims. Still swollen and reeling from the their last contact. Teasing her to no end. 

“Jug, baby,” Betty grabbed at his jacket pulling him hard against her thankful that the wall he had her now pinned to was supporting her jelly legs. 

Just as Betty swallowed a huge lump in her throat, someone else cleared theirs behind them making the enchanted couple jump and pull apart. Jughead quickly standing in front of Betty in defence.

“V, hey,” Betty spoke softly stepping out of Jugheads hold and approaching her friend. “Did we wake you? Wait how are you feeling? Are you okay to stand?”

“No you didn’t,” Veronica replied weakly, glancing nervously over to Jughead before focusing back on Betty. “I just panicked a bit seeing you weren’t there and being in a place I don’t know I just freaked a bit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, of course. Here sit,” Betty helped her over to the couch noticing her tense shoulders. She was still in pain and Betty hated to see her like this. 

“Thanks,” Veronica whispered, “my legs just feel really tight and the pain is starting to come back.”

 

Before Betty could reply Jughead stepped forward. “Actually Holly left some pain killers here for you when you needed them again,” he said grabbing them off the table and passing them to her. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt anxious around Veronica but like the intimidating Serpent he was most of all he didn’t want to scare her away. She was important to Betty and therefore important to him.

“Thanks,” she said cautiously avoiding eye contact with him. Her past experience with men influencing her every action. 

“I know you know me as an enemy of the Ghoulies and maybe a horrible person but you should know that your safe here. Your important to Betty and now that means your important me. I don’t care about your past or who you are. The Serpent's will protect you here.” 

“He’s right,” Sweet Peas voice appeared in the doorway. “I won’t - I mean we won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Jesus where the hell did you come from?” Jughead joked surprised he didn’t hear him come in. 

“I just thought I’d come back and offer Veronica if she wanted, since my trailer is closer to your dad’s and Holly’s Jughead, if things got worse overnight, if she wanted to stay at mine. For safety reasons. Plus there’s more room at my place and I have some of Tonis’ leftover lasagna for dinner and if it doesn’t get eaten tonight it will probably go off,” Sweet Pea rambled rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Betty honestly had no idea what was going on. Looking from Veronica to Sweet Pea to Jughead she was so confused. Why would Sweet Pea who no less than 24 hours ago had no problem with Jughead shooting her in the head? Had she missed something? Did Veronica and Sweet Pea already know each other? 

“Well it’s hard to say no to that offer,” Jughead quietly joked to Sweet Pea making fun of his friends sudden goofy behavior. 

“Thanks Sweet Pea but Veronica is fine here.” Betty spoke for her. 

“Actually B, I feel pretty sick and I wouldn’t mind being closer to Holly if I get worse. I don’t want to be a hassle to you.”

“V what? You would never be-”

“It’s okay,” Veronica interrupted speaking in a hushed tone leaning forward towards Betty so no one else could hear.

“I don’t want to be in the way of you and Jughead. You too look like you want to tear each other apart,” she smirked making Betty blush. “Plus Sweet Pea is- he was there for me today and it’s crazy but when I’m with him I-I don’t know I think I feel safe with him like I never have before.” 

“Only if you're sure V. You are my best friend you would never nor are you ever a burden to me okay. I love you,” Betty said seriously. 

“I love you too B,” Veronica smiled pulling Betty in for a hug. 

“Plus he’s really hot and I’m a free women now,” She joked flirtatiously stunning Betty with her upbeat mood. 

“Trust you V to make the best out of every situation,” Betty laughed as they pulled apart. “But we should talk tomorrow about- everything.” Betty instantly saddened thinking about the one issue they were yet to address.

“Okay,” Veronica sighed mournfully knowing exactly what she meant. They were both still reeling from everything that had happened, that only now was the realisation sinking in that. Kevin was gone and although they seemed okay on the surface, on the inside it was a different story. 

Trying to stand together, Jughead and Sweet Pea immediately came to their aid helping them both to stand. Sweet Pea secretly doing backflips that Veronica had actually agreed to stay with him. When the front door closed shut with Sweet Pea the gentle men offering to carry Veronica back to his trailer Jughead deadbolted his door lock before turning to Betty.

“So you hungry? I’ve got eggs and noodles and a jar of peanut butter,” He laughed

\------

Later that evening Jughead gave Betty a pair of his boxers and a freshly washed T-shirt to wear to bed. She felt weird not having a single possession of her own but Jughead assured her that he would get her whatever she needed. This was her home now and he would do everything he could to make her feel comfortable. 

However, he could tell by the way she picked at her dinner that night and fidgeted as they watched TV on the couch that Betty was still plagued with the thoughts of the night before. Jughead had heard the story of what happened when Veronica arrived to save her but still had no idea of what Betty went through before that. 

So many thoughts were running through Jughead’s mind and the unknown was killing him. He wanted to ask her so many questions but he didn’t want to ruin their night by bringing it up. As he sat in bed contemplating life, Betty watched him from his bedroom door noticing the troubled expression on his face.

“Jug? What is it?” 

Jugheads eyes snapped up to Betty's as soon as her soft words floated into his mind. All thoughts of concern and worry were instantly erased when he saw her. The image of Betty Cooper before him was one that would be saved in his mind forever. Her loose curls flowed over her shoulders and brushed along his red S t-shirt. Her legs stalked out of his boxers making her look like heaven on earth. She wore his clothes and yet they looked like they belonged to her. 

“Nothing,” He smiled shaking his head and pulling back the sheet for her to hop in. 

“Come on tell me,” she pried, smiling back at him playfully. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him to answer. 

“Honestly-” He paused smirking to himself at what he was about to say- “You look like sex on a stick.”

“Oh my God,” Betty blushed, giggling before pushing him in the shoulder. “You’re not serious,” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jughead laughed along with her.

Shaking her head at his sinful flirtation Betty didn’t reply knowing full well she looked like shit but she appreciated him so much for telling her she didn’t. Leaning across the bed with great haste she placed a loving kiss on the side of his cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

Settling into bed Betty shifted right over to Jugheads side so her head rested on his pillow. Their faces inches apart. Their eyes staring into the souls of each other. 

“I can’t believe we are finally here together like this,” Betty whispered, holding Jughead tightly, their legs twisted together under the sheets. 

“Neither can I,”Jughead replied, his hand rubbing small circles across her back. “I just hate how close you came to death to get here.” 

Betty’s face fell as she thought about the reason she hadn’t died in that shed last night. Kevin and Veronica were that sole reason and Betty now owed them her life. Kevin would be in her thoughts forever and she had no idea what she was going to do without him. 

“Betts, hey, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Jughead noticed her eyes glazing over as she fell silent.

“No, it’s okay, I’m fine,” she said, sniffling, “I want to tell you what happened but can we just have tonight? I just want this moment to last forever.” Bettys lips danced so close to Jughead’s it felt like they were kissing him.

“Yeah of course, I want that too.” Jughead’s hand fitted perfectly around Betty’s face as he pulled her lips to his. Filling the small gap between them with several tender and loving embraces. They kissed to the slow rhythm of light rain falling on the roof, each kiss more thorough and heavy than the last. 

An eternity later, the two lovers pulled apart breathless and starving for more. Collecting her thoughts, Betty ran her hands through Jughead’s hair tugging on the ends tightly. 

“So what now Jones?” Her voice rough with lust. 

“I can think of a few things if your up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so keen to know what you all thought and if I should post the next chapter  
> Chuck us a comment down below or an inbox on my tumblr sweetbettycooper !!!!!!!!!  
> Thanks for reading !!!


End file.
